Permanent Transfer
by TvFan100
Summary: Callie and Arizona are professional soccer players- Playing for different teams. What happens when they're forced to play together? The eyes of the public watching them. Struggling with their feelings and emotions. This is their journey.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.

* * *

The lights from the club were blinding, blue eyes blinked furiously, trying to adjust to the pounding disco lights above her head. Arizona looked around the club, attempting to take in the masses of people that were currently occupying the place. The club was busy. Extremely busy. There were bodies everywhere. People were dancing,singing,drinking,screaming, shouting. Everything that could possibly annoy the blonde; they were doing. Arizona rolled her eyes. Of course her team would suggest the busiest,loudest nightclub. Especially on a night where all Arizona wanted to do was- lie in bed with a box of donuts, and wallow in self pity.

Teddy's voice interrupted her, "It's busy."

Arizona snorted, "I told you it would be. It's a Friday night. Why couldn't we just have stayed in, like I said?"

"Suck it up, Blondie. Staying in isn't gonna make us forget the fact that we got our asses handed to us today. That's what Tequila's for, hence why we're here, and not at home." Cristina Yang said, with an over-exaggerated sigh. Cristina was never one to consider anyone's feeling's, when she opened her mouth, and Arizona was one of the very few people who actually like that about her team mate. Tonight when she said it though, it just annoyed her.

Arizona shook her head, as she spoke. "I know that Cristina, it doesn't mean that we had to come clubbing, after our worst defeat in the season, to date," She whined.

"Yang's right," Addison chimed in. "Lets just have a few drinks, dance away the humiliation of today, and then wake up tomorrow, and this nightmare of a day can be over already."

Looking at her captain, who was currently fixing her with a pleading glare, silently asking her to agree, she nodded her head, "Okay, but the first round is on you, since you're wearing my dress, and didn't actually ask me if you could wear it, and get me a vodka lemonade please- extra vodka." Arizona said with a dimpled smile.

Addison smirked, "Well played Robbins." She said, throwing a wink at the blonde. "The rest of you go get us a booth, and I'll go get the drinks."

"I'll help you with the drinks," Lexie Grey said, offering a smile.

"Come on then, before the line get's any bigger." Addison grumbled, as she looked around, and noticed the mass of people currently queuing at the bar.

Teddy looked around; she spotted one of the larger booths, that had just become vacant, "I see a booth, over there," she pointed to the far corner of the night club, where a group of girls were walking away from the seated area.

"Sweet, let's go. Before someone else steals it, and we're forced to stand in the middle of the dance floor for the rest of the night, staring at these loser's dancing like idiot's," Cristina moaned.

Arizona led the rest of the team to the far side of the club, and took this opportunity to scan the crowd, blue eyes looked back and forth at the people around her. She sighed, and ran her hand through her blonde hair, when she noticed that all the girls were either; too drunk to even know what day it was, dancing with guys, or didn't look a day over eighteen. This sucked. She really couldn't handle this, being in a night club, after the awful day they'd all had. All she could seem to see, was the huge score board hanging over the stadium, with the numbers **2-4**, in bold black writing. They'd lost. They'd lost, bad. The worst part of it was, they were winning. Winning 2-0 at their home ground, with half an hour left to play. Then, it all went downhill. Two penalties, in less than 10 minutes, for the opposition, put the score to 2-2. This, had stunned the home team, and they ended up 'falling asleep', as the chief liked to call it, and conceded another two sloppy goals in the last 15 minutes of the game. Which, ultimately resulted in them throwing away 3 valuable points. 3 _very_ valuable points.

As a soccer player, Arizona struggled to accept defeat. It drove her crazy. Why wouldn't it drive her crazy? She was a professional player, and no one liked to lose. Especially, when there was only 5 points between her team, and their rivals; Seattle City. She shook off the annoyed feeling that was creeping up inside her.

She's forced out of her thought's, when she hears the voice of Miranda Bailey. "Let it go already, Robbins. We lost. It's done. We forget about it, and come out even stronger next week, like we always do."

Arizona met her goalkeepers eyes, and could see guilt pouring out of them. She could tell Bailey felt terrible, for failing to save either of the penalties. The blonde was hit with a pang of regret. All she had done since they left the pitch was complain, and she instantly felt bad about it. Now her keeper thought the loss was her fault, when it absolutely wasn't. She shook her head. "You're right Bailey! Sorry for moaning team, let's just enjoy our night, and put it behind us," she said, as she made her way into the booth, filling the empty seat next to Meredith Grey.

Miranda sighed. "I know, I should have saved at least one of those..."

"Hey, don't even think about saying this is your fault. If it wasn't for you, the scoreboard would have no doubt read 2-7. You played great." Meredith offered up.

Miranda shot her a thankful smile. "Thanks, Grey."

"Oh god, enough with the cute compliment's already." Cristina said firmly, looking severely unamused, at where the conversation was headed. "Where the hell's the Tequila, already?"

Arizona laughed, "Relax Yang. You'll get your Tequila. The bars not going anywhere, chill out." Apparently being within close proximity to Tequila, but not actually having the Tequila made Cristina even crankier than usual...If that was even possible.

"Fine. I'm giving them 3 minutes, and then I'm getting my own alcohol," came the unamused response.

Arizona glanced towards the bar, and noticed her two team mate's were next in line to be served. A flash of raven hair, at the opposite side of the bar caught her glaze, there was a woman, she was standing facing the bar, pulling off a tight black dress to perfection. It made her legs look like they went on for miles , and that ass, _that ass_ looked like it had been sculptured by an architect, for Arizona's own personal viewing pleasure. She found herself licking her lips, silently hoping for the stunning woman to turn around. If her face, was as nice as the rest of that body, then Arizona was in for some serious gawking tonight.

She felt a nudge at her side. Teddy had obviously been trying to get her attention, during her staring contest. She shifted her attention back to her best friend. "Did you say something?" She murmured, barely paying attention to the woman next to her.

Teddy sighed. "Are you even listening to anything I'm saying?"

"Sorry, I was looking to see where Addison, and Lexie were with the drinks, what did you say." Arizona replied.

Teddy looked towards the bar.

A knowing smirk crept on to her lips. "Looking for the drinks, or checking out the hot brunette with the killer ass?" She commented, with a raised eyebrow. She knew her best friend was an ass girl, and loved to tease her for that fact.

Arizona grinned sheepishly.

"Shut up!" I've had a sucky day, and if staring at that hottie is what it takes to makes me feel better, then leave me to it," she responded  
with an amused tone.

Teddy snorted, "Fair point. I'm straight, and even those legs are making me feel better."

She laughed at her best friends comment. Teddy really knew her too well, sometimes. Arizona was always a sucker for pretty brunettes. She dragged her attention back to the spot, where the dark haired beauty was previously standing, and let out a long sigh of disappointment, when the spot was empty.

Blue eyes looked around, but failed to notice the woman. Arizona wasn't surprised.

Nothing seemed to be going her way, at all today.

"You'll never believe who's here," Lexie called out, as she approached the table, carrying a tray full of drinks and shots. Addison following closely behind, also carrying a tray.

"Ooh, is it Bono?" April Kepner all but yelled in her over enthusiastic voice. "I read in a magazine, that he was spotted at this club last month. Imagine we met him. How cool would that be?" She stated dreamily.

The rest of the team let out a roar of laughter at the defenders comment.

"Jeez, Kepner. You still wonder why I have little- to no respect for you, after a question like that?" Cristina said, barely able to contain her laughter.

"Yeah, I think the chance's of Bono being here, are slim to none April," Meredith smiled, agreeing with her best friend.

"Well stranger thing's have happened," April snapped.

"If there was an award for; Dumbest comments ever. You would be the clear favorite to pick up that prize," Cristina said, laughing out loud.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "So, now we've established that Bono is not present tonight, are you gonna tell us who is?" She asked, as she lifted a Tequila shot off the tray that Addison had just sat down, and downed it straight. Coughing slightly as the burning liquid made it's way down her throat.

Addison sat in the seat across from Teddy, taking a drink off the tray. She lifted the straw to her lips. "The city girls are here," she replied, a noticeable grimace creeping on to her features. "Hahn was walking out the bathroom, when we were at the bar.

Lexie nodded, slipping in to the booth, to sit next to her sister. "She had that stupid smug look on her face, like she always does," the brunette scoffed, looking annoyed. "I really, really hate her. It's that kind of hate where all you wanna do is..."

"We get it Lex, you hate her," said Meredith, chuckling at her sister.

Arizona cleared her throat. "Did you see who else is here?" Being in the same club with their rivals, was one of the worst things that could happen to them, after a day like today. The Boston Coltons losing, and Seattle City winning, narrowed the gap between the top two teams to just 5 points. They were still first place; barely still in first place, but still in front of City nonetheless.

"No, we just saw Hahn," Addison added, setting down her now empty glass on the table, and reaching for another. The red head drank fast; too fast. And she suffered for it, every single time the next day.

"You should have threw the tray at her," Cristina groaned, and downed a shot of Tequila. Grabbing another one, before she'd even sat down the empty glass. God, she really loved Tequila. "Come on, Mer. Let's go dance it out, and look for unoccupied tray's to throw at Hahn, incase we see her."

Meredith let out a laugh. Standing up, she grabbed a drink, and followed Cristina to the dance floor.

Miranda exhaled loudly. "Those two have issues, real bad issues. Issues that I cannot be dealing with tonight."

"Sing it," Arizona commented back. Her eyes scanned the tray in front of her, looking for something to take the burning sensation away from her mouth. "Did you guys get me a vodka lemonade?" She asked, looking at Addison and Lexie.

"Shit, I forgot. I'll go get you one," Lexie said, as she started to stand up.

Arizona mirrored her movement, and grabbed her arm, "No, it's okay Lex. I'll get it, you sit down." The younger girl smiled at her, and sat back down. Lexie was almost too nice sometimes, and Arizona didn't want to take advantage of her, like Cristina always did. Whenever she called her out on it, Cristina's response was always the same; She's my best friends sister, I'm allowed to take advantage! "Back in 10 minutes, guys." She said, as she made her way towards the bar, dodging people bumping into her from all angles. Finding a spot, she leaned against the bar and tried to get the bartenders attention. She could sense someone standing behind her, but didn't bother to turn around.

"Robbins, didn't think you'd be out tonight after the day you've had." Callie stated, as she noticed the striker standing at the bar, looking incredible in a short green dress, that complimented her toned legs, perfectly. She tried to keep her eyes above the blondes shoulders, as she turned around, but with her cleavage looking like _that_, it was proving difficult.

Arizona felt a shiver come over her, as she turned around, and came face to face with a smirking Callie Torres. She looked the latina up and down, and realized that the hot brunette she was staring at earlier, was in fact the midfielder from the City team. Who, now in turn, was looking Arizona up and down. They mutually knew each other through Addison. Who was also friends with Callie, they played in the same junior team for a few months when they were teenagers, but weren't friends, They weren't enemies, but they definitely weren't friends. According to Callie's captain, Erica Hahn, being friends with any of their rivals was unacceptable. The midfielder had obviously ignored her captains request, and stayed close with Addison.

She raked her eyes, up and down the body of the latina. Callie Torres was hot- Callie Torres was really frickin hot. She gave her a small smile, dragging her eyes away from those tanned legs. "Torres, that sounded a little cocky coming from someone who's sitting second in the league," Arizona replied, looking amused.

Callie laughed, her eyes met the blue ones of the blonde standing in front of her, and for a second she just stared into them, they really were stunning. "Hey, I was just stating a fact, you haven't had the best day, no need to get defensive," She added lightly.

Arizona shot her a smile. "You guys out celebrating the fact that you won then?"

"Yeah, we had a good game. You guys were really unlucky. I caught the highlights before I came out. That second penalty was a solid dive, you guys were robbed. You played great, the first half," the brunette responded.

Arizona scoffed. "Yeah, great first half. Then played the second half like someone had blindfolded me."

Callie let out a loud laugh, and caught the blonde smiling at her. "I was gonna say that, but I wasn't sure how you'd take it."

"At least you're honest," came Arizona's reply.

"Let me buy you a drink, try and make you feel a little better, since you're totally pulling the- sad puppy dog look right now. You're really lucky you're cute, not a lot of people can pull the pout off these days," Callie added, with a flirty look. She'd always thought the blonde was cute, well more than cute, but cute nonetheless. Being as good looking as she was, as well as being one of the top women's soccer players in the world, Arizona was featured on a lot of sports magazines, and had several sponsorship deals. They both did. The papers, and the sports news commentators compared them to each other a lot. Both young,pretty,very talented in their profession, well off, but they were both extremely down to earth people, and had a lot of time for the fans. This made the public love them even more. She distinctly remembered reading an article on the two of them, where the writer described them as; Soccer's Golden Girls.

"I'm no expert, but I don't really think Hahn approves of her players buying the opposite team drinks, or even talking to someone from the Coltons for that matter," Arizona said, flashing her a full smile.

Dimples. Arizona Robbins had dimples. They only made her even more attractive, it's not like she needed the help in that department. "What Hahn doesn't know won't hurt her. Then again maybe you could tell her, and she'll get really mad at me for talking to you, and I'll finally have an excuse to leave."

She had meant it to be a joke, but Arizona could tell that there was a hint of seriousness registering in her voice. She gave her a sympathetic look, but Callie just shrugged it off, with a small laugh. A few years ago, there were several talks over Callie Torres making a transfer from Seattle City to The Coltons, but the deal fell through at the last minute, and she had played for City ever since. "You're far too talented for that team anyway, you should come and join the good guys, and you'll see what it feels like to actually win a trophy." Arizona says truthfully. The Coltons were League champions 4 years running, but the gap was getting smaller every year. She knew it was getting smaller because Callie Torres was getting better every year. She was undoubtedly City's best player, but anyone who was half decent at reading facial expressions could tell that Torres wasn't happy playing for them.

"I am so down for that to happen. You talk to Webber and have him make me a deal."

"Why don't you come play for us, all joking aside. Why don't you?" Arizona asked, complete seriouness taking over her.

Callie looked shocked.

She didn't think the blonde would be bold enough to outright ask her to join the team.

All she had dreamed about when she was growing up- was playing for The Coltons. The TV in her house, as a child was permanently fixed on the soccer channel, and she watched every single game they played. The coach, Richard Webber. Had expressed his desire in several interviews, about his hopes of her one day playing for them. She sighed. "It's...it's complicated Arizona."

Arizona looked genuinely concerned. "Calliope, I don't even know you. We've been talking for 10 minutes, and even I can tell that you're not happy playing for City."

"Uhm, no-one really calls me Calliope."

"Well, it's your name. Isn't it?" Came the blondes, quick fired response.

"Yeah, but..."

"Look, you're a great player," Arizona smiled at the look of admiration she was getting from the latina, as she complimented her. "But, do you wanna stay there for the rest of your career? Barely winning anything, and coming second every year." She noticed she had Callie's full attention, and pushed on. "You've said in interviews that you'd love to play for us, and Webber mentions it all the time, about how the team would be complete if you joined." They both stared at each other in silent shock, at the honesty that had just poured out of Arizona's mouth. "I'm not saying, leave city tomorrow and join us. All I'm saying, is that you should think about it, okay?"

"Okay. I'll think about it," Callie added, finding herself lost in those eyes again. She liked Arizona, the striker actually spoke to her like she was a human being. Unlike another blonde, she was forced to spend so much time with. Even thinking about Erica, pissed her off these days. The sly comments she made to her, really got to Callie, and it was starting to mess with her head. She ignored those thoughts, and focused back on the blonde woman in front of her. "I'll definitely think about it."

"Super, you should call..."

"If... You do something for me?" Callie interrupted the start of her sentence. Looking amused as the blonde rolled her eyes, at being cut off.

"I'll do whatever you want, if it means you playing for us," Arizona added, with a full smile to accompany the flirty comment.

Her heart was beating strangely fast. A blush made it's way on to her cheeks, and she watched Arizona's smile get even bigger when she noticed it as well. She shook her head, trying to regain her composure. "I'm trying to be serious, and you're flirting with me. No more calling me, Calliope. It's forbidden."

Arizona struggled to hide her smirk, and bit her lip. Callie wished she was the one biting that lip. Arizona really was gorgeous, and the lip biting just topped it off.

"If you play for us, you can look forward to me flirting with you _every_ day." She spoke, as she shot her a smoldering look.

Callie raised an eyebrow. "Well, if that's the case...Do you have a contract with you, and I can just put pen to paper right now and seal this deal?"

They both laughed, and their eyes locked.

The smirks disappeared from both faces. The air around them, was clouded with tension. Sexual tension. Both could feel it. Light flirting had turned into both women staring at each other, like they wanted to rip each others clothes off. Neither of them seemed to notice Addison stalking her way towards them, stumbling, and struggling to walk in her high heels. Addison had also failed to notice that she had interrupted a staring contest between two of her closest friends.

She stopped just short of the two women. "CALLLLLLIE! I knew it was you. How are you?" She gushed, and reached out to hug her friend. She really missed Callie, they had been really close a few years ago but living on opposite sides of the city, and having different training schedules resulted in them hardly seeing each other.

Callie barely noticed her, until she felt arms around her neck, gripping her tight.

She stopped staring at the blonde, who was looking on amused at the state Addison had managed to get herself into, in the 20 minutes that she'd been absent from the table. Arizona shook her head, letting out a small laugh. Only Addison could manage to reach the same level of drunkenness, as the rest of the night club, after just being here for a measly half an hour. The red head was really gonna be in pain tomorrow.

Brown eyes focused on her friend hugging her. She wrapped her arms around Addison, and smiled. "Addison, sober as ever huh?" She said laughing, Arizona laughed as well. "I was starting to forget what you looked like girl."

Addison grinned, releasing her hold on the brunette. "Damn, Callie. You get hotter every time I see you."

Arizona licked her lips, silently agreeing with what Addison just said.

"So, Torres. When you gonna stop playing hard to get, and come play with the big dogs." She blurts out, as she playfully nudges her friends side. They both played in the same junior academy, and bonded instantly. They'd remained close friends ever since, now however, they'd be lucky if they saw each other once a month.

Callie looked from Addison, and back to Arizona.

Now that Addison was here, she was positive that she'd have to have a repeat of the conversation she'd just had with Arizona. All-be-it without the flirting... And the undressing each other with their eyes.

"Funnily enough, Callie and I were just talking about that," Arizona states, smiling at Callie.

"And I was telling Arizona, that I'd think about it." She responded, sending another flirty glance in the blondes direction.

"This is so great. Callie, you should come hang with us tonight, and you can get to know the girls," Addison adds, slightly slurring her words.

"I should get back to my team, don't wanna leave them with Hahn for too long," The latina sighs, looking down at the floor. She didn't want to let the two women on to the fact, that she was desperate to play for them. Especially if it meant spending time more with time with her old friend, and the ridiculously hot blonde.

"SCREW HAHN", Addison proclaimed, making Callie and Arizona both laugh out loud.

"I'll give you a call next week, and we can do lunch. That okay?" Callie asks, hoping she'll agree.

"Sounds great. Arizona, can come as well, and we can go to that Italian place downtown. She always flirts with the waitress, and gets us free tiramisu." She stated, looking at the blonde.

That wasn't the only reason she wanted her to go, she knew if the blonde was in attendance, chances of persuading Callie to move teams will be a lot higher. She's never said anything before, but Addison knew Callie always had a slight crush on the blonde.

Both pairs of eyes snap towards each other, when they here Addison's comment.

"I'm in". Arizona states, firmly. She'd be stupid to pass up an opportunity to see Callie again. She watches on, as the two women hug, and Addison walks away. Saying that she'll see Arizona back at the table, and mumbling something incoherent about tiramisu. "I should probably head back up, they all get cranky if they have to go without alcohol for longer than 12 minutes," She says, laughing.

"Yeah, me too...I'll see you at lunch?" Callie asks.

"I'll definitely you at lunch." Arizona proclaims, as she watched Callie walk back towards her table.

She really did have a great ass.

Both women had the exact same thought as they walked away from each other.

Bring on lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.

* * *

Pulling her car slowly into the driveway of the house in front of her, she feels a nervous feeling washing over her. Turning off the engine, and opening the door to let herself out of the car, she makes her way to the front door of Addison's house. She had been to this house before, but the size of it never failed to astound her. She looks around at the other houses in the street, they were all _huge_. It was a major contrast for Callie, she stayed in an average sized apartment across town, and now she was standing outside a house that looked like it was owned by a film star. Pausing at the front door, she raised her hand to ring the door bell.

Addison had texted her a few days ago, saying that she couldn't make lunch at all this week because of her training hectic schedule. Callie felt bitterly disappointed when she received this text, but perked up almost immediately when Addison sent another text a few minutes later, asking her over for dinner on Wednesday night.

She had wanted to ask if Arizona was still attending, but didn't want to come across looking desperate, so she decided to just agree to dinner and hope the blonde would be there when she arrived.

It was looking hopeful. There were three other cars currently parked in the driveway along with Callie's.

The door was flung open, and a short dark haired woman appeared. Callie recognized her straight away as Cristina Yang. Addison's team mate.

"Uh, hey. Is Addison here?" She asks awkwardly.

"She lives here, and her cars here, so what do you think?"

Callie rolls her eyes at the question. "Well, why are _you_ here?" She had learned from Addison, that Cristina Yang was not a people person, and she was starting to understand what her friend meant by that statement.

Cristina looked confused at her question. "I live here."

Callie's eyes bulged out of her head. "You...You live with Addison?"

"Yeah I just said that, you should really listen when people are talking to you Torres," she takes a step back, motioning to let Callie into the house. "She's in the kitchen making dinner."

They both walked to the kitchen in silence.

Neither attempting to start another awkward conversation.

Cristina walked in first. Callie a few steps behind.

Shock comes over her, when she takes in the sight of the kitchen.

Half of the Colton team were sitting around the dinner table, laughing at a story Teddy Altman was telling.

What the hell was going on?

"Addison, your friends here." Cristina announced in a bored tone, walking over to sit at the table to join her team mates.

All of the team turned their heads towards Callie. Who was standing motionless at the kitchen door.

"Cal, you made it." Addison said, walking over to the brunette, and giving her a quick hug. Completely ignoring the shocked look on her friends face. "Guys, this is Callie. Be nice to her, and hopefully next season she'll be your new team mate," the red head said smugly, before making her way back over to the stove.

A chorus of greeting's comes from the group.

Callie returned a quiet "Hello." And looked up and down the table to see who was in attendance.

All of the faces, she knew. She had played against them enough over the year's, to know who they all were.

At the top of the table sat Miranda Bailey, on her left was Meredith Grey- who was in conversation with her sister Lexie. Teddy Altman was talking to Cristina, who didn't look interested in a single word the blonde was saying. April Kepner sat at the end of the table, smiling at Callie when she noticed how awkward the latina looked.

One face was missing. It was the face that Callie hoped would be here, and she wasn't.

Arizona was absent.

She knew she shouldn't feel disappointed, but she _did_.

Turning away from the table, she walked over to where Addison was standing, at the other side of the large kitchen.

Grabbing her arm, she turned friend her around to face her. "What the hell is half your team doing here?" She hissed, trying to keep her voice lowered. Not wanting the other players around her to here. "And since when do you live with Cristina Yang?"

Addison grimaced.

This was not how Callie was supposed to react. She had hoped the brunettes night would consist of her; getting along perfectly with everyone, declaring that she wanted to play for the Coltons, reveal that she hated Erica with a passion, and the night could end with everyone hugging and congratulating their new team mate.

That plan had failed, it had failed _epically_.

Callie looked downright pissed off.

Addison let out a long sigh, and met the brunettes eyes. "I didn't think you'd wanna come, if you knew that everyone else was gonna be here." Lifting the sauce, from the cabinet above her head, and pouring it into the dish that was simmering on the stove. "Did I not tell you I lived with Cristina and Meredith?"

"Uhm, no! You did not tell me that. How, and when did that happen?" She asks quizzically.

Stirring the sauce around the pot. "They were looking for a place a couple months ago, and I said they could stay here til they found one, and they've kinda just lived here ever since," she shrugs nonchalantly, and grabs the bag of herbs sitting on the counter, mixing some of them into the dish. "It's actually pretty great. Arizona and Teddy stay in the house across the street, so everyone just hangs out with each other all the time."

"So you train together four days a week, as well as seeing each other on match day? And half of you basically live togther?" The Latina asks with a raised eyebrow. She couldn't imagine spending so much time with her team mates off the pitch. "Do you not get sick of looking at each other?"

Addison smirks. "Surprisingly not. We all get along great, it's like having a second family."

Callie felt a pang of envy hit her.

"Aren't they all gonna find it weird?" Callie groans. "Some random from the team they hate, turning up to dinner with them. What if they think I'm spying for tactics to report back to Erica?"

Addison lets out a roar of laughter. "Callie, this isn't a James Bond film. Of couse they're not gonna think you're a spy, they know I've known you for years, and that I trust you completely."

Callie blushed when she realized how crazy she sounded. "You could have told me. Now I feel like I'm at a job interview." She revealed honestly.

Feeling bad for her friend, she reached out and placed a comforting hand on Callie's arm. "Don't be nervous. They're all great. They're gonna love you."

"Really?" Came Callie's response.

"Well, all of them except Cristina, but that's not surprising. She doesn't love anything apart from Meredith and Tequila."

Smiling when she heard Callie let out a laugh. "Now go sit down. I'm almost finished here. Oh, you should probably sit as far away from April as possible, unless you wanna end up with a headache".

Callie shot her a confused look.

"You'll know exactly what I mean, as soon as she starts talking."

Walking back towards the table, the nerves returned. She felt like the new kid at the party. Who should she sit next to? Who should she start speaking to first?

Those questions were answered straight away, when Teddy Altman stood up, extending her hand. "Hey I'm Teddy. Its really great to properly meet you."

Returning the handshake, smiling at how sincere the defender sounded. "Its nice to meet you too."

After Teddy introduced herself, everyone else stood up and did the same. Even Cristina managed a short handshake.

Hovering at the table, she remembered what Addison said about April, and sat down next to Bailey.

The conversation flowed easily for the next few minutes and Callie immediately started to relax. It was crazy that she already felt more comfortable with these people, than she did with her own team. She could really get used to this. And found herself wishing, that soon, she'd get the chance to.

"So Torres, I'm just gonna cut to the chase, and ask the question everyone wants to know...Are you thinking about joining us, or not?" Cristina announced without warning, grabbing a handful chips from a bowl in the centre of the table, and shoving them into her mouth.

Silence washed over the table. And every set of eyes were now facing Callie, expecting an answer.

Feeling awkward, and unsure of how to answer such a blunt question, in front of a group of people she's known for less than 10 minutes. She opened her mouth to speak. "Well, I- I've been giving it some thought."

Replies of "That's great." "About time" "This is so exciting" "When are you gonna join?" filled the air, and she let out a breath she didn't even realize she'd been holding.

Addison started bringing over dishes from the other side of the kitchen, and placed them on the table.

"I said, I was _thinking_ about it. You guys are really pushy, has anyone ever told you that?" Reaching for the jug of water, and filling her glass up.

"We just know what we want," came a voice from the doorway.

Callie's head snapped towards the direction of the voice. Smiling, when her eyes met the blue ones of Arizona.

The blonde returned the smile, dimples fully on show. And made her way to sit in the empty seat next to the latina.

Callie checked her out as she rounded the table. Clad in a pair of baggy jeans and a white t-shirt, her hair in a messy ponytail, Arizona still managed to look flawless.

"Sorry I'm late guys, Tim skyped me just as I was about to come over," the blonde revealed, as she sat down. Her arm brushed against Callie's, and a shiver cursed through both of them.

"Who's Tim?" Callie asked, trying to keep her voice neutral.

"Tim's her boyfriend." Cristina declared.

"Oh." Callie muttered. Lifting her glass of water, and bringing it to her lips.

A sinking feeling erupted in her gut, when this information was revealed. She thought the blonde was definitely flirting with her a few nights ago. And Arizona had been photographed in several magazines over the years, with pretty looking women, that she was supposedly "dating". She'd thought it was a cert. that the woman next to her was gay.

Noticing the look on the brunettes face. She laughs, "Tim's my brother. And Cristina's an ass." Throwing a chip in the direction of her team mate- who just laughed in return. "He's over in Afghanistan, and he only gets to Skype me once a week," she says sadly. Now looking directly into the chocolate brown eyes of the woman sitting next to her. "Plus, I'm strictly into women, so the chances of me having a boyfriend really aren't that great."

The table starts laughing, and Callie finds herself joining in- feeling strangely relieved.

The laughter dies down as Addison sets down the last of the food on the table, and declares that "Dinner is served." Adding that if anyone has complaints they can just; "Shut up and keep it to themselves."

* * *

Two hours pass, and Callie can't remember the last time she felt this relaxed. The mess from dinner has been cleared away. And she finds herself in deep conversation with Addison and Arizona, their chairs pulled into a circle. The rest of the team talking among themselves around the table "I'm just not- I'm not..." She trails off, struggling to find the appropriate word.

"Happy?" Arizona asks, taking a sip of water.

"Yeah! I mean I used to love playing for them, and now it's a hardship to even go to training."

"Jeez Cal. I didn't realize it was bothering you that much." The red head states, giving her friend a sympathetic look. "When did it get this bad?"

Callie snorts. "Erica's always been a super bitch, but she's been even worse since we broke up a few months ago."

Every conversation around them comes to a halt.

The only sound heard over the silence is Arizona choking on her water. "You dated Erica Hahn?" The blonde spits. She notices the brunette sadly nodding her head. "Why the hell would you ever date her?"

Absolute shock takes over her, she could not understand why someone as stunning as Callie would date such a monster like Hahn. The latina couldn't be farther out of her league if she tried. The woman was a catch, and spending time with her tonight had just confirmed that fact even more. A jealous feeling wells up inside her, at the thought of Erica; _dating her_, _kissing her, touching her, making love to her_. It makes her feel sick. Callie deserved much better.

"I'll second that question." Bailey states.

"Believe me, I asks myself that every single day." Callie responds, looking up at Arizona, and seeing the blonde with a disgusted look on her face. "When we first started dating, she wasn't actually that bad." Remembering a time where it was actually tolerable to be in the same room as her captain. "She was...nice."

Arizona scoffs. "I think you deserve a bit better than "nice" Callie," the blonde says with added air quotes. "I mean have you looked in a mirror. You're hot, really hot. Far too hot for someone like Erica!"

Callie blushes at the words, and a dopey grin makes its way on to her face. Blue eyes meet brown. And the tension from the night at the club returns in full force.

It doesn't go unnoticed by the rest of the team, who just watch as the two women smile at each other. Completely oblivious to the amused faces watching around them.

"I guess I just have a thing for blondes," Callie says, with a full smile.

Arizona grins back, and she can't control the butterfly's that appear in her chest, "I can guarantee you, they're are plenty of blondes that would be lining up to date you. Blondes that are _not_ Erica."

"I'll keep that in mind."

They are interrupted by Cristina, getting out of her chair and walking to the fridge. "God, there's three extra bedrooms upstairs. Go and use one of them." Grabbing a bottle of water, she makes her way out of the kitchen. "I'm going to bed. See you on Friday Torres. Try and make sure you injure yourself at training, it makes it a lot easier for us to win if you're injured."

Callie laughs out loud. And tears her gaze away from the intense stare of Arizona. Those eye's were something else. "Yeah I'll try and do that for you, Cristina."

A grunt from the hallway is the only response.

Glancing at her watch, she notices its nearly 10 o'clock. "Do you guys have training tomorrow morning?" Asking the rest of the group.

Lexie answers. "Yeah. The chief is training us extra hard this week, since we're playing you guys at the weekend."

"We're working on our free kick set pieces tomorrow," comes Aprils chirpy reply. "It's gonna..."

"APRIL!" Teddy interrupts, cutting the rambling woman off. "Try not too give away our tactics to the best player on the team we're playing in two days, huh?" Standing up, shaking her head, she turns to her best friend. "I'll see you at home, I'm gonna head to bed." Saying goodnight to the rest of her team mates, she says to Callie, "It's been great hanging out with you. See you Friday."

"Yeah I'll see you Friday, Teddy." Shooting the blonde a small smile. "I should probably get going as well." Callie states.

"I'll walk you out," comes Arizona's quick reply.

Callie looks at her, and the blonde gives a sheepish smile.

Not caring that she offered to walk the latina out, before she'd barely even gotten the chance to finish her sentence. They both stand up, saying their goodbyes to the rest of the table. Callie giving Addison a hug. The red head making her friend promise that she'll think about giving Webber a call, to discuss a possible transfer.

Making their way down the hall towards the front door, Callie pauses when she spots a framed picture on the wall. It's a picture of the whole team on the day they won the league cup last year, she finds herself smiling when she sees Arizona's dimples beaming into the camera.

The blonde looks behind her and sees Callie admiring the picture. "You could be in this picture next year, you know?"

Callie sighs. "You have no idea how much I want that," walking towards the front door, smiling when Arizona opens it for her. "I'm gonna have a talk with my agent on Saturday, after we play you guys."

Feeling a weight lift off her shoulders as she finally admits this out loud.

Having dinner with the Coltons tonight just made her crave a move even more, and she was positive that this team; was the team she wanted to play for next season.

"I am super glad to hear you say that," reveals Arizona.

Closing the front door behind her, she turns her head to the driveway, and pauses when she sees what's occupying it. How had she managed to miss this on her way in?

"Holy crap. That might be the hottest car I've ever seen". Her eyes scanning the vehicle, taking in its every detail. "Please tell me this is yours!" Arizona just about begs, looking at Callie.

"Yeah. It's mine." Laughing at how excited the blonde was getting over her car. "You like it?"

"Like it? It's stunning." She gushed.

"I'll take you for a ride sometime," Callie says, in a suggestive tone.

"Oh, you are _definitely_ taking me for a ride in this sometime."

"What are you doing Saturday night?" Callie blurts out, before she has a chance to stop herself.

Once again, that infamous tension has somehow managed to work its way back upon them. Their eyes lock. Callie notices how even more stunning Arizona's eyes look, under the glare of the street lights.

"Nothing planned. Why?" The blonde muses, trying not to sound too hopeful at the thought of having plans with the latina, just the two of them. "Are you asking me out?"

"What, no!" Callie proclaims, she immediately regrets it when she sees Arizona's form visibly slump at her words. "I mean if you want to, then...yeah." Looking at the ground, scared to look up incase she's about to be rejected.

After a few seconds of intense ground staring, she raises her head and gives a huge grin when she notices the giddy look on the blondes face.

"I would love to go out with you!" Arizona admits, returning Callie's mega watt grin.

"We can just sort something out on Friday then, after the game?" She suggests, struggling to contain her happiness at having a date with the blonde.

"That sounds great," slowly starting to walk backwards towards the adjacent house, keeping her eyes on Callie. "I should head home. Teddy's probably watching from her bedroom window, wondering what the hells taking me so long."

Callie chuckles. "Okay. I'll see you Friday."

"I'll be the one that no one can get the ball from," Arizona winks. And retreats into her driveway, turning away from the gorgeous woman in front of her.

Letting a huge smile creep on to her face when her back was finally turned.

The look on Arizona's face was mirrored by the exact same one on Callie's, as she got into her car.

Saturday was gonna be fun.

* * *

**The drama starts in the next chapter guy's. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.

* * *

Players lined the tunnel that led on to the pitch. Slowly slipping out of the changing rooms one by one. Loud chants of the fans coming from inside the packed stadium could be heard in the background, as they patiently awaited the arrival of both teams.

The match between The Coltons and Seattle City has been highly anticipated in the soccer world for weeks. The Sports News spoke of it near enough every day. A paper couldn't be read without seeing a mention of the upcoming game. It had been described by the commentary as; the most important match of the season.

And so it should be. The gap at the top of the table between the two teams was close- _too close_. And with only three months of the season left, a win for either team would hand them a huge advantage in winning the league. The Coltons were the pre-match favorites, but the players and the fans knew, that this game would be anything but easy.

City had won their last three games, managing to keep clean sheets in all of them. And with the Coltons losing last week, the pressure was certainly on.

Stepping out of the changing room, and closing the door behind her, Callie took up position at the end of the line behind her midfielder Bernie Shields. Looking up, she smiled when she noticed who was standing next to her. Arizona was standing with her head down, eyes shut, repeating the words "Don't be nervous," over and over again like a mantra.

It was adorable.

Whispering, "Looks like somebody's feeling nervous?"

A smile tugged at the corners of the blondes mouth when she heard the voice. Opening her eyes, and lifting her head up, she turned to face Callie. "I get nervous at the start of every game," she admitted truthfully. Trying her best not to look at Callie's tanned legs as she spoke.

Shooting the blonde an empathetic smile, "You certainly don't play like you're nervous."

Laughing at the comment, "I'm fine once I get on the pitch, the build up just makes me nervy." Looking to the front of the line, she sees the referee take up his position in front of the two teams.

"You've got nothing..."

A shoulder barges past both of them and interrupts the conversation, not even needing to look up to know who it belongs to. The cold voice of Erica Hahn fills the tunnel, "Enough chit chat Torres, how many times have I told you not to speak to the opposition?"

Lowering her head, refusing to look at her Captain, "Relax Erica, it's not like I'm telling her our game plan."

"Just shut up, and do as I say!" The blonde snaps, giving Arizona an evil look.

Anger takes over Arizona, no-one deserved to be spoken to like that. Especially someone like Callie. Looking at the brunette next to her, sadness etched on to her stunning face. And the smug look Erica is wearing, she speaks up. "Hey, Erica. Do you remember that game, a couple years ago- when I hit the ball really hard off your face and it bust your nose open?"

Dark blue eyes turn to the blonde. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought it would be funny to bring it up." Giving the Captain of the other team one of her sweetest smiles, knowing exactly how much it will piss her off.

The Colton team bursts into laughter, and Callie bites her tongue trying to stop herself from joining in.

A scowl on her face. Erica takes a step towards the striker, "You know what Blondie, why don't you just shut the fuck up before I make you, huh?"

Taking a step forward, coming within inches of the woman in front of her, "You're all talk, Hahn. How about you actually do something about it for once?"

"I'll do more than..."

"LADIES!" Announces the referee, "How about you save all this attitude for the field?"

Erica gives the striker one last look up and down, before making her way to the front of the line of players.

Seeing Arizona stand up to Erica, made Callie's heart swell. And it kinda turned her on, angry Arizona Robbins was hot.

Looking deep into those blue eyes. "Thanks. You really didn't have to say anything. Normally I just ignore her."

"You shouldn't have to deal with that crap. And you can thank me on Saturday," she says, throwing a sultry look in the Latina's direction. Grinning when the other woman blushes.

Breaking eye contact, they focus their attention on the referee, who begins to lead the teams on to the pitch.

* * *

Walking out, on to their home ground, with over 40,000 people screaming and cheering for her team- gives Arizona a feeling she would never tire of. She's done it hundreds of times before, and she couldn't remember a single time where her body wasn't covered in goosebumps.

Both teams stood in one line, facing the tunnel, as the team line up's were read out to the fans. The stadium was filled with boos, when the name Erica Hahn was announced. A wry smile crept its way on to the City Captains face. Everyone knew she loved to be hated. Her own fans loved her horrible attitude and dirty play, but everyone else detested it. She was known for her filthy challenges when the referees back was turned, and 90% of the time, she escaped with just a mere yellow card.

The boos turned into cheers, when the names of the home team were announced. The biggest cheer coming when the name Arizona Robbins was spoken.

Callie found herself smiling. Arizona was definitely a fan favorite, the crowd were going wild for the striker.

The referee made his way down the line to shake the home teams hand, the away team following behind him. Every player muttering a quick "Good game," to each other.

Arizona winced in pain, when Erica forcefully grabbed her hand, giving it a rough squeeze. Quickly retching her hand out of the blondes grasp, and shaking her head in disgust at the childish move. Her hand was just as quickly taken into the extremely soft one of Callie Torres, just holding Callie's hand caused a flutter of butterflies in her chest.

"Good luck," the Latina spoke. Nothing but sincerity in her voice.

"Yeah, good luck." Rubbing small circles on Callie's hand with her thumb.

Callie's breath hitched, when she felt the blondes thumb softly stroking the back of her hand.

They reluctantly let go of each other, and made their way to their starting positions on the pitch. Sneaking glances at each other, when they thought the other wasn't looking.

The away team won the coin toss, and chose to start the game on the side of the pitch where the sun wasn't facing.

Every move was tactical, and it had to be. This game was massive. City had nothing to lose, they were going into the game with no pressure on them. The Coltons, on the other hand, had _everything_ to lose. Defeat would cause them to fall into second place in the league. A position they hadn't been in at this stage of the season, for over four years.

The whistle from the referee signaled the start of the game. Crowd going crazy when the home team kicked off and began the match.

Half an hour passed. And the score was tied at **0-0**.

Sweat was covering every single player. The sun was beaming down in full force on to the pitch.

The ball was passed from Meredith to Lexie, the young brunette saw Arizona run into an open space behind the City defense, she launched the ball forward. It was picked up by the sprinting striker, who now had a clear shot at goal. Striking the ball as hard as she could, she watched as it spun towards the top corner of the net. The crowd stood up as the ball was struck. Every set of eyes in the ground watching the white object. Just as it looked like it was in- the City keeper flung herself across the goal and tipped it over the bar.

Arizona covered her eyes with her hands, and let out a frustrated groan. The crowd gasped, and groaned along with their striker when they saw the keeper make the save.

Kepner jogged her way over to the edge of the pitch to take the corner.

Colton players filled the box. City had the clear height advantage when it came to corners. All of their defenders were at least 5'6 or over, and had cleared all of the previous corners in the game with ease.

Standing in the middle of the box, Arizona felt a body press up behind her. She'd been marked thoroughly throughout the whole game, barely being able to tie her shoe laces without someone standing next to her. It had been expected. Everyone knew that if the Coltons were to score, Arizona Robbins would most likely be the one doing it.

"That was a nice shot," Callie said, bringing her lips as close to the blondes ear as she could manage.

Arizona shivered at the husky voice so close to her. She could virtually feel Callie's lips ghosting over the shell of her ear as she spoke. "Not nice enough apparently," pushing her back into the woman behind her.

Callie placed a hand on the blondes hip, "You're driving Erica crazy." Exhaling loudly, when she felt Arizona reach around and grab a fistful of her shirt, pulling their bodies impossibly closer together. "You've been running her in circles non-stop."

They were both thankful that every other player in the box was grabbing and pulling at the person they were marking. This stopped them from looking suspicious standing so close to one another.

Arizona shrugged. "Its a natural talent, what can I say."

The ball is whipped into the box before she has a chance to reply. It's heading straight for Arizona's head, using her strength and pushing in front of the blonde. Jumping up, she headers the ball clear of the danger zone and the players sprint out of the box chasing after it.

It's picked up by Karen Walters, the City striker. She attempts to dribble the ball past Addison, but fails when red head easily tackles it from her and passes it to Cristina, who then chips it down the wing to Meredith. The midfielder skips past Shields and is now in an open space at the edge of the box, Hahn slides towards her but the number 8 is too quick and shifts the ball to the side. Spotting Arizona standing alone unmarked she crosses the ball over, the blonde controls it expertly. Glancing up, she sees the City keeper is standing at the left of her goal. Taking a touch and motioning forward, she hits the ball low and hard to the right side of the goal and it powers into the bottom corner of the net.

The crowd erupted into cheers, jumping up and down. Players are around her in seconds, shouting and screaming in celebration.

Chants of "ROBBINS ROBBINS ROBBINS" echo through the ground, and she can't stop the huge grin from forming on her face. This is what she lives for- scoring goals in crucial matches like this, fans screaming her name, team mates going crazy around her.

This is her life. And she loves every single minute of it.

Catching Erica's eye, she gives her a cocky smile. Chuckling to herself when the City Captain completely draws her eyes off her. Locking eyes with Callie, she smiles when a small nod of approval is sent in her direction.

The next 15 minutes pass without any more goals. City had one decent chance; a free kick from just outside the edge of the box, but Bailey caught it at the last minute, sending it flying by the post.

* * *

Colton players listen in, as Chief Webber gives them their half time team talk. Telling them what they should keep doing and giving them pointers on what to improve on in the next half. Stating to Meredith to keep making her runs down the wing and crossing the ball in at every single chance she gets. Instructing Arizona to keep going for goal and to continue running Erica around, knowing the blonde Captain will tire eventually. His last piece of advice is to his defense, it's just one notion- shut Callie Torres down as quick as possible. It was easier said than done. The midfielder had been making runs forward for the entirety of the first half, and showed no signs of stopping any time soon.

"Now, keep your muscles warm and I'll see you on the field in 10," says the coach. Walking towards the door and making his way out of the room.

"Damn, Torres is good," sighs Bailey. "Is it just me, or does she get better every single time we play against her?"

"She's definitely improved since the last time. I didn't actually think it was possible for her to play any better," Addison admits. Unscrewing the lid from a bottle of water. "Could you imagine how unstoppable we'd be if she played for us?" Taking a sip of the cold drink, "I mean, I know we're great, but she's just so..."

"Amazing?" Arizona states dreamily. Completely forgetting where she is. "I mean, she's an amazing player. We'd be lucky if she played for us."

This earns a raised eyebrow from Teddy, "You've totally got the hots for Torres."

Arizona blushes. "I do not have the hots for her. I just think she's a great player." Refusing to meet her best friends eyes as she says this, knowing that Teddy will be able to tell she's lying.

"Even I've got the hots for Torres. Those legs are enough to turn anyone gay," Cristina proclaims.

Murmurs of agreement fill the dressing room.

Arizona stands up. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll get you guys out there."

Leaving the changing room and walking the short distance to the bathroom a few doors down. Pausing, when she hears raised voices coming from inside the City changing room.

"She's running me in fucking circles Callie. What the fuck am I meant to do?" Comes the raging voice of Erica Hahn.

Callie's voice is just as angry. "What the hell do you expect me to do about it?"

"Take her out of the fucking game. Break her legs if you have to!" Arizona shivers when she hears the request of the City Captain. "Everyone will think its an accident if it comes from you."

"You...You want me to deliberately hurt her?" Comes the Latina's shocked reply.

"Callie, you're the nicest player on this team. The ref will think its an accident, you'll be yellow carded, and that little bitch can cease to exist in this game!"

Arizona hears the shuffling of feet coming from inside the changing room, but she stays firmly planted outside the door.

Callie's voice speaks up. "If you think I'm gonna purposely take another player out the game, then you're crazy, there's no way in hell I'm doing that. And neither are you!"

Relief washes over her, as the midfielder puts Erica in her place. She knows Callie isn't the type of person who would ever intentionally hurt another player. The footsteps get closer to the door, and Arizona quickly moves away from it and steps into the bathroom across from the City changing room.

Inside the room, Callie stands in utter shock at the words coming out of her Captains mouth. She knew Erica was a dirty player, but she didn't think the blonde would ever go this far. "What type of person are you?"

Erica scoffs, "I'm the type of person, that does whatever it takes to win Cal. And apparently you're not!"

Heading to the door, "And I'm the type of person who couldn't even dream of purposely physically hurting another person just so we can win a game!" She snaps. Opening the door and then slamming it as hard as she could, walking down the tunnel and back out on to the pitch.

Home fans don't even boo when they see her walk out of the tunnel, she looks around her in amazement at the full stadium, finding herself wishing that she was wearing a red and black Colton strip instead of her usual blue and white.

The pitch quickly fills back up with bodies and the second half gets underway. City are pushing forward at every chance they get, putting pressure on the Colton defense. Ten minutes into the restart, Rosie Stirling has possession of the ball outside the home teams box, she strikes the ball cleanly, and it heads straight into the hands of Bailey. The keeper quickly kicks the ball out, and it lands at the feet of Cristina, who flicks it on to Arizona. The striker runs with the ball, looking up she sees Callie running towards her, she pushes it past the midfielder and chases it down the wing. Callie chases it just as hard, shoulder to shoulder they both sprint after the ball, the crowd are screaming at the shear intensity of the two. Extending her right leg, she slides in and catches the side of the ball and knocks it out of the pitch for a Colton throw in.

The tackle causes both her and Arizona to fall. Standing up quickly, she reaches her hand out to help the blonde up. The striker accepts it, and the crowd clap in respect at Callie's sportsmanlike gesture.

"You okay?"

Arizona gives her a small smile. "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks," eyes roaming the body of the midfielder, her shirt has traveled up, revealing a hint of perfectly tanned skin underneath. Reluctantly dragging her eyes away, she focuses her attention back on the game.

Lexie takes the throw in and passes it to Meredith, who is then roughly shoulder tackled to the ground by Erica. A chorus of boos fill the air. The defender passes the ball back to the safety of her keeper.

Jogging past Callie, "That was good. Next time just try and go for her legs."

Callie shakes her head and ignores her Captains request.

Another 20 minutes pass and the game is now in full swing. It has turned into the game everyone had hoped it would be. The score was still at **1-0** but the fans and the players could sense the scorline was about to change. Both teams had chances, City had hit the post twice. And Kepners free kick had skimmed two inches over the bar.

The atmosphere around the ground was tense.

Callie was frustrated. Not only with the match, but also with Erica. The blonde had been instructing her to take Arizona out the game at every single chance she got. It was pissing her off, she felt like a ticking time bomb; like she was gonna explode at any minute.

Lexie had possession of the ball in her own half, slowly running forward with it.

Callie felt someone standing behind her. "They're gonna pass it to Robbins once they get into our half, this is your chance." The cold voice spoke, "There's only 15 minutes left Cal, don't let me down."

Before she had a chance to tell her to shut up, Erica had jogged away. Sighing and pulling her socks up, she couldn't wait till this game was over, not even caring if her team lost, she just needed off this pitch- _now_.

Surely enough, the ball was passed to Arizona. The blonde was running towards her, she moved to the left to challenge the striker but the number 10 shifted it past her right side and ran straight past her.

Turning around, she noticed Erica make a snapping gesture with her hands. Head down, she sprinted as fast as her legs would carry her, chasing after the blonde. She didn't realize Arizona had stopped running until it was too late. She was already sliding in to tackle her.

As soon as she made contact with the striker, she knew it was bad.

Metal studs wrapped themselves firmly around the blondes left ankle. Callie was sprinting so hard before she slid in, therefore all her weight went stud first into the challenge.

The stadium descended into silence, fans and players watching on in horror. The only noise that could be heard, was Arizona's screams of agony as she writhed around the grass clutching her injured ankle.

Shit.

* * *

**And so the drama begins. Read and review, but most of all- Enjoy. I'm excited to finally start this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.

* * *

Two hundred and seventeen- That's how many tiles Callie counted on the ceiling of the changing room she was currently sat in; Two hundred and seventeen.

After immediately being red carded for her challenge on Arizona. And then watching the injured blonde being stretchered off the field. Slowly, she made her way down the tunnel and back into her changing room. And that is where she'd sat ever since; on a bench staring at the ceiling, counting tile capacity.

Not even bothering to turn on the TV to watch the game live, she sat there motionless replaying the tackle over and over again in her head. If she just stopped for one second and looked up, she would have saw Arizona had stopped running and wouldn't have tackled her.

But she _didn't _ look up.

She didn't look up. And now Arizona was lying in the back of an ambulance on a stretcher, with a possible broken ankle.

Tears welled in her eyes.

The high pitched screams of the blonde were still echoing through her ears. Shutting her eyes, she brought her knees up to her chin and began to shake uncontrollably.

What had she done?

A few minutes passed, and the ugly sobbing refused to let up.

The door was flung open, and Addison stormed into the changing room, looking more angry than Callie had ever seen her, "What the fuck was that Cal?" Stopping directly in front of the bench where the Latina was sat at, "Were you trying to break her leg, cause that's what it fucking looked like!"

Struggling to find the words to speak, "It...It was an accident. I...I slid in too late, and she'd already stopped running." Voice raw from the constant crying. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"Did it sound like she's gonna be okay?" Came the angry response. "She couldn't stop screaming."

More tears spilled down her face, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Wiping her eyes with the back of her t-shirt, "I swear it was an accident Addison. Please believe me. I would never do something like that to another player on purpose."

The Colton Captains features softened. Sighing, "I know you wouldn't Cal." A huge breath was let out of the woman sitting in front of her. "From where I was standing, it looked pretty bad," Sitting down on the bench next to her friend, "They're taking her to the hospital for an X-Ray right now."

"I should go see her," Standing up and beginning to strip her dirty clothes off. "She needs to know it was an accident, and that I'm sorry."

"Callie, no." Grabbing the midfielders arm, halting her movements. "She's gonna be upset. And she's obviously in a lot of pain. Going to the hospital now, isn't gonna do either of you any good."

"But, what if she thinks I meant it?" Callie cries, throwing her strip into her bag. The thought of Arizona thinking she had meant to hurt her, made her feel _sick_.

"She won't, okay. Hopefully it's just a bad sprain. And she'll be up running around in no time."

Callie didn't believe a word coming out of the red heads mouth. No-one screamed in that kinda pain if it was just a sprain. That just didn't happen.

City players burst into the changing room screaming and cheering, jumping around as if they had just won the world cup. Completely failing to notice the now fuming looking Captain of the team they'd just defeated.

"TORRES!" Yelled Erica, "We won," the smug grin on the blondes face only seemed to increase when she took in the sight of Addison. "Oh. Hey Red. You know, you're in the wrong changing room right? This is actually reserved for the winning team only."

Laughter from the away team filled the air.

"You only won because our best player had to be stretchered off the field!" Addison snapped.

"Well, I'm praying for a broken foot," Stalking towards the other woman, clearly trying to intimidate her. "Robbins deserves everything she gets." She venomously spat.

Unable to control her anger at the words she was hearing, Addison leapt forward attempting to grab the City Captain. Only to feel herself being pulled backwards almost immediately.

Callie had saw the move coming and quickly intervened, "No, stop!" Grabbing her friend by the shirt and pulling her in the direction of the changing room door. "If you touch her, you'll be suspended."

"I don't care!"

"Yeah, you do," Looking directly into her friends eyes, "Your team need you. What are they gonna do if you get suspended, huh?"

Addison nodded. "You're right." Lightly shaking Callie's hands off her, "Who knows how long Robbins is gonna be out for, the last thing they need is their Captain suspended." Regretting her words, when she saw the guilt flash across the Latinas face. "I didn't mean..."

"No. It's okay, it's my fault." The tears were threatening to spill over again.

"Hey, its not your fault. It was an accident!" Placing a comforting hand on Callie's arm, "Now, I'm gonna go, before I end up putting my fist through her face." Shooting Erica a death glare.

"Promise me you'll call me when you hear anything?"

"Yeah, I'll call you later." Addison confirmed, slipping out of the away teams changing room and heading back to her own.

This was beyond fucked up.

How had something like this managed to happen, she thought.

"I didn't think you had it in you Cal," Erica spoke up, sitting down on the bench and untying her boots. "That was some tackle. You've done us proud."

Snapping her head up. "You...You think I meant it?" She stammers, in disbelief.

Erica laughed, "Of course you meant it. Montgomerys not here anymore, you don't have to deny it."

Walking over to the bench, roughly throwing all her belongings into her bag. "I didn't mean it Erica." Shakily pulling her jeans over her hips. "I told you I wasn't gonna hurt her."

"I hate to break it to you, Cal. But you _did_ hurt her," Yanking her t-shirt off, "It was great."

Callie stops what she's doing, and her eyes meet steel cold blue ones. "Great? You think her rolling around the ground in agony, is great?"

Rolling her eyes, "Jeez, it's only Robbins. Don't be such a drama queen."

Zipping her bag up, she sighs. "I can't be here right now."

"Where are you going? Erica asks, watching the midfielder head for the door. "We're gonna go out and celebrate. Are you not coming?"

Turning around, "I don't wanna be anywhere near _you_ right now. Just leave me the hell alone." Slipping through the door, she pauses when she sees the mass of reporters running towards her.

Questions were hurled at her before she had a chance to turn away.

"Did you intentionally injure Robbins to give your team an advantage?" "How long do you think she'll be out for?" "Do you feel bad for such a drastic challenge?" "Do you think the ref was correct in sending you off?"

Wanting nothing more to stop and tell every single one of these people that it was an accident, she shook her head and pushed through the crowd. Muttering a quick, "No comment."

Escaping through the back of the stadium, quickly making her way towards her car. Flinging the door open and throwing her bag into the back seat. Leaning her head against the steering wheel, trying to control the tears that were pushing out from behind her eyes.

With a shaky hand, she turned the key and made her way out of the Colton car park.

Not knowing where she was going.

Just knowing; it was somewhere, that _wasn't_ here.

* * *

The pain was excruciating. The only thing that made the pain worse, was the fact that she'd been lying in this bed for 5 hours, and still didn't know what was wrong with her ankle.

Letting out a frustrated groan, Arizona leaned her head back on to the pillow that was resting behind her.

She couldn't believe this. Couldn't believe she had trusted Callie. Trusted Callie enough to believe that the Latina wouldn't do what Hahn told her to. Of course she was gonna listen to Hahn, she was her Captain. And Arizona was just an object from the enemy team that she'd flirted with a few times.

Rage consumed her.

She _hated _ Erica Hahn. She _hated_ Callie Torres. She _hated_ the damn Doctor that hadn't brought her test results back. She _hated_ everyone.

Hearing footsteps walking into the room, looking up, she saw a Doctor walk in. Immediately sitting up, "What's the prognosis?"

The Doctor laughed, "Wow, somebody's eager. I'm Doctor Ritchie." The tall dark haired man said, as he extended his hand out to shake the blondes. "Now, do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

She groaned, if there was two words a soccer player didn't want to hear when it came to injuries, those words were; Bad news.

There were only a number of resolutions that could come from the words bad news.

And Arizona was obviously about to receive one of them.

"Bad news. Hit me with it." Closing her eyes, and praying for the best possible outcome.

"Okay. Bad news is- You've got a minor ligament tear in you left ankle, and it's gonna put you out for a while."

"What's a while?"

The doctor shot her a sympathetic look, "Minimal four months."

"FOUR MONTHS? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Minimal four months." The Doctor firmly repeated.

"I'm gonna miss the rest of the season." She whined.

"Arizona, you're extremely lucky. Do you know that?"

"How does being out for four months fall into the category of being extremely lucky?" Lifting her phone from the cabinet beside her, and beginning to write a text to Teddy.

"You're extremely lucky, because if this was your right ankle," he pointed his hand to her uninjured foot, "you could have been out for at least eighteen months." He carried on when he saw the confused look the striker was giving him, "You tore your ligaments in your right ankle real bad a few years ago. Now if you had this injury in your right ankle, you'd have almost definitely needed surgery to repair that damage. A surgery that would have put you out for at least a year, followed by six months of hard physical therapy. A lot of players don't come back from that. And that Arizona- is why you are _extremely _ lucky."

Sitting in complete shock at the words coming out of the Doctors mouth. "So, you're telling me- If I injured my right ankle, instead of my left today. It could have potentially ended my career?"

The Doctor nodded. "It's possible." He confirmed, "I had a rugby player last year, who tore his knee ligaments for the second time in his career, and after twenty months of intense physical therapy...He had to retire. His knee was just never the same after the surgery."

Arizona gasped.

Callie Torres had almost ended her career.

A career that she'd worked so hard for her whole life. A career where she was ranked in the top 10 female soccer players in the world. A career where she had won the golden boot award three years in a row. A career that she loved.

And it had almost ended, because of Callie Torres.

"Do I need a cast?" Her voice was small, still in shock from the information she had just heard.

Ritchie shook his head. "No. That's the good news; No cast or surgery." He smiled, when the blonde let out a thankful sigh. "But, you will need crutches for four weeks."

"And then what?"

"Crutches for four weeks. And then you can start light exercise on the treadmill for two weeks, to build your strength back up."

"Then I can play?" Her voice hopeful.

The Doctor motioned further into the room. "No Arizona. You have to take this serious."

Her brow furrowed, "What do you mean take it serious?"

Sitting down in the visitor chair next to the bed, "By taking it serious, I mean that you have to let this injury heal naturally. You can't push yourself, because if you do...If you do push yourself, it's only gonna get worse."

Arizona flinched at his words.

What the hell did that mean?

"Get worse, how?"

"The tear needs to re-heal itself. So, you have to promise me that you'll stay off this ankle." Pointing to her left ankle, "If you listen to everything I say, the injury will heal perfectly. And you'll be as good as new, in no time." Grinning as he said this, looking a bit too proud of himself.

"And, exactly how long will it take till I'm back playing?"

"If you follow every instruction I give you- Four months. You'll be able to lightly train in four months, and you'll probably be able to play competitively in five."

Her phone bleeped, signaling a text from Teddy, but she ignored it. "Definitely five months?"

Ritchie rolled his eyes. Apart from Doctors, athletes definitely made the worst patients. "Yes, five months. You're really pushy, you know that?" He said playfully.

Arizona froze at the words.

The last time she heard those words, they were coming from Callie. The person that put her in this bed.

Standing up out of the chair, "Now, I've got some other patients I need to go check on."

"Can I go home?"

Smiling at the question, "Nice try. You're staying here tonight for observation." He laughed at the look of horror etched on the blondes face. "I'll come back and see you tomorrow, before you leave."

"Thank you." Came the sincere response.

The Doctor nodded, and left the room.

Leaving Arizona alone with her thoughts.

Correction; thought.

The only thing she could think about was- How a woman she was meant to go on a date with, in less than 24 hours had almost ended her career.

Sighing, and closing her eyes. The next four months were really gonna suck.

All because of Callie Torres and Erica Hahn.

She_ hated_ both of them.

* * *

**Thank You guys so much for reading and reviewing. It really means a lot. I'll try my best to keep updating every 2-3 days. Hope you're enjoying it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.

* * *

Staying in a house with your best friend, and having said house located directly across from your team mates house definitely had its benefits; Today however, was one of those days where Arizona was _really _ struggling to see those benefits.

Most people, after spending the night in an extremely uncomfortable hospital bed would love nothing than coming home, having a hot bath surrounded by bubbles, and then diving into their own bed undisturbed.

That wasn't gonna happen to Arizona.

After being picked up from the hospital, Teddy had brought her home, made her lunch and then quickly rushed off to a meeting before Arizona could even pick up her sandwich. And because Teddy had this meeting, she left strict instructions to her team mates across the street to stay with Arizona until she returned. Because, apparently having crutches meant you couldn't be left in your house alone.

Approximately seven seconds after Teddy left, the front door was flung open and her team mates had since took up residence in her home.

"You know, four months out isn't actually that bad," Cristina announced, picking Arizona's sandwich off the plate and ramming it into her mouth.

Arizona shot her a death glare. "How is four months out not that bad?" And I was gonna eat that." Pointing to the sandwich that was currently being devoured.

"Well, it_ is _that bad." Cristina smirked when she noticed the blonde rolling her eyes, "I should have probably said, the timing of the four months out isn't that bad."

"I'm missing the rest of the season Cristina, I'm pretty sure that's the worst timing possible for a four month injury time out." She whined.

"No, because the season ends in less than three months."

Her brow furrowed. "So?"

Groaning when Arizona didn't catch on to her point, "So," putting extra emphasis on the word, "we get a two month off season when the season ends, so you'll only really be missing about ten weeks of actual game time."

A tiny smile crept on to her features. "I didn't really think of it like that." Picking a piece of lettuce off the now empty plate. It didn't sound so bad, when it was put into that context.

"See, this is why you need me around."

"Have you heard from Callie?" Addison interrupted their conversation, looking slightly scared of the answer she would receive.

Snapping her head up at the mention of the name, the anger from yesterday returned in a flash. "No, and I honestly hope that I don't hear from Callie."

"Arizona," She sighed, opening a packet of chips, "you know that she didn't mean to hurt..."

"I'm gonna stop you right there," cutting her Captain off, "I get that she's your friend and I completely respect that, but_ do not _ come into my house and defend her after what she did to me. Don't do that!"

The rest of the team looked on in shock. In the years they had known Arizona Robbins, none of them had ever heard heard the blonde speak with such venom and disdain in her voice.

An eerie silence washed over the room.

Lexie looked terrified, afraid to make eye contact. April played with her phone, pretending she wasn't listening to the conversation. Meredith peeled an orange, feeling very awkward with the situation she was currently stuck in.

"I'm not defending her," popping a chip into her mouth, "I'm just saying, I've known Callie a long time and she's never once done anything like this."

"Yeah well, first time for everything." She wanted to tell her team about the conversation she'd overheard between Callie and Erica, but something - she didn't know what - was stopping her from revealing that information. A part of her knew why, but she completely refused to acknowledge it.

"I guess Torres playing for us is completely out of the question now, huh?" Cristina moaned, failing to notice the look of utter disgust she was receiving from Arizona. "Anyway Blondie, what's your plans for the next four months? Do you realize how bored you're gonna be, just sitting around all day."

Every set of eyes were currently fixed on Cristina, silently pleading for her to shut the hell up.

Meredith attempted to kick her rambling friend under the table, but failed and her foot connected with April instead.

"Why'd you kick me?" Came the high pitched squeal.

"Who wouldn't kick you?" Cristina mumbled under her breath.

"What are we gonna do without you for the rest of the season?" Lexie blurted out unexpectedly.

The atmosphere in the room shifted.

They were all thinking it, but were too afraid to voice their thoughts. The papers and the internet were filled with the exact same question. The back page of the Seattle Express had the words, "Coltons predicted to crumble without Robbins," printed across it. In the past 24 hours, City had now become the favorites to win the title.

In a mere 24 hours, _everything_ had changed.

Arizona looked around. All of her team mates had defeated looks on their faces, like they'd already gave up on the title. She shook her head, "Hey, you guys do not need me to win," she said, trying and failing to meet Lexie's eyes, "I'm not the only good player on this team, you guys are great."

"Everyone knows you're our best player," came Meredith's sombre reply.

"We're gonna fall apart without you." April grumbled, her voice lacking its usual cheery tone.

Arizona couldn't believe what she was hearing. Even Cristina was nodding along with the statements being made. Cristina, who normally got mad if anyone even thought about making a negative comment about the team.

Where was Bailey when you needed her?

"Everybody listen to me." Standing up, wincing as the pain shot straight to her ankle, "You guys are gonna play every single game, with the exact same attitude you would play with - if I was playing." Maneuvering past the fridge on her crutches, "I didn't train my ass off all season so you guys could put your heads down, and just give up when things started to go against you."

"Bailey would kick our ass, if she heard us talking like this." Addison smiled.

"Yeah she would, and I'm gonna kick your ass if you give my trophy away to Erica freakin Hahn." Pausing when the pain in her ankle became unbearable.

"Are you okay?" Lexie asked, walking over to her strikers side.

"I'm fine," a fake smile plastered on to her face, "I think I'm actually gonna go for a power nap. I didn't get a very good sleep last night, so you guys can go if you want." Looking directly at Addison, hoping her Captain would take the hint and make the rest of them leave.

"Teddy specifically told us to stay until she got back," April chimed in.

Rolling her eyes, "Well Teddy's not here," slowly walking over to sit on the couch, "So, I'm specifically telling you all to go." Relaxing slightly when the weight was off her ankle.

Addison looked concerned, she knew Arizona well enough to know that the blonde wouldn't admit that she was in pain. "Guys, she's an adult. If she wants us to go, then we'll go."

Arizona shot the red head a thankful smile. "You guys can come over tomorrow after training, and we'll have dinner okay?"

They all nodded in agreement, and walked to the door making the blonde promise to call if she needed anything.

And once again, Arizona was alone.

In pain and alone.

She'd been injured for one day, and was already bored out of her mind. Picking up a paper from the coffee table, turning it over, she stared at the photo covering the back page. It was a photo of her; lying on the ground after being tackled. For five minutes, she just stared at the picture, whilst a chorus of emotions flooded through her.

A knocking at the door brought her out of the stare-fest with the paper.

Ignoring it, figuring it was one of her team mates and they'd let themselves in eventually.

They didn't, and the knocking continued.

Her team never knocked. And they decided the best time to start, was when she could barely walk two steps without her ankle feeling like it was gonna fall of.

"COME IN!" Arizona yelled, still staring at the paper, not bothering to turn around.

The door opened gently, and then closed again. Footsteps made their way from the hall, into the living room.

"Since when do you guys knock?" She asked with a small laugh.

When she didn't receive an answer, she turned around on the couch, freezing completely at the sight of who was knocking at the door.

Callie was standing in her living room, looking like she was going to burst into floods of tears at any moment.

"I uhm...I wanted to talk to you." Callie stuttered, struggling to look Arizona in the eye.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." She spat, turning her head away from the brunette. The City player was the last person she wanted to see right now.

Callie flinched at the words, and rounded the couch, so she was stood in front of the injured striker. "I am so sorry Arizona. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please believe that."

Arizona let out a bitter laugh, "I think you should leave, Callie."

Tears pooled behind her eyes, "Please Arizona. Please look at me." The desperation in her voice was evident.

"I can't even talk to you, let alone look at you." Unable to control the anger in her voice.

"I need you to know, that I am _so so _ sorry." Callie pleaded, the tears were flowing now. "I would never hurt you on purpose."

Looking up, the anger only increased when she saw the tears streaming down Callie's face. "No. You don't get to do that," blue eyes met brown, "you don't get to cry. You don't have a right to cry."

Arizona Robbins, had without a doubt; the most stunning eyes Callie had ever seen. Even, when they played on the same team as juniors, she found herself staring into those eyes at any chance she got. In this moment though, those eyes were unrecognizable. They were dark blue and filled with what could only be described as; hatred.

Arizona Robbins hated her. The thought alone made her feel even worse.

"I'm sorry..."

"Do you know what the Doctor told me?" Arizona cut in coldly, "he told me that- if you injured my right ankle yesterday instead of my left, you would have potentially ended my career."

Callie was stunned into silence. She had spent the past 24 hours going over in her head, what she was going to say to Arizona when she saw her. And now, in the space of ten seconds, everything she had planned to say disappeared from her mind.

She couldn't think.

She had almost ended another players career.

One of the best players in the world.

The same player that she was meant to be on a date with right now.

This wasn't how Saturday was supposed to go. They were supposed to be sitting in a fancy restaurant right now on their first date, and instead she was standing in Arizona's living room whilst the blonde refused to listen to a single word coming out of her mouth.

"Can you please, please just let me explain? I'm begging you Arizona."

"Get out of my house, Callie." Not meeting the brown eyes that were pleading with her to listen.

"Arizona..."

"GET OUT!" For a split second, guilt engulfed her when she looked up saw the look on Callie's face. And for a split second, all she wanted to do was stand up and take Callie into her arms. The feeling immediately disappeared.

Callie didn't deserve her forgiveness. Callie didn't deserve anything from her.

Lowering her head, she made her way out of the living room past the fuming blonde and out the front door. A fresh flood of tears escaped when the door clicked shut. She had done more crying the past day than she had done in the past two years.

Trudging her feet across the street, knocking on the door of the familiar house. Callie collapsed into Addison's arms as soon as the red head opened the door, and started to cry, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Barely registering the comforting words her friend was whispering in her ear, all she could think about was Arizona. A thought that she knew, wouldn't be going away any time soon.

Arizona lay her head down on the couch, and shut her eyes. No matter how hard she tried to get Callie's broken look out of her head; she just couldn't.

As much as she willed herself to detest Callie; she just couldn't. And it was driving her crazy.

This really wasn't how their Saturday was meant to go, _at all_.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing this story. I hope you all continue to do it. I'm really enjoying writing this, and I hope you're enjoying reading it. I'll try my best to update on Sunday. The next chapter will have a minor time jump. Hope everyone has a great weekend.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.

* * *

Richard Webber was the most respected coach in women's soccer. With twenty one years experience, it's not surprising that he held that title. Even with all that experience, he couldn't fathom what had happened to his team in the past few months. He was a firm believer that soccer was a team effort, and that no player - no matter how good that player was - held a team together. So, he was pretty damn shocked by what had happened at the tail end of the most recent season.

His team had fell apart. Completely and utterly fell apart.

The Coltons had lost the league for the first time in four years.

After finding out Arizona Robbins would miss the rest of the season, the whole team gave up. They gave up on their title hopes, they gave up on winning, and they gave up on each other.

They played ten games without Robbins in the past three months, and somehow managed to lose seven of them.

They had only lost six games all season up until that point, and then, in the space of eleven weeks they had lost seven.

It was puzzling to say the least. For the main reason that; five of his players were ranked in the top twenty women's soccer players in the world. The Coltons weren't a one man team, the problem was; his whole team, _thought_ that they were a one man team. Most of his players thought Arizona Robbins was the only reason they won games, and she wasn't. She was a massive factor in winning those games, but she wasn't the only reason.

His team were missing something. They were missing something, even when Robbins was fit and healthy. A spark was missing, and he knew what that spark was. He also knew that what he was about to do would cause a major divide in his team. But, every player - even if they were too stubborn to admit it at first - needed him to do what he was about to do.

Picking up the phone in his office, he dialed the unfamiliar number, that was written on the piece of paper that had lay on his desk for weeks.

* * *

Players said that; when you win your first title, it would give you the best feeling in the world. That you'd feel an emotion you had never felt before. That you'd be overcome with joy.

Callie didn't feel like that when it happened to her.

Even when she held the trophy in her arms, willing herself to be happy, she wasn't. She felt nothing.

The only reason her team had won the league, was because she had injured the best player on the rival team. Everyone knew it. The only people that didn't know it, was her own team mates.

It had been three weeks since City were presented with the league title, and every one of the City players were still riding a high. The night they won the title, the whole team went out to celebrate, every player - except for Callie. She went home, and thought about the only thing that had occupied her mind for the past few months: Arizona Robbins.

The first week after _that_ tackle, had been hell. The press hounded her at every single chance they got. She had lost count of how many people that asker her, "If she meant it." Erica had asked her at least once a day, stating that; "Taking out Robbins was the best decision she ever made." She just couldn't deal with getting asked that question anymore.

A ringing from the phone sitting on the couch brought her out of her daydream. Sighing, when an unknown number flashed up on the screen.

No doubt another call from the press asking why she was such a horrible person.

Pressing the answer button, "Hello?"

"Is this Callie Torres?" A deep voice filled the other line.

"Yeah, look if this is the press..."

"It's Chief Webber, from the Coltons." He announced.

Why the hell was he calling her?

Dread came over her, she was probably being sued for what she had done to Arizona. This situation couldn't get any worse.

"Oh, Richard. How did you get my number?"

"Call me Chief, Torres." It was a a statement rather than a question, "Everybody calls me Chief. Even if you don't play for me, you still call me Chief."

Callie was confused. He didn't sound like he wanted to sue her, he almost sounded desperate. "Okay...Chief."

"I wanna make you an offer."

This was turning into one of the strangest phone calls she had ever received. "What kinda offer?"

Sitting bolt upright when she heard the next set of words that came out of his mouth, knocking the magazine out of her lap. Listening in detail, as he told her his reason for calling. Barely able to hear his words, because her heart was beating so loudly in her ears.

After about 30 seconds of dead silence, he spoke up again, "Did you hear a word I just said?" Amusement clear in his voice.

Snapping back to reality. "I uhm, I'm just kinda surprised that you're asking me this now." This was the last thing she expected, after what had happened in the past three months. "You know, because of the whole Robbins thing," sadness crept into her voice, at the mention of the blondes name, "I honestly didn't think this would ever happen."

"You made a mistake, Torres." He knew that the midfielder hadn't meant to injure his best striker, "I know that, and it's gonna take Robbins a little while to see it, but eventually she'll know that as well."

Callie let out a sigh of relief at his words, "So, how is this gonna work?" Her voice full of hope.

Webber smiled into the phone. This is what he'd been waiting for. "Come in tomorrow, and we'll get this process started."

"What time?"

"Seven," he answered immediately, "if everything goes smoothly, we can have all this sorted by midday."

The laptop sitting next to her was thrust open, and an email was already being typed out to her manager. "I'll be there 6:30," struggling to contain the huge grin forming on her face.

"So, obviously you're interested in this offer?" He already knew the answer to that question, he just needed to hear the words leave her mouth.

"I'm interested in this offer," Callie confirmed, "I'm _definitely_ interested in this offer."

Things were about to change.

* * *

The voice was distant. She could hear it, but she couldn't make out the words it was saying. A hand was roughly shaking her shoulder, opening her eyes, groaning when she realized it was Teddy waking her up. "What time is it?" Her voice thick with sleep.

"It's 10:30, I've been calling you since this morning." Judging by the tone of her voice, her best friend obviously hadn't heard the recent news, "Why didn't you answer?"

Annoyed at the stupid question. "I was sleeping," rubbing her eyes, "why did you wake me up?"

Reaching for the remote that was sat on the bedside table, and pointing it at the TV on the adjacent wall. "Have you seen the sports news this morning?"

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Obviously I haven't seen the sports news," sitting up, "you just woke me up. So, how the hell would I have seen the sports news?"

Sitting down on the bed, "You're not gonna believe this." Changing the channel, to the one the whole world was probably watching right now.

"Believe what?" Looking at her friend, who's eyes were focused firmly on the TV in front of them. She focused her attention on the TV, freezing when she read the words that were currently scrolling across the breaking news bar at the bottom of the screen.

**BREAKING NEWS: Callie Torres spotted at the Colton stadium this morning, receiving a medical test. A statement on the situation is expected to come from the ground soon.**

What the fuck?

Arizona couldn't believe her eyes. This couldn't he happening. "This is some sorta joke right?" She closed her eyes, when Teddy shook her head. "Turn it up. I wanna hear what they're saying."

The Sports News Announcer began to talk, "Good Morning, I'm Travis Becker, and welcome to Sports World News," the young man announced, "Now, if you are just joining us this morning, the major news today, is that: Callie Torres has been spotted at the Colton stadium receiving a medical test." Smiling into the camera, "It was confirmed at 7:30 this morning that the City player is currently in talks to join the Colton team."

Lifting the bottle of water off the nightstand. Her throat was dry, and not because she had just woken up.

"Did you know this was gonna happen?"

"No. I was at training this morning, and tones of the press appeared outside the front gate." Continuing when Arizona signaled for her to keep talking, "We went inside, and Webber told us that Torres was getting a medical and that we could go home cause he had a meeting with her at nine."

This was unbelievable.

It wasn't enough that Torres almost wrecked her career, she now had to potentially see the woman five times a week. Sipping the water, "This is a fucking joke. Why would she wanna play for us, after what she did?" She just couldn't understand why this was happening, especially now of all times.

"I'm currently being joined by David Lynch," came the voice from the TV, the camera focused on an older man in his 50's with grey hair. Arizona and Teddy recognized the man immediately, he was main commentator on all the women's soccer games. "David, welcome. And thanks for joining us today."

The older man nodded. "Thanks for having me." A polite smile on his face.

"Now, obviously the news we're receiving today, is just _huge_," Travis stated, looking far too happy. "Are you surprised by what's happened this morning?"

Shaking his head. "I'm not surprised at all by this news," David admitted, "The only thing I am surprised about, is that; how a move like this has taken so long to happen."

"How can he not be surprised? Even I'm surprised!" Arizona exclaimed.

Of all the things she expected to see, when Teddy turned on the TV, this was definitely not one of them.

"Why do you think this is happening now?" Travis asked.

Arizona found herself nodding along with the question.

Taking a few seconds to think about his answer, "Well, it's no secret that Torres has wanted this move for a long time. And I think the dramatic ending to last season has made her crave a transfer to this team even more."

"But, after the incident between Robbins and Torres last season, I'm pretty sure people are gonna be relatively shocked at this situation?" He pondered.

"I know Callie Torres pretty well," David admitted, in a more serious tone. "I've interviewed her a lot over the past few years, and I can guarantee you, she did not mean to intentionally hurt Robbins."

Shaking her head at the words coming out of the mans mouth, "That's bullshit," turning to Teddy, "just cause he's interviewed her a few times, he thinks he knows what kinda person she is?"

"Addison still swears that Torres didn't mean it, and she _does_ know what kinda person she is," Teddy admitted. "Apparently the day you kicked Torres out of the house, she sat in Addison's crying for like two hours straight."

The thought of Callie crying, hit her harder than it should have. Every time she came close to convincing herself that Callie didn't mean to do what she did, that conversation between the Latina and Erica played on repeat in her head. "I couldn't give a crap if Torres was crying." That statement was a lie, she didn't know who she was trying to convince by saying that.

"How do you think Robbins is gonna react when she hears this news?" Travis asked.

Arizona was listening intently, she wanted to know what David thought. His answer shocked her, because it was so true. "Robbins is stubborn, _really_ stubborn," he added the last part lightly, "the person who got injured is gonna be pretty upset at this news, but the player in her, is gonna know that this is the best possible thing that could happen to her team before the start of the new season."

"If this move does happen," the younger of the two spoke, "how do you think they're gonna play together?"

David smirked. "I think that, in a few weeks, Robbins and Torres are gonna be unstoppable together. They're two of the best players in the world," he proclaimed, "it will take them a little while to click, but when they do," an expectant look on his face, "it's gonna be pretty amazing for us to watch."

Teddy agreed. "You know, he's actually right," quickly deciding against saying anything else, when she saw the cold glare Arizona was giving her.

"How do you think Torres is gonna connect with the rest of the Colton squad?"

He thought back to when Addison and Torres played together. "I think, she's gonna play great with Addison Montgomery, those two played together when they were younger and..."

"I'm really sorry, David." Travis interrupted, "but I am getting some breaking news in my earpiece right now," touching his left hand to his ear.

Arizona and Teddy both sat up in the bed when he said this.

A look of excitement came over his face at the news he was receiving. "It has just been confirmed in the last few minutes," turning his body away from the man sitting next to him, and now looking directly into the camera, "That Callie Torres, has just signed a 5 year contract with the Coltons. A representative from the team has just confirmed this news to us right now."

The two women on the bed looked at each other in pure shock at what they were currently hearing.

"Callie Torres, is now officially a Colton player." Travis confirmed, "You heard it here first people. Torres has now left City, and joined the Coltons."

The bar at the bottom of the screen was quickly changed, and the new information was immediately posted for the world to see.

**BREAKING NEWS: Callie Torres signs a 5 year deal with the Coltons.**

Staring a hole through the TV. Arizona couldn't form words. She was due back at training in four days, and when she returned, she'd be training with Callie Torres. Training with a person that she couldn't even look at without getting mad. Of all the fucking players Webber could have signed, he went and signed her.

Standing up, throwing the comforter off her. "I'm going for a jog."

"Arizona, wait," the blonde still sat in the bed pleaded, "we can talk about this."

Switching the TV off as she walked past it, "I can't talk about it. I can't deal with seeing her face every day," meeting her best friends eyes, "she almost ended my career, and as much as I don't want to believe it, I know that it's true."

Confused at the words, "How do you know it's true?" Teddy asked.

"The day she injured me, I heard Hahn tell her to take me out the game," finally telling someone gave her a mild sense of relief. "She meant it Teddy. So, I just- I just can't talk about this right now, okay?"

"Are you sure?" She knew Arizona would never lie about something like that, but something just wasn't adding up here. "I mean, maybe you heard wrong?"

"I didn't hear wrong," she snapped. "What, you don't believe me?" Not liking the questioning look she was currently receiving.

Stepping out of the bed, sighing, "I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to," pulling a pair of sweatpants from her dresser. "The look you're giving me speaks for itself."

Teddy glared. "What exactly did you here?" She was getting really sick of the constant rage radiating off the blonde these days.

Adjusting the sweatpants on her hips. "I heard Hahn tell Callie to injure me. She told her to," trailing off as she remembered the chilling words that escaped the City Captains mouth that day. "She basically told Callie to break my legs."

Flinching at the information. "She really said that?" Letting out a bitter laugh, when Arizona gave a positive nod. "I hate that bitch."

"You are preaching to the choir." Throwing a clean t-shirt over her head.

Teddy laughed.

"Completely ignoring the conversation you heard, do you really _really_ believe that Callie meant what she did?" The conversation turned serious again.

She didn't answer. Because she couldn't.

Her head was telling her yes, but her heart was screaming no. That exact question had consumed her thoughts for nearly four months. She thought back to the night where Callie asked her out. The butterflies that had appeared in her stomach were real. The mega watt smile on Callie's face was real.

And that gave her an answer.

Deep down, she knew that it wasn't meant. She was just having serious trouble convincing her mind to believe that fact.

Teddy shot her a sympathetic look, as the emotions flashed across her face. "Talk to her, Arizona." The blue eyes in front of her softened. "Give her one chance to explain, and listen to what she has to say."

"Okay." Smiling gently, "You really have an act for getting people to listen, you know?" Nudging her friend playfully as they made their way out of the room.

"I know. I'm considering getting my own talk show."

* * *

"Congrats, Torres." Offering his new midfielder his hand.

Accepting it, and smiling. "Thanks, Chief."

"How you feeling?" He could sense that she was slightly on edge about something.

"I'm happy. I'm really happy." Callie admitted, "I'm just scared about how the teams gonna act around me," looking away from her new coach's quizzical eyes, "with the whole Robbins thing, they're probably gonna hate me."

"Torres, this team are nothing but professional." Staring deep into her eyes, he knew this was exactly how players listened to him, they were intimidated by his stare. "I'm not gonna lie, the first few weeks will be a challenge, but this is what's supposed to happen." It was sinking in that he'd just signed Callie Torres, and he started grinning like a fool. "This is the team you're meant to play for. And in a year, when you're holding the trophy in your hands, I want you to remember how stupid this conversation was."

Callie laughed. "I'll try and do that, Chief."

Still smiling. "Great, now be here around two on Thursday for the press conference." Patting her shoulder, and heading off towards his office.

"Wait!"

What press conference? She did not sign up for a press conference

That meant public speaking. A wave of nausea hit her at the thought of it.

Turning back to face his brand new signing. "There's a team press conference on Thursday in preparation for the new season," shrugging like it wasn't a big deal. "Bailey, Montgomery, Yang, and Robbins are taking questions from the media."

Her eyebrow raised. "So, why do I need to be here?"

"Because, you'll be joining them."

Time stopped.

She would have to be in a room with Arizona Robbins. She would have to be in a room with Arizona Robbins, whilst the press hurled questions at them for their own personal amusement.

That couldn't happen.

"I, uhm- I don't really think that's the best idea."

"Torres, you're the shiny new toy that everyone wants to play with," he claimed in excitement, "So, put on your Colton shirt, be here at 2 o'clock, and I'll see you Thursday." Walking away from his confused looking player and down the corridor to his office.

Making her way down the long corridor slowly, stopping to look at every single picture hanging on the wall. There were loads of them. There was one of Addison shaking Webber's hand as she received the Captains arm band for the first time, Meredith Grey holding up a number 8 shirt with her name on the back, Miranda Bailey diving across the goal to save the ball, Cristina Yang lying on the ground celebrating after scoring a goal.

She wanted nothing more than to have her picture on this wall.

Blue eyes caught her attention. _Those_ eyes were enough to stop anyone in their tracks.

She'd be face to face with the owner of those blue eyes on Thursday.

The thought made her nervous.

The phone in her pocket bleeped, opening it, her face forming into a smile when she saw a text from Addison.

_Hi Team Mate. I can't believe you're finally a Colton player, it took you long enough! Call me as soon as you're done with Webber. I can't wait to hear everything._

Callie couldn't wait to tell her everything. She had dreamed about this day for years, she was finally playing for the Coltons.

This was the happiest she had felt in a very long time.

* * *

**Thursday's episode has broke my heart into a thousand pieces, and I feel kinda dead inside. Feedback is always welcome from you guys. I'll try and update as soon as possible.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.

* * *

The room was filled with the press and media, who were anxiously awaiting the start of the highly anticipated press conference that was due to start in approximately five minutes. At least seventy journalists filled the now cramped room. Six chairs sat behind a long desk at the front of the room, each chair with a designated name tag stuck to it.

All week, the media was filled with the news of Callie Torres, and her unexpected move to the Coltons. It had been said to be: one of the biggest transfers in the history of women's soccer. Accompanying that story, was the news that Arizona Robbins would be returning to training after a four month injury time out. They had been the two most talked about people all week.

Photographers had been parked outside the Colton stadium since the news broke, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of the brand new signing, or of the returning striker. Neither had been spotted, and when it was announced that the two would be participating in a joint press conference together this afternoon, the response from the media exploded even more. Even people who didn't like soccer were interested in this story, it was _that_ big of a deal.

Questions had filled the Internet, about how the two would respond to each other after the infamous incident that took place last season. The occupants of the room, had been present at the ground since 9 o'clock this morning, five hours before the Q&A was scheduled to start. That information itself, showed exactly how momentous this occasion was. Normally the press turned up just twenty minutes before something like this.

An article in a paper revealed that bookies had started taking bets on the outcome of the press conference. The odds of a fist fight between them, were stacked at 5000/1. That outcome was highly unlikely- _Callie hoped_.

Fans opinions on the transfer were mixed. City fans described Torres as a "Traitor", claiming that she was never good enough to play for them anyway. That point was quite stupid, because the midfielder had won player of the year for them three times. The reaction from the Colton fans however, was overwhelming. On the day she signed for them, masses of fans queued outside the stadium chanting the midfielders name, and presenting her with Colton shirts to sign. Despite the tackle on Arizona, she was already a fan favorite.

Callie stood nervously on the other side of the door she was about to walk through, peeking through the small window, trying to catch a glimpse of how many people were in attendance.

"Can you chill out?" Addison asked, trying not to laugh at her friends antics.

"I can't chill out." She had been dreading this moment for days. "You know I hate public speaking."

She'd barely gotten two hours sleep the night before, lying awake thinking of various scenarios that could take place. It wasn't just the thought of public speaking that was making her feel like this. It was the thought of Arizona Robbins bitch slapping her in front of all those people that was really setting her nerves on fire.

"I'm gonna be there the whole time," pulling at the shaking woman's t-shirt and dragging her backwards to the couch. "It's not like its just gonna be you, and a hundred journalists. Relax."

"You think there's gonna be a hundred journalists in there?" Her voice a few octaves higher than its usual pitch.

Biting her tongue to hold in the laughter. "Sit down, have a glass of water, and stop freaking out."

The door to the room opened. Callie kept her eyes firmly trained on the ground, scared to look up incase it was Arizona who just walked in.

The voice of Cristina Yang filled the air. "Yo, Torres."

Breathing a sigh of relief when she saw Bailey, Cristina and Webber. The blonde was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Cristina." Sending her a small smile. Her eyes locked on Baileys and she felt strangely intimidated, she hadn't even said anything, but the woman just gave of a vibe that said 'don't mess with me.'

How could such a small person be so scary?

"Torres." Bailey greeted with a courteous nod in her direction.

"Uh, hi Bailey."

Addison snorted. "Jeez, relax, she's not gonna bite you."

A smirk came over Baileys face, she knew that people feared her, and she loved it.

Fear didn't always mean respect, but in Miranda Baileys case, it absolutely did. She was one of the most respected players in the game.

"Why do you look like you're gonna throw up?" Cristina asked, lifting a muffin off the table. "Are you scared that blondies gonna kick your ass?"

Callie's complexion noticeably paled.

"Shut it, Yang!" Webber barked. "If anybodies getting there ass kicked here, it's gonna be you," looking her up and down, "for failing to shut the hell up."

The smirk disappeared off the midfielders face, and the other three players burst into laughter.

"Wow, is there any chance you wanna live with me, Chief?" Addison asked, "I can never get her to shut up." Receiving a dirty look from her silent room mate.

Webber rolled his eyes. Walking a few short steps to the look through the other door in the room. "We should head in." Noticing the press room was full.

"Are we not gonna wait for Robbins?" Bailey inquired, she'd never admit it out loud, but even she couldn't wait for this press conference.

"She was on the phone with her brother downstairs when I saw her," glancing at his watch. "She'll be here in a few minutes."

Callie stood up in her chair, adjusting her brand new Colton t-shirt. Her hand lingering over the badge.

"Ready?" Webber asked, stepping forward when all four women nodded their heads. Pushing the handle of the door down, he led them into the press room.

Flashes of the photographers cameras were going off straight away, most of them pointed towards Callie.

All five of them sat down in their instructed seats, just as Webber started to open his mouth the door was thrown open again, just as quickly as it closed.

The flashes of the cameras were going off again in an instant, crowding around Arizona, who had just appeared in the doorway, a bright smile on her face, she sent a polite wave in the direction of the press at the back of the room.

Callie groaned at the sight. The blonde was wearing a tight fitting black training top, with her sunglasses pushed up on to her head, her hair was fitted in light curls stopping below her shoulders. She tried to think of a word to describe how attractive this woman was, but she couldn't.

How could a 26 year old woman manage to pull off dimples? It was ridiculous.

"Alright. Calm down, she's not going anywhere." Webber directed to the photographers. "Let the woman sit down."

Arizona turned her attention to the voice of her coach, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry when she saw who she had to sit next to.

Callie, of course.

Whoever made up the seating plan, definitely wanted some drama today. The cameras flashed in succession as the striker made her way towards the table.

This was the moment everyone was waiting for.

Feeling every single set of eyes on her, she kept her head down, stopping behind her chair, she pushed it back and sat down. Carefully trying to avoid brushing the Latinas arm.

The air was thick with tension. They could all feel it.

The only noise that could be heard, was the ticking of the video camera that was broadcasting this event live to the whole world.

Webber broke the silence. "Alright. This is a half an hour Q&A, try to keep the personal questions to a minimal," sending a glare in Cristina's direction when he heard her scoff, "you can begin now."

All the hands in the room raised when he stopped talking , shouts of "Torres" and "Robbins" were sent to the two women sitting next to each other.

Arizona nodded at a middle aged woman sat in the third row. "Yeah."

"How's the ankle feeling, Arizona?"

Guilt washed over Callie as she heard the question, she was terrified that Arizona was about to publicly humiliate her in front of the whole world. She probably deserved it.

"Yeah it's feeling pretty good," she admitted. "The Doctor said it's healed pretty well, so we'll see how training goes on Saturday and take it from there."

A question from the back of the room was directed at Callie. "How does it feel to be a Colton player?"

Relaxing slightly when she heard the question. "It feels amazing," a huge grin forming on her face, "I've always wanted to play for this team, and I'm ecstatic that I've finally got the chance to do that."

The nice questions were out of the way within the first twenty minutes, and they all knew that it was time to get down to business.

Callie's nerves were back in full force, she was struggling to sit still. Her palms were sweating. It didn't help that if she moved her hand even a fraction of an inch, it would basically be sitting on top of Arizona's.

Why was the table so damn cramped?

"How does it feel to be sitting next to the same player that cost you the rest of last season?"

Silence.

If a feather was dropped in the room, it would of been heard.

It was _that_ quiet.

Feeling Callie immediately stiffen next to her. Pausing, she took a few seconds to think about how to answer the question.

It didn't feel bad sitting next to her at all.

Surprisingly, there was no anger.

The conversation with Teddy a few days ago really hit home. She couldn't blame Callie until she heard her full extent of the story, and she really hoped she would get to hear that story soon because it was driving her crazy.

"It feels fine," out of the corner of her eye, she saw Callie turn her head to look at her. "Plus her perfume smells pretty great, so I think that's keeping my anger at bay for now," smiling when the room started laughing at her comment. "Look it is, what it is," the room went silent again, "I think that we both need to just sit down, and talk it out."

"Calliope, do you think that's a good idea?" An older man asked.

Rolling her eyes. "Nobody's allowed to call me that," lips twitching into a smile when Arizona let out a small giggle. "Yes. I would me more than happy to sit and talk it out. I think that needs to happen sooner, rather than later."

"It'll happen soon, _Calliope_." Nudging the tanned arm next to her in a playful manner, letting the other woman know she was joking.

Visibly relaxing when blue eyes met her own, and she saw no hatred resting within them.

Callie turned her right hand a fraction to the left. And Arizona instinctively copied her movement before she could stop herself. Their knuckles were know resting gently on the others.

Neither attempted to pull their hands away.

"Callie, do you really regret what you did or is all this just an act?"

Phil Stark. She didn't even need to look up to know who asked the question.

Only Phil Stark could get away with asking something like that.

"Of course I regret it." It came out harsher than she intended, "I'm not the type of person that just goes around injuring other players for the fun of it." She was struggling to focus on anything other than Arizona's hand touching her own.

Shaking his head, disappointed with the answer. "Do you think you deserve to play for this team after what you did?"

An awkward silence washed over the room.

Closing her eyes to compose herself, "I think that - I made a mistake, and I am unbelievably sorry for what I did." All eyes were glued to her, including the cerulean ones sitting next to her. "I want a chance to prove myself to the fans and to Arizona, that I deserve to play for this team."

Stark wasn't convinced. "Do you think you deserve Robbins' forgiveness?"

This was hell.

She was on her own in the middle of a major press conference getting attacked from all angles, and nobody was gonna step in to help her.

"You shouldn't be asking me that question," came the defeated reply.

Arizona felt a tug at her heart. Hearing Callie sound so sad just got to her. She couldn't explain the pull she felt towards the Latina. Even when she was screaming at her in her living room, all she had wanted to do was stand up and hug her. And she felt the same way now.

"I am asking you that question though." Stark bit back.

This couldn't get any worse.

He wasn't gonna let up. This is what made him the most ferocious journalist in soccer, he grilled you until he got an answer he was satisfied with. And he got away with it.

Tears were starting to pool behind her eyes. She was about to break, "I uhm, I hope that she forgives me," lifting her hand away from Arizonas to quickly brush a stray tear from her eye before it could be noticed.

Both of them immediately felt a loss of comfort when Callie moved her hand away.

"That's not really the answer I'm looking for, Torres."

"I think you need to back the hell off!"

The entire room gasped when they realized who had spoken. It was the last person they thought would be defending Callie Torres right now.

Arizona had stepped in. "There's four other players here," motioning with her hand to the other people sat at the table. "Why don't you ask one of them a question?"

For a second, everyone thought he was going to back down.

But, his was Phil Stark. The man never backed down.

"You're defending the player that nearly broke your leg?" He asked the striker.

"I'm defending my team mate!" Came the blondes harsh reply.

For the first time in four months, her anger was directed at someone who wasn't Callie. It was directed at the person who was currently making Callie feel like crap. Thinking back to the day she got injured, remembering the way Erica spoke to Callie. It pissed her off far more than it should have, and Stark berating her today caused the exact same feelings to stir up inside her.

The cocky grin disappeared off his face.

Hearing Arizona stand up for her caused her heart to flutter. She would have expected even Cristina to defend her before Arizona did.

"Do you have any more questions?" Arizona asked, shooting him a cold glare.

Stark negatively shook his head. The crowd mumbled in shock when they realized that he had just been silenced.

No-one reduced Phil stark to silence. Well, no-one except from Arizona Robbins apparently.

The questions were diverted over to Cristina, who sounded like she wanted to be anywhere else apart from here. Then again, Cristina always sounded like that.

Callie turned her body towards Arizona's, whispering. "Thanks."

The blonde smiled. "It's fine." Sliding her chair over closer to the Latina. "I can tell that you don't really do so well in live interviews," her voice was teasing.

"You're gonna have to be present in every interview with me from now on then, to calm me down." The need for a serious discussion was evident, but she just couldn't stop herself from flirting.

Three days ago she couldn't she couldn't stand Callie Torres, and now she was flirting with her in the middle of a major press conference.

This was a really messed up situation.

Webber's voice interrupted them. "Alright. That's it for today people." Standing up and stepping away from the table. "Thanks for your time."

The rest of the players stood up, and began to walk back to the other room. Callie and Arizona followed their lead, and tried to exit their chairs at the same side. This caused them to come flush against each other. Callie's hands flew to the blondes waist, to stop her tripping backwards over the legs of the chair. Arizona grabbed Callie's arm to steady herself.

It was like someone was operating a magnet and pulling them together.

"Sorry." Arizona said, trying her best not to look at the chest that was currently pressed up against her.

"It's fine. My fault." Callie stepped backwards.

They made their way into the joining room, Callie rolled her eyes when she saw Cristina standing at the table, eating a donut. That woman needed help.

"Well, that was intense." Addison sighed, falling back on to the couch.

"Stark needs to learn when to shut his damn mouth." Bailey stated, sounding blatantly unamused.

"Ladies, I have a meeting in 15 minutes." Filling up a cup of coffee from the table, "I'll see you bright and early Saturday morning for training."

All of them mumbling a quick goodbye to the Chief.

Glancing at her watch. "I should be going as well. I'm viewing an apartment in half an hour." Callie announced.

"You're moving?" The red head asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Shrugging, "My apartments way across town, and it takes me 45 minutes to get here in traffic," checking her phone for any new messages, "so, I'm looking for a new place."

Addison's face formed into a grin. "You can stay with me." Saying it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"What?" Callie and Cristina exclaimed at the same time, earning a chuckle from Bailey and Arizona.

Ignoring Cristina and focusing on Callie. "Think about it; I live 15 minutes away from here, the house is huge so you won't have to face Cristina unless its absolutely necessary, and what fun is it if you live on your own?"

"Do I get a say in this?" Cristina quipped.

"No."

It actually made sense, she hated staying alone. No-one liked coming home to a empty house at night, and Addison obviously had the space. The house was huge. And she'd live right across the street from Arizona.

Pushing her thoughts of the blonde away. "Is that really a good idea?"

"Yes." "No."

"Cristina!" It's my house," Addison whined, "You're lucky I even let you live there."

Sitting down her donut, groaning. "Do you cook?"

Callie laughed. "Is this an interview?" Cutting the laugh short when Cristina didn't even crack a smile. "Yeah. I cook."

Arizona gulped. "You- You can cook?" She didn't think it was possible for this woman to get any hotter, but she'd just gone and done it when she revealed that information.

Women that cooked, were _hot_. Especially if they looked like Callie Torres.

"I do." Callie confirmed. Enjoying the look on the blondes face.

"Are you messy?"

Addison burst into laughter. "Are you kidding me? That question is coming from one of the messiest people I have ever met. Your room is a tip, Cristina."

"Okay, you pass." She declared. "But, you have to cook for us at least twice a week. Deal?"

Callie grinned. "Fine. Deal." Bumping knuckles with Cristina to confirm the plan.

It made her smile. She hadn't even trained with them yet, and already she felt like a part of this team.

"This is gonna be so much fun." Addison claimed in excitement.

Plastering on an over the top girl voice. "We can stay up late, and have sleepovers, and talk about boys. This is gonna be like _so_ great." Voice returning to its normal pitch, "God. Calm down, Red." Picking up another donut off the table. "What times Teddy's party on Saturday?"

"Uhm, seven." Arizona replied, sitting down on the couch next to Addison.

"Callie. Teddy's having a birthday party on Saturday." Addison revealed.

Shifting uncomfortably. "I don't really know her that well. I'll probably just give it a miss." She didn't want to just turn up to Arizona's house uninvited. They'd got on relatively well today, but she didn't think she was actually forgiven yet. And she didn't want a repeat of what happened the last time she was in the blondes house.

"The whole teams going, Torres." Bailey announced in her monotone voice.

"Okay. But I-"

"Are you a part of this team?" The goalkeeper asked before the midfielder could finish.

"Well, yeah. But I-"

"Then you'll be at the damn party." She interrupted again.

Looking at Addison for help. Lowering her head when her friend wasn't meeting her eyes. "I think you should ask Arizona. Teddy's house is her house, and I don't wanna be there if its gonna upset her."

The voice was small. Arizona thought that she almost sounded scared. She didn't want the Latina to be scared of her. "Callie, you're part of this team now," meeting chocolate brown eyes, "of course you're invited to the party."

Smiling at the words. "Is it casual or dressy?" Callie asked. "Cause I don't wanna turn up wearing jeans whilst everyone else is wearing high heels."

"Dressy." "Casual." Came the voices of Arizona and Cristina.

Not knowing who to believe, she looked at Addison. "It's dressy." The red head confirmed. "So, wear something that shows off _those_ legs."

Arizona found herself agreeing. "Yeah. I'm not letting you in my house unless you're wearing a dress." Her tone was low, suggestive.

Callie raised an eyebrow. "Then I'll wear a dress."

They stared at each other before Cristina started complaining again. "Okay, so now we've sorted out the guest list. Can we leave? I need to go buy tequila for me and Mer."

All of them stood up, making their way out of the room. Callie lightly grabbed Arizona's arm and turned her around.

"Can we talk?" Looking deep into her eyes. "I really need to talk to you."

Feeling that tanned hand on her body, sent shivers up her spine. "Yeah, we can talk. Not here though." Sensing Callie didn't know what she meant, she continued. "I don't wanna have this conversation with the press 20ft away from us."

Reluctantly removing her hand from the blondes arm. "Saturday then? At the party, can we talk then?"

Nodding her head. "Yeah. We can talk on Saturday."

Their gaze lingered longer than it should have, that seemed to happen a lot with them.

Leaving the room, they walked side by side to catch up with the other three, arms lightly brushing against each other as they went.

This was gonna be an eventful party.

* * *

**Once again, thanks so much for the reviews and follows. I hope you continue to review because I really love reading them. I guess you all know the deal by now, I'll try and update as soon as possible. Enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.

* * *

It had been four months since Arizona last kicked a ball. Four very long months. And she could feel that it had been that long. She felt like a cow on ice. She didn't feel like a professional soccer player; which she _was_.

Even running two laps around the pitch was proving difficult. Although she'd been on the treadmill - every day for at least five hours - running laps on the cold solid ground was a struggle. She knew that Chief Webber had told the other girls to purposely slow their pace down to make her feel better, but it didn't make her feel better at all. It made her feel worse.

The Doctor had told her on every visit to him; that returning to full fitness would be tough. He was right. Her ankle felt like it had a bag of weights attached to it, and she was pulling that bag of weights with every single step she took.

Five laps in, and it was evident that she wasn't gonna finish the run. Four months ago she would have been at the front of this line, ten steps ahead of everyone else, and now she was at the back...ten steps behind.

Gradually reducing her pace, pulling to a stop. Sitting down on the soft grass, gently untying her left boot, and pulling it off. Grimacing, when she saw that her ankle was swollen.

This proved that no good ever comes from doing laps.

Hearing footsteps approaching her, she looked up and saw Callie and Addison hovering over her.

Keeping her head lowered, trying to avoid the looks of pity that were most definitely etched on to their faces

"You okay?" Came Addison's tentative voice.

The Captain was scared that the blonde was gonna bite her head off, and if the pissed off look on her face was anything to go by, then it was surely about to happen.

Letting out a sarcastic laugh. "Fine." She could barely run around the pitch without stopping. Of course she wasn't fine.

Seeing them standing over her - looking at her like she was a sad three legged puppy - made her mad. It made her really fucking mad.

Arizona needed them to walk away, because she knew if one of them opened their mouth again; she was gonna snap.

"Your ankle okay?" Callie asked. She was worried, she didn't want Arizona to push herself, but at the same time, she didn't want to tell Arizona to stop pushing herself.

It put them in quite the dilemma.

The blonde was so hot and cold with her. One minute she was flirting with her, and the next she wasn't even acknowledging her.

"My ankles fine, Callie." Anger filled her voice, she tried to control it, but she just couldn't stop it from spilling out.

Sadness washed over her when she heard the blondes distant tone. Apparently, she was back to being cold with her again. Nudging Addison, hoping that the red head would step in before Arizona went into full on rage mode.

Feeling Callie elbow her, she looked up and saw pleading brown eyes. Nodding her head at her friend. Silently cursing the fact that she had to be the middle man between these two. They needed to sort their shit out, _now_.

"Uh, why don't you call it a day?" Kneeling down beside her striker. "You don't wanna injure yourself even more," placing a hand on Arizona's shoulder, "after you've worked so hard to get back."

Shrugging the hand off. "I said I'm fine, Addison." Putting her boot back on.

Callie could tell by the blondes face that she was in pain, even though she didn't really know Arizona that well, she knew that she would never admit to that pain. Anyone that wasn't an idiot could tell that Arizona Robbins was stubborn- _too stubborn_.

"Arizona, you're gonna end up doing more damage if you keep running."

Callie took a visible step back when she heard the next set of words leave the strikers mouth.

"I wouldn't even be in this position if it wasn't for you. So, can you just get out my face and stop pretending that you actually care."

As soon as she saw the defeated look on the Latinas face, she immediately regretted it. At the interview on Thursday, she got so angry when Stark upset Callie, and now she was the one causing that devastated look on her face.

That stung. She thought they were finally going to be on the same page. Dropping her head to the ground. "I'm gonna go catch up with the rest of the team."

Sighing as she watched Callie walk away, she could of swore that she saw tears forming in her eyes.

Feeling Addison's eyes on her. "WHAT?" She spat at her Captain.

Shaking her head. "She was trying to help you," leaning over and tying her team mates boot. "When are you gonna cut her some slack?"

Looking up. "I- I don't wanna be angry," raising her hand to let Addison pull her up. "I just get so frustrated all the time."

Addison shot her a sympathetic look. "Arizona, do you know why- for the past four months, I've asked you at least three times a day; how your ankle is?"

Wrinkling her brow in confusion. "Well, I would of hoped it's because you're my friend and you actually cared how my ankle was?" But I'm guessing that's not it?"

They began to slowly walk towards the sideline. Arizona holding on to Addison for support. The red head waving at Chief Webber, signalling that she was taking Arizona back to the changing room.

Letting out a small laugh. "That's half of the reason."

Arizona groaned. "Do you expect me to guess the other half?" She wasn't in the mood for a damn guessing game right now. She wasn't in the mood for anything.

Taking a deep breath. Callie was so gonna kill her, but Arizona needed to know the truth. "It's because Callie told me to keep asking you."

Arizona stopped walking. "She told you to ask me?" She couldn't believe Callie even bothered to ask how she was. Hearing that information just made her feel even more guilty for snapping at her team mate.

Nodding. "Yeah, she called me every night for four months to see if you were okay." She met Arizona's eyes, and saw the sadness resting within them.

Her throat felt dry. "I- Why would she do that?" She hated the situation they were currently in, and she hated being mad at Callie.

This situation needed to be fixed, tonight.

"You know why, Arizona." Continuing when surprised blue eyes met her own. "She cares. Do you think she'd bother calling every night - I mean literally _every_ night - for four months if she didn't care?"

Refusing to look up, because she knew she'd start crying if she saw the look that was on her Captains face. "God, I'm such a bitch."

"You're not a bitch," seeing Arizona raise her eyebrow, "okay, you've been kind of a bitch."

They both let out a laugh, Arizona started walking slowly again, and Addison met her pace, heading towards the changing rooms.

Leaning into Addison for support. "She probably won't even wanna look at me tonight after the way I've been treating her."

Wrapping her arm around the blondes waist. "Oh please," waving her hand, "you could set her car on fire and she'd still wanna talk to you."

Letting out a giggle. "I'm done being mad," stopping as Addison opened the door. "This isn't me. I'm not the person who treats somebody else like crap, I'm done with acting like that." And she was, snapping at people and being a constant bitch made her feel like a complete monster.

Addison let out a thankful sigh. "Thank god," She'd been waiting four months to hear those words. "Although, Cristina probably won't appreciate you going back to being ridiculously perky."

Rolling her eyes. "Cristina can suck it."

Leading them over to the bench. "You promise that you're gonna sort this tonight?" Addison asked, almost desperately.

Arizona knew that her and Callies's situation would have a huge impact on the team if they didn't sort it soon. And that wasn't fair to anyone.

Throwing her boots into her bag. "I promise." Her voice had its usual perk restored, and she saw Addison smiling out the corner of her eye.

Grinning wildly. "Awesome."

A laugh came tumbling out. "And people say I'm the perky one," pulling on her trainers. "I'm gonna go. Tell everybody that I'll see them tonight." Limping towards the door, when Addison nodded her head.

Opening her car door, gently sliding in to avoid hurting her ankle. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. It was times like this where Arizona needed her brother. She needed someone to talk to out with the team, an outsiders opinion on this situation that was occurring between her and Callie. And her brother was that person, but he was in Iraq fighting in a war right now, so it was kinda difficult to talk to him. A part of her knew that her brother was a factor in her being angry all the time, she worried about him _a lot_. Letting out a deep breath, and putting her sunglasses on, she turned on the engine and made her way home.

* * *

As soon as Callie came within ten meters of Arizona and Teddy's house, she knew this party wasn't going to be the civilized gathering she expected.

It was going to be crazy.

Cristina led them through the door, not even bothering to knock it, claiming that; "If you see someone more than five times a week, then you have a moral right to walk straight into their house." It was a pretty stupid rule.

Looking around, in moderate disbelief. This was a shock.

It could have passed for a spring break party. There were people standing on the couch with beer bottles in their hands, groups of people doing shots off the breakfast bar, the music was turned up to full volume.

Cristina's amused voice spoke. "It's not that busy."

Not that busy? Apparently Cristina and Callie were at a different party. The house was full. "Are you kidding me?" Callie exclaimed with a laugh. "There's like a hundred people here," gesturing with her hand to the full room.

Aprils peppy voice announced. "Normally, it's a lot busier than this." Lifting a glass out of one of the kitchen cabinets. "Do you guys see Jackson anywhere?"

Cristina huffed. "I think he's out in the garden," pointing to the French doors that were flung open. "Why don't you go get him?"

Muttering a small thank you, she made her way towards the garden. Failing to notice the laughter of her team coming from behind her.

"You have a problem." Addison stated to Cristina, matter-of-factly.

Shrugging her shoulders, unscrewing the lid from her tequila bottle. "Her voice irritates me, and if she's in the garden; I don't have to hear that voice," quickly downing a shot. "It's a win win, for everyone."

Callie wasn't paying attention, she was scanning the room for Arizona. Letting out a frustrated sigh, when the she was no where in sight. At the same time she was relieved, she didn't know if she could handle Arizona being a total bitch to her again. As soon as she turned her back away from the crowded room, a voice - a rather drunk voice - came from behind her.

"Hey hey hey, team mates." Arizona announced. "When did you," she lost all coherent thought when she took in the sight of Callie. Raking her eyes up and down the Latina, who was clad in a leather jacket. A leather jacket that made her look even hotter than she already was.

Feeling self conscious under the blondes stare. "Why are you staring at me?" She tried to keep her voice light, incase she ended up the victim of another one of Arizona's lashing out contests.

Licking her lips. "You're wearing a leather jacket." Her throat was dry, she was meant to be having an important talk with Callie, and the brunette decided to wear a fucking leather jacket.

How was she meant to have a serious conversation with Callie looking like _that_?

Letting out a nervous laugh. "Is this not appropriate party attire?" She barely registers Cristina and Meredith muttering that they're going to look for their boyfriends. She didn't even know they had boyfriends. And right now she didn't really care.

Struggling to contain her smirk. "That," motioning with her hand to the leather jacket, "is _definitely_ appropriate party attire."

Addison looked on in amusement. "You're in a better mood." Speaking directly to the obviously inebriated striker.

Taking her eyes off Callie, opening the fridge and lifting a full bottle of wine out. "Alcohol will do that to ya," she saw the red heads face fall. "I'm kidding, I meant what I said earlier." Pouring the wine into a glass.

Callie looked on in confusion, as the two carried on their cryptic conversation in front of her. Smiling when Arizona handed her the glass of wine she just poured. Back to being hot again- in every sense.

Taking this opportunity to fully check the blonde out. Clad in a short blue dress that showed of her tones legs to perfection. Why did she have to wear a blue dress? Blue made her eyes look even more blue than the already were. She noticed the lack of shoes on her feet, feeling immediately guilty when she noticed the large bump that was covering her ankle.

Following Callie's gaze to her foot, looking up, she tried and failed to meet the Latinas eyes. "Stop."

It's just one word. But, Callie knows exactly what it means. Lifting her eyes up off the floor, she doesn't know what to say. Looking at Addison, who was standing sipping her beer like she was watching a movie. At least someone was getting joy from their miserable situation.

Sensing Callie's unease. Arizona knew she would have to be the one to make the first move. "Do you wanna go upstairs?" Laughing when Callie raises an eyebrow and Addison chokes on her beer. "To talk. So, we can talk." A blush made it's way to her cheeks, she could have worded that sentence a lot better.

Finishing the glass of wine in one go. "Yeah." Stepping away from the blonde and opening the fridge door. "Can we take this with us?" Talking about the wine bottle she just picked up. "You killing me me will probably hurt less if I'm drunk."

The other two let out a laugh. Arizona leads them out of the kitchen, Callie following closely behind- holding on to the wine bottle for dear life. A crowd of people blocking their access to the stairs, Arizona turns around and reaches her hand out, silently asking for Callie to take it. Callie obliges, and slips the soft hand into her own. Carefully maneuvering their way up the stairs, Arizona stops them outside a room, pushing the door handle down with her free hand and letting them both into the room.

Reluctantly letting go of the tanned hand, she walks over to the light in the corner of the room and switches it on. Looking back at Callie, who is standing nervously in the doorway with an amused look on her face.

"What?" Arizona asks, making her way over to the couch. Pointing to the other end of it- suggesting for Callie to sit down.

Shifting her way over to the couch. "It's baby blue." Seeing Arizona give her a confusing look. "This room, is baby blue." She confirms.

"What's wrong with baby blue?" Reaching over, and taking the wine bottle out of her team mates hands.

Callie scoffs. "What's _right_ with baby blue?" That is so not bad ass."

Taking a long sip from the bottle. "It's not like it's my bedroom. It's just a sitting room we hardly ever use."

Arizona wished she had thought this through. They were currently sitting on a tiny couch - in an equally tiny room - with less than two inches separating them. She had may as well just be sitting on Callie's knee. Every time one of them moved, their knees grazed against the others. This was probably gonna end bad. Both of them drinking wine from a bottle, sitting too close to one another. Obvious sexual tension between them. Yep, bad.

Callie let out a laugh in response. Turning her body to face Arizona, tucking her left leg under her right, putting her hand along the back of the couch because the only other place she could put it was on the blondes knee. And that probably wasn't the best idea.

Silence.

Neither knew what to say. Their wasn't a lot of places they could look, either. The room was small, with just a couch and a chair, and a TV hanging on the wall. They had no option but to focus their attention on each other.

A shaky laugh escaped her lips. "Look, Callie, I just wanna say that I'm truly sorry for everything I said today at training," shifting her body to face the Latina.

Lowering her head. "It's fine, really. You have a right to be pissed at me,-" She doesn't get a chance to finish because Arizona quickly cuts her off.

"No, I don't." Sighing, "I didn't even let you explain," taking a swig of the bottle. "I've treated you like crap, and I'm so sorry."

Chancing a glance up, her eyes meet the blue ones that she has thought about non-stop for the past four months. "I'm sorry, too." Gently taking the bottle back, "I'm sorry for injuring you, and I'm sorry that you missed the rest of the reason, and I'm sorry that your team lost their title."

The rambling comes to an end. Arizona knows she shouldn't laugh in such a serious situation, but she can't help it. "That's kinda been buidling up for a while, huh?"

Callie agrees. "Sorry. I've wanted to get that off my chest for the past four months, and that's the first time you've actually let me speak." She adds with a laugh.

"I heard what Erica told you to do."

It wasn't until Arizona saw the shocked look on Callie's face, that she actually registered what she had just said. A mixture of emotions covered the brunettes face. She had planned on telling Callie about the conversation she overhead, but she didn't plan on just blurting it out randomly without any warning.

"The day I tackled you?" Callie asks. Continuing when she sees the blonde nod her head, "Did you hear me tell her that I wasn't gonna do it?"

Arizona lets out a breath. "Yeah. I heard you tell her." She dimly registers the look of frustration on Callie's face, and pushes on before she can be interrupted. "Can you see why I was so convinced that you meant it? I hear Hahn tell you to injure me, and then you end up injuring me." Shaking her head. "What was I supposed to think?"

A few seconds of silence pass, before Callie answers. "I think you should have let me explain."

Staring a hole at the wall behind her. "I know. I just- I need you to just look me in the eye, and tell me that you didn't mean it." She feels brown eyes on her, but doesn't look at them. "Can you do that? Please."

Sitting the bottle on the floor at the side of the couch. Completely turning her body to face the blondes, who is refusing to meet her eyes. She places a gentle hand on Arizona's knee. "Look at me."

Blue eyes meet brown. "I swear to you, Arizona, I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. _Ever._"

Just looking into Callie's eyes, she knows she is speaking the truth. She doesn't even need to hear the words coming out of her mouth. Callie's eyes tell her everything she needs to know.

Placing her hand over Callie's. "Okay."

Slowly rubbing her thumb across the soft hand. "So, we're good? You're not gonna go all crazy on me again?" Callie asks, with a nervous laugh.

Arizona mirrors the laugh. "No. I promise, I'm done being the crazy bitch who yells at everyone for no reason."

Grinning in response. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that." Letting go of the soft hand and picking the bottle back up from the floor. "Friends?" Raising her hand for the blonde to shake.

Grasping the hand, and shaking it. "Friends," Arizona confirms, with a huge smile.

"Now, as your friend- Can I give you some advice?"

"Uh, sure?" Not really knowing where Callie is going with this.

Putting on a serious face, pointing to the walls around the room. "Never, paint a room baby blue."

Playfully shoving the Latinas shoulder. Laughing, "Well, what colors your room?"

"I'm moving into Addison's, so my room doesn't have a color yet." But," dragging the word out longer than necessary, "I can guarantee you that it will not be baby blue."

"Shut up." Letting out a giggle, when she hears Callie laugh.

* * *

Two hours pass, and the two players are still on the couch upstairs. The only time they have left the room, was to go downstairs to retrieve more wine. They are sitting as close to one another as possible, both of them now feeling the full effects of the three bottles of wine they have managed to consume.

"I haven't even said Happy Birthday to Teddy." Callie comments, her words slightly slurred.

Sitting up gently to stretch her ankle out from underneath her. "She's probably too drunk to even care that you're here anyway." She has been sitting on her ankle for the best part of an hour, and it has created a dull ache in the joint.

Seeing the grimace on Arizona's face. "You okay?"

"Yeah. It just gets really stiff if I sit on it for too long." Rubbing along the sore spot.

"Here." Callie says, softly lifting the blondes ankle. Laying it straight out, across the top of her own knee. "Better?"

Moaning in response. "Much better." Eyes rolling in the back of her head, as Callie softly massages the bone. God, that felt good. In her drunken haze, she can't help but think of what else Callie can do with those hands.

Lowering her voice. "I don't feel like I'm getting the full benefit of this friendship."

Arizona raises her eyebrow. "Why's that?"

The tension shifts in a split second.

Callie's hand subconsciously drifts higher, and begins stoking a firm calf. Shrugging in feign annoyance, "Well, you're getting a free leg massage," smiling when she hears a small grunt coming from the woman sitting next to her, "and I'm not getting anything from you."

Sitting up straighter in the couch, leaning in ever so slightly. "What do you want, then?"

This is dangerous. The temperate in the room has dramatically skyrocketed. Arizona meets Callie's gaze, her eyes flicking to those full red lips. Callie's heart is beating out of her chest, her hand still drawing circles on the blondes leg.

Whispering. "Arizona." Focusing on those blue eyes.

Goose bumps erupt all over her, when she hears Callie say her name. "What do you want?" She asks again, just as gently.

They shouldn't be doing this. Two hours ago they agreed to move on and be friends. And now they were slowly leaning into one another. Their faces are within inches of each others, Arizona can feel Callie's breath on her lips. They were gonna kiss, it was inevitable. Neither was pulling away. Three more seconds and their lips would be touching.

A thud comes from outside the doorway.

The door is flung open. Quickly re-adjusting their positions, as to not look suspicious. Lexie bursts into the room, eyes bulging when she sees what she's interrupting; Arizona sitting with her ankle on Callie's knee. Callie's hand resting on Arizona's calf. Their faces closers than what they should be.

"Oh god." stopping in the doorway. "I am so sorry. I didn't realize you both were in here doing," trailing off awkwardly, "whatever it is you're doing."

Arizona rolls her eyes. "We're not doing anything, Lex." Leaning back on the couch. "What's up?"

No-one had bothered to look for them all night, and as soon as _that _ almost happens; they get interrupted.

Typical.

The young player shifts awkwardly. "Teddy passed out downstairs, and Addison said I should come get you."

Letting out a frustrated groan, at being interrupted. "Fine. I'll be down in a minute." Biting back a laugh, as Lexie stumbles back out of the room, mumbling apologies as she goes. "As you can see, your new team mates are very classy." Untangling her legs from Callie's, and standing up.

Letting out a full laugh. "I'm sure I can deal with it." Using the arm of the couch to help her stand up.

Arizona bites her lip. "I'm really glad we sorted this," gesturing between the two of them. "Addison's gonna be extremely glad." She doesn't really care what Addison thinks. All she cares about is the fact that she almost kissed her ridiculously hot team mate.

Apparently they were both going with the - act like nothing was about to happen and pretend the alcohol made us do it - route.

"Tell me about it." Callie agrees. Her heart still pounding from their almost kiss. Stopping in front of the door, and turning the handle. Stepping to the side to let Arizona out behind her.

"Hey, we were looking for you guys." Addison announces, coming up the stairs.

It takes them a second to realize that someone else has spoken. They both turn to face their Captain, who was fixing them with a raised eyebrow. Stumbling out of a room together after disappearing for most of the party, was bound to raise some suspicions. And judging by the look the red head was currently giving them: it _had_.

"Here we are." Callie states, annoyance evident in her voice. She knew Addison was going to want every single detail of what went on behind closed doors. And she was not giving her those details.

Snorting at the response. "Yeah," dragging her eyes back and forth between them, "here you are."

Walking towards the stairs, past Addison. "I'm gonna go check on Teddy." Grabbing on to the banister for support, "I'll talk to you guys later."

All of them know that "you guys" is directed at Callie. Addison starts laughing to herself, whilst Callie's eyes follow the blonde down the stairs. "Bye." Callie says, smiling when Arizona gives her a small wave, and makes her way down the stairs.

Feeling Addison's eyes on her. "What?"

Lightly nudging her friends arm. "Nothing. I'm just glad you two sorted out all your crap." Beginning to walk back down the stairs.

Nodding in response. "Yeah, we're gonna be friends."

Stopping on the stairs, and turning around. "Friends?" Addison asks.

"Yeah, friends." Putting her hands on top of her Captains shoulders, making her face the other way again.

"Well, that's gonna be an interesting friendship." Comes the sarcastic response.

If what happened behind that door was anything to go by, then it was going to be a very interesting friendship.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update, work has been crazy this week. The finale has drained all hope from my life and I'm currently pretending that none of it happened. Thanks for the reviews and follows. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.

* * *

_12th August 2012_

The start of the new season had arrived in a flash. The Colton team are sat in their home changing room, listening intently to the words coming out of Chief Webber's mouth. They had been training five days a week for the past month- and it had paid off. After the disastrous ending to last lesson, the team were finally starting to play like a team again. Much to the delight of everyone.

Last week, they traveled to Chicago to play a friendly match against the Ringers; they won 4-1. The start of the match had been tough, struggling to find their rhythm after the off season, but after 20 minutes they were back to their best. It was Callie Torres' first game for her new team: a fact that you would never have known because she played like she had been a part of the team for years. Scoring two goals in your first game - even if that game was a friendly - was kind of unheard of.

Chief Webber gave Arizona a run around for the last 10 minutes of the game, and no-one expected what had happened to happen. Nearly six months out hadn't affected the striker at all, she played almost as good as Callie. The two had only played 10 minutes together, but those 10 minutes, were quite magical. The Chief was worried that it would be a challenge for his striker to get back to her best. He couldn't have been more wrong. Arizona was on top form.

Their game today, was against Denver Thistle - a team who they had never lost to. The fixtures for the season were announced two weeks ago. The first question on nearly every players lips was: When do we play City? They wanted revenge, and they wanted it soon. And they'd get a chance at that revenge in seven weeks. In seven weeks, the Coltons were due to play their arch rivals for the first time in six months.

A season ran from August until the start of June. There were 24 teams in the league, and each team played the others, approximately three times a season. That wasn't including the cups, though. The teams that finished in the top four spots in the league automatically qualified for the Champions Cup. This tournament was the biggest event in soccer, other than the World Cup. It was made up of eight groups with four teams from anywhere in the world placed in those groups, every team played the other over two legs, the games were held at the teams respected home ground. After playing each other twice, the top two teams with the most points in the group, went through to the final 32. Those teams are then drawn out of a hat, to play another out of the final 32. And then, you play each round until you win the Cup. As the Coltons finished second in the league last season- they had qualified.

The first game of the Champions Cup was due to start in three weeks. As the Coltons and City were from the same country, they could not be placed in the same qualifying group together. The Coltons had got to the final of this tournament twice before. It was the only tournament that eluded them, and this year they wanted it. They wanted it bad. And with Callie Torres joining them over the summer, they were placed in the top five teams that were expected to win it. It was a lot of pressure, but pressure meant privilege and if you played for a team that had pressure on them, then you were playing for a great team.

The next ten months were going to be tough, every player knew that. Training at least four times a week, and sometimes playing two games in a week was going to be physically demanding. But, they were ready. The team possessed some of the best players in the world, and this year; was _their_ year.

"Now, I know the end of last season was tough on you all." Chief Webber addressed his team. "But, this is a new season. You're a new team now, and I don't want to be biased, but you're a pretty great team." His lips curved into a smile, "This season, is your season. The only team that can stop you from winning every week- is yourselves." The team were hanging on his every word. "I want you to go out there today, and play the way I know you can play."

No-one spoke. They didn't know if he was finished talking or not, and if he wasn't, no-one wanted to interrupt him during one of his 'In the moment speeches.' The team looked around at each other, silently asking if it was okay to speak.

Silence.

Webber rolled his eyes. "I'm finished damn it," a collective sigh was thrown around the changing room. "You're allowed to talk."

They all had an inkling on who would be the first to speak, and they were right.

Cristina, of course. It was always Cristina.

"Wow, Chief. That was deep." She said with her hand over her heart. "So, do you prepare those speeches, or do you just say what feels right in the moment?"

Laughter erupted from the whole team. Webber fought to keep the smirk off his face, "You're a pain in my ass, Yang,"

Bowing her head. "Thank you, Chief. Did you prepare that or-?"

"Shut it!" He quickly cut her off. "Now, take ten minutes to get yourselves ready and I'll see you out there." Walking to the door, and letting himself out.

"Do his speeches get more emotional every year?" Addison asked, taking her boots out of her bag.

Bailey nodded. "That's definitely his most heartfelt speech to date, so far."

The team mumbled in agreement. The game was due to kick off at 3 o'clock, which meant they had ten minutes before they were supposed to be in the tunnel. Webber had told them the team line up an hour ago, it was their usual starting line-up, except for Callie and Arizona. The new signing would be starting, and the striker was on the bench. The blonde was promised at least the last half hour of the game, her ankle was nearly back to 100%, but playing her from the start would surely change that. So, Arizona was starting as a sub.

"Is he always like that?" Callie asked in bewilderment. She was used to having a coach that told her to; play well and score goals. So, it was a slight shock that she now had a coach that actually seemed to care.

Meredith laughed. "That's him on the first day of the season." Amused at the look on Callie's face. "Wait until the real games start."

Callie gave a shaky laugh. Her nerves were starting to kick in. This was her first real competitive game for her new team. What if she played like crap? What if the fans hated her? What if Webber thought she sucked and wished he never signed her? There were so many questions running through the head. None of them positive ones.

"Looks like somebody's nervous."

Callie grinned at the familiar words. Raising her head and meeting the blondes eyes. "What gave it away?"

Arizona could tell Callie was nervous. The look on the Latinas face mirrored her own before she was about to walk on to the pitch. "I'm an expert on nerves," she shrugged. "Also, you look like you're about to pass out. So, that kinda confirmed it."

"What if I-?" The blonde cut her off before she could finish.

"You won't." Arizona stated firmly.

Callie raised an eyebrow. "You don't even know what I was gonna say."

Sitting down on the bench next to her team mate. "I do it all the time." Carrying on when Callie shot her a knowing look. "You run up all these crazy scenarios in your head about what could happen, and none of it ever does." Smiling when Callie seemed to relax. "You're gonna play great."

Callie sat in silence. She had been nervous all day, and after a minor conversation with Arizona, her nerves had disappeared. Arizona really knew how to calm her down. They had been getting on great since Teddy's party, probably a bit too great. Their team mates had told them several times over the past five weeks to: shut up and stop flirting. They hadn't shut up, and they _definitely_ hadn't stopped flirting. It was getting to that point where the inevitable was about to happen.

"Now, did you prepare that, or did it just feel just right in the moment?" Callie asked in mock seriousness.

Arizona bit her lip. "And you'll obviously play better once I'm on the pitch, because I'm totally awesome." Flashing her dimples, in a sweet smile.

Callie's attention was immediately focused on the blonde biting her lip. Why did she always do that? Every time they were in conversation, she bit her lip. It drove Callie crazy. She was trying to have a conversation, and Arizona was standing in front of her biting her lip. All she could think about was taking that lip between her own teeth and sucking on it. Shaking those thoughts off, "I'll be counting down the minutes until you're on the field, then."

"That's what I like to hear." Her voice was teasing.

Callie shot her a small smile. "Okay." Leaning over and loosening the laces on her boots, "Here, tie me up."

Arizona let out a bark of laughter, it only increased when she saw an unknowing look on Callies face. "You want me to tie you up?"

"Yeah, do you guys," she trailed off when she realized what she had just said. Tie me up. She just asked Arizona to tie her up.

Unable to control her laughter when Callie blushed furiously. "I mean, I don't have _any_ problem at all tying you up. Should we wait until we're alone, or just go ahead and do it right now?"

Gently pushing the blondes shoulder. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Robbins."

Crouching down in front of the brunette, "Who'd have know you'd be such a dirty talker, Calliope." Taking the laces into her hands and tying them into a perfect knot.

Not even bothering to correct the name slip, quite liking the way her full name rolled of the blondes tongue. "I'll talk as dirty as you like-"

"Can you two give it a rest, already?" Teddy interrupted. She had to listen to this every time she was with them. It was getting out of hand.

Both of them fought back a laugh and mumbled a quick apology. Callie stood up, extending her hand to help Arizona up from the floor. They found themselves in one of those moments, where they were standing in silence staring at each other. Those moments seemed to be happening a lot lately. A few seconds passed, and Arizona was the one who snapped out of it.

"Okay," pulling her jumper over her head, "I'm gonna head out. One of the other subs will take the good seat if I hang out in here too long."

Callie nodded. "Okay. I'll see you at half time." Watching as the blonde left the changing room. Feeling a set of eyes on her, "Why are you watching me?"

Addison shook her head. "You two are unbelievable."

"You wanted us to be friends," stripping her training top off. "And now that we are friends, all you do is complain." Picking up her game t-shirt, and pulling it over her head. "Make up your mind."

Sighing, putting her boots on. "You're in denial, Calliope."

"HEY!" She told Addison years ago that no-one called her that, and here she was- calling her that. "Nobody's allowed to call me that." She spoke through gritted teeth. "How many times have I told you that?"

Smirking. That was the exact answer she wanted. "Arizona just called you it."

Shaking her head. "I nearly broke her ankle. She can call me whatever she wants." That was the worst excuse she could ever have used. And if the look on Addison's face was anything to go by, the red head thought the same.

"Denial." Addison said again, in a sing song voice.

* * *

The Colton team filled the tunnel - standing in a straight line - facing forward. Only the sound of the the fans in the stadium and the referees metal studs on the ground could be heard. The Denver team were just as silent, they had a minor height advantage, but they would have to play on another level if they wanted three points today. The referee nodded his head at the two teams and turned around, leading them on to the pitch.

Callie looked around in complete awe. Sure, she'd played in this stadium before, but never as a Colton player. Her body was covered in goosebumps. The 40,000 seater stadium was full. An army of black and red shirts filled the ground, the fans were chanting as loudly as they could. It was amazing.

TV cameras lined the edge of the grass, awaiting the start of the game, so it could be broadcasted to the whole world. The linesmen at both ends of the pitch examined the goal nets, and signaled to the referee that they were in perfect condition. A voice broke over the ground announcing the starting line ups for both teams. The crowd erupted into screams when the home team was read out. An even louder cheer came about when the face of Arizona sitting in the dug out appeared on the big screen, the blonde gave a huge grin and a wave to the camera when she heard the home fans screaming her name.

The referee looked at his watch, and motioned to the players to take up their starting positions. Addison and Callie walked past each other, stopping to briefly exchange a few words of encouragement, and top it off with an over zealous high five. Arizona found herself smiling when she saw this appear on the huge TV.

The whistle rang out, and the new season began.

* * *

An hour had passed since the whistle was signaled. The first half was filled with several chances, the majority of them in favor of the Coltons. They had managed to capitalize on two of those chances, and were currently leading 2-0. Meredith had scored a header from a corner, and Callie had scored from a shot just outside of the box. An overwhelming feeling came over the brunette when she scored her first goal, it had felt better than when she won the trophy with City last season.

It was a comfortable match, something that the Coltons wanted on their first day of the league. The Denver team had barely troubled them. They had one shot on target, and it was expertly blocked by Bailey. The goalkeeper was like a wall; no one got passed her.

Ten minutes into the second half, and the home side were beginning to take charge. They had 80% possession since the start of the half, the fans could sense a win, and were cheering loudly in support of their team. Webber's half time team talk lasted barely two minutes. If the team talk was short, the team were obviously doing their job right.

A thistle player knocks the ball out of the park, and gives the Coltons a throw in. Arizona steps up to the edge of the pitch, lifting her foot up, so that her boots can be inspected by the linesman. The referee spots the sub at the sideline, and blows his whistle to stop the throw in from being taken. The voice announces to the stadium that a substitution is being made, the cheering only got louder when the fans noticed who was coming on to the pitch.

Every person in the stadium are on their feet, applauding the returning striker. Arizona looks around in amazement at the sight in front of her. An unbelievable feeling of support comes over her, she has never felt such passion from the fans before. Lightly jogging on to the pitch, stopping short of Cristina, who is about to take the throw in.

The ball is thrown to Meredith, looking up, spotting Callie unmarked, she chips the ball to the midfielders feet. Callie is now in possession of the ball, easily pushing it past a thistle player, and sprints down the left side of the pitch. Arizona runs directly into the space that Callie is headed for, the Latina sees the blonde and passes it down the line, quickly changing direction and running to the edge of the box. The striker receives the ball, slowing down her pace so that she is in line with the box. Shifting the ball to the right, and taking it past the defender. Now, in an open space, she passes the ball back to Callie. Seeing Arizona running straight past her, Callie lightly lays the ball up to be struck by the blonde. Sprinting towards the ball and striking it as hard as she can, she watches as the ball curls past the keeper and straight into the top corner of the net.

3-0.

Screams are heard from every fan in the ground. The stadium is bouncing, everyone is back on their feet cheering. Arizona's face erupts into a huge grin, turning around to face Callie. Both of them jog towards each other, raising their hands at the same time for a double high five. Arizona keeps her arms raised and lowers them to fall around Callie's neck, hugging her tightly. Callie wraps her arms firmly around Arizona's waist, and smiles into her neck.

"Less than two minutes on the pitch, and you're already scoring." Callie mumbles into the blondes neck.

Arizona bites back a moan, at the feeling of Callie's lips pressed against her neck. "Thanks to you. That was a nice pass."

Loosening her grip on the strikers waist. "I was hoping you'd realize what play I was going for."

Letting her arms drop to her side. "I knew you'd go for that pass, the space was wide open." Picking up the pace, and jogging back to their own half.

Gently bumping knuckles with Teddy as she passes her. "Apparently we're both just that good, and we have the exact same thought of play." Callie states, only half joking.

"I really hope so." Arizona confirms honestly. Callie is the exact type of midfielder she needs. She needs someone to be able to read the game as well as her. To be able to make a pass, before Arizona asks for that pass.

Callie smiles in response, and jogs back to her position. She knew Arizona was good, but she didn't know the blonde was _that_ good. Good enough to score in her first game back in over five months. The fact that the striker was only on the pitch two minutes before she scored, really showed off how much talent she really possessed.

The last half an hour of the game passed quickly. Not quick enough for the Thistle team, who were being attacked from all angles on the pitch by the home side. The score was still 3-0. Although, it quite easily could have been 10-0. The Coltons were on fire. A lot of the press expressed worry that they would struggle to return to their best after what happened last season. Their performance today, had ultimately silenced those critics. Ruthless was the best way to describe them.

The whistle rings out again, and the match is over. The players from both teams exchange hand shakes, and make their way back down the tunnel.

* * *

Once back in the changing room, the team can finally celebrate their win. "That was great. Well played everyone." Addison says to her team.

"Why couldn't you have joined us sooner, Torres?" Cristina asks, unpeeling a banana.

Callie rolls her eyes. "I'm here now, Cristina." Pulling her boots off, and placing them into her bag. "You ask me that question every day, and my answers always the same."

"Ooooh, do you know what would make this day even better?" Arizona asks excitedly, walking towards Callie.

Recognizing the look on the blondes face immediately. Shaking her head, and turning her back away from the striker, "No."

"What, why?" Arizona whines. Grabbing Callie's shoulders and making the brunette face her.

"I made dinner last night," placing her hands over Arizona's and lowering them. "Two nights in a row, is too much."

Neither of them even seemed to notice the fact that they always seemed to be touching the other at any chance they got. It was second nature to them now. Arizona would always put her hand on Callie's leg, if she was telling her a story. Callie would constantly be touching Arizona's hand if they were sitting next to each other. Everyone seemed to notice it. Everyone, except for Callie and Arizona.

Teddy joins in the conversation. "Can you make the red pasta thing?"

"I'm not making dinner." Callie repeats again.

Meredith walks out of the showers. "Are you making dinner?" Lifting up a towel, and using it to dry her hair.

"No." "Yes." Comes Arizona and Callie's replies.

Callie keeps her gaze averted from Arizona's. Knowing that, as soon as she makes eye contact with those blue orbs, she is done for. Any person that can look directly into Arizona Robbins' eyes, and deny her what she wants, deserves some form of medal. Chancing a look up, groaning when Arizona is looking directly at her, pout firmly intact. "Fine." Smirking, when the blonde starts grinning. "But, you can't use that pout again for at least another month."

Arizona nods. "Deal." Raising her hand, and high fiving Callie.

"And..." She trails off, hoping that the blonde will catch on to what she's trying to say.

Grimacing at Callie's words. "I helped you last night, and I sucked."

"And, you're gonna help me again tonight." Biting back a laugh at the look on the blondes face. "Guaranteed, you're gonna suck. But, your company's tolerable and you're not bad to look at."

"Tolerable?" Are you kidding me?"

Before Callie can answer, Chief Webber steps in to the changing room, closely followed by two people that most of the Colton team know very well. Arizona's eyes widen when she sees who is standing behind her coach.

"Mom, Dad?"

The remainder of people in the changing room look around when they hear Arizona's words. Greetings are sent towards Barbara and Daniel Robbins, who just smile politely in return. That notion causes several looks to be thrown around the changing room. Barbara Robbins _always_ has a smile on her face, the older woman is almost as perky as her daughter. Today, however, there is no smile. Only a look of sadness. Something Arizona fails to notice.

Arizona walks forward, and throws her arms around her Mothers neck. "What are you guys doing here?" Letting go, and hugging her dad. Her parents never come to the stadium to watch the games, claiming that; "Seeing it live, makes them too nervous." Arizona could count on one hand, how many times her parents have been in her changing room.

"Honey, why don't we go somewhere more private and talk?" Barbara Robbins speaks to her daughter.

Arizona waves the comment off. "Mom, it's just the team. You've met them all like a hundred times."

Daniel Robbins steps in. "Chief Webber said we can use his office." He states in his deep voice. "Your Mother and I need to talk to you."

"Oooh, is it about Tim? Is he coming home?" Arizona asks, a wide smile on her face. The smile disappears in an instant, when she hears the next set of words leave her Fathers mouth.

"No, Arizona. Tim isn't coming home."

Arizona could have swore, in that second- her heart stopped beating.

Even Callie, who had never met Arizona's parents before, had managed to catch on to the reason of their visit. The entire team lowered their heads as Daniel Robbins spoke.

"Come on, Honey, we'll go talk in the Chief's office." The older woman's voice breaks at the end of the sentence.

Arizona shakes her head, and takes a visible step back. "No. No. No, this isn't happening." Putting her hand over her eyes, hoping that if she keeps them closed for long enough, this situation will go away.

Daniel steps forward. "Arizona." He says softly.

In her whole life, she has never heard such sadness in her Fathers voice. That is when her nightmare is confirmed.

"Just say it." Her voice is distant, she wouldn't have recognized it if she hadn't felt her lips move. "Please. Just say it."

Taking a deep breath, Daniel looks into familiar blue eyes. "Your brothers dead, Arizona."

Arizona flinches, and closes her eyes. In the space of two minutes - this day - had become the worst day of her life. She was never going to see her brother again. Her brother: who she grew up with, who she spoke to twice a week on the phone, who she skyped when she was having a bad day, who was always there for her when she needed him. Arizona was never going to see him again.

Tim was gone. The thought made her feel physically sick.

Callie feels her heart break at the look of devastation on the blondes face. She knows that Arizona is willing herself not to cry in front of everyone. Addison had told her on several occasions, that Arizona never cries. She suddenly wished that the whole team wasn't here to witness the striker receive this news.

Webber breaks the silence. "Why don't we give them some privacy?"

Arizona speaks up, before anyone has a chance to answer. "How did it happen?" She didn't remember telling herself to ask that question. It just came out. It was like she was running on auto pilot. Keeping her eyes firmly focused on her Dad, because she knows that he isn't the type of person who will just burst into tears. And she needs that right now, she can't have herself breaking down and crying in front of her whole team. "When did it happen?"

A sob escaped Barbara's lips. Everyone in the changing room is shifting awkwardly from side to side, unsure where to look, and what to do. "He was shot this morning." Daniel confirms, his voice refusing to break.

Letting out a worthless laugh. "He was shot." Arizona repeats, taking deep breaths, trying to keep her tears at bay. "We should, uhm-" clearing her throat loudly, "we should go to my house, and talk." She didn't know what else they were meant to talk about, she had heard all she needed to hear. Tim had been shot and was never coming home. That pretty much summed the entire conversation up.

Daniel nodded his head. "We'll head over there just now." Wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders, and leading her out of the door.

Sitting down on the bench, putting her elbows on her knees, Arizona lowered her head on to her hands. She suddenly felt claustrophobic, like she was struggling for breath. Standing up abruptly, throwing all of her clothes into her bag. Feeling every set of eyes watching, plastering on a fake voice. "I'm not gonna be at dinner guys." Lifting her jacket off the bench, and putting it on. "I'll see you on Sunday at training." Not bothering to wait for answer, she stood up, and bolted out of the changing room. Leaving behind several shocked faces.

The walk to her car was short, her feet carried her on their own accord. A car crash could have occurred right in front of her, and Arizona wouldn't have noticed. The only thing she noticed was that, she had left her car window rolled down. Tim was dead, and she had left her car window rolled down all day.

This was - hands down - the worst day of Arizona Robbins' life.

* * *

**Once again, thanks so much for the reviews and follows, they really mean a lot. I've decided to start adding the date in chapters now, so that it is easier to track the progress of the season. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.

* * *

_21st August 2012_

The past nine days for Arizona, had been utter hell. Nine days ago, she found out her brother, Timothy, had died. This wasn't supposed to happen. Before he left for Iraq, Tim sat his sister down and promised her that he would come home. He promised her that he wouldn't die. But, he _did_. And Arizona was angry. Angry at him for leaving her after he promised that he wouldn't. She needed him, and he was gone.

Nine days since her brother died, and she still hadn't cried. Even Today, at his funeral, there were no tears. Arizona stood, clutching her mothers hand, watching her brothers body being lowered into the ground, and she didn't shed one single tear. Her father - a man who she had never saw cry - stood for the entire service with tears streaming down his face. She was beginning to think that she was dead inside.

A feeling of emptiness had filled her for nine days.

First the injury and now this. She felt like her life was crumbling around her, as soon as things started to look up; something bad happened. Maybe she just wasn't meant to be happy. Maybe her life was supposed to resemble a car wreck, because right now,_ it did_.

Standing outside her changing room door, head leaning against it, she could faintly hear the whispered voices of her team mates coming from behind the closed door. They were obviously talking about her.

Who wouldn't talk about the emotionally unstable girl that didn't even cry when her brother died?

A bitter laugh escaped her lips.

She knew her whole team thought she was crazy. When she turned up to training last week, Arizona had been on the receiving end of everyone's stares. So, she kept her head down and didn't speak to anyone. It was the pity in their voices that bothered her the most. At home, it had been even worse. Teddy had been walking on eggshells around her all week. In times like this, she was ever grateful for Cristina. The woman's bluntness and sarcastic attitude actually made her feel better, she was the only one that wasn't treating her like a fragile mess.

Letting out a heavy sigh, pushing the door handle down, Arizona makes her way inside. As soon as her team see her standing in the doorway, the whispering stops.

If that didn't confirm they were talking about her then what would?

Fake smile in tow. "Hi."

Teddy was the first one to speak. "Uh, Hi." Looking around at the team for confirmation that Arizona was actually here, and she wasn't seeing things. "What are you doing here?"

Arizona bit her tongue. "It's Sunday." Continuing when no-one answered her. "We always train on Sunday's." Sitting down on the bench, and unpacking her training bag, waiting for the inevitable question that was no doubt about to come.

All eyes turned to Addison, pleading with her to talk some sense into the striker. The red head hated being Captain in situations like this, everyone expected her to ask the questions that no-one else wanted to ask. "Arizona. Your brothers funeral ended less than three hours ago," stopping for a second when the blonde shot her a murderous glance, "you don't need to be here."

An awkward silence filled the air. Several of the players left the room, acting like they weren't paying attention to the conversation that was occurring. No-one wanted to be on the receiving end of Arizona's yelling.

Everyone waited for the snappy reply from the blonde, but it never came. They all looked at their team mate and saw nothing but sadness in her eyes. Even Cristina felt bad for Arizona. You knew it was a bad situation, if Cristina felt bad for a person. The woman was made of stone.

Taking a deep breath. "I know." Arizona spoke up. "I just- I can't just sit at home and do nothing all night." Picking up a folded t-shirt from her bag. "I need to be here, okay? Just let me be here, and don't ask me about today. Please." The desperation in her voice was clear, and Addison decided not to argue. She began putting her training clothes on, when her Captain gave her a nod approval. Looking around to see who was in attendance. Her face fell when she noticed a certain face was missing.

Most of the team had started making their way from the changing room to the training field. Arizona stood up from the bench, kicking her trainers off. She pulled her boots out from her bag and slipped them on, leaning down on the floor to tie them. Standing back up, quickly realizing that it was just Lexie still present in the room. The younger girl was staring at her, an unreadable expression on her face. "You okay, Lex?"

Lexie's eyes widened in response. "What? No, I'm fine." Her face immediately turning red. "I should be the one asking you that question."

A small smile appeared on the blondes face. "I'm okay." She had lost count of the amount of times she had said those two words in the past nine days. Turning her back to the brunette. She liked Lexie, they got on well. The midfielder genuinely cared about everyone on the team, and this made her one of Arizona's favorite people.

"You know, when my Mom died, I was a mess." Lexie blurted out, she noticed that Arizona had turned to face her again, and carried on. "I cried. A lot. And then one day I stopped crying, and I spoke to Meredith about everything I was feeling. And I think," she took a long pause, "I think that you need to talk about it to someone."

Arizona stood in shock. She didn't think Lexie Grey would be the person that was basically telling her to get a grip and snap out it. "Look, Lex, its,-"

"I'm not saying talk to me." Lexie interrupted with a laugh. "I'm just saying- you should talk to someone. Okay?"

Nodding her head. "Thanks, Lex." She appreciated the thoughtful words, but Arizona wasn't gonna talk to anyone. She wasn't the kind of person that just poured their heart out for the sake of it. The situation didn't need to be talked about. She was dealing with it. "Come on. We should head out."

Arizona didn't know it yet, but in an hour's time, she would find out that in fact; she was not dealing with it.

* * *

An hour into the training session and Chief Webber's eyes scanned the sight in front of him. His team were quiet, too quiet. Normally, during training, he had to tell them all on multiple occasions to shut up. That hadn't happened today. His team were jogging quietly around the pitch, barely saying a word to each other. His eyes locked on his broken looking striker. Shaking his head, "Robbins," motioning with his hand for the number ten to make her way over to him.

Arizona stopped running when she heard the Chief's voice. Walking backwards to where he was standing, "What's up, Chief?" She puffed, slightly out of breath from the run.

Looking her up and down. "Robbins, go home." He couldn't believe she was actually here. She looked completely drained.

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh. Why would I go home?"

The Chief knew what she was trying to do, and saw right through it. Arizona wasn't fooling anyone. "Robbins, you're not fine." He gave her a look when she was about to interrupt him. "You can pretend as much as you want, but you're not fine." His eyes softened, when she dropped her head. "Go home, Arizona." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Clearing her throat. "Okay." She hadn't planned to say that, she had prepared a whole argument in her head, but she didn't have the physical energy to say any of it out loud. Turning her back on him, and walking slowly in the direction of the building. Her shoulders felt heavy, like she was carrying a dead weight on them. Unable to close her eyes without seeing an image of her brother standing in front of her.

When was this feeling going to disappear?

Flinging open the changing room door, tearing her jumper off and throwing it on to the bench. Ridding herself of the rest of her clothes, she walks to the showers and steps into a cubicle, putting on a shower cap because she knows that she won't have the physical energy to dry her hair once she gets out. The hot water engulfs her.

Arizona didn't know how long she stood motionless in the shower. There were so many things running through her mind.

Was Tim alone when he died? Did he die instantly? How much pain was he in? Did he think about her in the last minutes of his life?

These questions were eating her alive.

Snapping out of her thoughts, reaching her hand up and turning the hot water off. Grabbing the towel that was hanging on the door, and drying her whole body. Trudging her feet back to the main room. Dropping her towel, and lifting her clean clothes out of her bag, putting them on painfully slowly. Once she was fully dressed, she sat down on the bench. Her hands went over her face, and she closed her eyes.

A few minutes passed and she was still sat in the same position. Her body froze when she heard the door being pulled open, and footsteps walking towards her. Looking up, a small smile graced her features when she saw who had appeared. "Hey."

"Hey." Callie replied. This wasn't what she expected to walk into. _This_ being Arizona sitting with her head in her hands, looking like she was about to combust into a flood of tears. "You okay?" Cursing herself as soon as the question left her lips. Obviously the blonde was anything but okay, she had just lost her brother.

It was the concerned tone of her voice, or it could have been the look on Callie's face. Arizona didn't know what it was, but she did know that tears were quickly forming behind her eyes. She hadn't cried all week, and now, at the most inappropriate time- she was about to start crying. "Yeah, I'm fine." Her voice cracked on the word fine. Standing up, turning her back on Callie, she started throwing all her belongings into her bag. "Where were you?" She asked, hoping that Callie wouldn't ask her anything else and she could just quickly leave.

Callie saw a tear roll down Arizona's face. "I was doing an interview." Taking a step forward, gently grasping the blondes elbow and turning her around. "You really don't look okay."

Letting out a hollow laugh. "Kick a girl when she's down, Callie." Quickly reaching her hand up, and wiping away a tear, praying that Callie didn't see it.

Callie did see it. Her hands wrapped gently around the blondes wrists, "It's okay to cry." Teddy had told her and Addison that Arizona hadn't cried once. Hearing this news didn't surprise her at all, she knew that Arizona was the type of person that thought crying was a sign of weakness.

Shaking her head. "No, I'm fine." She needed out of this changing room, right now.

"No, you're not." Callie stated firmly. She knew that this could backfire. Arizona had be known to snap at anyone if they pushed her too far.

Trying to pull her hands free from Callie's grasp, her throat closed up when the brunette wouldn't let her go. "Please. Just let me go. I- I," the words wouldn't leave her mouth.

Taking another step forward, bringing her body within inches of Arizona's. "I'm not gonna let you go."

"Please, Callie." Tugging at her hands, attempting to bring them loose. "I- I need to," her words failed her. As much as Arizona willed herself to speak; she physically _couldn't_. Nothing was coming out.

"Arizona." Callie spoke softly.

That was it.

Violent sobs erupted Arizona's entire body and she began to tremble as the tears spilled down her face. Callie quickly reached forward and wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist. Arizona fell heavily into the embrace and flung her arms around Callie's neck, burying her head into a tanned shoulder. Nine days worth of tears were currently making their way down Callie's neck, but she didn't care. Callie knew this is what Arizona needed, she pulled the crying woman in impossibly closer and started running her hands through soft blonde hair. Now, sobbing uncontrollably, Arizona burrowed her head further into Callie's neck, her whole body was shaking. The Latina lowered her head and started mumbling comforting words into Arizona's ear. Arizona had her hands locked in a vice grip around Callie's neck, refusing to let her go.

For the first time in nine days, Arizona didn't feel empty. It terrified her when she realized how much she needed this. How much she needed the person that was holding her tightly. As the sobs began to die down, Arizona pulled her head back, and found herself staring deep into chocolate brown eyes. Surprised when she saw no pity resting within them. "I'm sorry." Dropping her hands and placing them on Callie's hips.

Callie brushed her thumbs across tear stained cheeks, wiping away the stray tears. "Don't be sorry." She was scared that Arizona would become embarrassed, and quickly put her resolve back up.

Arizona leaned into the touch. The physical contact was the only thing that was keeping her calm. "I don't know what happened, there." Her voice was small. She kept her eyes firmly planted on her shoes.

Lowering her hands to place them over the pale ones that were resting on her own hips. "Look at me." She knew the striker wouldn't look up. "Look at me, Arizona." Callie repeated again. Watching the blonde hesitatingly raise her head. Their eyes connected. "You don't have to apologize for that, okay?" Her heart broke when the blue eyes in front of her filled with tears again. "Come here." Opening her arms. Arizona fell into them straight away. She could feel the tears from the other woman's face on her neck. It was heart-breaking.

They stood wrapped around each other for a few more minutes, before Callie pulled back. "I'm gonna take you home."

"No." Arizona responded quickly. Shaking her head, "I don't wanna go home." Taking a step back, immediately missing the warmth from Callie's embrace.

Callie knew what to do. She stepped towards the blondes bag, and packed the remaining things into it. "We're gonna go somewhere." Lifting the bag up, and turning around to face Arizona.

"Where?" Arizona asked, her voice was hoarse from the crying.

"Do you trust me?" Was Callie's only reply.

That was the scary thing. Arizona did trust Callie, and it terrified her. She wanted to say no. She wanted to tell Callie that she was fine and didn't need anything from her. But, as soon as they made eye contact; Arizona was done for. She'd let Callie take her anywhere.

"I trust you." Arizona admitted.

* * *

They had been in Callie's car for 25 minutes. Arizona didn't know where they were, and she didn't ask. The car ride had been quiet, Callie looked over every few minutes to make sure that Arizona was okay. The blonde stared motionless out of the window, watching as Callie drove them up a huge hill. Pulling the car into the small car park, Callie turned the engine off and turned to Arizona.

Arizona looked around in moderate amusement. "You brought me to the park?"

Callie laughed. "I didn't bring you to the park." Her lips twitched upwards when she saw Arizona raise an eyebrow. "Okay, I brought you to the park." She quickly glanced towards the hill to see if anyone was around, letting out a thankful sigh when there was no-one in sight. "But, we're not here for the park."

Confusion washed over her. "I don't understand." Callie brought her to a park, and was now claiming that they weren't here for the park. She didn't have a clue what was going on. A laugh spilled from her lips. "You're confusing me."

Opening the car door. "Come on." She pointed to the passenger door and motioned for Arizona to open it. "Just trust me."

That word sent shivers up Arizona's spine. For once in her life, she decided to just trust someone else and see where it got her. It's not like her life could get any worse, she was pretty much at rock bottom right now. Pulling the handle of the door, slipping out of the car, walking around to the other side to stand next to Callie. "What are we doing here?" It was 8 o'clock on a Sunday night, and they were standing in an extremely dark park, with nothing but trees and grass surrounding them.

Locking her car door, she started walking towards a footpath about a hundred meters away from them. "I like to come here when I've got a lot on my mind." They began walking and found themselves at the start of the path.

Arizona stopped walking, and looked at Callie. "We're walking down there?" Her voice was laced with fear. The path was completely blocked by trees, and there was hardly any light visible coming from it. It was basically pitch black.

Callie bit back a laugh. "It just takes a minute to walk through it, and then we'll be there."

"Where? Where will we be?"

Reaching forward and grabbing the blondes wrist, gently coaxing her forward. "I didn't peg you for a scared of the dark type." Her tone was playful.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "It's not the dark I'm scared of." Trying to defer her attention away from the fact that her hand kept brushing against Callie's. "Its the 'being killed by a stranger in the trees' that's really getting to me."

She knew Arizona was joking, but she could sense a hint of seriousness registering in her voice. "Relax. I promise nothing is gonna happen to us." She looked down when she felt Arizona wrap a firm hand around her wrist.

Feeling Callie look down at their hands. She was asking a question without actually asking it. "I'm scared." Arizona admitted. She didn't really know what she was scared of. But, she had a feeling that it wasn't really the trees. It was whatever rested beyond these trees that was causing the panic to set in. Arizona could sense that something was about to happen.

Whispering. "You have nothing to be scared of." Seeing Arizona like this, really bothered Callie. She wasn't even close with her own sister, Aria. But, she knew that losing her sibling would absolutely devastate her. She couldn't even begin to think of what the blonde was going through.

Callie pried her hand loose from Arizona's grasp, and gently intertwined their fingers. Arizona responded immediately, and curled her fingers around Callie's, holding on to her hand tightly. Neither said anything. They didn't have to. Arizona didn't know what it was, but something about Callie just put her completely at ease. They were just so comfortable around each other.

They stepped out at the end of the path, and Arizona stopped walking.

The sight before her was incredible. It was a perfect few of Seattle. The water was visible at the right of the trees, ferry boats sitting atop it. The Space Needle was visible in the middle, casting a beaming light over everything below it. A lone bench sat directly in the centre of the grass.

All the tension that was in her body disappeared in an instant. Mouth agape. "Wow." Walking forward, when Callie softly tugged on her hand.

"I know." She stopped them short of the bench. Pausing, unsure what to do with her hand that was still clutching a smooth pale one. Before she got a chance to think, Arizona had sat down and pulled Callie down with her, keeping their hands joined.

They sat in silence next to each other. Their hands connected, and their knees resting against each others.

It was at least half an hour, before either of them made a sound. Callie was content just sitting with Arizona, knowing that if she wanted to talk then she would do it in her own time.

Tim was dead. After nine days, Arizona had finally accepted that her brother was gone.

And she had accepted something else as well. Something that she had been denying for a long time.

Letting out a shaky breath when the infamous tears started to roll down her face. Now that she had started crying, Arizona couldn't seem to stop. Looking down at their joined hands, when she felt Callie give her own a reassuring squeeze. She knew this is what she was scared of when Callie brought her here. It was accepting Tim dying that had struck fear into her at the start of that footpath. Subconsciously, she had an idea that this would happen.

Finally, after whatever amount of time, the crying stopped. Arizona shifted her body to face Callie, still refusing to let go of her hand. Their position reminded her of the night at Teddy's party. Both of them sitting far too close, holding hands. Although, this time, something was different.

Arizona broke the silence. "We moved around a lot when we were kids." Pausing, when Callie turned to face her. "My dad was in the Marines. So, we rarely stayed in a place for longer than six months."

Callie didn't expect those were the first words spoken since they sat down. Rubbing soothing circles on the hand she was holding. "You guys must have been close, then?" She didn't want to push Arizona, she knew that the blonde would say whatever she wanted to say eventually.

Nodding her head. "Yeah. We didn't bother trying to make new friends, because we knew that in a few months, we'd have to leave anyway."

Callie was shocked. She grew up in Miami where everyone was friends with everyone, and here was Arizona telling her that her brother was basically her only true friend as a kid. That fact had made the whole situation impossibly worse. Arizona had ultimately lost the only person that was ever really there for her. It broke Callie's heart even more. "How old was he?"

Arizona smiled. "Twenty-Eight. He used to always," her sentence was cut short when a laugh spilled out. "Every time we argued, he would always say that I had to apologize first because I had to learn to 'respect my elders'." She began to laugh at the memory of a ten year old Tim, screaming at her, saying that she needed to start respecting him.

A laugh made it's way out of her own mouth. "That's a fair point." Her heart started beating a fraction faster when she realized that Arizona was actually opening up to her. According to Addison, she never spoke about anything to anyone. Arizona was such a closed off person, and here she was; letting Callie in. "When did he join the army?"

Barely a micro second passed, before Arizona answered. "Eight years ago. It was all he ever wanted to do. I remember the day that he told me he was leaving." Her throat closed up when she thought about that day. She had been expecting it for months, but she hadn't been expecting the sickening feeling that came with it. It was the same feeling that appeared when she found out Tim had died. Arizona never wanted to feel like that again.

"What happened?" Callie asked. Her nerves were in pieces, she was scared that the questions were going to upset Arizona. And that was the last thing she wanted to do.

Sensing Callie's nervousness, she tightened the grip on her hand. "It's okay. You can ask me whatever you want." In the changing room, today, she had told Addison not to ask her anything. And now, she was telling Callie that she could ask her whatever she wanted. It was strange. Arizona couldn't imagine talking to anyone about this, other than Callie. Teddy was her best friend, and she barely shared anything with her. "He- He uh," she coughed slightly, "he sat me down, and told me that he was leaving in a month. And, before I could answer him, he told me that nothing was gonna happen to him and that I shouldn't worry." Those words had been replaying in her head for the past nine days.

"You should be really proud of him, Arizona." Callie admitted truthfully. She was in awe that Arizona was managing to tell her this without welling up.

Smiling gently. "Yeah. I am."

"Did he know that you were," she trailed off. Unsure of how to word the question, noticing Arizona biting back a laugh.

"Did he know that I was hard-core into chicks?" Unable to control the laughter bubbling from her lips, when Callie nodded sheepishly. "Yeah he knew. He made me promise him that I would marry a girl that was at least a nine or ten on the hotness scale." Only Tim would say something like that after she told him she was a lesbian. She loved that he didn't care about her sexuality.

Callie burst into laughter. "Wow. That's quite a promise to make." She found herself smiling when she noticed that Arizona had relaxed. "Nines and tens are pretty hard to come by."

Arizona shrugged. "You're an easy ten. I'll just marry you if I have to." A full smile found it's way on to her face, when Callie dropped her head and started laughing. That laugh did something to her insides. It was so sensual, yet husky at the same time.

"Did you guys look alike?" A chuckle escaped her lips when Arizona shot her a confused look. "I just have this image of a really good looking guy, with these perfect blue eyes and blonde hair."

"According to Tim, I looked like him and I should be always be eternally grateful for that fact." Arizona responded in amusement. "He always said that, 'chicks dig people with blonde hair and blue eyes'."

"Blondes are pretty hot." Callie stated, with a mock shrug of her shoulders.

Arizona bit her lip, and shook her head. "I prefer brunettes."

Looking up, an uncharacteristic blush formed on her cheeks. It increased when she saw Arizona grinning, dimples perfectly on show. The tears had completely disappeared from her eyes, and they were back to their usual shining blue. Her body froze at the next set of words that left the blondes mouth.

"You're kind of amazing, Calliope. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Letting out a ruffled laugh. "Uh, Thanks." Arizona really knew how to put the charm on when she needed it. "You're not so bad yourself." She could barely register anything, other than her heart beating loudly in her ears.

"Which actually leads me to my next question." Arizona quickly added. "What in the hell possessed you to date Erica Hahn?"

Callie let out a shaky laugh. She didn't expect that question. "She's not that bad." Noticing Arizona send her a look of disbelief. "Okay, she is that bad." Grimacing at the thought of being with Erica. It was a nightmare relationship.

"I just can't picture you guys together, at all." The blonde admitted truthfully, shaking her head at the thought of Callie and Erica together. "And, because I cried my heart out on your shoulder earlier, I feel like we're now comfortable enough with each other for me to tell you that." Arizona stated with a laugh.

Her eyebrows drew together. "Yeah, it's probably not the smartest decision I've ever made." She admitted ruefully. A shiver came over her, when a cold breeze blew directly into them.

Feeling Callie shiver. "Cold?"

"A little." Callie admitted. Growing up in Miami really didn't prepare you for when it was less than 25 degrees. She felt Arizona swing her legs up from the ground and lie them straight across her lap, sitting in even closer to her. It was rare for her to feel this comfortable with another person. And Callie found herself liking it, _really_ liking it. A whispered voice came from the woman sitting next to her.

"Thank you, Callie." Arizona's voice was gentle. She turned her head to look at the Latina, who was in turn, looking directly back at her. People often said that blue eyes were the most attractive to possess, but Arizona disagreed. For the past few months, she had been completely entranced by Callie's chocolate brown eyes. They were stunning. They matched their owner perfectly.

Lifting their entwined hands and lying them across Arizona's lap. "For what?"

Those eyes stared deeply into her own. "For making this day bearable." Arizona admitted.

"You're welcome." Callie replied honestly. Her heart was soaring at the words. If sitting in the freezing cold was what it took to make Arizona feel even a fraction better, then they would sit in the cold for as long she needed. "You want to just sit here for a little while?"

Letting out a grateful sigh, "Yeah." Shifting herself in closer and laying her head down gently on Callie's shoulder. A smile crept on to her face when she felt Callie's free hand rest across her legs and began lightly stroking her knee. Arizona realized in that moment; Callie was the person Lexie was referring to.

Callie was her someone.

* * *

**Again, I have to say thank you for all the awesome reviews. They're a real motivator for me, because this is my first ever FanFic and I'm still trying to find the ropes a little bit. So, it really means a lot when I read the great comments you guys have been giving me. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update for a whole week, because I'm going on holiday on Tuesday. I'm really sorry, but I promise there will be an update on Sunday when I get back. Have a great week.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.

* * *

_30th August 2012_

A hoard of boos echoes around the stadium as a Chicago player slides into Callie Torres, clipping the midfielders ankle and bringing her to the ground. The referee blows his whistle, and signals for a free kick. Reaching into his pocket, he withdraws a yellow card, and books the offending player.

That was the third foul today from the same player. Every time Callie had possession of the ball, the number six would quickly bring her to the ground, but at the same time making sure that it wasn't anything too dirty. The Chicago team obviously had a game plan. And that game plan probably went along the lines of; bring Callie Torres down at every chance you get.

Letting out a puff of frustration, Callie reaches down and readjusts her shin pad. This was getting out of hand. Why was the ref just booking this player now? Seeing an outstretched hand waiting to help her up, she extends her own and takes it. The pale hand pulls her to her feet. Callie struggled to think of a day in the past month where she hadn't touched Arizona's hand in some form. They were really taking advantage of this whole _friendship _ thing.

"You okay?" Arizona asked, concern lacing her voice. She had watched this player tackle Callie like that all day, and it was starting to make her mad. _Really_ mad.

Ever since that night in the park, they had been extra close. Hanging out with each other at every chance they got. Every night that Callie made the team dinner, Arizona had sat in the kitchen the entire time, and assisted. Well, if sitting on the countertop and staring at Callie whilst she cooked counted as assisting, then Arizona was an expert. It was a blatant excuse to spend extra time with each other, but neither seemed to care. Obviously, the whole team had noticed how close they had become, and therefore spoke about them behind their backs at every chance they got.

Lightly brushing the dirt away from her shirt. "Yeah, I'm fine." Turning her head to look at the distance from the free kick spot to the goals. "What do you think?" Nodding her head towards the goals. It was about 30 yards- definitely doable.

Looking from the ball to where the keeper was standing. "I think you should go for it." Taking a step into Callie to avoid being overheard, "It's about 30 yards out, you've scored from that before."

Lowering her head to Arizona's ear. "You can take it." Callie knew that Arizona probably had a better chance of scoring it, strikers were naturally accustomed to taking shots; especially if you were Arizona.

Shaking her head. "No, you hit it."

"You're a striker, you take it." Callie retorted. Erica had never let her take penalties or free kicks when she played for City. She was used to winning a penalty, and then having Erica take the penalty- and all the credit.

"Callie," placing her hand on a tanned arm. "You're hitting it. Now, shut up, and line it up."

Taking a step forward, leaning over, Callie places the ball on the grass. Stepping back to Arizona, "Lay me up." Shifting her attention back to the ball when Arizona nods. Letting out a deep breath, she takes five steps backwards.

The wall is made up of four Chicago players, standing ten steps away from the ball. Cristina and Meredith were standing at the outside of them, pushing and nudging the opposition. The referees whistle blows, and Arizona lightly touches the ball forward. Callie steps towards it, and strikes it firmly with the outside of her foot. The ball curls over the top of the wall, and blasts straight into the top corner of the net. Much to the annoyance of the home fans, who have erupted into another round of loud boos.

Arizona stands in shock, and turns to Callie, who just shrugs her shoulders sheepishly. She reaches her knuckles out, and Callie bumps them with her own straight away. Muttering, "Unbelievable," under her breath, and jogging back to her own half. Callie scoring that, was hot. The look of utter concentration on her face, the way she bit her lip in concentration. Callie was hot full stop, but scoring that just added to her hotness appeal.

Only ten minutes of the game remained. The Coltons were leading 2-1, and the Chicago team were being greatly urged on by their home fans. It had given the losing team a huge burst of energy, and they were pushing forward at every chance they got, putting the Colton defence under increasing pressure.

The ball was passed from Teddy to Callie, who pushes it past a Chicago midfielder, and makes a run forward. The run is cut short when the Latina is brought to the ground by the same Chicago player that has been fouling her all day. The whistle rings out again, announcing another free kick. The home fans boo repeatedly, and scream obscenities at the refs call.

Arizona is fuming with rage. Before she can stop herself, the blonde has jogged up to the other player, and grabbed a fistful of her shirt. "What's your problem?" She tried to stop herself, but she couldn't. Seeing the Chicago player tackle Callie caused her to snap.

The Chicago player was at least five inches taller than the Colton striker. "Shove it, Robbins." She growls, pushing Arizona backwards.

Arizona throws herself forwards, and pushes the number six back even harder, causing the taller woman to stumble to the ground. Towering over her, "If you touch her one more time, I swear-"

"ARIZONA!" Callie quickly interrupts, before her team mate says something she regrets, and gets red carded. Grabbing the irate woman's shirt, and pulling her away from the fallen midfielder. "Leave it. It's fine."

Shrugging Callie's hands off her. "It's not fine. She's snapped you at least four times." Rage has consumed her entire body, and she is literally shaking. Seeing the referee running towards the scene, "HEY! That's the fourth time today. Are you gonna do something about it?"

Callie flinches at the tone. She knows that tone well. That's Arizona's 'Full on Rage Tone' on display. Noticing the blonde take another step forward, she grabs her shirt forcefully, and pushes the striker away. "Hey, relax. He's gonna send you off." Keeping a firm grip on Arizona's shirt.

"I don't care." Arizona all but screams. "She could have broken your ankle." Her temper is flaring.

Arizona could be off the field in less than a minute, but Callie can't control the fluttering in her chest when she sees the blonde defending her. Meeting deep blue eyes, "Relax. Okay? Relax, I'm fine." Gently rubbing her thumbs in circles around Arizona's arms. The anger slowly disappears out of her eyes, "Just calm down, okay?"

How did Callie always know how to calm her down? Arizona nodded her head. "Okay. Sorry, I just get really crazy when I see someone-"

The referees booming voice cuts her off. "Number 10, come here please." He motions with his hand, for Arizona to join him.

Callie grunts in annoyance. Why did he have to interrupt as soon as Arizona was about to say...whatever the hell she was about to say?

Walking a few short steps to where the ref is standing, "Red or Yellow?" Arizona asks, flashing him an innocent look in a last minute attempt to sway him towards a yellow.

He doesn't even look up, keeping his eyes firmly trained on his notepad that he is scribbling in. "Yellow," he confirms. Arizona lets out a thankful sigh. The short bald man picks a yellow card from his pocket, and raises it to point at the blonde. The home crowd boo when it's not a red card raised. The boos only get louder when he raises the red one and shows it to the Chicago player.

About time.

Turning backwards away from the ref, Arizona stops walking when she notices the annoyed look on her team mates face. "Sooooo," she says in a sing song voice, "that was lucky, huh?" Flashing a huge smile in Callie's direction. A questioning look accompanied by a perfectly raised eyebrow is sent in her direction. That look got her every time. "Okay, fine. I snapped." She mumbles disinterestedly, trying to play it down.

"He could have red carded you." Callie exclaims in a high pitched voice. "What the hell was that?" Arizona was just staring at her, not answering anything she was saying. "Are you listening to me?"

Snapping out of it. Pissed of Callie was hotter than free kick scoring Callie. "Yeah, sorry."

Callie shakes her head, and steps up to take the free kick. Nudging Arizona's shoulder on her way past, "Moron."

Biting back a smile, "You love it." Throwing in a wink for good measure, and jogging up the pitch.

Callie sighed loudly. Picking the ball up, and placing it in the correct spot. She really did love it.

* * *

_31st August 2012_

The Colton team were making their way back to Seattle, from Chicago. They had successfully won their match the night before, despite the tricky last ten minutes of the game. That win escalated them into first place in the league. It was a position they hadn't been in for at least six months. The draw for the Champions Cup was due to be made in four days, and it had set some of the team on edge. Due to them coming second last season, they were seeded second in the USA teams section. This placed them in an awkward position, as they would most probably be placed in a group with a top seeded team from the Europe section.

Stalking up the aisle of the plane, Callie looked from side to side, trying to find an empty seat. They had missed the morning flight, and therefore had been booked on to the commercial evening flight . Brown eyes landed on an empty seat located in the middle of the plane. A smile crept on to her face when she saw who was sitting in the seat next to it. Arizona looked up, and shot her a huge grin. Taking that as an invitation, and heading towards the vacant chair. As she was approximately two steps away from the chair, Lexie quickly throws her bag into it and sits down. Completely failing to notice that Callie was just about to sit there.

Preparing to scold the person who had just stole Callie's seat, Arizona lifted her head up. Groaning, when she saw it was Lexie. She couldn't yell at Lexie. It would be like yelling at a sad puppy. Shifting her attention back to Callie - who looked downright pissed off - she sent the Latina an apologetic smile. Regretfully watching her walk towards the back of the plane.

Why? Why did Lexie have to do that? Just, _why _?

A loud, "oh, god," spills from Callie's lips when she notices the only empty seat remaining was next to Cristina. Stopping in front of the seat, lifting her bag up, and placing it in the overhead locker. She closes her eyes, when Cristina opens her mouth.

"Torres. On a scale of one to eight, how bad is Erica Hahn in bed?"

Slumping into her chair, Callie groaned. This was gonna be a long flight.

An hour had passed, and Cristina had still refused to shut up. Boredom resulting in the midfielder annoying everyone even more than she usually did. Callie was agitated beyond belief, forgetting your earphones in a situation like this was torture. Listening to April Kepner being asked non-stop questions about being a virgin was really not the way she wanted to spend this flight. Looking down the plane, she can't faintly see Lexie's dark hair from where she is sitting next to Arizona, sitting in the seat that she stole from Callie. Scowling, she turns her head away.

"Cristina, just because I haven't had sex, doesn't mean I'm a prude." April whined. A look of embarrassment made its way on to her face, when several of the other passengers turned to look at her.

"God, look at the virgin being all defensive." Cristina stated with a laugh. "So, when are you gonna sleep with Jackson?"

April looked taken aback. "That is none of your business." Opening a magazine, focusing her attention on anything other than Cristina.

Opening a bag of chips, and shoving a handful into her mouth. "Pretty boy won't wait forever, Kepner."

"What I do with Jackson has got nothing to do with you." April retorted.

Laughing out loud. "You mean- What you _don't _ do?" Leaning over Callie, failing to notice the pissed off look on her team mates face. "Do you think you'll die a virgin?" Pushing on, when April ignored her. "I mean, what if no-one ever sleeps with you? At what point, would you just give up all hope in finding love?"

Reaching into her pocket, April withdraws a set of earphones, and plugs them into her iPod. Smiling when she could no longer hear Cristina, or anything else for that matter.

"Kepner. Kepner. Kepner." Grunting, when the other woman doesn't answer her. Picking up a piece of paper, and scrunching it up into a ball. Cristina heaves it at April's face. "KEPNER?"

"For the love of god, Cristina. She can't hear you." Callie snaps. This was potentially the worst flight she had ever been on, she should be sitting next to Arizona right now. "Can you give it a rest?"

Cristina rolls her eyes. "I'm just trying to get to know her." She starts laughing as Callie shoots her a disbelieving look, "Yeah, I don't wanna get to know her. I just love trying to get her voice to go more high pitched than usual." Retrieving some more chips from the bag, "I mean, its so annoying. Yet, so hilarious at the same time."

Glancing down at her watch, and sighing when it tells her that there is still three hours of this disaster flight left. "Read a magazine like normal people, Cristina."

Scoffing, "I'll pass. Why aren't you sitting with Blondie anyway? You two are practically joined at the hip these days." Cristina asks, she's not going to admit it out loud. But, she secretly wants to know what's going on with them. Everyone does. No two people flirt that much just for the sake of it.

Drumming her hands along the side of the chair, "Nothings going on. We're friends." She was starting to resent April for ignoring Cristina. That move meaning, the bored woman's full attention was now on her.

A burst of laughter escapes Cristina's lips, "Friends," she says in a mocking tone. "I'm friends with Mer, and we don't look at each other like we wanna rip each others clothes off.

There was no point in denying it. They blatantly did look at each other like that, but this was Cristina asking. And Callie wasn't going to start spilling her feelings out to Cristina. "We do not look at each other like that." Callie stated, in a serious tone. Anyone else would know that tone was a sign to back off, and stop asking questions.

Cristina wasn't anyone, though.

"And, what's the deal with the little cooking sessions you two have going on? Have you had sex with her in my kitchen?"

Callie turns around, and stares at the woman in shock. "NO!" Being asked about her sex life by Cristina Yang, was not something she ever wanted to have happen. And yet - somehow - it was happening. "I haven't had sex with Arizona anywhere." She says defensively. An image of Arizona lying naked on top of the kitchen counter forms in her head, and she feels the temperature in her body begin to rise. Closing her eyes to compose herself. "And, its not your kitchen."

"But, you want to have sex with her? Don't you?" Eyeing the Latina up and down. The flustered look on her face, tells Cristina her answer. "The eyes. The little cheek dimples she get when she smiles. You so wanna do her."

Callie rolls her eyes. "It kinda sounds like you're the one who wants to do her."

"Uh, please." Raising her hand, as if to block out the comment. "I'm strictly penis only, Torres. Don't get your hopes up."

Before Callie can answer. A voice from in front of them speaks up. "Hey, do one of you mind switching with me? I wanted to talk to Meredith about something?" Lexie asks, approaching their row.

Callie was up out of her seat, before Lexie even finished her sentence. "Yes. God, yes." Stumbling over her feet, as she stands up. "Take my seat. Take whatever the hell you want." Not even bothering to wait for an answer, and making her way towards Lexie's vacated seat.

Feeling her legs being lifted up from the seat they were sprawled across, and then immediately being dropped on to someone's lap. Looking away from the window, Arizona smiles, when she sees Callie leaning her head back in the seat next to her, muttering under her breath. "What are you doing?" She contemplated going to ask Callie to come and sit with her when Lexie left. But, didn't want to come across as overly desperate.

Keeping her eyes closed. "Cristina's driving me crazy." Pulling her head forward from where it was resting on the back of the chair, and turning to face Arizona. "She literally does not shut up."

Chucking, "Yeah, that's why I sit as far away from her as possible." Pulling her earphones out of her ears.

"You could have told me that before I sat next to her," Callie grumbled. Half of her time was spent with Cristina, and even that drove her crazy. Sitting next to her room mate on the plane was just a step too far.

Stifling a laugh at the look on Callie's face, "From now on, I'll save you a seat next to me." Trying to keep the hopefulness out of her voice. Any time spent with Callie, was time well spent.

"Please do." Lifting the bottle of water from its spot in between their two chairs, "Is this yours or Lexie's?"

Arizona looked up. "Uh, mine." Watching on in amusement as Callie unscrewed the top, and took a long sip. Blue eyes were trained on full lips as they wrapped themselves around the bottle. God, she would give anything to take those lips between her own, and suck on them. Bite them. Lick them. Kiss them. Do anything as long as she got to feel them.

The flight attendants voice interrupted her extremely inappropriate thoughts. "Can I get you ladies anything to drink?" The tall, dirty blonde asked, politely. Her face flushing, when she noticed a certain brunette sitting in front of her. "Oh, wow. You're Callie Torres."

"Uh, yeah. Hi." Callie commented, she didn't know this woman, and by the sound of her voice; this woman knew her. Silently praying that it wasn't going to turn into one of those moments where you blatantly forgot who someone was, but had to pretend that you knew who they were anyway. Her prayers were answered almost straight away.

"I am such a huge fan." The flight attendant announced excitedly. Extending her hand, "I'm Sarah."

Taking the hand into her own. "I'd introduce myself, but it kinda seems like you already know who I am." Callie stated, laughing.

Sarah let out a huge laugh, and Arizona rolled her eyes. "That was some free kick you scored yesterday."

Blushing slightly, "Oh, thanks. I didn't really want to hit it, but someone twisted my arm." Smirking as Arizona let out a small giggle, "So, you're a Coltons fan?"

Shaking her head, "No, actually." Sarah's green eyes focused on Callie, "This is kind of embarrassing. I'm actually a City fan."

"Wow. I didn't expect that." Callie commented, her eyes drew together when she turned to Arizona, and saw the annoyed look on her face. Sarah's voice regained her attention, as she turned to face her again.

"We were pretty devastated when you left." Leaning her arm against the seat in front of Callie and Arizona, "You were definitely our best player," a hint of flirtation was clear in her voice. Much to the annoyance of the blonde sitting a few feet away from her.

Letting out a small laugh, "That's sweet. Thank you." Callie was struggling to keep her full attention on the flight attendant, when she could feel the stiffness in Arizona's posture. Something was obviously bothering her team mate.

"You know, the TV really doesn't do you justice," the dirty blonde commented, dragging her eyes up and down Callie's body.

Callie looked at Sarah in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Green eyes landed on the Latina's chest, and Arizona let out a deep breath. "I knew you were hot, but," Sarah paused for a second, biting her lip, "you are _really_ hot."

Shifting awkwardly in her seat. What the hell was she meant to say to that? "Uh, thanks." Subconsciously placing her hand under Arizona's jeans, and softly rubbing the blondes ankle. "So, how come you watch our games if you're a City fan?" Callie asked, making a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"I just like an excuse to stare at all the pretty girls," she commented with a lustful look in the brunettes direction. Her look quickly turned into a scowl, when she heard Arizona let out a loud scoff. "I'll definitely have to check you out, the next time you guys are playing?" Her voice was hopeful.

Arizona couldn't take it anymore. "Can I get a bottle of water, please?" She asked through gritted teeth. The grip on her iPod intensifying, as Sarah continued to look at Callie with a dreamy look on her face.

Sarah's face fell. Obviously annoyed at not being able to flirt with Callie anymore. "Sure, I'll go get that for you." The fakest smile in history etched on to her face. "Can I get you anything, Callie?"

Laughing out loud at the comment. Arizona cut the laugh short when Sarah and Callie both turned to face her.

"I'm good. Thank you." Watching as Sarah made her way up the aisle. Turning back to Arizona, "What the hell was that?"

Wrinkling her brow in confusion, "What?"

Callie's eyes widened. "She was in the middle of speaking, and you totally cut her off." She had an inkling that Arizona was jealous, but didn't want to voice it. It wasn't her place to voice it, she wasn't Arizona's girlfriend.

Letting out a bitter laugh. "She's not being paid to stand around, and flirt with the passengers, Callie." Sitting the top of her foot along Callie's thigh, "I'm sitting right here, with my legs draped over you. I could be your girlfriend for all she knows. And, she still hit on you." Arizona knew what the problem was. Seeing that woman hit on Callie made her jealous. And, she didn't have the right to be jealous. Yet, she found herself wishing that she did have the right to be jealous. That she could just tell Sarah to back the hell off, and stop hitting on Callie.

The inkling Callie had, was confirmed. Unable to control the smirk from appearing on her face. Playing dumb was the best option, "She wasn't flirting with me." Smirk getting bigger, when Arizona sat upright in her seat.

Pulling herself up. "You know what? You're right." Arizona admitted.

Looking on in confusion. That wasn't what she expected. "I am?"

Arizona nodded. "You are. Because, _that_," pointing to where Sarah was just standing, "was the worst attempt at flirting I have ever seen."

Callie raised an eyebrow. "Huh. So, how would you pick me up then?" Shifting her body to completely face Arizona.

Scoffing at the comment. "I wouldn't pick you up." Cursing herself as soon as she saw the hurt expression on Callie's face. Sitting up even further in her seat, "No. No. No. I didn't mean it like that." Her heart pounded when Callie turned away from her, and stared straight ahead.

"Whatever." Feigning disinterest, when she was actually completely devastated. Arizona had basically just said she would never go near her. That hurt, _bad_.

Grabbing a tanned arm, Arizona pulled it, forcing the body to face her. "I didn't mean it like that." Grimacing when Callie wouldn't meet her eyes, "Of course I'd pick you up. Look at you. You're beautiful. I just meant that I wouldn't hit you with some cheesy line in an attempt to pick you up."

Callie's heart was hammering in her chest. She hadn't really heard anything after the word beautiful. Arizona called her beautiful, and now she was grinning like an idiot. Sarah flirting with her, had definitely turned out to be a positive thing.

Taking Callie's silence as her still being upset, Arizona continued. "It's just, with us, it's natural. The conversation flows," finally meeting brown eyes. "We're never stuck for anything to say to each other. So, if I picked you up- I'd just talk to you the way I always talk to you." Nodding her head, hoping that Callie will realize that she didn't mean anything offensive.

"So, you're saying- You'd just talk to me, and that would be it?" Callie asked in amusement. Enjoying the flustered look on the blondes face.

"What? No. I didn't say that that. I-I," trailing off, when she couldn't think of anything to say. "I just mean," Arizona was stuttering like an idiot, she never stuttered around women. Then again, this was Callie she was talking to. And Callie wasn't just any woman. Taking a deep breath, "Can you help me out here?"

Shaking her head, and laughing. "No. I'm kinda enjoying the whole nervous look you've got going on here." Noticing a deep blush forming on the blondes cheeks, Callie's heart nearly melted at the sight. "Awww, you're blushing," gently pushing Arizona's shoulder. "You are so damn cute."

Playfully swatting Callie's hand away. "I'm anything but cute. I am hot." Mock arrogance lacing her voice.

Shrugging, "You're alright." Callie's voice hitched audibly, as Arizona leaned forward, bringing their faces within inches of each others.

Lowering the tone of her voice. "Just alright?" Dropping her hand to rest on Callie's thigh. This wasn't like the night in the park. This wasn't a comforting touch. This was the complete opposite.

Callie licked her lips, "I'll give you an average at most." The heat from where Arizona's hand was resting on her thigh was causing her head to spin.

Smirking, Arizona ducked her head to Callie's ear, and whispered gently. "I don't really think that's good enough, Calliope." Pulling her head back, and looking into brown eyes. A movement to the left snapped them back to reality, and Arizona leaned her body back in her own chair. Groaning, "Your girlfriends coming back."

Before Callie could register what Arizona meant, Sarah appeared back in front of them. Thrusting a bottle into Arizona's hands, "Here's your water." Keeping her eyes firmly trained on the Latina as she spoke. "I brought you some complimentary Macaroons free of charge." Withdrawing them from her pocket, and handing them to a flustered looking Callie. Lightly brushing the brunettes arm with her hand, as she handed them over.

Taking the item from Sarah's hands, quickly pulling her arm out of the woman's reach. "That's really nice of you. Thank you, Sarah." Shifting her gaze back to Arizona, who was holding the bottle so tight, her knuckles were turning white.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" Sarah asked, her eyes boring into chocolate brown ones.

Arizona closed her eyes tightly as the question was asked. She had been moderately expecting it. The thought of Callie going out with his woman was causing a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. Seven months ago, she and Callie had planned to go on a date. And, unfortunate circumstances caused that date to never happen. Now, she was a backseat driver in watching another woman asking Callie out. It was killing her. If anyone should be going out with Callie; it should be _her_.

Callie sat in silence for a few seconds. She wanted to say no, but she didn't want to hurt Sarah's feeling. Sarah thankfully interrupted the silence.

"Oh my god. I had no idea." She stated apologetically, shaking her head. "I am so sorry."

Looking up in confusion. "No idea about what?" Callie asked the nervous looking flight attendant.

"You've uhm," the dirty blonde trailed off with a small laugh. "You've got the look on your face." Sarah carried on when her only response was a raised eyebrow from the Latina. "The look that says, 'Sorry, but I like someone, and I don't wanna go out with anyone else, because I'm totally hung up on this other person.' That's the look you've got on your face right now."

Callie sat in utter disbelief. How does a person get that much information from one look? "No, I don't like anyone."

_Lie._

Sarah shot the woman in front of her a questioning look. "So, you'll go out with me tonight?" Nodding her head, when a look of panic flashed across Callie's face. "You like someone." She confirmed. "Don't stress it, seriously. I'm actually kinda glad that you do, because it means I've not actually been rejected. You're just too hung up on this other person to actually go out with me." An awkward laugh spilled from her lips.

Arizona looked from Callie to Sarah as they spoke. Her mind was working over drive. Praying to whoever was listening to make Sarah's statement true. And to answer her wishes about the person it was about to be true as well.

"I just don't really have time for something serious right now, and I wouldn't want to lead you on or anything." Callie didn't know who she was trying to convince with that statement.

_Lie._

"Keep telling yourself that, Callie." Sarah claimed, with a wink. "Enjoy the Macaroons." Retreating back up the aisle away from the now silent women.

Arizona stared a hole through the side of Callie's head. "Can't even get on a plane without being hit on, huh?" Trying her best to diffuse the obvious tension that was in the air.

"You'd have hit on me anyway. So, that statements inaccurate." Looking the blonde up and down, failing to control the smirk from appearing on her face. Thinking back to Arizona's earlier statement about how easy it was between them. It was so true. They could flirt, but at the same time talk about anything serious if it was ever needed to be talked about. It was the perfect dynamic.

Biting back a laugh. "Touché." Lifting up her earphones from where they were resting in her lap, and giving one to Callie. "Here."

Taking the earphone from Arizona. A scowl formed on her face, when the terrible music filled through it. "What the hell is this?" Reaching over, and taking the iPod out of Arizona's grasp. Their hands brushing in the process, causing them both to look at each other. "You're really lucky you're hot, because your music taste sucks."

Rolling her eyes. "It does not suck. Go on to the main playlist, and you'll see that."

Scrolling through the artists, and seeing the amount of songs under the Coldplay section. "Apparently, somebody's a Coldplay fan?"

"Yeah." Arizona confirmed "And, if you're not then I'm putting an end to this friendship right now." The word friendship didn't feel right as she said it. Another word would have fitted the sentence a lot better.

"Thankfully for you, I am a Coldplay fan." Callie admitted, moving in closer to Arizona because the earphone wasn't stretching to the distance she was currently sat at.

Dropping her legs to the floor, and sitting upright in her seat to allow Callie to sit next to her properly. "My agent tried to get me tickets to their concert, but they sold out in like a minute." Arizona said sadly.

Placing her hand on the arm rest in the middle of them, "Yeah, I heard."

Looking down at Callie's hand. "That's my space." Nodding her head to arm rest sitting between them. A laugh escaped her lips when Callie simply told her to "Shut up." Nudging a tanned hand to the side, and resting her own hand next to it. Knuckles brushing against the others. Arizona slumped down in her chair, and leaned into Callie.

Resting her head gently on top of Arizona's. The smell of strawberry shampoo was invading her senses. Callie let out a contented sigh, and closed her eyes. Sarah's words were echoing in her head. Callie knew that they were true. There was no point in even trying to deny it. She also knew that the person the flight attendant was talking about; was sitting next to her right now.

The person wearing the strawberry shampoo.

* * *

**A week without an update didn't feel right at all. I'm gonna try my best to update at least two times a week from now on. Thanks so much for all the reviews and follows etc. You guys are awesome. The chapters seem to be getting longer and longer as this story goes on. Let me know what you all think of this chapter. I'll try and update no later than Thursday.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.

* * *

_3rd September 2012_

"Is everyone still coming over to our place tomorrow night, to watch the draw?" Teddy asked the rest of her team as she emerged from the showers. The Champions Cup draw was due to be made tomorrow night live on TV, and Arizona and Teddy had invited the whole team over to watch it. The blonde shook her head when all she received was grunts and groans in response. Dragging a brush through her wet blonde hair, "Wow, you're all so enthusiastic," she mumbled sarcastically. "Don't get too excited."

"Will there be food?"

"Yes, Cristina. There will be food." Arizona answered with a heavy sigh, glancing through her phone to see an unread message from her Mother. Clicking the lock button, and throwing her phone into the training bag that was sitting on the bench.

This called Callie to grimace. "Are you gonna make me cook?" It's not that she didn't like cooking; she did. But, she didn't like cooking all the time. The only reason she didn't normally complain about cooking was because Arizona insisted on helping her every single time. And it didn't take an idiot to work out that she didn't exactly mind spending time with the blonde.

Arizona pursed her lips, focusing her gaze on Callie who was standing across the room. "No. We're gonna order in pizza," biting back a smirk when Callie let out a thankful sigh. "So, you can have a night off."

Callie snorted, and brought her dirty t-shirt over her head. Not missing the way Arizona's blue eyes dragged up and down her body. A cocky grin appeared on her face, "That's incredibly kind of you, Arizona. Thank you." Completely turning her body so that her nearly naked top half was teasing her team mate.

Arizona tilted her head, averting her eyes from Callie's face to focus on delicious tanned breasts encased in a black lace bra. No-one should be allowed to look that good. Biting her lip, "Don't say I'm not good to you." The only response was a cheeky smile sent in her direction. A groan escaped her lips when the Latina turned away from her, and she caught the sight of a perfectly smooth tanned back. She couldn't help but think what it would be like to run her tongue up and down that back whilst Callie writhed in pleasure underneath her. These thoughts had to stop, they were happening all the time and it was starting to get out of hand. Friends weren't meant to think of each other naked and panting on top of them.

That wasn't in the friends rule book.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow night," Teddy announced excitedly, a large grin spreading over her face.

Bailey rolled her eyes. "We know, Altman. You've not shut up about it for the past week." An annoyed glare was sent in the blondes direction. For Bailey, there was nothing worse than hearing about peoples love lives. The keeper didn't have for that crap.

Teddy failed to notice the look, and skipped over to the bench. "I know. But, if you've seen Henry then you'll realize why I'm so excited." Sitting down on the bench and letting out a dreamy sigh, "He's just so hot. You know what I mean?" The rest of the team shot her a questioning look and she waved them off, "He's really hot, and I'm really excited. Deal with it."

"It's took you guys long enough to sort this date out." Meredith claimed, an amused look on her face as Teddy continued to grin like an idiot.

Addison laughed. "Yeah, there's nothing worse than two people flirting for an obscene amount of time, and not bothering to do anything about it." Looking between Callie and Arizona as she spoke.

A burst of laughter escaped everyone's lips except the two people the comment was obviously about. Those two looked at each other, confusion etched on to both of their faces.

Arizona looked puzzled. "Why is that funny?" Looking at Callie, who just shrugged in response.

Cristina clutched her stomach "They're so naïve." Wiping away a tear from her eye, "Bless their souls. That was a good one, Red." High fiving Addison as she walked past her Captain.

Callie stood in silence, looking between all of her team mates who were still chuckling. "Uh, what time tomorrow night?" Facing Arizona, pulling her hair out of it's ponytail and ruffling the messy dark locks.

Pausing for a second to think. "Uh, call it six thirty?" Arizona answered, gathering her car keys from her sweats pocket. "The draw starts at seven, and Teddy has to leave at seven thirty for her date anyway." Smiling when Callie nodded. Lifting up her bag, making her way towards the door. "If anyone turns up any later than six thirty then you don't get pizza." Yanking the door open, and leaving the changing room. Not before sending another smile in Callie's direction, "Bye."

Callie looked at the door as it closed, her hand raised mid-wave, "Bye."

* * *

_4th September 2012_

The doorbell rang out signaling another arrival. A loud yell of, "Its open" was screamed through the house. Lexie walked through the front door, sending a quick "Hello" to everyone that was sitting on the couch. All of the team were now present, lunging on the couch waiting patiently for the draw to start. There was five bodies in the living room, made up of; Callie, Cristina, Meredith, Lexie, and Bailey. April had a date with Jackson, and was therefore missing the event. And Cristina only made a point of inviting the team mates she actually liked, even though it wasn't her house.

Arizona entered the living room with a loud groan, and flung herself on the sofa. "I'm gonna kill her," hands over her face. "I am actually going to kill her," the blonde repeated. Quickly sitting up again when the pizza man rang the doorbell, walking away from the couch and turning around when no-one followed her. "It's fine, I'll get it," sarcasm lacing her voice, "You all just sit there with your feet on my couch, and I'll get the door." Throwing open the front door, and paying the delivery guy. As soon as she re-entered the living room, the entire team flocked to her in a flash. Grabbing the pizza boxes out of her hands, and sitting them across the table in front of the couch.

Cristina tossed a piece of crust back into the box, "Is Teddy not watching it with us?"

"No, she's raiding my closet looking for something to wear," Arizona answered from her spot on the floor. "Apparently, none of the fifty dresses she has in her own closet are suitable for this date, so she's took up residence in mine."

Bailey let out a small laugh. "Girls gonna stress herself out before she even leaves the damn house." Shooting Meredith a death glare when she attempted to grab the last piece of pepperoni pizza. A smirk came over her features when the pizza was placed back in the box and Meredith looked away. The goalkeeper lifted up the last slice and crammed it into her mouth.

A scowl formed on Meredith's face as she watched Bailey eat the pizza. "Where is he taking her anyway?"

Standing up when her back began to get sore from sitting on the floor. "Some Thai restaurant downtown," lifting up the empty pizza boxes, "I don't actually know where it is."

"It's the one across from that shoe shop," Callie answered, taking a long sip from her water.

Turning to face Callie, "That tiny shop that sits on the corner of the street?" Arizona asked.

Nodding in confirmation. "That's the one." Screwing the lid back on the bottle, "The tiny one that looks like it would be a struggle to fit more than four people in it," Callie stated with a laugh.

"Oh, Arizona." Addison yelled with a clap of her hands to get the blondes attention, "You'll never believe who I saw at lunch today?" Continuing when Arizona said she that she didn't know, "That bitch, Joanne, that you used to date."

A murmur of loud groans filled the room at the mention of the name. Arizona's was the loudest, "Did she say anything to you?" Shaking her head at the mere thought of her ex-girlfriend.

"Yeah," the red head confirmed in an annoyed tone. "She was asking how you were, and what you were up to, and if you were seeing anyone."

Stalking towards the kitchen, and binning the empty pizza boxes. The open plan layout meaning Arizona could still talk to everyone. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, "I can't believe she asked you that."

Addison grunted in agreement. "I know. I don't know what the hell you were thinking when you started dating her anyway."

Raising her hand, "Just...Don't even remind me." Arizona stated, letting out a frustrated breath. Truth is, she hadn't been thinking when she started dating Joanne. It started off as just sex and then before she knew it, Joanne was celebrating their six month anniversary. And then four months later Joanne was cheating on her. It was the worst relationship of her life. If you could even call it a relationship.

Callie stood up, and walked over to where her jacket was resting on the back of the chair across the room, withdrawing a pack of gum from her pocket and popping one into her mouth. Stopping short of her spot on the couch when Arizona quickly snagged it and sat on the back of it. "Seriously?"

Arizona shot her a sweet smile, dimples flashing. Patting the cushion resting between her legs, and motioning for Callie to sit down. Not before taking the gum from her hand and popping one into her own mouth.

Callie sat down in the seat, Arizona's legs resting either side of her. The voice from the TV spoke up and announced that the draw would be starting in two minutes. A tense atmosphere filled the room. No-one was speaking, the only noise that could be heard was the officiator of the draw on the TV, and Teddy moving around upstairs. Bailey's hands were drumming along the side of the couch, a stern expression on her face. Lexie was biting her nails and looking around to see what everyone else was doing. The whole team sat upright in their seats when the first set of teams were read out.

The draw took approximately 20 minutes to be completed. The volume was turned up immediately when City's name was withdrawn from the pot. A series of sighs filled the room when "Southton" was placed into the same group as them. Southton were a Canadian team, who barely made it into the draw. It would take a lot of effort and a bad day at the office from City, for the Canadians to win that match.

"Barcelona. Barcelona. Barcelona." Cristina repeated over and over again. "Come on. Give them Barcelona."

"Abu-Dhabi Women." The officiator announced.

Bailey looked around. "That's good. They won their league this season. If they play well, they could beat them." Nods of confirmation were sent in the keepers direction.

"And the last team to be drawn into Group D is," the man on the TV swivelled his hand around the sphere that held all the teams names. He withdrew a small pot, and cracked it open. "Barcelona Ladies."

A chorus of screams and cheers filled the living room when he revealed the last team. High fives were sent in every direction, as the Colton team let out a series relieved breaths. Barcelona were - hands down - the best women's team in the world. They had won the Champions Cup four times in the past seven years. They were league winners six years in a row. Most of their team played for the Spanish national team. The women's rankings had them placed at number one for 164 weeks in a row. City would have to give everything if they wanted to beat Barcelona. Beating the Spaniards at home was nearly impossible.

"Thank god," Lexie exclaimed loudly. "They've only beaten them once in the past four years."

Callie nodded in agreement. "I remember that game," she admitted. "They missed two penalties. So, they really should have won." Leaning back fully in the couch, tensing when Arizona's hands found their way on to her shoulders.

"Was that the 3-2 game?" Arizona asked. Rubbing along the back of Callie's neck with her thumbs. She didn't even realize she was doing it until a groan spilled from the Latina's lips. Everyone else was far to engrossed in the TV to even notice what was going on.

Callie fought back another groan. "Yeah," her voice was husky and she cleared her throat. "Yeah, the 3-2 game." The touch was sending shivers down her spine. Her breath hitched when Arizona began to gently knead the tops of her shoulder muscles.

Arizona smirked and leaned her head down to Callie's ear. "You're tense."

Fighting back a loud moan. Of course she was tense. Arizona was rubbing those godly hands all over her body. Who wouldn't be tense? All she could seem to muster up in response, was a quiet, "Yeah." Eyes rolled to the back of Callie's head, as the blondes thumbs dug into the middle of her shoulder blades.

Resenting the fact that half of her team were currently in the room with them. Arizona couldn't imagine what would be happening if it was just her and Callie present right now. Edging her knees further into the Latina's sides and continuing to massage the muscular shoulders. Feeling Callie drop her head forward, she dropped her own head down and blew softly on to the back of her neck. Biting her lip when she felt Callie shiver. The blonde let her lips ghost over Callie's ear, "You had a hair," nuzzling her face in impossibly closer, "on the back of your neck," she husked softly.

There was no hair. And they both knew it.

Callie closed her eyes. A rush of heat flooded to her centre, and she crossed her legs to stop the throbbing that was occurring between them. This was torture - the best kind of torture - but torture nonetheless. A loud moan tore from her lips, "That's amazing." Someone's voice that wasn't Arizona's cut through her and she realized that she had spoken out loud.

"What's amazing?" Lexie asked, completely oblivious to what was just going on.

Callie snapped her eyes open. "What?" Receiving several questioning glances sent in her direction, she heard Arizona stifle a laugh. Seeing her teams name appear on the TV and pointing to it, "It's us. Turn it up." Silently thanking the man on the TV from saving her from a potentially awkward situation.

"The Seattle Coltons are the first team to be drawn into Group F. Followed by," his hand returned to the pot and he retrieved a team. "Paris Ville."

The whole team dropped their heads. Paris Ville were one of the best teams in Europe, having won the French league this year, and being the runners up in the final of the Champions cup. It wasn't an impossible game, it was just harder than they were used to in the group stages of the competition. "The third team drawn into Group F is," seven seconds passed before he spoke up, "Beijing United." This earned a collective gasp from the team. Beijing hadn't beaten them in five years and if the Coltons were playing their best then there was no chance of the Chinese team causing an upset. "The last team playing in Group F this year, will be," another pause occurred as the teams attention was fully focused on the TV, "Rio De Janeiro."

They sat in silence, processing the information that they just heard. Meredith was the first to speak, "We've beaten all of them before. We can do this."

Bailey agreed. "Grey's right. We've got this." Standing up from her seat, and throwing her jacket on. "If we play our best, none of those teams stand a chance against us." Glancing at her watch, "Well, It's been a pleasure as always, Ladies." Making her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Callie asked, head still in a spin from Arizona's antics. She couldn't really focus on the draw, when she could still feel the blondes hands all over her.

A blush formed on the keepers cheeks. "I've got a salsa dancing appointment with Ben." Opening the front door, and proceeding to walk out.

Arizona shook her head. "She's so getting laid." Grimacing as Teddy's voice screamed from the top of the stairs, announcing that she needed her help. Unwrapping her legs from their position around Callie and making her way up the stairs.

Callie stood up and let out a shaky breath, "I'm going to the bathroom." Failing to notice everyone else saying that they were leaving. Her attention still focused on that massage she had received five minutes ago. If someone asked her what day it was, she probably wouldn't be able to answer them.

Making her way into her bedroom, Arizona stopped in her tracks when she saw the sight of it. There were dresses scattered all over the bed and floor, shoes were lying everywhere. "What the hell, Teddy?"

Teddy emerged from the closet when she heard her best friends voice. "Thank god." Holding up two pairs of shoes, "Which pair?"

Looking Teddy up and down, pointing to the pair in her left hand when she saw the dress her friend had picked. "The open toe ones." Shooting the other woman a murderous glance as she threw the other pair hazardly across the room. "Shouldn't you be leaving," she said through gritted teeth.

Teddy didn't say anything for a few seconds. She just stared at herself in the mirror, before finally nodding her head and walking towards the door. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Great. It only took you five hours." Came Arizona's sarcastic response as she began to pick up the dresses off the floor and put them back in her closet.

Carefully stepping down the stairs, grinning when a yell of, "Good Luck," came from her friends room. Noticing Callie leave the bathroom, "Oh, hey. Do me a favor?" Not waiting to receive a yes or no, "Can you go help Arizona tidy her room? I've totally wrecked it and she's a major clean freak." Flinging open the front door, "Thanks. I'll see you later."

Watching on as Teddy yelled instructions and left the house, shaking her head when she saw that everyone had left. Sighing, Callie made her way up the stairs and into Arizona's room. "Wow. You are really messy," looking around the room in shock

Arizona frowned. "It's not my mess. It's hers." Hanging one of the dresses up in her closet.

Callie motioned further into the room, and picked up a pair of shoes that lay in front of the door. Walking into the closet where Arizona was standing, "Where do these go?"

Blue eyed widened when they saw what pair of shoes had been picked up. Arizona flinched when the closet door slammed shut behind them. "Callie," an exasperated sigh left her lips, "the lock on the door is broken." Letting out a deep breath when the Latina looked at her in confusion, "The door locks from the inside. Those shoes," pointing to the ones Callie was holding, "were holding it open."

Callie let out a deep laugh. It was cut short immediately when she saw the serious look on Arizona's face. Dropping the shoes to the floor, turning around and attempting to push the unmoving door open. Panic set in when it wouldn't budge, "No. No. No. Open the door. You need to open the door, Arizona." Facing the blonde again, a lump formed in her throat when she took in the size of the small closet. It was about 10ft by 8ft. Far too small for someone who had a fear of small spaces.

Arizona fell into silence, and slumped to the floor, her back resting against the closet wall. "It doesn't open from the inside, Callie."

Swallowing the lump in her throat. "Then you need to call Addison and tell her to come over here, right now. Because everyone just left, and I can't be in here." Closing her eyes trying to compose herself. The next words cause Callie to fall against the door.

"I don't have my phone." Arizona admitted. Looking on in concern as Callie brought her knees up to her chest and start mumbling incoherent words under her breath, "Uh, are you okay?"

Shaking her head from where it was resting between her knees. "No. I hate small spaces." Lifting her head up and meeting blue eyes. The calmness resting within them caused some tension to leave Callie's body. A massage from Arizona would do her a world of good right now. "My uh- My sister locked me in a closet when we were younger," screwing her eyes up as she remember Aria pushing her into their dads closet. "She left me there for like five hours." Arizona fought back a laugh, as Callie continued the story. "The maid found me huddled in a ball on the floor crying my eyes out."

Biting her lip and letting out a shaky breath, trying to control the laughter that was threatening to spill out. "Wow that's," a giggle escaped her lips. "That's pretty crazy."

Callie snapped her head up as Arizona laughed. "It's not funny. I was terrified." Despite the scared feeling that was surrounding her, she couldn't help but laugh as the blonde failed to control her laughter. "Just get it out of your system and laugh." And Arizona did, a deep bellied laugh spilled from her lips and she clutched her sides. Callie shook her head, smirking. "I hate you."

Neither knew how much time had passed, because neither of them had a watch or a phone. Callie was thankful that they had been speaking the whole time, because she knew that sitting in silence in a space as small as this one, would sent her into insane panic. They sat in opposite each other, both of them with their legs stretched out in front of them. There was a light in the closet which prevented them from sitting on complete darkness. Something else that Callie was glad of.

"What's the deal with that Joanne girl?" Callie asked, rubbing her hands up and down her knees. Not missing the look of pain that flashed across the blondes flawless face.

"My ex," Arizona confirmed, shifting her gaze away from the floor to look at the Latina. "She uh- She cheated on me." It hurt to say it. She didn't love Joanne. but the other woman cheating on her had really caused her pain, it made her feel like she wasn't good enough.

Visible shock was etched on Callie's face. A few seconds passed before she spoke up, "Is she an idiot?" Who in their right mind would cheat on Arizona Robbins? The woman was perfect. She couldn't believe what she'd just been told.

Arizona let out a bitter laugh. "Well, I should have saw it coming," shrugging her shoulders slightly. "She wasn't exactly the nicest person you could ever meet."

Callie's eyebrows drew together. "I can't believe someone was actually dumb enough to cheat on you," her voice was quiet, still struggling to process how a person could give up someone like Arizona. "How long did you guys go out for?"

Taking a few seconds to think. "About ten months. I know it wasn't even that long," a hollow laugh escaped her lips. "But, it still hurts, you know?" Arizona admitted, thinking back to the day when she walked into Joanne's apartment to find her girlfriend with her head in between some other girls legs.

"Did you love her?" Brown eyes boring into blue.

"No." Arizona admitted. Dating Joanne for nearly a year was...nice. The sex was good and they got on fine. But, there was a serious lack of romantic feelings present. That fact, is what was scaring the blonde so much. How was it possible to feel more for a person that you weren't even with, than a person that you spent ten months of your life with? "At one point," trailing off, trying to think of a way to word what she wanted to say. "I wanted to love her, but I just...didn't."

"I know what you mean," tucking her left leg under her right. "It was the same with me and Erica," Callie admitted. Laughing when Arizona's face formed into a noticeable scowl, "What?"

A horrible feeling cursed through her veins whenever Callie mentioned her relationship Erica. It drove her crazy. Callie Torres was leagues above Erica Hahn. "I just hate the thought of the two of you together." Brown eyes met her own as she spoke, the intensity of them was causing her heart to pound.

"Why do you hate it?" Callie asked. Praying for the answer that she desperately wanted to hear.

Keeping her gaze firmly planted on Callie. Sighing heavily, "She's not good enough for you. You're," a nervous feeling erupted in the pit of her stomach and she cut her sentence short. Taking a deep breath, "You're amazing and you deserve someone who actually appreciates how amazing you are. And I can guarantee that Erica Hahn didn't appreciate you, Callie."

A light blush formed on tanned cheeks. "So, I need someone who's gonna fully appreciate me. And you need someone who's not a raging psycho and won't cheat on you, even though you're like every man and woman's dream girl." Callie stated with small laugh, the heat from the room was starting to get to her and she found herself starting to become agitated again.

A dimpled smile appeared on the blondes face when she heard Callie's words. "Exactly."

Using her hand to act as a fan, "How long do you think we've been in here?" Callie asked, swallowing deeply as she tried to control her breathing.

Arizona looked under the small gap in the door. There was some light visible earlier and now...nothing. "I'd say at least an hour and a half."

The answer caused Callie to gasp loudly and scrabble to her feet. Tearing the jumper from her body, leaving her in just a tight fitting black t-shirt. Ragged breaths were escaping her lips in quick succession, "Is it hot in here?" Pulling at the door again in attempt to pry it open.

Licking her lips at the sight of a toned stomach appearing from where Callie's t-shirt had ridden up ever so slightly, "No. I think it's just you." Realizing that Callie hadn't heard her, and noticing that the Latina was starting to panic. Quickly standing up from her spot against the wall, and stepping over to where Callie was furiously pulling at the door. "Hey, calm down. Stop panicking." Placing a gentle hand on the other woman's back.

Callie shook her head vigorously. "I can't calm down. You need to get me out of here." Her voice was frantic. Leaning her body into the door to try and bust it open. The walls were starting to close in on them.

Grabbing Callie and turning her around, the pale look on her face was starting to freak Arizona out. The last thing she needed was Callie having a panic attack and passing out on her. "We're fine," raising her voice when Callie refused to look at her and the rapid breaths started to increase. "Callie, we're fine. Okay. I need you to stop panicking, can you do that?"

Oxygen was disappearing from her lungs, and she was struggling to catch her breath. "Open the door." Grabbing on to Arizona's hips for support, "Please open the door."

"The door isn't going to open, Callie." Arizona spoke forcefully, stepping forward and placing her hands on either side of Callie's face. "Its okay," her voice immediately turning gentle. "You're okay. Just stop panicking," Looking deep into brown eyes as she coaxed the distressed woman down.

The words were soothing and Callie felt herself starting to calm down, taking several deep breaths and closing her eyes. Arizona's touch was the only thing that was keeping her grounded. When she opened her eyes, her breathing started to increase again. But, not in a panicking way. In the complete opposite way.

They both became acutely aware of the position they were in when Callie started to calm down. Arizona's hands had dropped to Callie's neck, and Callie's hands were wrapped around Arizona's waist.

Silence.

Arizona leaned in a fraction of an inch, bringing their lips inches apart. Keeping her eyes firmly planted on Callie's, moving in even closer when Callie didn't pull back. Closing her eyes when Callie's eyes drifted shut in anticipation. Their lips met in the briefest of touches.

Callie's heart was beating uncontrollably. Arizona's lips were so soft. Softer than she had imagined. Pressing her own lips harder against the pink ones she had thought about kissing so many times.

Their lips moved together gently for a few seconds, slowly finding their rhythm. Arizona's hands found themselves in Callie's dark locks, and Callie kept her hands firmly wrapped around the Arizona's waist.

They both pulled apart at the same time.

Dark blue eyes fluttered open and found nearly black eyes. "Have you calmed down?" Arizona asked, her voice was low. Lower than she had ever heard it. The darkness of Callie's eyes was causing her heart to pound even harder.

Callie shook her head. "No. Calm me down some more?" Reclaiming soft lips with her own when she received a smile in response.

It was more urgent this time. Months of pure sexual tension was spilling out from both of them.

Feeling Arizona's tongue trace along her bottom lip, Callie opened her mouth and granted her access. Their tongues moving languidly in gentle strokes, it wasn't rushed. They were both savoring the moment. A moment that had been building for a _long_ time.

Arizona let out whimper when she felt Callie's tongue move against her own. Parting her lips even more as they continued to kiss. It wasn't like a first kiss she had ever experienced before. It wasn't awkward and tentative. It was like they had been doing it for years. One hand dropped around a tanned neck and the other stayed in Callie's hair, grasping it hard.

Callie's hands found their way under the blondes t-shirt, and she began to drag her hands all over the smooth skin of Arizona's back. Pulling away for a split second to regain her breath.

A second was all they needed, as their lips crashed together again more forcefully this time. This kiss was full of raw hunger. Arizona pulled Callie's hair with her hands, eliciting a groan in response. Their tongues moved in succession, exploring every signal inch of the others mouth.

The need for oxygen became apparent and they both pulled apart. Their foreheads resting together, both breathing heavy. Arizona opened her eyes first, she couldn't resist the urge of taking Callie's bottom lip between her teeth and softly biting on it.

Feeling Arizona's teeth drag across her lip, Callie let out a groan. Hands worked further up Arizona's back, and nails lightly scraped at the blondes spine, earning another gentle whimper in response. That sound; was enough to make Callie want to stay locked in the closet.

Full lips pressed against her own and Arizona couldn't think. She couldn't focus on anything other than Callie. The feel of those delicious lips pressed against her own. The softness of that long dark hair. The fruity perfume that was putting her head in a complete spin. Reaching up on to her tip toes to match the taller woman's height, Arizona's elbows rested against Callie's shoulder, as she deepened the kiss even further.

Tilting her head to the left, as Arizona tilted hers to the right. Callie never wanted this to end. It was perfect. Tongues continued to duel for dominance, as Callie's hands found themselves under the material at the back of the Arizona's bra.

The feel of Callie's hands caused goosebumps to appear all over her body. Pale hands dropped to Callie's toned stomach as her hands found their way underneath the Latina's t-shirt. Her heart was beating rapidly. Hands ended up fumbling with the button of skin tight jeans, and it popped open. She hadn't meant to do it, but she wasn't complaining.

Callie didn't realize. And if she did; she probably wouldn't have cared. All she could feel was Arizona, and that's all she wanted to feel. The softness of those lips were doing things to her that she couldn't explain.

How they had managed to kiss this long without the need of oxygen; neither knew. And they didn't care. Neither was going to stop.

Finding a specific spot on Callie's ribs that caused the brunette to moan every time her hands brushed across it. It was the Arizona's new favorite sound, she would listen to Callie making that sound every single day if she could.

The kiss began to slow, and Callie felt Arizona smiling against her lips. A grin formed on her own lips, as Arizona pulled away and started to press their lips together feverishly over and over again. Her right hand made it's was out of the dark blue t-shirt it was resting in, and wound it's way into blonde hair. Arizona's hands on the sensitive spot on her ribs was causing her to wince every time they touched it. "Don't stop doing that," she quickly asked and met those soft lips once again.

"Mhmmm, I won't." Arizona promised. She _never_ wanted to stop doing it. A firm tongue wrapped around her own, feeling even better than it did twenty seconds ago. She had never been this turned on in her entire life and they were only kissing. God help her if she ever actually went any further with Callie. Trying her best to squeeze her legs together without being obvious in what she was doing. They had to stop, because if this went on any longer; there was no way in hell Arizona would be able to control herself. Dragging her lips away from Callie's, "We should..." All coherent thought left her mind when those perfect lips latched on to her neck and began to gently suck on every part of her skin they could reach. Closing her eyes tightly, a loud moan of "Callie," spilled from her bruised lips. The throbbing between her legs was increased as the Latina's teeth dragged across her pulse point.

Stopping was out of the question.

Hearing her name spoke with such want caused Callie to pull back and look directly into blue eyes. Blue eyes that were nearly as dark as her own. In her hazed mind, she couldn't remember the last time she ever felt like this. It was probably because no-one had ever kissed her the way Arizona kissed her. Pressing a gentle kiss on to pink lips, before whispering, "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

Softly sucking on Callie's bottom lip and dragging her nails across _that_ spot on tanned ribs again, eliciting a cry in response. That was a stupid question. Of course she knew, because Callie was causing the exact same reactions to happen to her. Sliding her tongue into it's new favorite place, in her new favorite persons mouth, creating her new favorite feeling as Callie's tongue eagerly responded. This was just getting better as time went on.

A voice from outside the door interrupted their heavy make out session. "Hey, are you guys in here?"

Lexie.

They continued to kiss, savoring what was most likely about to come to and end. Pressing their lips together in quick succession a few more times before Lexie's hand wrapped around the door handle. They both sprang apart quickly, breathing heavily, struggling to catch their breaths.

"Have you guys been stuck in here the whole time?" Lexie asked, looking between the two of them. Pressing on when she only received two nods in response, "Did something bad happen?"

"No." "Nothing bad happened." Came the shaky replies.

Smiling at the comments and starting to turn around before something shiny caught her eye. Pointing to the button on Callie's jeans, "Are your jeans unbuttoned?" Lexie asked with a small laugh.

Callie and Arizona looked at each other guiltily - faces flushed and lips bruised, hair a mess from where hands were roaming - both of them thinking the exact same thing.

How the fuck were they going to get out of this one?

Well, that was their second thought.

Their first thought was; Why the hell did Lexie always interrupt them?

* * *

**I really love reading all your reviews, they really mean the world. Thanks so much for taking the time to review and follow this story. I was really nervous writing this chapter because I've never wrote before and trying to find a way to write the whole kissing thing was kind of freaking me out. But, I got there in the end. I've got a feeling that the chapters are just going to keep getting longer as this story goes on. Y'all wanted a kiss and y'all got a kiss. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Thanks again.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.

* * *

_6th September__ 2012_

Stepping out of the front door, bringing the sunglasses - that were resting on her forehead -down and setting them to cover her eyes. Pausing for a few seconds to remind herself that she can do this. That she can walk the thirty steps to the house across the street and talk to Callie. That it isn't a big deal.

It _is_ a big deal.

It had been two days since Arizona and Callie had kissed. Kissed was a mild understatement. Completely sucking the face off each other was probably a more accurate statement. This would mark the first time they saw each other face to face. They had been texting constantly since that night and all appeared fine between them. There was no awkward moments or long pauses between texts when you know a person is trying their best to think of something to say. But, that was over text. And a face to face meeting was surely going to create some tension.

After Lexie interrupted them - for what felt like the hundredth time - the young player had quickly stumbled out of the room awkwardly and they had stood in silence for a few minutes before Arizona took a deep breath, turned to Callie, leaned forward and proceeded to re-button the jeans that she had undone minutes prior. Callie stood shock still as Arizona's hands moved over her jeans, physically willing herself to not lean forward and reclaim the lips she had just been kissing. They left the closet, tidied Arizona's room and acted like nothing had happened.

Neither wanted to be the one to mention it.

So, here was Arizona, skipping lightly over the pavement, and walking up the long driveway in front of Addison's house; ready to mention it. It had been occupying her mind for two days and she couldn't stop thinking about it. The feel of Callie's full lips had been permanently etched on to her own and she has been unable to focus on anything other than that feeling. That amazing heavenly feeling. Stopping short of Callie's T-Bird, closing her eyes and letting out a shaky breath. A loud yell leaves her mouth when blue eyes re-open and see Callie standing at the side of the car staring at her, with a perfect eyebrow raised.

"What the hell are you doing?" Arizona asks in a high pitched voice. Heart racing as Callie appears out of nowhere wearing an amused expression. And actually wearing a pair of denim shorts that made her legs look even more delicious than they normally did.

And they normally looked _very_ delicious.

Rounding the car to stand in front of it, "I'm fixing my car." Fighting back a laugh at the look of terror on Arizona's face, "What are you doing?"

Stepping to the side, around the tool box that was lying in the middle of the driveway. How had she not managed to notice a huge metal box lying there when she started walking up here? Obviously because her mind was unable to focus on anything that wasn't Callie. "What's wrong with it?"

Popping the hood of the car and shrugging, "It was making the really weird noise earlier and it wasn't running too great." Callie answered, taking a step back from the engine and staring at it in confusion. Brown eyes focused on Arizona when the blonde moved to stand next to her. God, why did she have to look so hot all the time? The short summer dress she was wearing, was doing unbelievable things for her creamy toned legs. The ray bans on her own head meaning she could gawk as much as she wanted without being caught.

Looking into the engine of the car, "You know how to fix cars?"

Callie let out a heavy laugh. "Uh, No." Shaking her head, "I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. I'm probably making it worse."

Wrinkling her brow in confusion, "Why don't you just put it into a garage?" Removing her sunglasses and placing them atop her head, take a step towards the engine and attempting to unscrew...something that was unscrewable.

Quickly grabbing Arizona's hand, "Hey, easy, Robbins." Regretfully letting go of the smooth hand, "What if you break something?"

Looking down at the hand that Callie had just grasped, and then averting her gaze to Callie, who's cheeks had turned a light shade of pink. The last time those hands were on Arizona, they were under her shirt dragging circles all over her back. "I'm not gonna break anything if I'm just unscrewing it. Relax."

Rolling her eyes. "This car," pointing to the vehicle, "is more than just a car." Pushing her own sunglasses on to her head, "And, I don't need your girly hands unscrewing whatever...," touching the thing that Arizona had just unscrewed, "this is and wrecking my car."

Letting out a small laugh. "I thought it wasn't just a car," nudging Callie's shoulder. Grinning when a small smirk came over the other woman's face. "You're one of those people aren't you?"

Shooting Arizona a questioning look. "What people?" Walking over the tool box and opening it. Eyebrows drew together when Callie realized that she didn't even know what she was looking for. This was going to be a lot harder than she expected. Namely, because Arizona was now here and her eyes kept falling to look at those lips she had the pleasure of tasting two days ago.

Blue eyes followed Callie away from the car, "One of those people who are convinced that their car is a real person. One of those people who refer to it as _her_ or _him. _Bursting into laughter when the Latina looks up in offense. "Oh my god. You totally are," failing to stop the laughter that was spilling from her lips. "Well, you are just full of surprises. aren't you?"

Picking up, what she hoped was a screwdriver and walking back to the engine of the car. "I've had this car since I was 19." Plastering on an overly fake emotional voice, "It's just been with me through everything, you know?" Her own laughter made it's way out when Arizona let out a deep laugh. That laugh caused a feeling of warmth to spread though Callie's body. She loved hearing Arizona laugh. And she loved being the one that was making Arizona laugh.

Arizona's laughter died down. "That's cute. You're funny."

Sending a wide smile in response. "I know. I get told that a lot." Her attention was quickly drawn to the blondes mouth as Arizona began to bite her lip. Lips that Callie was biting two days ago. And lips that she wanted to be biting right now.

Failing to notice Callie staring daggers at her mouth, Arizona opened the car door and sat down in the passenger seat. Lifting up the CD's that were sitting at the side of her chair and looking through them. Feeling a body sit in the seat next to her, she took a deep breath and spoke up. "I actually came over here to talk to you about something."

Noticing the seriousness in the blondes voice, Callie visibly tensed. "About what?" Keeping her eyes trained on the steering wheel of the car.

Tapping her nails along the top of the CD she was holding. The words were stuck in her throat. A few seconds passed before Arizona answered, quietly, "About what happened on Monday night."

The kiss.

Shifting in her seat when blue eyes turned their attention to look at her, "Arizona, we..I- I," a frustrated laugh escaped her lips and she shook her head when a full sentence wouldn't form.

Seeing Callie let out humourless laugh, Arizona stepped in and helped her. "I just want you to know that," a loud groan was released when Addison's voice spoke from the front door of the house. "How many times is that gonna happen?" An annoyed look on her face as she watched Addison stalk towards them.

Callie was beyond pissed off. This was the worst possible time to be interrupted. Arizona had her serious voice on, which meant that the blonde was definitely going to say something meaningful. And fucking Addison went and interrupted them. Leaning her head back in the seat, "Why is she here? Why is she here? Why is she here?" Was being repeated over and over again.

Addison approached her two team mates, "Hey guys." Drawing her eyes together when they both grunted in response and didn't look at her, "Did you guys hear that it's supposed to be a heat wave all week?"

Arizona and Callie looked at each other, with the same irritated look on their faces. Both of them slowly shaking their heads. Callie answered Addison when Arizona sat in silence, staring a hole through her Captain's head. "No. We didn't hear."

And they didn't care.

The red heads face formed into a huge grin, "Ooooh, I'm gonna have a barbeque on Saturday night after training. Are you guys in?" Her voice is cheery, and it causes her team mates to flinch in annoyance.

"Sure." "Great." Came the dull responses.

Mistaking them both for actually caring, Addison retreated back to the house, announcing that she was going to, "go buy shit loads of food and alcohol." Emerging a minute later with her car keys in hand.

Watching on as Addison pulls out of the driveway. The moment is gone. Arizona steps out of the car, "Come on. Let's see what's up with this piece of crap," her voice is teasing. A giggle escapes her lips when Callie quickly gets out of the car and shoves her in the opposite direction of the vehicle.

Interruption seemed to be their recurring theme.

* * *

_8th __September__ 2012_

The ball rolled out of play, signaling a Colton throw in. Meredith jogs forward and picks the ball up, quickly throwing it to the feet of Cristina. The ball is then passed to Callie, who quickly knocks it on to Arizona. The blonde attempts to flick the ball past an Ohio defender, but a lack of energy causes the other player to quickly wrestle the ball from the strikers feet and push up the field.

Panting heavily, and wiping a mass of sweat from her forehead, Arizona looks up to see the Ohio team making a run forward. The sun is beaming down in full force on to her. Well, it's beaming down on everyone. But, it only seems to be affecting the striker, who has been playing terrible all day. Every time the ball was in Arizona's possession, she either gives it away or it is quickly tackled from her by an Ohio player. She was having the game from hell.

A sickening feeling has been residing in her stomach ever since training yesterday. A dull headache has been ever present for the past 24 hours, and Arizona feels like crap. Looking over to the side-line when the voice over the stadium announces that a substitution is about to be made. Praying that it's the number 10 that she sees when drained blue eyes focus on the board the linesman is holding up. Arizona hated being substituted. But, right now, she _needed_ to be substituted. She can hardly walk 10 steps without being out of breath.

Slowly trudging towards the side-line when it is in fact her number that appears. The heat from the sun is intense, and the blonde feels like she is about to pass out at any second. Taking tentative steps towards the tunnel, stopping for a second when her head begins to thump uncontrollably.

Brown eyes look on in concern when they see Arizona leaning against the wall of the tunnel. All she wants to do is rush over and see if the striker is okay, but she can't, because there's still 20 minutes of the game left. And that's how Callie knows something is wrong. Arizona never gets taken off with that much time in a game left. Her team mate has been pale and lethargic since training yesterday, and it was really starting to scare the Latina. She had never seen the blonde like this before. The ball bouncing in front of her drags Callie's attention away from Arizona and back to the game.

"Robbins, you good?" Chief Webber asks his doubled over striker.

Standing up straight and taking a deep breath. "Fine, Chief. Just a headache." Arizona closes her eyes tightly as her head continues to throb.

Eyeing the blonde up and down. "Well alright then. Go take a shower and I'll see you at training tomorrow." Making his way make back to the dug out to watch the remainder of the game.

Staggering down the tunnel, desperately holding on to the railing for support, shaky hands take several attempts to pry the changing room door open. Rushing to the bathroom when her stomach starts to churn. Barely making it inside before she heavily empties the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Arizona slumps her body on to the wall next to the toilet, and lets out a series of heavy breaths before throwing up again.

* * *

_9th September 2012_

Leaning down to tie her shoes - for what must have been the fourth time in 5 minutes - Callie lets out a nervous breath when the last of her team mates leave the changing room. Leaving just herself and Arizona in the room. Pulling tightly on the laces wrapped around her hand, she stands up and walks towards where the blonde is tying her hair up in front of the mirror. A few seconds pass before she finally works up the courage to ask the question that she has wanted to ask for three days, "Hey, um, are you busy tonight?"

"What?" The thumping in Arizona's head causing her to not hear a word Callie just said. Turning around to face the Latina, and leaning back against the mirror for support.

Groaning at the thought of having to repeat the question, "Are you busy tonight?" Brown eyes don't miss the way a look of- what could only be described as pain flashes across Arizona's face. That's not the look Callie wanted to see, and a feeling of dread bubbles up inside her. She can't help but feel that she is about to be shot down.

Letting out a deep breath, trying to control the constant thudding in her head. "No. I'm..." pausing when an overwhelming feeling of sickness comes over her. Arizona doesn't get a chance to speak because Callie quickly interrupts.

"Because, I was going to ask if you wanted to come over for dinner and we could," averting her gaze from Arizona and looking down at her shoes, "talk...or whatever." A hopeful look is on Callie's face as she asks the question, but that look of hope quickly turns into one of sadness when Arizona shakes her head. Yip, shot down indeed.

Words are coming out of Callie's mouth and she wants to hear them, but Arizona can't focus on anything other than the churning feeling in her stomach. Walking slowly over to the bench to retrieve a bottle of water. "I don't- I think," shaky hands fumble with the cap of the bottle, attempting to unscrew it.

"You regret it, don't you?" Callie asks, stopping in front of where Arizona has just sat down on the bench. A lump has quickly formed in her throat and she can feel tears welling behind her eyes.

Lifting her head up to fully look at Callie, wincing as the headache that has been present for two days increases even more, "No, Callie, I- I..."

"That's why you've been acting so weird the past two days," Callie interrupts, her voice wavering. Taking a step towards the door, "I mean, I'm asking you to have dinner with me and you actually look like you're in pain." A bitter laugh escapes her lips. Eyes drop to the floor, unable to stay focused on the woman that has caused the feeling of devastation to reside within her. Kicking away a stray bit of grass, "It's fine. We can still be friends," tanned hands play with the bottom of her t-shirt. "Friends kiss all the time, right? It's not a big deal." The fact that Arizona isn't saying anything, confirms Callie's thoughts. Continuing when all she receives is deep breathing in response, "It was just heat of the moment, you know? I was freaking out and you..."

Arizona quickly finds her words and cuts the rambling off, "No, Callie." Hands fly to her head as the stabbing pain only gets worse, "Can you just..." the trouble catching her breath is making it hard to form a full sentence without pausing.

"It's fine, Arizona. Seriously, don't worry about it." Shrugging nonchalantly as if getting turned down isn't a big deal- when it blatantly is. Callie is beyond devastated. Turning away from Arizona and walking to the door. Pulling it open, "I'll see you out there." Is the last words Callie says as she walks down the corridor and out to the training pitch. A stray tear rolls down her face and she quickly wipes it away. She feels like she's just been dumped. Arizona said that she regretted kissing her, and now Callie felt like she had actually been dumped.

How could someone regret kissing you, hurt this much?

A stern look on her face. The gate to the training pitch is thrust open, and the midfielder walks towards the rest of her team. A voice from behind her causes Callie to stop walking.

Staggering through the gate breathlessly, "Callie. Please, can you please listen to me?" Arizona asks, hastily making her way towards the Latina she hasn't been able to stop thinking about.

Taking a step back when Arizona steps forward, "Just forget about it, Arizona." Walking backwards when the blonde motions further towards her, "We don't have to do this."

The pitch is starting to spin and Arizona's breaths are now coming in short bursts. The beaming sun has caused the headache to dramatically increase to the point where her head feels like it is about to explode. Steadying herself as she feels her body falling forward, "Callie. I don't...I don't..." The sentence is cut short as the intensity of the headache, the sun and the sickening feeling in her stomach causes the blondes eyes to close as Callie quickly disappears from her vision and everything around her turns to darkness.

Callie quickly reaches forward to grab Arizona before she hits the deck, gently lowering the now unmoving body to the ground. "HELP ME. SOMEBODY HELP ME." Looking around to the rest of the team as they sprint over to them. Tanned hands find Arizona's cheeks, "Hey. Can you hear me?" Panic consumes her entire being when she's met with nothing but silence. Tears have started to spill down her face. Laying Arizona's head across her lap, "Please wake up. ARIZONA!" Faintly registering Webber telling Cristina to go and find the team Doctor.

"Torres, what happened?" The Chief asks, kneeling on the grass beside his two players.

Teary brown eyes tear their attention away from the unconscious striker, "I don't know. She- She..."

Placing a hand on his midfielders shoulder, "Relax. It's probably just heat exhaustion. Robbins always struggles with the heat. The Doctor will be here in a minute. Don't worry."

Callie worried until she fell asleep later that night.

* * *

Standing up when the Doctor emerged from the medical room. "How is she? Is it something bad? Does she need to go to hospital?" Callie fired questions at the older woman who was looking severely un-amused.

Looking the emotional midfielder up and down. "She's fine." A thankful sigh is released from the woman in front of her. "Heat exhaustion, accompanied by severe dehydration," looking at the other players who have formed around her. "I've gave her some painkillers for the headache and she should feel fine in 2-3 days. Just keep her out of the sun."

"Does this mean that we can still go ahead with our barbeque?"

All eyes turn to face Cristina as she asks the worst question, at the worst possible time.

When it came to Cristina Yang, the word insensitive: was a major understatement.

Shooting a murderous glance in her room mates direction, "Does she have to go to hospital?" Callie asked, her voice still shaky from the tears that had escaped half an hour ago.

Shaking her head, "No." The Doctor confirmed, withdrawing a phone from her trouser pocket. "Although, she'll be on bed rest all day."

"Are you sure it's just dehydration?" Came the scared reply from Callie. Eyes starting to water again. Her heart rate hadn't returned to normal since Arizona fainted.

Raising her eyebrows at the question. "Well, considering I'm a Doctor...Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Putting her phone back into the pocket it came out from, "I have somewhere I have to be. Make sure she stays out of the sun and keep her fully hydrated. She'll be as good as new in 3 days."

"Jeez, she can't catch a break these days." Addison spoke, mainly looking at Callie.

"I think she caught a break on Monday night." Lexie mumbled under her breath. Taking a visible step back when Callie's eyes snapped towards her.

Teddy walked to the door, "I'm gonna sit with her until she's allowed to leave. I'll maybe see you guys later tonight." Giving a small smile to the rest of the team before stepping inside the medical room.

The Doctor said 2-3 days, but Arizona was as good as new later that night.

* * *

"Callie, for the last time, she's fine." Teddy whined. She had been asked the question, "Are you sure Arizona's okay?" at least ten times since she arrived half an hour ago.

Letting out a huff of frustration. "She's sitting over there herself," pointing in the direction of Teddy and Arizona's house. "What if something happens to her?" Concern was evident in Callie's voice. Teddy appeared half an hour ago announcing that Arizona had told her to leave and join the rest of the team. This made Callie even more worried than she already was. And she was pretty damn worried to begin with. The thought of Arizona sitting in her room alone - after passing out - was terrifying Callie. She hadn't seen the blonde since she fainted, because Teddy insisted on sitting with Arizona until she was fit enough to leave the medical room and go home.

Addison grabbed Callie's arm and dragged her in to the house, away from Teddy and everyone else. "You're acting crazy? What's wrong with you?"

Laughing the comment off, trying to play it cool. "I'm not acting crazy. I'm just a little worried." Callie admitted. Addison had dragged them into the living room, and she chanced a glance over at the house across the street.

"Callie," the red heads voice was sympathetic. "Just go and see if she's okay. You've been sitting here, drumming your fingers along the table for two hours and not saying a word to anyone." A small laugh left her lips, "Go."

Callie was at the front door before Addison even had a chance to say anything else. Picking up the pace and jogging lightly up the driveway across from her own. Pausing at the door, thinking about knocking and then remembering Teddy saying that Arizona was lying upstairs in bed. Opening the door gently and closing it behind her. Taking the stairs two at a time, she found herself standing outside Arizona's bedroom door. Again, thinking about knocking, but quickly deciding against it in-case the blonde was sleeping and the noise woke her up. Slowly opening the door, the feeling of dread that had been present ever since Arizona fainted quickly disappeared as she took in the sight of the sleeping body under several blankets.

At least, she _thought_ the body was asleep.

"Are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna come in?" The raspy voice spoke from the bed. Arizona heard the door open and knew it was Callie straight away. She had been praying for the Latina to come over. Trying to sit up, but giving up almost straight away when her head started to ache.

Walking towards the bed, hovering awkwardly at the side, "How you feeling?" Stopping a few feet away from the side where Arizona was lying. Feeling her heart break a little bit when she caught the full sight of the blonde. The creamy complexion of her skin had turned deathly pale and the normal vibrant bright blue eyes were hazy and sleepy.

Turning to lie on her left side to face Callie, "I'm okay. My heads a little sore, but other than that, I'm fine." Eyebrows drew together when Arizona noticed the worried look on Callie's face. Lifting her hand and pointing to the space on the mattress, "Come here. Sit down." A small smile crept on to her lips when Callie walked forward and sat down.

Tucking her left leg under her right, "You kinda freaked us out earlier." Playing with the edge of the blanket, smirking when Arizona let out a huge yawn. "Tired?"

Nodding her head, sliding closer to Callie, "A little. I can't sleep." Clearing her throat in an attempt to make the hoarseness go away, "Why aren't you at the barbeque?"

Looking at Arizona properly for the first time, "I was worried about you." Blue eyes were staring right through her, "Why didn't you tell someone you weren't feeling well?"

A frown came over the blondes face and she shrunk further down into the mattress as if she was getting into trouble. "I didn't want to bother anyone," stopping when another small yawn made it's way out. "I thought it would just go away eventually."

Callie sat up ever so slightly, and moved closer to Arizona, her voice gentle, "How are you bothering someone, if you have severe heat exhaustion?" A light chuckle made it's way out.

Pale hands work their way from under the comforter and rest themselves inches from Callie's, desperately wanting to take hold of a tanned one between her own. "Well, I'm sorry. And now you know why I've been acting so weird for the past few days." A deep blush forms on the Latina's cheeks and she ducks her head away from Arizona's gaze. Taking a deep breath, "How can you even think that I would regret kissing you?" Lightly brushing Callie's hand with her own.

Finding a spot on the wall to look at, instead of looking into inquisitive blue eyes. Shrugging, voice as quiet as a mouse, "You were just being really quiet and I thought that you just wanted to forget about what happened."

Taking hold of Callie's hand in her own, "I don't regret it." Brown eyes finally meet her own, "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that for," grinning when the brunette let out a laugh. "So, I really _really_ don't regret it." An unreadable expression appears on Callie's face and Arizona starts to panic. Her voice several octaves higher than its usual pitch, "Oh god, you regret it, don't you?" A tightening feeling starts to compress her chest, and she sits up in the bed, despite the dull ache it causes in her head.

"NO!" Callie answers immediately, enclosing both of her hands around Arizona's and brining them into her lap. "I don't regret it," a prolonged sigh escapes from the blonde and she finds herself smiling. "I definitely don't regret it, and we can talk about it when you're not at risk of fainting again." Rubbing gentle circles over the freezing hand that she is clutching, "Your hands are cold."

Slumping back on to the bed, a shiver coming over her body, "I'm really cold." Arizona admits, turning to lie on her back, bringing her right hand up to cover her eyes. "The Doctor said that's normal. That I'll be hot and cold all day." Eyes are drawing together, but she knows that sleep won't come easy, because of the constant shivering that keeps rocking her body. "You can go if you want," she manages to stammer out through the shivering. "You don't have to sit with me, when there's a party going on across the street."

"Do you want me to leave?" Callie asks, meeting Arizona's eyes when the blonde lowers her right hand.

Taking a few seconds, before she answers, "No. Stay." Arizona knows she sounds desperate and she doesn't care. Disappointment engulfs her when Callie lets go of her hand and stands up, immediately causing the her body to feel even colder than it already was.

Kicking the shoes off her feet. "Lie on your side," Giving Arizona a stern look when she shoots her a questioning glance. Pulling the cover back and climbing into the bed behind the blonde who has hesitantly turned around, and lying her head down on the pillow. Callie moves closer and drapes an arm over a slim waist, pulling the body flush against her.

The shivering stops. Just like that.

Arizona scoots further back into Callie, tangling their legs together. A contented sigh leaves her lips when she feels Callie's bare legs lying over her own, "You're warm." This feels better than she could ever have imagined. Their bodies fit together perfectly and a rush of emotions well up inside Arizona. It feels...right, to be lying in bed with Callie's arms wrapped around her.

Callie laughs, tightening the hold on Arizona's waist. "It's 22 degrees outside, Robbins. Of course, I'm warm." Cuddling with someone shouldn't cause your heart to skip a beat. And yet, somehow in this moment: Callie's does. "You really scared me today," lips grazing the blondes ear as she speaks.

Reaching her left arm around to take hold of the tanned hand that's resting on her waist, "I'm sorry." It's wrong to feel happy that Callie was worried about her, but Arizona can't help it, she loves that Callie worries about her.

Dropping her lips to Arizona's shoulder, "Try and go to sleep." The only response Callie's gets is a small moan and a harder grip on her hand from the pale one that's wrapped around it.

* * *

It's a few hours later when Arizona starts to wake up. The sun is still beaming through the window, not as bright as it was before, but the glow is still there. The first thing she notices is the smell of coconut body wash coming from the warm body she is lying against. The second thing is the fact that her right hand is resting on a stomach- A stomach that isn't hers. The third thing is the fact that she has never felt this comfortable in her entire life.

Somehow during the power nap, they had both managed to shift positions. Arizona now lying on her left side with her face nuzzled into Callie's neck, her right hand resting under the material of the Latina's jumper. With Callie lying on her back, left hand on top of Arizona's under her jumper and her right hand wrapped around the blondes shoulders.

Feeling the body next to her start to stir. "You know, for someone with such a bad-ass reputation, you really love to cuddle." Arizona states, a wicked grin visible on her face. Burrowing her head further into Callie's neck, fighting the urge to run her lips along the caramel skin.

Letting out deep breath, and lightly stroking softer-than-soft blonde hair. Voice husky with sleep, "I don't think there's a hand book on cuddling, Arizona."

Gently running her hand across a firm stomach, smirking when the body under her lets out a loud hiss as fingertips brush over the ever-so sensitive spot on Callie's ribs. Arizona wants nothing more than to take off Callie's shirt, wrap her lips around that spot and listen to Callie moan until she can't moan anymore.

"How's your head?" Turning her body to mould further into the blondes. Arizona touching the skin on her stomach has caused a mountain of goosebumps to erupt all over Callie.

Yawning into the spot on Callie's neck, "It's fine. No headache." Apparently all Arizona needed was a prescription of cuddling with Callie to make her feel better. Because for the first time in two days: she felt great. The next words out of her mouth weren't planned, they just sort of... stumbled out. "You really mean a lot to me. I hope you know that." Propping up on her left elbow to look down at a shocked face, "We've been really close the past month or whatever, and especially with the whole," taking a long pause before she says his name, "Tim thing." Looking down into Callie's face, she thought saying that would make her feel embarrassed. But, it didn't. Talking with Callie was surprisingly completely comfortable. "You've really been there for me and you have no idea how much I appreciate that."

Those words caused Callie's heart to beat at an alarmingly fast pace. "You mean a lot to me, too." Licking her lips, placing her hand back on top of Arizona's. "I know you've been having a hard time lately, but you can talk to me," brown eyes collide with blue, "about anything."

Nodding her head. "I know." Bringing her left hand up to brush a piece of hair behind Callie's ear. Arizona can't stop staring at the stunning face below her. For a few seconds they just lie in silence, looking at each other. Finally breaking the silence, "Just...Thank you. For being there for me." Her left hand has stayed in Callie's dark locks.

Intense blue eyes are penetrating straight through Callie, "You don't have to thank me." Giving the blonde a small smile. The smile quickly fades when she sees the look Arizona is giving her. It's the exact same look from Monday night. Lifting her head up to connect her own lips with the pink ones that were being lowered towards her. Moaning gently when Arizona's lips make contact with her own.

Pressing her lips firmly against Callie's. It's soft and sweet. It's nothing like the intense first kiss, but it still causes a flutter of butterflies in Arizona's chest. Pulling back slightly and looking deep into chocolate brown eyes. The look on Callie's face causes the blonde to connect their lips again.

The kiss lasts just a few seconds before they both pull apart, the same content smile on both their faces. Arizona is the first to speak, and asks Callie softly, "Will you stay?" Chuckling when the Latina nods straight away, "That didn't really take much convincing." Lowering her head back into the crook of Callie's neck, and breathing in the scent of that delicious body wash.

"You're comfy," Callie admits, trailing a tanned hand up and down Arizona's right arm. "Plus, the smoke from the barbeque gives me a severe cough if I inhale too much of it." The feeling of the blonde laughing against her neck causes an array of tingling feelings all over her body. Soft lips press a gentle kiss to her neck before Arizona's breathing starts to even out.

For once, they didn't get interrupted.

* * *

**The reviews for the last chapter were absolutely amazing. Thank you so much. I honestly didn't think that people would bother with this story when I started writing it. I just kinda wrote it for fun, but now I'm really loving it. I probably won't be able to update until the start of next week. I hope everyone has a great weekend. And of course- let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.

* * *

_13th September 2012_

For the past 20 minutes, Chief Webber's eyes have scanned repeatedly from the door to his watch. He was pissed. Richard Webber did not like to be kept waiting. Anyone that had ever met him could tell you that. With him; punctuality was a necessity. Glancing back to the door, speaking through gritted teeth, "Where the hell are Robbins and Torres?" Standing up from his chair when all he receives is awkward looks and shrugs in response. The opening of the meeting room door and the sound of high pitched laughter gains his attention. Turning to find his two missing players stumbling through the door, holding on to each other and laughing hysterically.

Failing to notice that they have kept the whole team waiting. Arizona speaks through short giggles, "Shut up. That did not happen. Are you kidding me?"

Unable to stop the laughter, holding on to Arizona's shoulder, "No. I'm serious. I swear that actually happened."

A fresh round of laughter erupts from the two of them. The rest of the team look on in amusement as their team mates continue to giggle like school girls, still completely oblivious to everyone watching them. Webber stands up from his seat and out from behind the desk, clearing his throat loudly. A frustrated look appears on his face when they fail to hear him and continue their conversation.

Taking a small breath, letting the laughter die down, "What did you do when she said that?"

Callie's eyes widened, before answering, "I didn't say anything. What the hell is a person supposed to say to that?"

Arizona nods in agreement. A wide smile on her face, "Oh my god. That is priceless." Taking a step towards Callie, lifting her right hand up and touching the Latina's hair, earning a raised eyebrow in response. She loved it when Callie did that. Cocking her head slightly, a small smirk dancing on her lips, "Lint."

A shiver curses through her when the blondes hand makes contact with dark hair. The team sits straight up in their seats when the two of them subconsciously take a step towards one another. Finding her favorite blue eyes, "Any excuse to touch me, right?" Callie asks, sending a cheeky smile in Arizona's direction.

Before Arizona has a chance to answer, a booming voice cuts through them, "YOU'RE LATE!" Webber rounds the table to stand in front of them, "Sit down and shut up," he fights back a smirk when a blush appears on their cheeks. "You can flirt with each other on your own damn time. Not on mine." This comment earns a roar of laughter from the team, and an even deeper blush from Callie and Arizona. Watching as they find two empty seats at the table, "Now. We leave for Paris in five days and I want to make sure that you're all feeling ready for this." A chorus of positive cheers are sent back in response. Sitting back in his seat at the top of the table, "The flight leaves at 4:30 in the morning," rolling his eyes when a groan escapes every single player. "It's an eleven hour flight, so you'll all have the morning off on the Tuesday, but we'll be training on the Tuesday night. The games on the Wednesday night as you all know and we leave on Friday afternoon."

"I can't wait to just explore the City and see all the sights." A dreamy look on April's face as she speaks. Feeling everyone's eyes on her, shrugging, "What? It's the most romantic City in the world."

Cristina laughs. "It's the most romantic City for people that are involved. Not for lonely single sad sacks like you."

"You know what, Cristina, I'm getting..." She doesn't get a chance to finish because Webber interrupts.

Sighing heavily, head on his hands, "Just give it a rest, will you?" Looking down the long table, "Now, you know that I don't give a crap what rooms any of you stay in. But, just make sure it's all sorted before we get to the hotel."

"What hotel is it?" Addison asks, praying that it's one in the centre of the City.

Shooting the Captain a questioning look, "I don't know the name, but it's 4 stars and it's in the middle of Paris. So, if any of you complain about it...You're fired." Standing up, "That's all I wanted to say." Looking down at his watch, "We could have had that done a lot sooner if people didn't keep us waiting." Eyes falling to land on Callie and Arizona, who turn their heads away from him. Pulling the door handle down, "Go get dressed and I'll see you on the training field."

Teddy turns her attention to the two latecomers, "Where were you guys? We were waiting for like half an hour?" Eyeing them both suspiciously. It's no secret to her that her best friend has a soft spot for the Latina.

It's no secret to anyone.

Arizona pointed to Callie who was sitting across from her at the table, "Moron over there broke her car, so she had to ride with me."

Snapping her head up, an offended look on her face, "It's not broke. It's just..." trailing off, trying to find a word to fill the sentence. Arizona quickly fills it for her.

"Broken?" Pursing her lips in amusement when Callie nods her head. Those chocolate brown eyes lock with her own and an image of the two of them laying in bed - the morning after the fainting incident - flashes through Arizona's mind. And those feeling's that have been constantly present for the past few months bubble up inside her. Feelings that you shouldn't have for a person that you haven't even been on a first date with. It's terrifying that these feelings continue to grow with every minute spent with Callie. She's trying her best to push them down and ignore them, but it's nearly impossible. They still haven't had a serious talk and Arizona needs that talk to happen, because she can't stand not knowing what is going to happen with them. She can't stand not knowing if she'll ever get to kiss Callie again, or if they'll ever get to experience a first date together.

Watching on as the look on Arizona's face goes from playful to...troubled in a matter of seconds. Staring at the blonde until blue eyes finally raise and meet her own. Callie's eyebrows draw together when Arizona shoots her a forced smile. It doesn't reach her eyes, and those dimples that usually light up her face don't appear. The rest of the team stand up and start to make their way to the changing rooms. Hanging back for a second to wait for Arizona to stand up, sighing gently when Teddy quickly grabs the strikers arm and pulls her towards the door. Following the rest of the players down the corridor and into the changing room. Brown eyes don't leave Arizona, trying their best to read the expression on her face. Once she starts looking at the blonde, its hard to stop. Everything about her draws Callie in. A shin pad connects with her shoulder and her attention turns to Addison.

"Get ready, Torres." The Captain says, emptying her friends training bag and shoving the clothes into her chest. "You've already kept us waiting once today. Hurry up."

Ignoring the comment and turning back to get ready, a glance is sent in Arizona's direction when the blonde isn't looking. After a few minutes when everyone is dressed and ready to go, they all begin to make their way out to the pitch. Purposely hanging back until the end and shouting on Arizona as she is about to leave, "Hey. Come here," gesturing over to where she was standing at the other side of the room.

Freezing when she hears that husky voice, slowly walking over to where Callie is standing, "What's up?" It's just the two of them left alone now and Arizona's nerves are on fire. Surely it can't be good for her heart to be beating this fast all the time, because every time she's around a certain Latina, it seems to double it's pace. Looking on in confusion as Callie reaches into her bag, withdraws a hat and takes a step towards her, "What's that for?"

Placing the hat atop Arizona's head, brushing a thumb gently across her forehead to move the stray blonde hair underneath the hat, "This will keep the sun off your head, so you're not a faint risk again." Callie admits, pulling the ponytail through the back off the hat. Loving the way Arizona's breath hitches at her touch, "There you go," straightening the cap out. "Perfect. "

Callie bought her a hat. Callie bought her a hat because she was worried about her fainting again. This was getting too much to handle. A small smirk adorning her lips, "Teddy's on a date tonight." Grumbling when she realizes how stupid that statement sounded. Apparently Callie agreed because all Arizona gets in response is a blank look. Rephrasing what she wanted to say, "Teddy's on a date tonight. So you should," looking at the ground, voice quiet, "come over."

Leaning back on her heels, arms crossed, "My diary's actually pretty full tonight." Keeping her voice light so that Arizona could tell that she was joking, shrugging nonchalantly, "But, I'll see what I can do."

Playing along with what Callie is doing, smiling, "Well, that sucks." Biting her lip, because Arizona knows that every time she does this; Callie's eyes are immediately drawn to her mouth. A cocky grin on her face when it happens almost straight away, "Let me know if that diary clears up." Turning around to walk away, she doesn't get very far before Callie's voice quickly stops her.

"So, seven o'clock? Callie asks, when the blonde turns away. It wasn't a date, but it was the two of them alone in a pre-planned event: So, she was counting it as a half date. And she had wanted this half date for so long.

Arizona couldn't control the full smile from spreading over her face, facing Callie again, "Seven's great." They've hung out alone before. _A lot_. But, it feels different this time. Like this torturous build up of sexual tension is about to be resolved. And that's what she wants. No: that's what she _needs_. Brown eyes - that occupy her mind more than what should be deemed appropriate - lock with her own and Arizona promises herself, that tonight, she is going to tell Callie Torres everything she is feeling. After a few seconds of intense staring, "So, I'll see you tonight?"

Shuffling towards the door, "Well, you'll see me before that because we're training together for the next 2 hours, Robbins." It was impossible for Callie to keep the excitement out of her voice.

Narrowing her eyes, a feign look of irritation perfectly in tow, "Don't be a smart ass, Calliope."

The dimples of Arizona's face caused a fluttering in Callie's chest. God, she loved those dimples. She didn't even care that Arizona sometimes insisted on calling her by her full name. It seemed to roll of her tongue perfectly. That perfect _perfect _ tongue.

They both felt themselves counting down the minutes until seven o'clock.

* * *

Glancing at the clock that hung on the kitchen wall, groaning when it only read **6:40pm**. It seemed like it had been stuck at 6:40 for the past hour. Made worse by the fact that she had been ready since 5:30pm. After staring at her closet for half an hour, Callie finally decided on skinny jeans and an off shoulder jumper. It was casual, but she knew that the jeans made her legs look great. And she had caught Arizona staring at her legs on more than one occasion. Apparently the blonde was a leg girl.

Callie's head constantly looking at the clock was really starting to annoy Addison, it's like her friend was watching a tennis match; repeatedly looking from side to side. Finally snapping, "Can you stop doing that?"

Brown eyes dragged themselves away from the clock to look at Addison, "Stop doing what?" Immediately looking back to the clock. **6:42pm**. This was the longest 20 minutes of Callie's life. Every time the clock moved, the nerves seemed to increase even more.

Voice dull of emotion, teeth clenched together, "That." Earning a questioning look, the red head repeated, "That." Pointing to the wall, "Looking at the clock every 9 seconds. You've been doing it for the past hour."

She had been doing it for longer than an hour. She had been doing it since Arizona opened her mouth to invite her over earlier today. Fighting the urge to glance back at the clock, instead focusing on Addison, "What's your point?"

"Wow." The look on Callie's face confirmed what she had thought for a while. "You really like her."

That wasn't what she expected to hear. Meeting Addison's eyes, playing with the tips of her fingers, "I- We get on well. She's great." Playing it down didn't work because her friend was smiling knowingly, a smug look on her face. Swallowing, before confirming, "Yeah. I like her." It was the first time she had said it out loud and it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. A small weight all-be-it, but a weight nonetheless.

A sympathetic look on her face, "You should tell her." She had watched them dance around each other for months and it didn't take an idiot to work out that they obviously liked each other.

Nodding, voice shaky, "I'm gonna tell her tonight. I can't do this anymore." And she couldn't. Pretend that she didn't have feelings for Arizona when she blatantly did. It was doing things to her head...and her heart. Hearing a bleep from her phone, removing it from her pocket and seeing a text from the very person they were talking about._ Hey. Teddy just left. So come over whenever you_ want._ I've got pizza and wine. _Standing up far too quickly, "Okay. Well, this has been fun," tucking the chair back under the breakfast bar. "I'll see you later."

Lips drew together and Addison nodded, her voice teasing, "See you tomorrow." Laughing at the dirty look she received in response, "Don't get too naked."

Now she was picturing Arizona naked...again. Grabbing the envelope that was resting on the kitchen counter, Callie made her way to the front door and before she knew it, she was standing in front of Arizona's front door frozen to the spot. What if she got shot down? What if Arizona didn't like her? So many questions were running through her mind, and she didn't get a chance to think about them because the front door was quickly flung open.

Looking Callie up and down, blue eyes lingered a second longer than necessary on the legs that were perfectly highlighted through tight fitting skinny jeans. How did a persons legs look so good whilst still wearing clothes? Arizona's mouth watered at the thought of those legs with zero clothes on. Finally finding her voice, a bright smile on her face, "Hi."

The smile on the blondes face released most of the tension in Callie's body, and she found herself returning the smile, "Hi." Stepping through the threshold when Arizona moved out of the way to let her into the house. It was nearly impossible not to look at _that _ ass as she was led into the kitchen.

Stopping short of the breakfast bar, lifting the lid off the pizza box, "Have you had dinner?"

Shaking her head, and answering, "No." She hadn't had time for dinner because it took her so long to decide what to wear. And then there was the whole staring contest with the kitchen clock. So, _no_. Callie had not had dinner.

Arizona tilted her head, and pointed to the envelope gripped tight in a tanned hand, "What's that?"

Following Arizona's gaze to her hand, lifting the envelope up. "Oh, I actually got you something." Walking to where the blonde was standing and handing her the white piece of paper. Hands lingered for a second longer than necessary.

Taking the envelope from Callie's grasp, tone playful, "Did you get me another hat?"

Biting back a laugh. "Yes, Arizona. I got you a hat that somehow fits into an envelope. I know you've always wanted one."

Smirking a little, turning it over and opening the enclosed piece of paper. The smile disappeared off Arizona's face in an instant when she saw what Callie had just gave her. Coldplay tickets. Callie had gotten her Coldplay tickets. Tickets that her own agent couldn't even manage to get her. And somehow, Callie had managed to get them. Speechless. That's what Arizona was in this moment...Speechless. She didn't think it was possible for her to like Callie more than she already did, but then Callie had gone and bought her fucking Coldplay tickets and now she felt like her heart was going to stop beating. This woman was an absolute dream.

It had been at least a minute and Arizona still hadn't spoke, taking a tentative step towards the shocked looking blonde. "I uhm. I know that you wanted them and you've had a rough couple months, and I just thought that you could use a pick me up." Arizona finally looked up and Callie could have swore that there was a tear glistening in her blue eyes. Inhaling deeply and continuing, "You don't have to go with me," a small chuckle made it's way out. Of course she wanted to go and she hoped that Arizona would take her, but she wasn't going to force the still quiet woman to take her. "You can go with Teddy, or whoever," trailing off when Arizona took a deep breath, "you want. I just wanted you to have them."

Speaking after minutes of silence, voice scarcely quiet, "You got me Coldplay tickets?" She couldn't manage to think of anything else to say. All she could seem to be able to do was stare at Callie in complete amazement.

Nodding, slightly freaked out by the tone of Arizona's voice, "Yeah. They're playing when we're in Paris next week. Our games on the Wednesday and they're playing on the Thursday night."

Arizona was overcome with emotions, she felt like she was about to start crying and she didn't know why. Well, she did know why. It was because of the perfect woman standing in front of her. "How did you even manage to get these?" Thinking back to when her agent told her that it was nearly impossible to get these tickets.

Letting out a sigh, "Well, I know this guy who knows this woman. Who in turn know a bunch of other people that I don't know and they managed to get them. Cool right?"

Cool. It was a little bit better than cool. "I don't know what to say." Arizona admitted, eyes penetrating through chocolate brown ones.

Laughing, "You don't have to say anything." The look Arizona was giving her became too intense and Callie had to look away. It was sending shivers up her spine, she had never seen those blue eyes look like that before. "And like I said. You don't have to take me. You can take whoever you want, okay? I just wanted you to have a night where you can relax and forget about everything that's been going on lately. You deserve that."

This was it. The words were going to spill out whether Arizona wanted them to or not. "I want to take you. I want us to go together." Pausing to take in a shaky breath, "I want us to go together, on the date that we should have went on months ago. Because I like you, Callie," a desperate laugh escaped her lips, "and I'm done pretending that I don't. And I'm done with us messing around with each other." Taking a step towards Callie, reaching to take a tanned hand between her own, "I like you. And I want to go out with you. And I would really love it if you came with me."

Months. That's how long Callie had waited to hear those words; Months. A mega watt grin spread over her face, "Yes. You have no idea how much I would love to go with you." She tried her best to wipe the grin off her face, but it just wasn't happening. A date. She had a date with Arizona Robbins. So there was no way in hell this grin would be disappearing anytime soon.

Something in-between a scream and a laugh escaped Arizona, "You got me Coldplay tickets!" It wasn't a question. Eyes scanned over the tickets for the first time. The writing was in French and she didn't have a clue what it said, but she read every single word of it anyway.

Nodding, "I got you Coldplay tickets." Staring at Arizona in amusement as the blonde examined the items in her hand. She looked like a kid at Christmas. All-be-it, so much cuter than a kid at Christmas. The dimples on her face were on full show, and Callie couldn't stop looking at her.

Stepping towards Callie and throwing her arms around the Latina's neck, holding on tighter than what she should have been. "You are seriously amazing. Do you know that?"

Returning the hug, arms around Arizona's waist. Voice teasing, "Yeah. I do know that." Arizona's words caused a feeling of warmth to spread through her.

Laughing at the comment, pulling back enough so that her face was directly in front of Callie's. Whispering, "Thank you." Arizona wanted to kiss her. She wanted to kiss her so bad.

Full lips were tingling from the feeling of Arizona's breath against them. "You seem to be thanking me a lot lately." They were back to that position. That position where they somehow ended up with their arms around each other and their lips inches apart. Blue eyes flashed towards her lips and Callie regretfully took a step back, "We should," pausing to think if it was really a good idea or not. It was a good idea. She hated the idea, but it was probably for the best. Clearing her throat, "We should wait. You know until we're on a date." Whoever made up the rules of dating- Callie hated them.

Reluctantly agreeing, sighing, "Yeah. We should." Arizona was trying her best to look at Callie's eyes instead of her lips, but her eyes were just as gorgeous as her lips, so it didn't really matter what part of her she looked at. The urge to kiss her was still there. "It's only like," counting the days in her head and groaning when she realised how long it was, "a week. It's just a week. We can go a week, right?"

A week. A week without kissing Arizona even though she wanted to kiss her _all_ the time. Callie didn't think there was anyway in hell of them doing it, but she nodded her head and smiled anyway, "Of course, we can." Rounding the breakfast bar and walking into the kitchen, she stopped walking when she saw that there was only two chairs on the right side of the counter and there was basically only an inch separating them. That wasn't going to work. Retreating back to the side she was already standing at, so she was opposite Arizona instead of sitting next to her, "I'm just gonna sit here. You know, for obvious reasons."

Obvious reasons being that if they sat that close to one another, they would most likely end up with their tongues in the others mouth. And that wasn't supposed to happen before their date.

Immediately understanding what Callie was doing. "Yeah. I think that's a good idea." Picking up the wine bottle that was sitting on the counter and pouring them both a glass, "Is it weird that we're hanging out before we actually go on a date?"

Opening the pizza box, and taking a slice out. Speaking with a short laugh, "Yeah. I don't really think people do that." Handing Arizona a slice of the pizza, "But, I don't think we've really done anything in order." Chuckling, "I mean, who sleeps in the same bed before they've even been on a date?"

Callie in bed. That's all Arizona could now think about. Callie in bed, and them doing a lot more than cuddling. Groaning, "Can you not say stuff like that? We're meant to be waiting until we go on a date. And then you go and throw the bed word around."

Taking a sip of the wine, "Maybe we should just go out before we go to Paris?" A week was too long. They had arranged to go on their first date eight months ago. Callie didn't think she could wait any longer. Especially when she had to see Arizona at least 5 days a week. Before tonight, it was fine. She didn't know where they stood. But now, she knew what was happening with them. She knew that they were going on a date. And she knew; a week was too damn long to wait.

Answering straight away, "No. We're having our first date in Paris. Nobody gets to have their first date in Paris." Breaking off another slice of pizza, "And our first date is happening in Paris."

Unable to resist the urge of teasing the blonde, "So, where do the Parisians have their first dates?" She managed to keep her face straight until Arizona raised an eyebrow and she started laughing. "Sorry. You just set that one up perfectly."

Arizona narrowed her eyes, the words she was about to say died on her lips when Callie started laughing. How had it taken her so long ask this woman out? Realization set in and the blonde quickly realised that she had wanted to go out with Callie since the night they met in the nightclub. Thinking back to the way she used to treat Callie and immediately being overwhelmed with guilt. Callie was nothing short of amazing. Perfect, even. And for months, she had treated her like crap.

Noticing the intense look on the blondes face. Leaning over the breakfast bar ever-so-slightly but still keeping a safe distance, asking, "What's wrong?"

Shaking her head. "Nothing. I'm just really happy we're finally going out." Arizona replied honestly, chucking a piece of crust back into the pizza box.

Surprised at the comment, but not at all complaining. Agreeing, "Me too. Eight months is a long time." Looking to the side and seeing that Arizona's hand was sitting completely adjacent to her own. Taking a hold of it wouldn't fit into the dating rule book.

"You know, when I was mad at you for all those months, I wasn't actually mad because you injured me." This earned a questioning look and Arizona quickly backtracked, "Okay, Well I was kinda mad because you injured me. But, I was really mad because you injuring me meant that we couldn't go out on our date." This had been realised when Callie was standing crying in her living room. Because you're not supposed to want to comfort a person that put you out the game for four months. You're supposed to be happy to see them crying. And Arizona wasn't, because she _hated_ seeing Callie crying. And that was when she realised that she was only really mad because she couldn't go out with Callie. She liked the person that she was - by all means - supposed to hate.

The dating rule book could suck it, Callie thought, and placed the palm of her hand firmly in Arizona's. Taking a second to just enjoy the feel of the blondes hand enclosed in her own. It felt pretty great. "I didn't know that. I was just convinced that you hated me," she admitted with a hollow laugh.

Unprepared for how sad that comment would make her feel. Arizona turned their hands over, so that her hand was on top of the tanned one, "I didn't hate you. Ever. I feel- I feel so bad for what happened in those months, Callie. And I really hope that you'll let me make it up to you."

Smirking at the words, shrugging, "Second base on the first date is a good way to make up for it."

Throwing her head back in laughter. Leaning forward on the stool, voice husky, "What do you say we just make this our first date and we can get right down to business?"

It was meant to be a joke. But the low tone of Arizona's voice and the sparkle in those blue eyes caused Callie to stand up in her seat and back away from the breakfast bar, "Why, Arizona?" She whined, retreating back to the living room. Barely registering the sound of the blondes laughter closely following her. Throwing herself on to the couch, "You said we were meant to _not _say stuff like that?"

Giggling, sitting down on the same couch, at the opposite end from Callie, "Sorry. Couldn't resist. You're just so cute when you get all riled up." Picking up the remote and flicking through the channels.

Two could play at that game. Callie shifted her body to face Arizona on the couch, lowering her voice, "I think the three date rule is a little extreme when you've waited eight months for a date with someone. Do you agree?"

Snapping her head round, practically yelling, "Hey!" Biting her lip when Callie started laughing. Laughing her sexy seductive laugh. In that sexy seductive way that made Arizona want to rip her clothes off. "Be good. I've only got so much self control and I'm pretty sure you do, too." Finally settling on the channel she was looking for, "You want to watch American Bake Off, and negatively judge everyone on all the stuff they make?"

Callie scoffed as if they question was crazy, before asking, "Do you think I'm going to say no to that?" Pulling her legs up under her as Arizona turned the volume up on the TV.

It was approaching midnight, the TV had since been turned off and they were both sitting Indian style on the couch, facing each other. They had discussed the rules of the next week intimately three hours ago, but they had obviously been completely thrown out the window because Arizona's hand hadn't left Callie's knee for the past hour. And, "No close touching," was confirmed as a no go for the week leading up to their date. It only took two hours for them to break one rule. So there was a pretty high chance of them breaking another one in the next week.

Feeling a grin tug at her lips at what Arizona just told her, "You walked in on Cristina Yang having sex with that Owen guy?" Shaking her head in laughter when Arizona nodded shamefully. Placing a comforting hand over a pale on, "Wow. I don't think I've ever felt this sorry for another person. Although I have to listen to them having sex, so I don't completely feel sorry for you."

As if right on cue, Arizona's heart sped up - the way it always does when Callie seems to touch her in any way. A grimace on her face, "I told you that you shouldn't move in with them."

Wrinkling her brow in confusion, "Uh. No, you didn't."

Shrugging, "Well, I was thinking it. I might not have said it, but I was definitely thinking it. Speaking of which, when are we painting your room?"

We. Arizona said we. An amused look on her face, "We?" Callie hoped that one day they could officially be referred to as: _we_. Oh god, they hadn't even been on a date yet and she was already thinking stuff like that.

"Yeah. We." Arizona confirmed, looking at Callie and explaining further, "You can't paint it yourself. You'll paint it all...dark and frowny colors."

Callie raised an eyebrow. "Dark and frowny?" Seeing Arizona smile in response, "I'm not taking your advice on colors. I don't want to live in a room that looks like its owned by a new-born baby, Arizona. You know- like yours does."

"A new-born baby? Are you kidding me?" Arizona asked in slight shock. Clenching her teeth, "What do you mean?"

Biting back a smirk at the look of mild annoyance on the blondes face, before declaring as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Your rooms yellow. Its actually yellow, Arizona," she repeated with a laugh. "If anybody needs to paint their room; its you, Robbins."

Pretending to be annoyed, voice teasing, "I'm really upset that you would say something like that to me." Loving the way Callie threw her head back in a deep husky laugh. That laugh, was officially one of her favorite sounds. Smiling widely, "We'll get you some color options. Don't stress it."

Hearing the front door open, they both turned their attention to see an obviously inebriated Teddy stumbling through it.

Turning her head to the two woman on the couch, "Hello, team mates." Walking slowly up the stairs, "Goodnight, team mates."

A dual goodnight was sent in Teddy's direction and Callie looked down at her watch. Eyes drawing together. Where had the past five hours went? Turning back to Arizona, "I should go. It's pretty late."

Nodding her head, standing up and pulling Callie with her, "Yeah, okay." Remembering the rules they discussed earlier, she dropped the soft hand and led them both towards the front door and opened it. Hovering at the side as Callie slowly walked past her, "Tonight was fun." They only sat and talked the whole time, but it was still fun. Anything they did together seemed to be fun.

Standing in the doorway, facing Arizona, a tight lipped smile on her face, "Yeah, it was. A fun non-date." Callie didn't think it was possible for Arizona to get any cuter, but the way the blonde just ducked her head smiling - dimples fully on show - just proved the Latina completely wrong. Shifting her body a fraction of an inch, "Okay. So I'll see you." A mega watt grin spread over her face when Arizona gripped her wrist and quickly pulled her back. Cocking her head, "Yeah?"

Pink lips were drew between white teeth, "I'm not completely satisfied with that goodbye." Arizona admitted and drew Callie into a hug, arms wrapping perfectly around her neck.

Pulling Arizona flush against her, inhaling that sweet strawberry shampoo encased in golden hair. Brown eyes fluttered closed on their own accord and the urge to press her lips to the blondes neck was ever present.

Arizona shuffled backwards and looked deep into Callie's eyes, "Thank you again for the tickets. I'm super excited for our date, Calliope."

A bright smile worked it's way on to Callie's face, "I can't pull the word super off like you can, but I'm also _very _excited for our date." Walking backwards down the driveway, still facing Arizona, "I'll see you."

Raising her hand, waving, "See you." Waiting until she saw Callie walk through the threshold of the house adjacent to her own, Arizona closed the front door and leaned against it. A dreamy look on her face. Arizona didn't know it, but the same look was on Callie's face at that exact moment.

It was eight months overdue, but they were _finally_ going on a date.

* * *

**I'm having so much fun writing this story, I honestly didn't think I'd ever enjoy writing it this much. The reviews/follows and everything from you guys really make my day and I want to say thank you once again. You know the score by now- I'll update as soon as possible. Let me know what you think guys. Thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all

* * *

_21st September 2012_

Colton players shuffled their away around the changing room inside the Paris stadium, small words were exchanged here and there but the players were mostly silent. Tonight was their first game of the Champions Cup against Paris Ville and the tension inside the room could be cut with a knife. They had arrived late on Monday night and had their first training session on the Tuesday. And another short session again this morning. The team were feeling good, they were ready for this. They hadn't played a Champions Cup game since April when they lost in the quarter finals. The game was due to kick off in twenty minutes, so the Coltons had ten minutes to spare before they had to be in the tunnel.

Callie leaned back on the bench, stretching her long legs out in front of her, back resting against the wall. The nerves were never ending. They had been fluttering in her stomach ever since training at the ground on Tuesday. It wasn't just the game she was nervous about- It was her date with Arizona. Both of them would be at this very ground tomorrow night. Not to play soccer, but to finally go on their first date. Feeling a set of eyes on her, looking up and smiling when she sees who it is. Pointing to her boots and motioning Arizona over.

It had been a whole week since they arranged to go out and they had managed to hold off pretty well. There had been a few moments where it looked like they were going to just give in and tear each others clothes off, but they had survived a full week with just a few minor blips. The worst moment being when they all had a team dinner; Callie and Arizona were sat next to each other in extremely close proximity, arms brushing every single time they lifted their forks up. Arizona had tried to cross her legs under the table and had instead ran her foot up the length of Callie's leg. The dinner was ruined for both of them after that, because for the rest of the night they had sat with their hands on the others thigh, playing footsie under the table like a pair of lovesick teenagers.

Stalking over to where Callie was sitting, leaning down on the floor and taking the Latina's laces between her hands, Arizona started to tie them. It was a ritual between them that they done ever since the first time Arizona had tied Callie's boots. "Nervous?" The blonde asked, looping the laces into a perfect knot.

Shrugging, voice quieter than what it normally was, "A little. You?" That was a lie, she was really nervous. Callie just knew that if she admitted how nervous she really was, Arizona's own nerves would dramatically increase.

Moving on to the right boot, "Yeah. Really nervous." Once Arizona started she couldn't stop, "This is a really important game, you know? The commentators say that if you lose the first game of this Cup then you have no chance of qualifying." Pausing to take a deep breath before the rambling continued, "And what if we don't make it to the next stage? This team has been in the last 32 for the past twelve years in a row, what if we ruin that? What if we lose, Callie? Plus, we're playing away from home, so they've got a huge advantage. It's just so much pressure, how can people put that much pressure on us?" By the end of the rant, her voice was higher than it had ever been. Pale hands were shaking and Arizona was staring at the ground, breathing heavily. She didn't even realise she was that nervous until the words just tumbled out.

Callie sat in shocked silence, staring at the hysterical woman in front of her. What the hell was she supposed to say to that? Stuttering slightly, "Uhm. Are you okay? Cause you kinda look like you're about to start crying?"

Standing up from her position on the floor, laughing the comment off, "What? No. I'm fine." Bouncing up and down a little on her toes, "I just get a little nervous at the start of games, you know?" Arizona admitted nodding her head, she didn't know if she was trying to convince Callie or herself.

Raising an eyebrow, asking, "Do you need a hug?" Rising from the bench when Arizona nodded sheepishly and taking the blonde into her arms. Whispering into Arizona's ear, "You're gonna be great. We're gonna be great. So stop freaking out because we've got this, okay?" Callie closed her eyes tightly when Arizona exhaled a shaky breath on to her neck. And right on cue- her heart rate seemed to rapidly increase. Tomorrow night couldn't come fast enough.

Easing out of Callie's embrace, immediately feeling better, "Wow, that's actually really calmed me down. Thanks." It wasn't surprising, Callie always knew how to calm her down. Still standing in front of Callie, a wide smile on her face, "You're gonna have to hug me every time I have a freak out, now."

A grin on her own face, tone playful, "Believe me, that is _no _ problem at all." Callie said, pulling down the zip on her training jacket that was covering her body and removing it, turning around to hang it on the peg that sat above the bench. Re-facing Arizona, "You ready?"

Arizona leaned back on her heals and clapped her hands together. "Yeah. I'm ready," raising the palm of her hand and smirking when Callie high fived it.

That was their thing, they would always high five before they left the changing room. It was like their good luck omen. It seemed to work because they hadn't lost a game this season, _yet._

* * *

The players from both teams followed the referee as he led them out on to the field. Flashes from cameras all around the ground were beaming down in succession on to the pitch. The game was being played at night and the floodlights were just adding to the atmosphere. The stadium was huge; not as big as the Colton stadium in Seattle, but it was pretty close. About 10,000 Colton fans occupied the away part of the ground. It was a massive deal that 10,000 fans were present at a game that was taking place in another continent. The line ups were read out to the fans and the players took up their starting positions. The refs whistle rang out over the ground and the game began.

It was fast paced from the get-go, both teams knew how good the other was and they were playing their best. They had to. It was only 10 minutes into the game - and already - it was shaping up to be a classic. Amelia Simoné was the Paris teams best player, she was one of the best strikers in the world, and she was already keeping the Colton defence on their toes. Arizona, however, was playing just as good as the French woman. Some of the best players in the world were present on the pitch at this moment. It was a commentator's dream.

The French team liked to run forward at every chance they got- the passing between the players was kept to a minimal. This was the complete opposite of the Colton team, their game was made up of passing the ball from player to player. They couldn't play more differently and that's what made the game so interesting.

The Paris number 6 was running with the ball just inside the Colton's half, she chipped the ball down the line and it landed at the feet of Teddy. Much to the annoyance of the home fans who were groaning loudly. The ball was passed to Addison who failed to notice the Paris striker running behind her. The ball was quickly tackled from the red heads feet and the Paris striker was now running towards the goal. The striker was one on one with Bailey, the crowd slowly stood up in anticipation. Bailey ran out from her line and slid into the player trying to make contact with the ball, it was a second too late because the ball was quickly lobbed over the keepers head and into the back of the net.

Paris Ville 1-0 Seattle Coltons.

The home fans screams echoed all around the ground and the Paris players were all celebrating around each other, jumping about like crazy people. A loud yell of, "FUCK," left Addison's lips as the Captain stood with her hands over her eyes, she couldn't believe that she had given the ball away like that. The ref blew his whistle multiple times, telling the Paris players to get back to their own half. Arizona looked around and met Callie's eyes, making an, "up the level," gesture with her hands. Conceding a goal in the first 15 minutes of a game as important as this one, was not something that you wanted to happen. Especially if you were the away team. It was a fact of soccer that if two major teams were playing against each other; the home team always had the advantage.

It had been 15 minutes since Paris Ville had scored and the Coltons had upped their game. They had hit the post 2 minutes ago and the Paris keeper just managed to keep Callie's shot out of her goal. Players filled the Paris box awaiting Meredith to take a corner, the ball was swung in low to the ground and Cristina clipped it with the side of her foot. It was heading into the bottom corner of the net before a Paris defender cleared it off the line and up the pitch. Only Addison and Teddy remained in their half as the rest of the players were up for the corner. The ball fell to the number 9 in the home green and white strip, she glanced up and saw that there was one of her own players at each side of her and only two Colton defenders. Shuffling her left foot over the ball and quickly changing to shift to the right and taking the ball past Teddy.

Three on one.

Passing the ball to the player that was sprinting down her right side who then took one touch and crossed it to the opposite side of the pitch to the player that was running down the left. Addison was out of the equation now, but the player couldn't pass the ball because it would quickly be flagged as offside. Swinging her left foot back and firing it straight at the ball. Bailey dived to the right and knocked the ball away from the goals, it fell directly back to the Paris players feet and the number 7 knocked it straight past Bailey who was still on the ground and into the net.

Paris Ville 2-0 Seattle Coltons

Coming back from a 2-0 deficit against one of the best teams in Europe was going to be a major challenge.

* * *

Addison walked around the changing room, the anger in her voice was clear, "I'm not saying that you shouldn't go up for corners. I'm saying that you all need to get back in time to defend _after_ the corner has been taken. Facing the rest of the time who were sitting down, "Me and Teddy have been left on our own twice and they've scored from one of those. You guys need to get back in time."

Webber nodded, agreeing with his Captain, "She's right. Yang, hang back a little at the outside of the box when the corners are being taken. That way, if the ball is cleared out, it will come to you." Shifting his attention to Arizona, "Robbins, keep putting them under pressure at every chance you get. You're faster than every single one of those defenders. If you get the chance- run past them and shoot. You got it?" Ignoring her comment back to him and going after Callie, "Torres, stay behind Robbins when she's going forward. If she gets in trouble you need to stay behind her for support."

"I don't think that should be a problem." Cristina muttered under her breath. Chuckling when the rest of the team started snickering. Berating her two team mates had become her new favorite hobby. She immediately ducked her head when Webber shot her a murderous look. Apparently, it wasn't the time for jokes.

Heading to the door, "Keep your heads up. You're still in this." Webber said before leaving the room.

The half time break had passed in a flash and the team were making their way back on to the pitch for the beginning of the second half. Callie walked in the middle of Meredith and Arizona, "The number 6 is on me every single time I get the ball."

Meredith nodded. "I know. If we can keep her at the side of the pitch then you're clear." A puzzled look on the midfielders face, "If I keep the ball to the left side then she'll have no choice but challenge me."

"Then Callie will be open and you can get the ball to her." Arizona added in. Turning to Callie, "You'll have no-one marking you, and you'll be able to start making runs forward."

Callie looks up at the floodlights as they emerge from the tunnel, "Yeah. Just keep the number 6 off me because as soon as I'm clear of her then we're in with a chance. The number 4 has virtually no pace and once the balls past her," nudging Arizona's shoulder, "you can have a shot at goal."

Watching on as Meredith jogs to the opposite side of the pitch, Arizona shakes her head, voice laced with mild annoyance, "She's stronger than me. She's shoving me off the ball too easy."

"Was that a defeated tone?" Callie asks, eyebrow raised. "Did I just hear Arizona Robbins speak with a defeated tone?" Shoving the blondes shoulder, "Are you giving up, Robbins?" Taking another step towards Arizona, shoving her again, "Are you gonna let the team down?" Keeping her tone playful, continuing to shove her, "Will I just go tell the ref that we're throwing in the towel."

Swatting Callie's hand away, "No."

Stepping in even closer, "I'm sorry, what?" Biting back a laugh when Arizona grits her teeth.

Catching Callie's hand as she attempts to shove her again, voice raised, "NO!" Arizona quickly drops the tanned hand because any physical contact between them usually leads to one of their little moments. And she's not about to have the whole world and everyone inside the stadium see that.

Smirking, side-stepping over to the right side of the pitch, "That's better." Pointing an accusing finger, still smiling, "No defeated tones. We can do this."

* * *

They were twenty five minutes into the second half and the Coltons were running riot. Chances were had; left right and centre but they just couldn't seem to convert any of them. They needed something to happen soon because the nerves were only going to increase if they had to play the last ten minutes of the game still losing 2-0. Arizona groaned loudly as she was roughly shoulder tackled to the ground by the number 4, looking up just in time to see Callie slam into the same player. Quickly scrambling to her feet and running into the open space. Now in possession of the ball, Callie saw the flash of blonde hair move into the box and passed the ball forward. Sprinting as fast as she could, Arizona caught up with ball and slid it past the keeper.

Paris Ville 2-1 Seattle Coltons

Relief overwhelmed her- they needed that. Arizona jogged towards the Paris net and lifted the ball out of it. She stood at the edge of the circle waiting for the Paris team to re-start the game. Sending a knowing look in Callie's direction when they locked eyes. One more goal, she thought. That was all they needed. Just one more goal.

Only 10 minutes of the game remained. Sweat was pouring off every single player, the humidity in the air was making it harder to play as time went on. Callie was blocked into the corner flag by two Paris players, unable to move. Feeling herself being pushed forward, she gritted her teeth and leaned backwards into the player. Using the studs of her boots to sit the ball directly on the line of the pitch, she let out an exhausted breath when one of the players behind her kicked the ball out of play and gave her team a corner. This was unbelievable. She didn't think she would be able to last another 10 minutes of this game. She was physically drained. Panting for breath and trudging her feet into the box.

Noticing the look on Callie's face, Arizona walked up behind the midfielder and pressed her body into the Latina's, whispering in her ear, "Head up. Come on, just 10 minutes left." That was a mistake. Because, now, it was basically impossible to tear her body away from the tanned one it was deliciously pressed against. The ball being whipped into the box caused her to snap her game face back on.

Feeling a burst of energy - from what was obviously caused by her ridiculously hot team mate - Callie lifted both feet off the ground and her head connected fully with the ball that had just been crossed in. Watching on as it powered into the top corner of the net. Dropping her head in relief, too tired to even celebrate. A lazy smile on her face when a flock of bodies surrounds her, screaming in glee. Through her team mates, she locked eyes with Arizona and found a grin working it's way on to her own face when she saw the dimples popping on the blondes. That smile - no matter how tired or drained Callie was - would always make her feel better.

Paris Ville 2-2 Seattle Coltons

The full time whistle rang out 10 minutes later, ending the game. Players exchanged handshakes with their own team and the opposition. And made their way back to their respected changing rooms. The two teams would meet again in two weeks for the replay.

* * *

It was nearing 11 o'clock at night when the players arrived back at their hotel. They were all standing in the lobby, looking like zombies, waiting on the elevator to take them up to their rooms. Even the players that were staying on the first floor didn't have the energy to walk up just one flight of stairs. All of them were completely exhausted. Most of the bodies stepped into the elevator when the doors opened- leaving just Teddy, Arizona and Callie behind. The three of them stood in silence before the elevator returned down a few minutes later.

Hearing a ringing coming from inside her bag, Teddy reached in and lifted her phone out, squealing when she saw the called ID, "It's Henry." Rolling her eyes when the two women next to her didn't answer. "I'm gonna take this outside," walking back towards the doors of the hotel.

Arizona's eyes were drawing together, "What did she say?" She had heard Teddy speaking, but she wasn't listening to a single word her best friend was actually saying.

Sighing thankfully when the elevator re-appeared, stepping into it and hitting the button for her floor. Shrugging, "I have no idea. Her voice was more perky than yours normally is, so it was probably that Henry guy."

Unable to stand on her full weight anymore, Arizona slumped her back on to the wall of the elevator. Leaning her head back, "I don't think I've ever been this tired in my whole life."

Closing her eyes for a split second before she perked up almost immediately. It was nearly tomorrow, Callie thought. It was nearly tomorrow, which meant; it was nearly time for their date. Now, she wasn't tired. She was excited. "Do you want to meet at seven tomorrow? The tickets say that the concert starts at eight."

A small smirk dancing on her lips, answering, "Yeah. Seven sounds super." The sleepy feeling quickly wore off and Arizona's eyes flashed open. After a week of anticipation, the day was nearly here. She felt like a kid on Christmas eve; desperately wishing that they could just wake up and it would already be tomorrow.

Super. She was going out with a woman that could pull off the word super to perfection. Callie didn't think that would _ever _happen. And then she met Arizona Robbins and her views on women completely changed. Stepping off the elevator when it reached her floor, making sure to brush Arizona's arm with her own, "I'll see you tomorrow." A mega watt grin on her face.

Timing it perfectly to when the doors were about to close, lowering her voice, "Just so you know, Calliope, I put out on the first date." Throwing her head back in laughter when the grin disappeared off Callie's face and the Latina's complexion paled.

Callie stood unmoving as the elevator doors closed, mouth dry and unable to think of anything other than her and Arizona rolling around a bed naked, panting on top of each other, tongues clashing, bodies slick with wet heat.

There was no way in hell either of them were sleeping tonight.

* * *

_22nd September_ 2012

A tanned hand hovered over the 'Lobby' button on the elevator, taking a deep breath, she finally pushed it. This was it. Callie drummed her fingers along the metal railing that resided on the inside of the elevator. Glancing at her watch, seeing that it read **18:56. **A week ago when Arizona invited her over for their _half-date_, as she liked to call it, it had took her at least two hours to decide what to wear. Tonight, however, was even worse. Addison had taken her shopping this afternoon, the red head insisting that she had to wear something new on a first date. And shopping was great, but _then _they got back to the hotel and she started to panic because the new top she bought, didn't match the jeans she was planning to wear. So here she stood, palms sweating and wearing a non new top on a date. The hours leading up to this moment were a disaster.

Hearing the ding of the elevator, Arizona lifted her gaze from the magazine she was currently reading, mouth falling open when she took in the sight of Callie. The Latina was clad in the tightest black skinny jeans known to man, a deep red shirt that showed off her cleavage perfectly, and her gorgeous dark hair was curled and left down. And of course; the leather jacket. The leather jacket that made her look like the hottest woman ever. She couldn't find the words to describe how good Callie looked. Standing up when the brunette approached her, smiling, "Hi." Oh god, she looked even hotter when she stood that close. "Wow. You look," eyes falling to land on _those_ legs, "Amazing. Really amazing."

Tilting her head, "You're allowed to look at my face." Callie scolded the blonde, laughing when a light blush tinged pink cheeks. Taking the opportunity to fully check Arizona out as she stood up. Blonde hair was curled and rested just short of her shoulders, and once again; jeans that made her ass look great. Every single fucking time. Callie thought it was literally impossible for Arizona to own a pair of jeans that didn't highlight her ass. "You look _wow, _ too. You ready?"

Leading them to the front of the hotel, exiting through the doors and on to the busy Paris street, "I've been ready for a week, Calliope. Are you ready?" Arizona asked playfully, crossing the street to walk in the other direction.

Laughing, walking in line with the blonde, "I've been ready for eight months, Arizona." It suddenly just hit her- they were walking. The stadium at least a half hour walk away. "Wait. Are we walking the whole way?"

Arizona paused, she had been planning on it but the tone of Callie's voice suggested otherwise. "Uh. I was going to. Do you not want to?"

Groaning slightly, before starting to walk again, "No. Come on, we'll walk." Callie admitted, turning on to another street. Screwing her eyes up when the sun beat down directly on to them. It had been 24 degrees for most of the day and the sun was still in the sky. She wasn't at all complaining because the gig was outside and standing in the rain all night probably wouldn't have made for a very memorable first date.

It wasn't awkward. Arizona noticed that straight away. First dates normally had that awkward silence thing at the start of them. This date; did not. "You know, I've still not seen the tower."

Dragging her feet to a halt, gripping on to Arizona's shoulders and turning her body. Pointing to the tower that sat in the distance, tone playful, "You see that thing, right there? That's the Eiffel Tower."

Spinning around, a look of mock annoyance on her face, "Is it really? Wow. Maybe on the way, we should stop and get you an application form to become a tour guide of the City." Arizona stated, picking up the pace and starting to walk again. This light, playful banter was her favorite part of their relationship. She had never had that with someone she dated before.

Letting out a deep laugh. Matching the blondes pace, "You actually haven't seen it, at all?" Continuing when Arizona shook her head, "We can go later, if you want? After the gig?"

"Yes." Arizona exclaimed excitedly. "My moms gonna be so jealous. She's always wanted to come here. Have you seen it?" Halting when they approached a street that she had never seen before.

"This way." Pointing down the long street at the right. "I haven't seen it this year, but I saw it a couple years ago when I played here with City." Thinking back to when her old team spent the day touring the City. A small smile crept on to her face at the memory. "It's amazing at night. You'll love it, the whole thing lights up. It's pretty amazing." Feeling Arizona's gaze boring into her, "What?"

Giggling, looking in every shop window as they pass, "I think you actually could be a tour guide. All you need to do is learn French and the jobs yours."

Chuckling, "No. I'm good. I'll stick with Spanish, I think." Callie admitted. Eyebrows drew together when Arizona stopped walking and snapped her head up, "Why do you have that look on your face?" It was the look that was normally on her own face when she wanted to rip the blondes clothes off her.

She spoke Spanish. Callie spoke Spanish. Arizona couldn't handle this. Immediately feeling hot, swallowing deeply, "You uh- You can speak Spanish? Like fluent Spanish?"

Confused, she nods her head, "Yeah, I'm fluent." Callie says as if it's completely obvious. Touching a hand to Arizona's cheek, "Are you okay? You look a little flushed?" Starting to panic, "Oh god. Are you not feeling well again? It's the sun isn't it?"

Quickly cutting the adorable rambling off, "No. I'm fine." Gently pushing Callie's hands away, "You probably shouldn't touch me, right now." Because if she did touch her, Arizona thought that there was a 97% chance of her dragging them into a back alley of one of these streets and taking Callie up against a wall. Noticing the confused look she was receiving in response, her voice was husky, "You never told me you could speak Spanish."

"I'm from Miami, Arizona. Everybody speaks Spanish." A knowing look spread over Callie's face when a small blush crept on to the blondes cheeks and she couldn't stop the grin from forming. This was priceless, she couldn't not tease Arizona for this. No, that wasn't going to happen. "You like that, huh? The Spanish thing." Making sure that she added a slight accent to the words.

Arizona was turned on. She was standing in the middle of a street in Paris, unbelievably turned on because Callie just revealed that she could speak Spanish. Shrugging it off, "What? No, I just find it really interesting." As soon as Callie gave her that look and raised her eyebrow, she was done for. "Yeah, I like it. I don't really think I've ever been more attracted to you than I am right now." Shaking her head, desperately trying to get rid of the extremely dirty images that were now running through her mind. Callie naked speaking Spanish in her ear. Callie naked riding her fingers as she spoke Spanish. Callie naked touching herself as she spoke Spanish.

Not even attempting to hide her amusement. "At least you're honest. You know, if you play your cards right, I might give you a free Spanish lesson at the end of the night." Loving the way Arizona eye's had slightly darkened. "How does that sound?" Callie asked, edging the blondes shoulder with her own.

Arizona licked her lips and smiled sweetly. "Uhm, unless you want to end up naked in the middle of a Coldplay concert- I'd change the subject, Callie."

Callie's breath hitched, replying, "Touché."

It took them another 20 minutes to reach the venue. They chatted for the rest of the way, keeping the conversation clean- for the most part. Approaching the turnstiles, Callie paused, "Oh god." She didn't realise she had said it out loud until Arizona replied.

"What? What's wrong?"

Showing Arizona the tickets, "These are standing tickets." The comment elicited a confused look from the blonde, "I thought we were going to be sitting. I'm sorry. We can see if someone will swap with us if you want?"

Grabbing on to the hand that wasn't holding the tickets, voice firm, "Callie. I don't care where the tickets are, okay? If we were sitting back in the hotel watching this on Live Stream, I still wouldn't care." Ignoring the fact that they were standing in a crowd full of people, Arizona leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on Callie's lips. "I only care that I'm here with you, okay? No defeated tones, remember?" A full smile covering her face.

Lips still tingling from the kiss, Callie repeated, "No defeated tones." Showing the tickets to the man standing at the gate and leading them both into the stadium. It looked nothing like it did last night. The grass had been completely covered with a plastic seal for people to stand on and there was a huge stage sitting where the centre circle should have been. There were hoards of people occupying the middle of the pitch. Facing Arizona who looked as shocked as she probably did, "It's busy."

Nodding, reaching down to interlace Callie's fingers through her own, "Yeah. Just a little bit." Looking around, fully trying to see how many people were standing around them- _Too many. _Tightening her grip on the warm hand that was holding her own as she was led forward. The music playing from whoever the hell was currently on stage was making it hard to hear, raising her voice, "Where do you wanna stand?"

Faintly hearing Arizona say something, Callie turned around, "What?" Leading them further into the crowd when Arizona shrugged it off and motioned for them to keep walking. Stopping them in a place that had a half decent view of the stage, "Here okay?"

Standing at Callie's left side, she couldn't see the stage but it didn't matter. Smiling, "Here's fine." It was fine, because like she said; she didn't care where they stood or sat. All she cared about was the fact that she was on a date with Callie.

* * *

An hour into the concert, and Arizona stepped further into Callie's side, trying her best to see the stage. It didn't work, she still couldn't see. The guy directly in front of her was at least 6ft. There was no chance of her seeing past that. Giving up and falling back into her own position.

Feeling Arizona step in front of her and then move back again, Callie dropped her head to the blondes ear, "Can you see?" Receiving a negative shake of the head in response, she pulled Arizona by the shoulders so she was standing directly in front of her. "Better?"

Shifting to look at Callie, leaning further into the embrace, "Much better." Arizona yelled and focused her attention back to the stage. Blue eyes closed tightly when she felt Callie's hands rest on either side of her hips. It was one of the most innocent touches they had ever shared and it still managed to create an array of goosebumps all over her.

"They're really good, huh?" Callie asked, lips hovering over Arizona's ear. Wanting nothing more than to take the ear lobe into her mouth and bite on it.

Shivering at the feel of Callie's lips, scoffing, "Good? They're amazing." Shifting slightly so that she could look at the Latina, "What concert are you at?"

Callie rolled her eyes. A playful smirk tugging at her lips, "Fine. They're amazing." Adapting a perkier voice, "Totally _super._" Letting out a laugh when Arizona leaned into her neck and started giggling. Adults shouldn't be able to pull of giggling, Callie thought. Meeting Arizona's eyes when the she looked back up. The look. She was giving her the look. That done it. Bringing her lips down to meet the soft pink ones she had been thinking of all week. Gasping slightly when a warm tongue traced along her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss.

Arizona pulled back when she heard the start of the next song, before exclaiming excitedly, "Oooh. This is my favorite song." Unable to focus on the words of the song because all she could think about was what it felt like to have Callie's lips against her own.

All too soon, it was 10 o'clock and the concert had ended. They had walked for twenty minutes before finding a small French café next to the Eiffel tower. Arizona was in the middle of speaking, "Was that not the best concert you've ever been to. I mean, seriously, how good was that?"

Callie looked on in amusement, taking a sip from her coffee, "Wow. You're still riding a high, aren't ya?"

Arizona scoffed, lifting the ice-cream to her mouth, "Callie, I'm going to be riding a high for the next month. I'm just warning you now, okay? I know, we've both expressed our hatred for defeated tones but there is no way _any_ date will ever be able to top that one. Kudos to you, Torres."

That comment caused Callie to grin. Shrugging, mock arrogance lacing her voice, "What can I say? I have a gift. Not everyone has the skill of planning an amazing date, but _I_ clearly do."

"And so humble at the same time." Arizona added in, snickering. "Here," raising the spoon to Callie's lips, "try it."

Looking at the spoon, wrapping her hand around Arizona's wrist, taking the ice-cream into her mouth. Moaning, "That is good." Callie admitted, picking up the spoon from her own side of the table and taking another spoonful.

"We're playing in Miami, in a couple weeks, do you normally stay with your parents or with the team?" Remembering when Callie said that her parents still stayed in Miami and thinking back to earlier when she looked at the run up of games that were coming up in the next few weeks.

That was her worst subject to talk about; her parents. Feeling tense, Callie answered, voice shaky, "Uhm- I uh- I have an apartment that I normally stay in. Where do you guys normally stay?"

Taking a few seconds to think, "I'm pretty sure one of us has a house down there. I lose track of the places we go to." Leaning down to take a sip of her water, "I think it might be Meredith, but I'm not sure. I've never asked you this- What did your parents say when you told them you were gay?" Arizona failed to notice Callie's face going chalk white.

Silence.

This was it. The answer Callie gave was about to ruin the perfect night. "They don't- They don't.." trailing off when the words wouldn't leave her mouth. Taking a deep breath and forcing the words out, "They don't know that I'm gay."

Arizona looked up in shock. She didn't expect that. Her own parents had took her coming out so well and she naturally expected the same answer whenever she asked someone else that question. Stuttering, "I- I'm sorry. I just assumed..." Callie's bitter laugh cut her off.

"You should assume, Arizona. Assume that I'm not a coward and can't even tell my own parents that I'm gay." Placing the spoon back on the table, Callie leaned back in her chair. "They- They're catholic, you know? And I know that they wont accept it. I've wanted to tell them for so long, I've came close _so_ many times...but I'm just so scared. Scared that they'll disown me and never talk to me again." A shallow laugh made it's way out, voice void of emotion, "Sad, right?"

Quickly rounding the table to sit in the empty seat next to Callie, "It's not sad." Arizona felt her heart break when Callie scoffed under her breath. "Hey, look at me." Brown eyes hesitantly raised to meet her own. Lacing her fingers through the brunettes, repeating, all-be-it firmer this time, "It's not sad, okay? People go their whole lives without ever coming out to their families. It's not sad and you're not a coward."

The conviction behind the words immediately made her feel better. "It's just with Erica," squeezing Arizona's hand when she let out a grunt. "With Erica, she wasn't worth me telling my parents. And I know that I'm jumping the gun a little here." Pausing for a few seconds, before continuing, "I know this is only our first date. But, it's not a date with some random that I just met. It's a first date with the person that I've wanted to go out with for months. So I don't really feel stupid when I say this- but if this," gesturing between the two of them, "goes well between us and _if _ we're still dating however long down the line; Then I would absolutely tell them."

Arizona's heart was beating at a pace that was surely considered medically dangerous. Callie started talking again before she had a chance to say anything.

"That's part of the reason why I never told them." Continuing when Arizona shot her a confused look, "I've never had anyone worth telling them. I've never liked someone enough to take them home, to meet my parents." _And then I met you, _ is on the tip of Callie's tongue but she doesn't say it. You don't say those kind of things on first dates, no matter how much you want to.

Taking a second to let the words sink in. Those amazing words Callie just said. "I think that even _thinking _ about telling your parents takes an unbelievable amount of courage. And when you're ready to tell them, I promise that I'll be there for you the whole time, okay?" Closing the short distance between them and placing a firm kiss on full lips when Callie nods her head, "Now, how about we go for a walk and you can give me a proper tour of this tower thing that people are so obsessed with?" Reaching into her jeans and throwing money on to the table.

Standing up, keeping Arizona's hand in her own, Callie leads them to their destination. A chuckle escapes her lips when Arizona stands frozen to the spot, mouth agape, staring up in amazement at the huge tower above them. "Pretty big, huh?"

Withdrawing her phone from her pocket, lining it up in line with the huge thing above them, "I need to get a picture of this. My moms totally going to hate me. This place is on her list." Arizona declares, snapping several pictures, still holding on to Callie's hand. Loving how perfectly it fits in her own. Pulling Callie in closer and raising her hand away from them, "Smile." Turning the phone around to look at the picture, feeling Callie lean over her.

"Wow. Look at that." Callie says through light laughter, looking at the picture, "I'll be a tour guide and you can be a photographer. Perfect, right?"

Smiling, voice low, "Yeah. _Perfect_." The blonde admits, not looking at the picture, instead looking at the woman who is on her mind constantly these days. In that moment, Arizona can't focus on anything other than Callie. She's finally able to husk out the words that she's been thinking all night, "You're beautiful."

The way it always does when Arizona says something like that- Callie's heart starts beating scarcely faster. Edging her hands in between Arizona's jacket and on to her hips, pressing their mouths together in a long kiss. Feeling the blondes hands instantly tangle around her neck. Nipping gently at the smaller woman's bottom lip, silently asking for entry.

A moan escaped from deep in Arizona's throat at the feel of Callie's tongue moulding with her own. God, she was never going to get used to this feeling. Pale hands dropped to rest on the caramel skin of Callie's cheeks, as the kiss was deepened impossibly further. Pulling back when oxygen became a necessity, resting her forehead against Callie's, breathing heavily, "Thank you for tonight. I think you've definitely won the award for, 'best first date ever'."

Callie licked her lips, "And I think you win the award for, 'person that says thank you more than anybody else'." Brushing Arizona's lips with her own again, hands working their way into blonde hair.

Stepping further into Callie, dropping her hands to go inside the Latina's jacket and around the taller woman's waist. Tongues continued to dual for however long they stood there for. Arizona took a step back, a hint of panic clear in her voice, "What the hell am I gonna plan for our second date?"

Laughing, reaching down to entwine their fingers and leading them forward, "That's your problem, Robbins."

* * *

_23rd September 2012_

Stopping at the edge of the seat when she finally finds the person she was looking for sprawled across a whole aisle of chairs, "There are other passengers that need seats, you know." Arizona said, slapping Callie's knees away from the two empty seat they were covering. "And, why are you wearing sunglasses on a plane?"

Callie scoffed, dropping her legs to the floor, voice thick with sleep, "It's 5 o'clock in the morning, Arizona. It's too bright not to be wearing sunglasses." They had got back to the hotel around midnight and then had to be up at half three to catch their plane. "I'm running on less than two hours sleep."

Instead of sitting in the aisle seat, Arizona moved further into the row and sat in the middle seat next to Callie. Yawning, "I lied after the game on Wednesday. _This _ is the most tired I have ever been."

"Mhmm, me too. Just go to sleep." Callie said, yawning, already feeling her eyes drooping together.

Arizona sighed heavily, "I can't sleep on planes, they're too cold." Reaching up to turn the cabin light - that was sitting above them - off. "What am I supposed to do for eleven hours whilst you're sleeping."

Patting the tops of her thighs, eyes still closed, "Sleep on me. I'm not cold...I'm hot."

Debating it for less than a second before lifting her legs up and laying them across Callie's lap. Moving the arm rest out of the way to shift closer to the warm body, slinging her arm across Callie's middle. "You really are hot," Arizona husked into the Latina's ear.

Laughing, although in the sleep deprived state she was in, it came out more like a grunt. "Stop flirting with me when I'm trying to sleep," Callie said, playfully. Dropping her right arm to rest it on Arizona's hip. A gentle sigh left her lips when the blonde reached for her other hand and entwined their fingers.

The sound of a bash against the aisle jolted Callie into consciousness, looking down to see Arizona still sleeping across her. The sound of the flight attendants voice broke through her.

"Can I get you anything ma'am?"

Shaking her head, voice low to make sure that it didn't wake Arizona up, "No, I'm fine. Thank you."

The older woman pointed the blonde scrawled across her lap and asked, "What about your girlfriend? Will she be needing anything?"

Answering immediately, "Oh no, She's not my..." trailing off when Arizona chose that specific moment to cuddle in even closer and tighten the grip on her hand. Callie's heart skipped a beat. Looking back to the flight attendant, "No. No, she's perfect. Thank you." A polite smile on her face as the woman nodded her head and continued down the aisle. _Girlfriend_. She thought they were girlfriends. They had been on one date and they already looked like they were girlfriends. She thought that she would feel terrified, but she didn't. She felt..._hopeful_. Hopeful that one day, she'd be able to say that Arizona Robbins was her girlfriend.

One date and she was already thinking about stuff like that. Callie was screwed.

Completely screwed.

* * *

**Finally after 15 chapters- they went on a date. I had so much fun writing this chapter. I didn't actually plan for it to be this long, but it just sort of...kept going. Thanks again for all the awesome reviews etc. I'll update as soon as I can. Let me know what you think of their first date. Thanks guys.**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all

* * *

_28 September 2012_

"Wait. So you guys are actually official?" Arizona asked Teddy in mild shock. It was the first time she'd had a decent conversation with her best friend in about a week. Most of her time being spent with Callie and Teddy was always with...her boyfriend, apparently.

Grinning wildly, kicking the ball back to Arizona, "Yup, can you believe it? I've got me a hot surgeon boyfriend."

No. Arizona couldn't really believe. "I thought you guys had only been only like two dates? Where has this came from?" Skipping lightly over the grass on their backyard, trying to keep the ball from touching the ground. They had been out back for about half an hour catching up. Even thought they lived together and played on the same team, it was like they never saw each other anymore. She didn't have a clue what was going on in Teddy's life.

Teddy rolled her eyes. "Arizona, it's been nearly a month and I've been with him three nights a week, for that _month. _Do you know how many dates that counts for?" An embarrassed look creeping on to her face when the blonde shook her head, "Well, I don't know, either." Ignoring the burst of laughter from her friend, "But, I do know that it's been at least ten. And that's a standard amount of dates before you become official."

Ten dates. Teddy was saying that it only took ten dates to become official with someone. That was really freaking Arizona out because she'd been with Callie every single night this week and if all of those times they were together counted as dates, then they were at...six. So she therefore decided not to count them as dates. She was calling them; events. Events with Callie. Events with Callie, where they acted like a couple and then made out on the couch. "I've only met this guy once. You'll have to bring him round one night, so that I can officially decide if he's worthy."

Teddy smirked, amused at the comment, "You've only met him once because you're too busy with the hottie across the street, these days." Not missing the way Arizona's eyes shot up, "Seriously, what's going on with you two? I think there's been one night since we got back from Paris where the two of you haven't been together."

Even if it was just Teddy- word travelled fast in the team and she didn't need everyone knowing about...whatever the hell she and Callie were. That was their business. Shaking her head, denying it, "Nothing's going on. We're friends, I've told you that before." Arizona admitted, stripping her jumper over her head and throwing it on to one of the chairs that sat on the decking in the backyard.

She knew her friend was lying and didn't push her. Arizona would tell her when she was ready. But, Teddy was mildly annoyed that Arizona was lying straight to her face, so she decided to push the blondes buttons instead. "God, how long has it been since you've had sex? You used to be a reg in the sheets, what's happened to you?" Struggling to contain her laughter when Arizona lost control of the ball.

Callie happened to her. "Teddy, I'm nearly 27. And please don't ever say the word 'reg' again." Arizona sighed, trying to think of the last time she actually had sex. It had been a while- at least eight months. The last time being the weekend before she met Callie in the nightclub. It suddenly dawned on her that she hadn't had sex with anyone since she met Callie. If that didn't confirm that she was besotted with the Latina across the street then nothing would. "I'm done with sleeping with random girls. I'm not doing that anymore. It's immature and I'm done with that crap." And she was done with it. She wasn't about to go and sleep with someone else whilst she was dating Callie Torres.

No-one in their right mind would do that.

A feign look of proudness on her face, hand over her heart, "Wow. That is impressive." Teddy replied, laughing when Arizona let out a heavy grunt. Unable to resist the urge to tease her friend, "Torres, has got you wrapped around her finger, huh?"

Arizona gritted her teeth and launched the ball directly at Teddy, groaning, "Nobody's got me wrapped around anything, Teddy." Trudging over to grab her water from the table, "Shouldn't you be with your _boyfriend_?" Smiling when she heard the voice coming from the French doors.

"Hey," Callie said, walking down the decking. Turning her attention to the taller blonde, "Uh, Teddy, there's some guy waiting for you in the driveway in a blue car." Stepping on to the grass, "Is it that guy you're seeing?"

"I'm not seeing him." Teddy confirmed, eliciting a confused look from Callie. Another grin on her face, "He's my boyfriend. That's my boyfriend in the driveway."

Eyebrows drew together, "Haven't you guys been on like two dates?" Looking at Arizona when she let out a shriek of laughter, "What?" Brown eyes lingered on the blonde when they saw what she was wearing- a barely there tank top and a pair of shorter than short shorts. Callie found herself unconsciously licking her lips at the sight.

"For the love of god," Teddy exclaimed, retreating back to the house. "You're as bad as _her_," pointing to Arizona. "Maybe if the two of you stopped staring at each other for longer than five seconds- you'd actually be aware of stuff that's happening around you." Pulling open the French doors, "I'm going out."

"Enjoy the third date." "Third dates the sex date." Came the dual responses.

Shuffling the ball over her left foot, asking, "Are they seriously official?" Passing the ball over to Arizona when the blonde stood up, desperately trying to avert her gaze from those perfectly toned legs.

Nodding, shifting the ball between her feet, "Yeah. Apparently they've been on at least ten dates." Noticing Callie raise an eyebrow, "I have no idea where this ten dates business has came from, so there's no point in even asking me."

Why did Teddy have to go and get a boyfriend? Callie knew that Arizona would be freaking out as soon as her best friend revealed this 'ten date' information. The blonde was always so inside her own head. "So, I wanted to ask you," pausing when Arizona stopped kicking the ball. "If you wanted to go on that elusive second date? I mean, I know we've been with each other like every single night this week, but I don't think those count as dates. Do they?"

Pausing to think, before answering, "No. I don't think those count as dates. But, I actually had something in mind for our second date."

Taking a step towards Arizona, attempting to take the ball from her, "You did?" Going in for the ball again when the blonde quickly side-stepped it to the right and moved away.

Trailing the ball backwards, still facing Callie who was slowly stalking towards her, "I did." Arizona confirmed, bringing the ball around Callie again and grinning at the look of frustration on the Latina's face. "I was- I was gonna cook for you."

Callie lowered her head, stifling a laugh, "You- You were going to cook for me?" The laughter was starting to build, "I- Wow. That's," a deep chuckle made it's way out. Taking a deep breath, straightening her face, "That would be really great."

Arizona's jaw tightened and she took a step into Callie, still keeping the ball at her feet, "What? You don't think I can cook?" Scoffing, "I can cook, Callie. I just can't cook as good as you." Dragging the ball backwards when the Latina attempted to steal it. "Sorry, we can't all make dinner that's Michelin star restaurant worthy."

Smiling sweetly, becoming annoyed because she couldn't get the ball from Arizona's grasp, "Can I see the ball?"

Picking the ball up with her hands, holding it directly in front of the taller woman's face, "Can you see it?" Biting back a laugh when Callie shook her head in irritation. "Do you need me to come closer, so that you can see it?" Arizona asked, striding forward and bringing her body within inches of Callie's. Voice low, "Can you see it, now?"

Stepping in ever closer, "Give me the ball, Arizona." Callie spoke through gritted teeth.

Leaning in, taking Callie's bottom lip between her teeth, roughly biting on it and then gently soothing it with her tongue. Whispering, "Come and get it." It took virtually everything in Arizona's being to pull herself away from the Latina. But, she had a plan. And by the way Callie's dark eyes quickly flashed open; that plan was going to work.

By the time Callie opened her eyes- Arizona was already several steps away from her, a cocky smile on her face. The taste of Arizona's lips were still lingering on her own, making it hard to focus on anything else. Closing her eyes for a split second to compose herself, before sprinting towards the blonde.

Arizona saw the move coming and quickly slipped the ball past Callie, running straight past her. "You know, I was voted second best striker in the world this year." Feeling brown eyes on her, she brought her teeth between her lips, knowing how much it got to the Latina. "Do you know why I was voted that? Because no-one gets the ball off me, Calliope." Licking her lips, repeating, "_No-one_."

Cocky Arizona was - without a doubt - the hottest version of Arizona she had ever seen. A heat was coiling low in her stomach and she couldn't control it. Callie was turned on beyond belief. Seeing Arizona shift her gaze away from the ball, she launched forward and tackled it from her feet. Dribbling it away from the shocked looking striker, a wide smile on her face, "That's a cute story. But _no-one _just took the ball off you, Robbins. What are you gonna do?" Voice resembling the cocky tone that Arizona possessed, a minute prior.

Instead of answering, Arizona stalked towards the shed that sat at the right of the garden, opening the door, she withdrew two mini sets of goal nets. Turning to Callie, "You wanna up the level?"

Looking at the nets- they were knee height and couldn't have been more than 3ft wide. They were obviously kids nets. Pointing to them and inquiring, "Where did you even get those?"

Lining them up on the grass about 30ft apart- the huge backyard meaning there was plenty of space for them to play. Standing in front of the net at the bottom of the garden, making sure it was in line with the one at the top, "We always play in the summer. One on one until someone wins. It gets pretty intense." Thinking back to the time when half the team didn't speak for two days because 'backyard soccer' got too crazy.

Keeping the ball at her feet and meeting Arizona in the middle of their made up 'pitch', "So, what's the rules of this game? Just one on one?"

Blue eyes looked around the garden. Arizona pointed to the shed, "That's pretty much in line with the middle, right?" Continuing when she received a nod in response, "Okay, you can't score from your own half. You have to be in the other persons half before you can score, otherwise it doesn't count. And if the ball goes behind the nets then we just keep playing, deal?"

Pausing, going over the rules in her head, confirming, "Deal. Winner needs to score five." A tight lipped smile on her lips, tone suggestive, "What do I get when I win?"

Laughing, lightly stretching her legs, "Well, when _I _win..." taking a second to think. Smirking, "I want to see some skin on the second date."

The words caused Callie to visibly shiver. Swallowing, voice shaky, "Skin?" The look in Arizona's eyes was causing her to feel hot under the collar. Removing the hoodie that was covering her body, walking over and placing it on the seat next the blondes.

Arizona's gaze followed Callie as the Latina walked back to stand in front of her. "Skin," she repeated, eyes landing on those delicious toned arms that were now on show. "Sex isn't gonna happen on the second date. I know that. You know that." She wanted it to happen. God, she wanted it to happen so bad, but she wasn't going to rush this. Callie was worth a lot more than just sex. Taking a step forward, hand reaching out the play with the bottom of Callie's t-shirt. "But, when _I_ win...I want you," tracing her thumbs under the t-shirt to stroke the tanned skin that lay underneath. "I want you, with this shirt off. And you're gonna let me do _whatever_ I want with you." By the end of the sentence, Arizona's voice was impossibly low and she was impossibly sure that she couldn't wait until their second date to get her hands on this woman.

Those odds were enough to make Callie want to lose the game. Why couldn't this be their second date? By the way Arizona was talking, she would let the blonde do whatever the hell she wanted with her, _right now. _Finally finding her voice, "And what do I get?" Closing her eyes tightly when Arizona came even closer. The skin where the blondes hands were touching felt like it was on fire.

Lips brushing against Callie's ever so slightly as she spoke, "You can have whatever you want?" Gently touching those full lips with her own in the softest of touches, "Are those odds fair enough, for you?"

All the response Callie could seem to give was a vigorous nod of the head. Taking a deep breath and retreating back to her own half when Arizona started walking backwards. Turning her back on the other woman and facing into the small net, she didn't think it was possible to be this turned on just from a few minor kisses and mild dirty talk. This game couldn't end well.

Ten minutes in, and they were both panting heavily, struggling to catch their breaths. Neither had scored. Neither had even come close to scoring. Arizona had the ball on her own goal line, "Maybe we should just play to three?" Letting out a thankful sigh when Callie agreed. Touching the ball in front of her, jogging lightly. Callie met her in the middle of the pitch and roughly challenged her. The Latina was so much stronger and she was constantly pushing the her off the ball. Groaning, Arizona slid her right foot into the middle of them, attempting to pry the ball loose. Stopping when Callie let out a sharp yell, "Oh my god. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Slipping the ball from out between Arizona's legs when the blonde stopped moving and running with it towards the goals, passing it into the back of the net. "Ohhh, 1-0, Torres." A mega watt grin on her face, "Sometimes I forget how good I really am." The grin only got bigger when she saw the pissed off look on Arizona's face.

Arizona stood in shock. "I thought you were injured," her voice came out a lot more high pitched than she wanted it to. Standing directly in front of Callie at the half way line, "Is that how we're gonna play it?"

Annoyed Arizona could definitely rival cocky Arizona in the hotness department, Callie thought. "You said no rules. If you wanted there to be more rules, then should have made more rules, shouldn't you?" It was getting heated. Arizona had the look in her eye- the look that she gets when she's losing. That meant; it was about to get serious.

Running her hand up Callie's arm as they swapped sides, "So, no rules? Absolutely, no rules, whatsoever? Is that what you're saying?" Trailing the ball forward when she received a shaky, "Yeah," in response. Callie said no rules. So, Arizona, was going to play dirty.

Very dirty.

Callie had her back to the shed and the ball at her feet, Arizona was standing directly in front of her. Attempting to shift the ball to the right and run past the blonde, but she was quickly grabbed by the shoulders and flung forcefully backwards into the shed. Looking up in shock, "What the hell was that?" Arizona had basically just wrestled her into the shed.

Shrugging in nonchalance, "You said no rules." She was going in for the kill. Callie had a weakness and she was going to exploit that weakness.

Mouth agape, "That doesn't mean you're allowed to throw me into the shed." Callie replied, pushing Arizona's shoulder when she made an attempt to go for the ball.

"You said no rules, Callie. Did I hurt you?" Pushing on when Callie negatively shakes her head, "Then I can do whatever I want," punctuating every single word. Roughly grabbing the Latina by the shoulders again when she tries to run forward and slamming her into the shed door for the second time. Pressing her own body into the tanned one pinned against the door and fiercely crashing their lips together, teeth clashing in the best way possible.

A loud moan tore from Callie's mouth when soft hands found their way under her t-shirt and started running in circles all over her ribs. Sliding her tongue over Arizona's, gripping blonde hair tight. All too soon the body was gone and she was left breathing heavy against the door whilst the smaller woman dribbled the ball to the net and gracefully it into the net. "Are you kidding me? You can't..."

"No rules." Arizona quickly interrupted, a wicked grin on her face. Picking up the ball and throwing it to a flustered looking Callie, "Go hard or go home, right? That's 1-1." Out of every single game she has ever played as a professional soccer player- this one was vastly becoming her favorite.

Peeling herself of the shed door, still reeling from that kiss, she caught the ball and dropped it to the ground, "I never thought you'd never play dirty." A backyard game of soccer was turning Callie on in ways she couldn't even explain. Arizona Robbins playing dirty, was hot. So fucking hot.

Lowering her voice, "I'll play whichever way you want me to." Arizona could have swore that right in that moment- Callie's eyes flashed to black. She could feel the heat seeping through her shorts.

After, the shed incident- both of them had turned to filthy tactics. Arizona's ass had been grabbed several times and Callie's bra had ended up unfastened. The Latina having to take a time-out because her shaky hands wouldn't attach the clip and Arizona had outright refused to re-do it, claiming that, "Bra's weren't allowed to be worn in her backyard." The score was still tied at 1-1. And it didn't look like that was going to change anytime soon.

Arizona shuffled the ball past Callie, who got a last minute touch on it, sending the ball rolling towards the side of the shed, both of them sprinting after it. The blonde got there first, but before she could turn around- Callie was right behind her.

Smirking when she saw the position Arizona was in- facing the side of the shed with the start of the decking at her right. Callie moved in closer, whispering in the trapped woman's ear, "You're cornered." Taking the fleshy lobe into her mouth and sucking on it. Gripping the smaller woman's shorts and pulling the body flush against her, placing open-mouthed kisses all over the exposed neck. She would do this all day, every day, if Arizona let her.

Leaning into the embrace, Arizona's eyes rolled to the back of her head. The things Callie could do with her mouth should be deemed illegal. A pang of arousal hit her in full force, sighing at the feeling, "Don't stop." Trying to turn around, but the taller woman kept her firmly in place against the side of the shed.

The groans leaving Arizona's mouth were causing the temperature within Callie's jeans to dramatically skyrocket. Continuing her assault on Arizona's neck, hands falling underneath the tank top at the blondes front, nails scarping lightly at the creamy skin. Voice husky, "Turn around."

Legs had turned to jelly- they wouldn't move. As much as Arizona willed herself to turn around; she couldn't. A strangled cry made it's way out as Callie started to suck on her pulse point. Finally finding the energy and turning around, knees buckling when the Latina when straight back to kissing her neck. If she wasn't being held up by the firm body pressed against her then she was sure that she'd be on the ground, by now.

Lightly trailing her lips up from Arizona's neck and on to her lips, tongues meeting feverishly exploring the others mouths. "You- You wanna forget about the game and keep doing this?" Callie managed to husk out before going back to peppering the blondes neck with harsh kisses.

Arizona forgot about the game the second Callie stood behind her, however long ago that was. Nodding, and squeaking out a quiet, "Definitely." Connecting those full lips with her own and pulling Callie in even closer.

They needed to have a second date, _soon._

* * *

_1st October 2012_

It was three days later before they had the chance to have their second date. The game and training occupying most of their time over the weekend. Teddy was at her boyfriends, so naturally Callie would have been over anyway. But, Arizona had stated that tonight was going to be their second date.

Smiling, turning the heat down on the stove, "How amazing does that look, huh?" Looking at Callie who was sat on the kitchen counter with a severely amused look on her face, "It looks the exact same way it usually does when you make it. And you thought I couldn't pull it off."

Callie screwed her eyes up, confused, "Uhm, do you know why it looks like that?"

"Why?" Arizona mumbled disinterestedly, too enamoured with the food to pay attention.

"Because I've sat here," gesturing to the kitchen bench, "for the past hour telling you exactly what do," Callie exclaimed with a laugh. "You know, when you said you were going to cook for _me_- I didn't think that I'd have to sit here and give you every single instruction."

Immediately feeling bad, turning away, "Sorry. This sucks, doesn't it?" Callie planned them a date in Paris and she couldn't even make them a decent meal. She wouldn't be surprised if the Latina just left and went home. This was a disaster.

"No. No, I was kidding," hopping off the counter when Arizona failed to face her. Spinning the blonde around, meeting those baby blues, repeating, "I was kidding. I don't care what we do on dates, okay?" Tanned hands working their way on to slim hips, "Plus, you're cute when you get that little concentration look on your face."

Pale hands covering Callie's that were resting on her hips, "We can go out for dinner, if you want?" Arizona said, glancing towards the clock. "Its only seven thirty, we can get ready now and then.." Full lips pressing against her own quickly cut her off.

Lips running lightly over the ones that had quickly become Callie's favorite. Pulling back, "We're not going out, okay? This is great. I know that it doesn't top our first date, but lets face it," moving behind Arizona and coxing her back to stand at the stove, "nothing's ever going to top that date. Now, pick that up," pointing to the large spoon. The smaller woman pressed against her front complied and picked it up. "Your stirring techniques a little off," taking Arizona's hand into her own and stirring the pasta. Lips close to the blondes ear, "That's better." Trailing her lips down the side of the blondes neck, nipping at the creamy skin.

Grinning, voice teasing, "I didn't know there was a specific stirring technique that had to be used for pasta, Callie." Emitting a giggle when the Latina let out a husky laugh in her ear. A low hiss making it's way out when Callie found the only spot that could elicit that sound.

Dropping a kiss to Arizona's cheek before stepping backwards and returning to the counter. Laughing, "Of course there's no technique to stirring- it's stirring. You rotate your hand and you stir."

Chuckling, setting the plates on the table, "Any excuse, right?" The smile quickly disappeared off her face and Arizona realized that it took less than 30 seconds. Less than 30 seconds for Callie to whisper something in her ear and make her feel better. It was a little terrifying how well this woman knew her and knew exactly what to say _all_ the time. Panic flooded her senses, a million things running through her mind. How did Callie know her so well? Were they moving too fast? What if this didn't end well and the team suffered because of it? What if she and Callie couldn't go back to being friends? Callie's voice jolted her out of her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Jumping off the counter and opening the fridge door. The look on Arizona's face changed in an instant and Callie knew there was something bothering her.

Jaw tightening, "Nothing," Arizona admitted, turning the stove off and going to sit on of the chairs at the breakfast bar. She needed to be away from Callie. She couldn't think right now, her heart was pounding in her chest thinking of every single scenario that could go wrong between them.

A hollow laugh escaped full lips. "Cut the crap, Arizona."

Snapping her head up, "What did you say?" Arizona asked in mild shock, she had never heard Callie speak with that tone before.

Slamming the fridge door harder than she intended, making Arizona jump. "I said, cut the crap. You might be able to play this whole cold and distant façade with Teddy or Addison, or whoever, but you're not gonna do that with me." Callie basically yelled, stepping over to stand a few steps away from the now quiet woman, albeit still keeping a safe distance. "So, why don't you just stop doing this and tell me what's wrong?" Arizona had answered before she even got the last words out.

"That's whats wrong, Callie." Continuing when all she received was an extremely confusing look in response, "_That_ is what's wrong. The fact that you actually know when something's wrong. And the fact that you know exactly what to say to me when something's wrong." Pausing to take a deep breath, "That's- That's not normal. We- This is our second date. You shouldn't feel this way about someone that you're on a second date with." Oh god, she had started rambling and there was a slim chance that she was going to be able to stop. "I- I dated Joanne for ten months and I didn't feel...I didn't feel like this, at all." Voice breaking on the last sentence, "How is it normal to feel like this, Callie?" There was suddenly a flood of tears threatening to spill out from behind blue eyes.

That was the problem. Callie could have guessed a million things, but _that_ would not have been one of them. Sighing gently, "That's what the problem is." It wasn't a statement or a question. She didn't know what it was. It was just...words that came out. It was the next set of words she heard that caused her heart to literally stop.

"Maybe we should just end this before it even has a chance to start?" If Arizona didn't see the look devastated look on Callie's face then she wouldn't even have known she said it. Her voice was deathly quiet. A tear strolled down her cheek, "Do you know how much it hurts to say those words? To actually think that I would never have the chance to go on another date with you, or ever get to kiss you again." Reaching up to wipe a tear away, "Saying that- Is killing me, Callie." Repeating the words firmer, "It's killing me. And what happens a year or six months or however long down the line- What if this," gesturing between them, "doesn't last? How much more are those words going to hurt if I have to say them, then?" These insecurities had been eating away at Arizona for weeks and they were now spilling out at the worst possible time.

Callie was in front of Arizona in a heartbeat, taking ivory hands into her own. "Is that what you want? Do you want to just end this and go back to being friends?" The pause between the question and the answer were the longest three seconds of Callie's life. She needed to hear the word- _no_.

Pausing, looking deep into Callie's eyes, "No. That's the last thing I want. I just..." Callie's finger on her lips stopped her from talking.

"I need you to listen to me, okay?" Lowering her finger when the blonde nodded. "There isn't a specific timeline on what you're supposed to feel for someone. Look at Meredith and Derek- those two swear that they've been in love since they first met." Callie exclaimed, rubbing soothing motions over the hands entwined with her own. "I know people that get out of long-term relationships and swear that they never even loved the person to begin with." Voice gentle, "Look at me." Teary blue eyes met with chocolate brown, "There is _no_ specific timeline on what you're supposed to feel." Placing a barely there kiss on Arizona's lips, "So, stop worrying about this. You need to talk to someone when you're feeling like this. You can't be so inside your own head all the time, Arizona. I know that you don't like talking to anyone about stuff like this. But, I think that sometimes- you have to." The unreadable look on Arizona's chest was causing her head to spin, she didn't know what the blonde was going to say next. How had they managed to go from cuddling to _this _ in a matter of seconds?

Arizona shook her head. "I can't talk to anyone about this stuff. The only people I could ever talk to was," inhaling a deep breath, "Tim and you. And how's that going to work? '_Oh hey, Callie. You busy? I just wanted to talk to you about what's going on with me and Callie?'_"

Letting out a deep laugh before answering, "Yeah, I do. I want you to talk to me if you're feeling like this. And I'm not going to judge you or think it's crazy, because everything that you just said? Every doubt you're worried about- They've all went through my head in the past few weeks, so I know exactly what you're feeling." Callie admitted, stepping in between the Arizona's legs.

Hearing that- made her heart rate slow down. The horrible feeling in the middle of her stomach was slowly starting to disappear. Stuttering, "You- You've really thought about that stuff?" Arizona asked, wrapping her arms around Callie's waist; desperately needing that physical connection.

Nodding, "Yeah, I have. Although, to be fair, I think I dealt with them a little better than you did." Smiling when Arizona let out a huge laugh. She pretended to be calm the whole time, but that was the most scared she had been in a long time. The words coming out of the blondes mouth felt like a knife going through her chest. She had never been more grateful to hear that laugh. "And I know that this is technically only our second date, but we've been dancing around each other for months. We're not those people that meet someone and then a week later they're saying that they're in love with them and they wouldn't know what to do without them. We're not those people, okay?" Tightening her grip on Arizona's hands, "This is _months_ of pent of feelings and I need you to remember that."

How Callie managed to calm her down? Arizona had no idea. But, somehow, once again- Callie had done it. Callie had done it to absolute perfection. And Arizona wasn't scared anymore...she was sort of amazed. Touching her lips against the full ones lingering above her, "You are a dream, do you know that?" Sometimes she felt like her perfect woman had somehow been created and made into the form of Callie Torres. "Thank you. You have no idea how much I needed to hear that." Nuzzling her face into the side of that tanned neck and breathing in that coconut body wash that she has become so enamoured with.

Smiling at the words and bringing Arizona in even closer, hands falling into blonde hair, holding on tighter than what she should have been; almost afraid to let her go. "Just, please talk to me if you start to feel like this again, please?" Callie pleaded, almost desperately. She didn't want this to end because Arizona had a freak out and didn't know how to deal with her feelings. That wouldn't be fair to either of them.

Shifting out of the embrace to look at Callie, "I promise." Lips meeting in a passionate kiss, Arizona's hands slipping underneath the back of Callie's jumper, groaning at the feeling of that warm skin on her hands. Callie felt amazing. Callie tasted amazing. Everything about this woman, was amazing. Feeling the Latina break away from the kiss, confused, "What's wrong?"

Lowering Arizona's hands from around her waist and stepping back, "Sorry, I just- I really need wine after that conversation." Callie admitted, pouring half the bottle into a huge glass and taking a mouthful.

Arizona looked on in amusement. "Wow. You done so well up until that moment." Strolling over to the stove, lifting the pasta off and piling it on to the two plates. Playfully slapping Callie's ass as she walked by, "Dinner's getting cold." Grabbing the Latina by the hand and dragging her to the table, "You can continue the wine assault at the table."

Following Arizona into the living room, wine in hand, "Two years?" Callie didn't think that was possible. "Cristina and Owen have been together for two years? Are you kidding me?" That guy deserved a medal, she thought. Two minutes with Cristina sometimes, and she felt like packing up her belongings and leaving the country.

Dinner had long been finished and they had been sitting at the dining table talking about anything and everything. Finally deciding to move to the living room. Citing, "the living room was more comfortable," as the excuse.

Nodding, setting her glass down on the table. "Two years," Arizona confirmed, eyes dragging up and down the back of Callie's legs. Callie definitely had the best set of legs she had ever seen. "Can you believe that?" Smirking when the taller woman turned around to face her and she caught sight of the look in those eyes, pointing to the remote, "Is there any point in putting the TV on?"

Callie shook her head, pulling Arizona forward by her shirt so the smaller woman was standing right in front of her, "I don't think so." Grazing their lips together, hands threading through blonde hair.

Ivory hands fell to the Latina's waist and pushed Callie backwards on to the couch, quickly climbing atop the delicious body, legs straddling either side of her hips. Lips trailed along the length of Callie's jaw, one hand falling into dark hair and the other resting on a jean clad thigh.

Opening her legs wider, groaning at the sensation of Arizona resting between them. Breath was escaping Callie's lungs in short bursts. Reaching down, pulling Arizona by the neck and connecting their lips. Feeling the blondes tongue trace along her bottom lip, opening her mouth to let their tongues glide together.

Never breaking the kiss, Arizona's hands fumbled their way around the bottom of Callie's shirt, starting to unbutton it. Callie grinded her hips upwards and Arizona let out a deep moan. Arizona slipped a knee in between them and grazed Callie's centre causing the Latina to cry out.

Breathing heavy, tanned hands ran along the creamy skin of the blondes hips. Every time Arizona moved, her knee would rub against Callie's clit, creating a flood of wetness to pool in her centre. She didn't know if Arizona was doing it on purpose or not, but she didn't really care. The sensations Arizona was creating felt amazing. Roughly tugging on soft hair and planting sloppy kisses all over the smaller woman's neck, unaware of the fact that her shirt was now half unbuttoned.

Callie's mouth connected with that spot on her neck and Arizona felt herself shudder. They had made out on the couch nearly every night they had been together but Arizona knew that tonight was different- something had shifted. That talk in the kitchen had cleared her mind and all she could think about was the woman under her. Forcing her head up and smashing their lips together, sucking hard on Callie's bottom lip. Groaning when hands connected firmly with her ass. She had swore to stop it if they went this far but her mind wasn't working. Callie's hands were everywhere.

Brown eyes rolled to the back of Callie's head when Arizona's lips went back to her neck, sucking at the skin. Panting out, "Don't leave marks, somebody might see."

Those words caused Arizona to stop everything she was doing and pull back, mouth agape, "Who's going to see?" Her heart felt like it was sinking in her chest. Stammering out, "Are you- Are you dating other people?" They were by no means exclusive but the thought of anyone else having their hands on Callie was making her feel sick.

Shocked, "What, no?" Callie answered, resting her hands on Arizona's hips. "Why would you even think that?" It suddenly dawned on her what the blonde was talking about. Laughing slightly, "I mean, someone from _t__he team_ might see." A heavy sigh was let out of the woman on top of her and she found herself smiling. "Could you imagine if Cristina saw a hickie on my neck? She'd tear us apart even more than she normally does." Sitting up, gently caressing pink lips, "I'm not dating anybody else. And I don't want to date anybody else, okay?"

Completely relieved, lips pressed harder against Callie's for a few seconds before breathing out a shaky, "Good." Going back to suck on that caramel neck. Quickly pulling back, panting out, "I'm not dating anybody else, either." Not giving the Latina a chance to answer before a tongue was thrust into the awaiting mouth. Grinding down hard, teeth clenched around the taller woman's bottom lip when she felt hands dip below the waistband at the back of her jeans, causing her centre to throb in response.

Both of them halted their movements when the front door was flung open and Teddy's voice filled the air. "Hey, Arizona, you home?"

Tearing her lips away from Callie's mouth and instead- placing a finger over them. Leaning down to Callie's ear, whispering as quietly as she could without being heard, "Don't say anything." Crashing their lips together before the brunette had the chance to speak, driving her tongue into the Latina's mouth. Their position on the couch on the couch meaning Teddy couldn't see anything from the front door. Ripping their mouths apart, taking a deep breath, sitting up gingerly on top of Callie, voice shaky, "Hey, you're back. How was your date?" She couldn't even remember the name of Teddy's boyfriend, to say it.

Eyeing up her best friend suspiciously- blonde hair was tousled, her lips were bruised and she was panting heavy. Looking around the living room, Teddy's gaze landed on the two wine glasses. Choking back a laugh, "Yeah, it was great. How was your _quiet_ night in?"

Callie's hands had drifted back underneath her shirt, running in circles all over the skin. Groaning, "Yeah it was," clearing her throat loudly. "It was fine. Just watched some TV." Rolling her eyes at herself when she looked at the TV and realized it was switched off. Hands falling to cover Callie's mouth when the woman under her let out a snort, "I feel asleep...a little while ago."

"Did you just stay in yourself or did your hottie from across the street come over?" Came Teddy's amused reply.

"I told you to stop calling her that," Arizona whined through gritted teeth. "No,_ Callie, _didn't come over. It's just been me." She was thankful that Teddy hadn't motioned any further into the living room. Shooting Callie a murderous look when a cocky smile appeared on the Latina's face.

Teddy raised an eyebrow and started to walk up the stairs, faintly hearing Arizona let out a thankful sigh. Just as she was clear of the top of the stairs, she walked back down to the middle, "Oh, Callie, will you do me a favor and tell Cristina that she left her jacket in the back of my car?"

Callie closed her eyes tightly. Dropping her hands out of Arizona's shirt to lay at her side, "Yeah, I'll tell her." Exhaling loudly when Teddy's footsteps reached the top of the stairs, "Uhm, I'm not a hundred per cent sure, but I think Teddy might have saw us." She had half expected Lexie to storm through the door and interrupt them, but apparently it was Teddy's turn this time.

Dropping her head to the crook of Callie's neck and letting out a frustrated sigh, "I should have told her in the first place." Regretting the words immediately when the body under her went completely rigid. Leaning back, "I- I just meant..."

"You didn't tell her?" A hurt look etched on to Callie's face. She wasn't prepared for the wave of sadness that would curse through her at hearing those words. Untangling Arizona's hands from around her neck, "Is this just a joke to you?" A lump in her throat had formed and she attempted to sit up on the couch.

Forcefully pushing Callie back down, "No. Of course it's not." The Latina wouldn't meet her eyes and her heart was pounding in her chest, "I- TEDDY!" Callie flinched at the loudness of her voice and Teddy came trailing back down the stairs.

An annoyed look on her face, Teddy asked, "What? Why are you yelling?"

Motioning between herself an Callie, "We're dating." Arizona admitted, gently caressing tanned cheeks. "We've been dating since Paris and I wanted you to know. And we've been doing _this,_ every night this week. And we'll probably be doing it every night next week as well." The hurt look on Callie's face caused the outburst, she didn't want to be the one that caused that devastated look to appear. And she was surprised that saying the words out loud felt...good. Better than good, amazing even.

Teddy groaned, trudging back up the stairs, "Whatever. Do what you want. But can you stop doing...whatever you're doing on the couch and do it in your bedroom? Some of us have to sit there."

Grinning wildly, dimples showing, "Absolutely. Bedroom only from now on." Gaze following Teddy up the stairs before turning back to Callie, who had a tight lipped smile gracing her feature's. Elbows falling to land either side of dark hair, bringing her face down to rest inches above the woman below, " _This _ is not a joke to me." Placing a soft kiss on full lips, "_You_ are anything but a joke to me, Callie." Arizona said, letting out a relieved sigh when Callie's hands returned to their position on her waist. Twice in one night; Arizona had nearly ruined this. This thing with this perfect woman and she had nearly ruined it because she was a panicking mess.

Unable to stop the grin from forming on her lips, "We're dating." Pulling Arizona's lip with her teeth and releasing it. She didn't think the word dating could ever sound so good. Five minutes ago, she thought Arizona was ashamed of her and now they were properly dating. A lot had changed in five minutes and Callie was so glad that it had.

"We're dating," Arizona confirmed, the smile on Callie's face causing a huge one to break out over her own. Reattaching their lips once again, torsos pressed together, fighting back a groan. Speaking through open mouthed kissed along a tanned jaw, "You heard Teddy, right? Bedroom only from now on." She was meaning it to be teasing but Callie's answer caused a shudder of anticipation to ripple through her.

"Believe me, that will not be a problem," Callie moaned through uneven breaths. Gathering up the strength and shifting their positions on the couch, manoeuvring Arizona to lay underneath her, lips pressing against pink ones in succession. The feeling of the blondes legs wrapping around her waist caused her arousal to reach an all time high.

Doing this in the bedroom definitely wasn't going to be a problem.

* * *

**When I originally thought of the kitchen scene, I was going to have Arizona end it but I think that would just be too much torture. 15 chapters for a date and then tearing them apart would just be unfair. So, I wrote it like this instead. Thanks so much for the reviews; they're such a motivator. Let me know what you think. Thanks folks.**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.

* * *

_9th October 2012_

Arizona's eyes scanned up and down the object, a look of confusion on her face. She really didn't see why Callie loved it so much. It was just a car. It wasn't even _just a car_- it was a really old car. A really old car that wasn't meant to be fixed for months because there wasn't an available part for the engine. The reason there wasn't an available part was because the car was so freaking old and they had stopped making said part. So because Callie loved the damn car so much, she had called every garage within a ten state radius to see if they could fix it.

And one could.

So the past week had been filled with phone calls rearranging for the car to go from the garage it was currently in, to the one that was going to fix it- in Montana. It had to be transported to Montana. It was an inconvenience to say the least. And Arizona knew that if this car belonged to anyone else, she wouldn't have went through all the hassle. But, this wasn't for just _anyone._ It was for Callie. A person who had been there for her so much in the past three months and made her feel things that were unexplainable. So, she was willing to go through as much hassle that was needed.

For Callie's birthday, she was buying her a new car. A new car that wasn't made in the stone age and didn't need to be transported to a different state if it ever needed fixed. Not even a month of dating and she was already planning to buy Callie a new car. Arizona was screwed. So unbelievably screwed.

Trailing her gaze away from the car and heading up the driveway. Pausing with her hand wrapped around the door handle, a wry smile on her face when she realized that they didn't even knock on each others door. She found herself...liking it. Liking the fact that they were so comfortable with each other. Probably a bit too comfortable, but she was getting used to it as time went on.

Callie was different than anyone else Arizona had ever dated. They spent a lot of time together and she never once found herself bored or uninterested in anything the Latina was saying. She was completely enthralled by everything Callie said and did. And the fact that the brunette was also the most stunning looking woman she had ever seen, was a major bonus. Thinking back to last Wednesday night when they had sat on the decking in the backyard for five hours talking and then the steamy make-out session that followed on one of the decking chairs.

Wednesday was a great night.

And then came all this car business that had kept Arizona occupied for the best part of a week, which caused them to only see each other at training. Six days without personal time with Callie and she missed her. _Really_ missed her. Before their second date, she would have freaked out about realizing that she missed Callie. But, the second date had cleared everything and - for once - she decided to go with the flow. To not worry about all the feelings and emotions she was dealing with and just go with it.

Pushing the front door open, closing it behind her, she made her way into the living room. A dreamy sigh escaped her lips at the sight of Callie, sitting on the chair Indian style, phone in her hand, eyebrows raised, completely amused at whatever was on the phone. A few seconds passed and Arizona started to feel like a creepy stalker. Deciding to make her presence known, motioning further into the living room, "Hey there."

Upon hearing the voice, Callie looked up from her phone. Smirking, "Hi, stranger." Wanting to play with the blonde a little, "Don't we play on the same team?" A sarcastic laugh leaving her lips, "I mean, I recognize your face, but I just can't seem to think where I know you from." A mega watt grin spreading over her face as Arizona climbed on to the seat to sit on top of her, "Where have you been hiding?" It had been nearly a week since they had seen each other outside of training and a feeling of dread had been residing in her stomach for the most part of the week. The doubts Arizona had expressed during their conversation in the kitchen that night had been replaying in her head non-stop. The fact that the blonde was straddling her at this particular moment was settling those doubts, a little bit, though.

Hands working their way around a tanned neck, Arizona leaned forward and connected their lips gently. She was never going to get used to the butterflies that came with kissing Callie; they were present all the time. Leaning back, cupping tanned cheeks, "I know. I've been super busy all week."

Callie knew that she did have the right to make Arizona tell her where she had been- they weren't a couple. But, she was curious and asked anyway, "What have you been doing?" Trying to keep the insecurity out of her voice and praying that the answer wasn't the one she had been dreading all week.

Instead of answering, Arizona got off the seat and off of Callie. Reaching her hand down, "Come with me." Giving the Latina a stern look when she raised an eyebrow in response. "Don't look so worried. I'm not going to kill you, Callie," a light laugh was let out before a hand was thrust out and taken into her own. Pulling Callie to stand in front of her, ivory hands coming to rest on the taller woman's waist, "Okay. Walk."

Confused, looking round at Arizona, frowning when the blonde grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her forward, "Where am I walking to?" Arizona stopped them at the front door and Callie turned around, "Why are we standing at the front door?"

"Close your eyes." It was more of a demand, rather than a question. Arizona noted the look in those brown eyes, it was the same look that was present whenever Callie was worried about something. She couldn't plan second dates and it was turning out that she couldn't plan surprises, either. "It's nothing bad, so you can take the worried look off your face." Forcefully turning Callie back around to face the front door, reaching forward and half opening it before covering those dark eyes with her hands, "Don't look. Just keep your eyes closed."

Before Callie could say anything, Arizona had led them outside and stopped them about ten steps away from the front door. "Can you please tell me what's going on?" Voice teasing, "Are you going to be naked when I open my eyes?" That was a stupid thing to say because know she was picturing the blonde naked and it was going to take at least a few minutes to erase that image from her mind.

They hadn't had sex, yet. They had been close, but sex had not happened. On their third date - last week - Callie had asked Arizona if she believed in the three date rule and Arizona had said that she didn't. Stating that, "People should have sex when they want to. Not when they're _supposed_ to want to." After that comment, Callie didn't think it was possible for Arizona to be anymore perfect. An intimate kiss followed that comment and then as soon as they started to walk up the stairs to Arizona's bedroom; Lexie and Addison walked in- obviously unaware of the fact that they just interrupted potential sex.

Typical.

Spinning Callie to face her, "Okay. Don't turn around." Arizona stated in a stern voice. "So, I know that I ruined our second date in some ways." Reaching forward, linking their fingers, "Well, in every way, actually," she quickly corrected. Cutting Callie off when she saw that the Latina was about to start talking, "Don't say anything. Okay," taking a deep breath, looking deep into brown eyes, "I ruined our second date and you have no idea how sorry I am for that. And, I got to thinking about what I could do to make it up to you."

"You don't have to make anything up to me," Callie interjected. She had absolutely no idea what Arizona was doing. They were standing in the middle of her drive way at ten thirty at night. The fact that it wasn't anything bad was keeping her nerves at bay.

Arizona ignored the remark and continued from where she left off, "And I meant what I said that night." Voice dropping an octave lower, "That this," gesturing between the two of them, "isn't a joke to me. And the fact that you even thought that I could think that, really bothered me." An apologetic look crept on to Callie's face when she said this, "So, I did something- that I hope will show you that you mean a lot to me and that I really care about you." Tightening her grip on tanned hands and taking a step forward, "Because, you do mean a lot to me, Callie. You really, _really_ do." Taking those luscious lips between her own for a few seconds before pulling back, "That's pretty much all I wanted to say and you can turn around, now."

Torn between wanting the kissing to continue and wanting to see what was going on. Curiosity got the better of Callie and she spun around in the driveway. Mouth agape when she saw what was sitting 10ft away from them; her car. The car that the garage said they couldn't fix was sitting in the driveway- looking brand new. "I- How..What," words wouldn't form, she was in shock. In the best way possible, she kind of wished that Arizona hadn't done this, because, a flood of new emotions suddenly overwhelmed her entire being. Facing the blonde, shock evident in her voice, "How did you even get this? The garage said that they couldn't fix it." If a garage couldn't fix it, how the hell had Arizona managed to get it done?

Amused at the look on Callie's face, "I uh, I called a couple guys to see if they could do it and one of them could." A couple was a slight understatement, she had called at least seventy people to see if they could fix this car, but she decided that piece of information was irrelevant. "This is okay, right? That I completely went behind your back and didn't tell you anything. In retrospect I know kinda realize..."

"Arizona," Callie quickly cut the rambling off. "It's absolutely okay that you did this." Threading her fingers through the loopholes on the blondes jeans, effectively pulling the smaller woman into her, she firmly connected their lips. Before Arizona had the chance to deepen it, she pulled away, "This is amazing." Shaking her head in astonishment at the woman standing in front of her, meeting blue eyes, sighing, "You are amazing. Thank you, for doing this, for me." Gently touching pink lips in a soft kiss before taking the blonde into a firm hug. That delicious strawberry shampoo - once again - invading her senses. Something that she had never felt before was bubbling low in her chest. Something that shouldn't have been bubbling, after only a few weeks of dating.

A wide smile on Arizona's face, making sure to lower her voice, "The uh- The keys are in my back pocket." Nipping at Callie's bottom lip with her teeth. Last week, Callie had asked her why she always did that and she didn't have an answer. Callie had the best lips and she couldn't get enough of them, so she did it at any chance she got. "You can grab them, if you want?"

A small smirk dancing on her lips, reaching around and dropping both hands into the back pockets of Arizona's jeans, pulling the blonde flush against her, "You wanna go for a ride?"

"Is Addison in, or do you..."

"In the car, Arizona," Callie exclaimed with a laugh. "A ride in the car." Although a ride in the bedroom sounded like an increasingly better plan. Slipping the car keys out of the jeans pocket, "I know where we can go." A devilish plan crept into her mind and she dragged Arizona forward by the hand.

Gripping the seatbelt tight, letting out a shaky breath, "I think you're going a bit fast." Callie had been driving them around for the best part of an hour, she didn't have a clue where they were, right now. All she knew is that they were going too fast down a darker than dark road, "Can you slow down? Are you trying to kill us?"

Purposely slamming on the gas even harder, chuckling when Arizona let out a mild grunt. "Relax. We're here anyway." Callie declared, slowing down the car and pulling into the empty car park that was situated at the end of the road. Turning off the engine, "You wanna take it for a spin?"

Blue eyes widened. Arizona knew how much Callie loved this car and she distinctly remembered a conversation where the Latina stated that, "she would never let anyone drive her car." This was trust in the best form, she thought. This car was like Callie's child; she was obsessed with it. "Really?"

That answer put the plan in motion. Sliding the chair back as far as it would go, making sure there was plenty of space between the chair and the steering wheel. Confirming, "Yeah, of course. You got it fixed, so you're worthy of a test drive." Looking out the back window to make sure no-one was around, "Do you need me to show you how to drive it because it's stick and its really hard to drive."

Arching an eyebrow, tone suggestive, "Am I going to have to sit in your knee?" Praying to hear the word: yes. The sly grin that appeared on the Latina's lips confirmed the answer. Finding herself silently thanking the person that had fixed this car.

Shrugging, a look of feign worry etched on her face, "Well, your safety's extremely important to me." Trailing a hand up Arizona's thigh, "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you after you went through all that bother of getting my car fixed." Stopping her hand inches away from the blondes centre, "Are you just gonna sit there, or do you wanna drive?"

Sit there. Arizona wanted to sit there and let Callie do whatever she wanted to do to her. The feel of that hand so close to her centre was causing a heat to coil low in her stomach. Shaky hands unfastened her seatbelt and she climbed on to the adjacent seat, in between Callie's legs. Back pressing firmly against the Latina's front, strong thighs resting on the outside of her own. She could feel Callie's breath on her neck and it was causing her heart rate to slightly increase. This should have been thought through. If this ended with just a driving lesson then she would be more than surprised.

This was Callie's plan from the start; to get Arizona to a deserted car park, suggest a test drive and have the blonde in her lap before the engine even had the chance to cool down. Sliding the seat forward, bringing them closer to the wheel and in turn even closer to each other. Lips touching Arizona's ear, "Okay, use your left foot and press it down on the clutch," pointing to the pedal that sat furthest to the left. Arizona complied and she took a soft hand into her own, placing it on the gearstick. Shifting it into first gear, "That's first," placing a kiss on the side of the blondes jaw leaving a trail of kisses as she worked them into fifth gear.

Arizona was breathing heavy by the time Callie got to fifth gear. Her centre was throbbing uncontrollably and her jeans suddenly felt two sizes too small. Leaning back even further into the taller woman's front, sighing gently at the feel of Callie's face nuzzling into her neck. Voice husky, "What ones first, again?" She knew what one it was, it was marked on the gear stick- they all were.

Smirking, putting it into first gear and taking Arizona's earlobe into her mouth, sucking on in it hard, "That's first." Having Arizona pressed so deliciously against her, was setting her body on fire.

Holding in the moan the was threatening to spill out, Arizona asked quietly, "Second?" Callie's hand guided them into second and the Latina started to place open-mouthed kisses along the side of her neck. This was going to kill her, she felt like she was going to explode. Nine months of no sex will supposedly do that you. "Third?"

Shifting it into third gear, Callie changed sides and took a right earlobe into her mouth, repeating the motion that she had just done with the left one. Faintly hearing Arizona's voice asking for, "fourth," lips dragged down to that creamy neck and started placing sloppy kisses all over it. Making sure to go for the exact spot that always made the blonde moan every single time her lips were near it.

A loud groan tore from Arizona's lips when Callie connected with her pulse point, she could virtually feel the wetness seeping through her jeans. Her left hand wrapped firmly around Callie's jean clad thigh, almost bracing herself. Squeaking out, "Where's fifth?" A tanned hand led them into fifth gear and that same hand quickly came up to caress the side of her cheek. Subconsciously, she had let Callie's hand to the button on her jeans and was holding it firmly in place.

Lips firmly pressed against Arizona's, trailing her tongue along the blondes bottom lip and slipping it into the awaiting mouth. The feel of that tongue gliding with her own was causing Callie's temperature to sky rocket. The hand that was sitting at the top of Arizona's jeans flicked the button open and she waited for a second to see if the smaller woman was going to protest; no protest came. And she slipped her hand ever-so-slightly beneath the waistband. If Arizona spoke, it would be near enough impossible for her to hear- her heart was beating so loudly in her ears. They were so close and she needed this to happen. She had been wound tight for weeks and she needed Arizona, _now_.

Tongue moving in succession with Callie's, she could feel that hand resting at the start of her underwear. Arizona didn't remember telling herself to do it, but she must have because her hand was now wrapped around Callie's and she was leading it down the front of her jeans. Well, at least she was until the sound of a foot slamming on to the gas - causing a loud roar - broke through them.

Callie dragged her lips away from those perfect pink ones. Breathing heavy, "You- You uh, You pressed on the gas." Even the fucking car had retorted to interrupting them. Regretfully slipping her hand out of those tight fitting jeans, "You wanna drive it?"

"What?" Arizona asked, in confusion. Everything Callie was saying, wasn't registering with her brain. Breath was leaving her in laboured bursts. Hands down; this was the most turned on she had ever been. The underwear she was wearing right now- were ruined. That fact was certain.

"The car? Are you gonna drive it?" Please say no and let us go back to doing what we were about to do, Callie thought. Brown eyes clenched shut when Arizona sat upright and slipped the car into first gear.

Thrusting the car into gear, Arizona slammed her foot on to the gas and the car jolted forward. Leaning forward, further away from Callie, pulling it down in second and seconds later, slipping it into third. Dimly, hearing Callie's surprised gasp, she smirked. Tim taught her to drive stick when she was sixteen, so driving this car wasn't a problem. The problem was that she was still unbelievably turned on and needed sex or a cold shower to occur abundantly soon. After about a minute, she gradually reduced the speed, and brought them to a stop, "You're a really great teacher."

Arizona had played her. She planned to play Arizona and in turn, she had been played. It wasn't like she was angry. Arizona could have crashed the car after what just happened and she probably wouldn't have noticed. "What the hell was that? You drove it perfect." Callie stated with a laugh. God, Arizona even made driving seem sexy. It was getting to that stage where virtually everything the blonde was doing, turned her on.

Scoffing, turning the engine off, "Of course I drove it perfect." Arizona stated, trying her best to focus on anything except the throbbing between her legs. "I think if anybody needs a driving lesson; its you, Calliope."

Somewhere in between offended and amused, "When did you learn to drive stick?"

"Tim taught me, when we were kids." Ignoring whatever Callie just said after she revealed that information, instead pulling the lever forward, sending the seat flying back. Sitting up, manoeuvring her best - in such a spall space - to face the Latina, knees straddling either side of her hips, Arizona crashed their lips together harder than what she thought was possible. Ivory hands pushing Callie's shoulders backwards, sending the brunette forcefully into the back of the seat. Feeling hands at the bottom of her t-shirt, she broke off the kiss, lifting her arms up and panting out, "Take it off."

Those words, were like music to Callie's ears. Ridding Arizona of her t-shirt and throwing it into the back seat, mouth watering at the sight of perfect breasts encased in a lace white bra. She had seen the blonde in her bra before, in the changing room, but never up close. And up close, Arizona looked amazing. Brown eyes trailed downwards and fell upon a perfectly toned stomach, shifting her gaze to face Arizona, "You're stunning. I mean, you are really," the feel of those soft lips trailing up her neck, cut her off.

Stunning. Arizona had been called that before, but that was the first time she really _heard_ it. Callie was turning out to be a lot of firsts for her. Winding her hands around that tanned neck, groaning at the taste of caramel skin on her lips. Pulling back, hands fell to the bottom of the black jumper that was covering the body she had dreamed of for months. It was quickly thrust upwards when Callie nodded her head. "Oh, god." It was going to be impossible for her to take her eyes off those boobs. So tanned and so unbelievably perfect. The navy blue bra that was covering them, only made them look even better.

The seat was quickly adjusted from upright to flat and Arizona fell straight into Callie, both of them moaning at the feeling of skin on skin. Tanned hands ended up on the back of Arizona's jeans, palming the firm ass underneath, "Do you have any idea how much I love your ass?" One hand dropped to the smooth skin of Arizona's back, nails dragging up and down the smaller woman's spine. Darkened blue eyes met with her own, and the lustful look residing within them only ceased to made her more wet. Pale hands found there way to her breasts, pinching a nipple through the material. Eyes rolled to the back of her head and a breathless, "Fuck," escaped her lips.

Dragging her lips back down Callie's jaw to her neck, finally landing on the brunettes clavicle. In the back of her mind, Arizona could dimly remember Callie telling her not to leave marks, but she chose to ignore that comment and forcefully started sucking and biting at the caramel skin. A series of moans were leaving those luscious lips. She didn't think it was possible to get turned on from the noises that someone was making, and yet, somehow, she was. A loud yelp made it's way out as Callie forcefully sat up in the seat, sending her back crashing into the steering wheel, thighs were quickly grabbed and wrapped around the Latina's waist.

Grunting at the feeling of their breasts pressed together, Callie was sure that when the time came- it wasn't going to take her long. It would probably take less than ten seconds of the gorgeous blonde touching her, to make her come. She was already on the edge and the fact that Arizona's centre was inches from her own; wasn't helping matters. Parting her lips, letting the warm tongue into her mouth and sliding against it with her own.

Full lips latched on to her neck and Arizona froze. It wasn't meant to happen like this. "Callie, we should," the feeling of teeth scraping across her neck cut her off, tilting her head back to give Callie more access. It was an internal battle, one second she was saying that she was going to let it happen and the next she was against it. Taking a deep breath, forcing the words out, before they reached the point of no return, "I don't want to have sex in a car."

Halting her movements, pulling back to look at Arizona, "You- You don't want to do this?" Eyebrows drew together when the woman on top of her let out a huge burst of laughter. She was about to come without even being touched- this wasn't really a laughing matter.

Letting the laughter die down, before answering. "Believe me, that is not the problem. I absolutely want to do this. I just think that it should mean more than front seat car sex." Lightly trailing her thumbs over Callie's cheeks, "You're worth more than that."

Nearly black eyes clenched shut, "Why did you have to say that?" Callie whined, a small smile tugging at her lips. A part of her melted at the blondes words and the other part wanted to scream and take Arizona up against the steering wheel. Falling back to lay on the seat, hands covering her eyes, mumbling, "I kind of hate you, right now."

Nodding, Arizona agreed, "I hate myself, too." Blue eyes landed on the taut stomach and she regretted everything she just said. Unable to resist the urge, hands came down to rest softly on Callie's ribs, rubbing circles all over the smooth skin. Smirking when the brunette under her let out a low hiss. "Can you please put your shirt back on before I change my mind?" She tried not to, she willed herself to sit back and not do it, but she couldn't _not_ do it. Lips came down and wrapped firmly around that spot on the caramel skin, knowing how much Callie loved it when she touched it.

Moaning loudly, hands gripping tight in blonde hair. "Arizona, please," the blonde wasn't stopping, that glorious tongue was darting out all over her skin. Feeling the mouth drop lower, forcing Arizona up by the shoulders, "Stop. For the love of god, please stop."

Shifting to lay on top of Callie, naked skin pressing together, elbows resting either side of silky dark hair, "Sorry." Lightly touching their lips together, "It's hard to resist." Anyone that could resist a half naked Callie Torres underneath them deserves some sort of prize. It was beyond difficult to keep her eyes trained on Callie's face when those pert breasts were inches from her own.

Sitting up, reaching into the backseat to retrieve their disregarded clothes, regretfully handing the blonde her t-shirt. Callie let out a heavy sigh as Arizona flung it over her head, effectively covering up the creamy chest. Arizona was still in her lap. Why was she still in her lap? Was she trying to kill her? "You're not moving."

Shooting Callie a questioning look, "Why would I move? I'm driving us home." Leaning back on the steering wheel, pointing to the passenger seat, "You move."

"It's my car," Callie exclaimed, laughing. Avoiding eye contact because she knew as soon as she looked into those baby blues- she would cave. Those eyes, were killers. Keeping her gaze trained on the radio, "Stop doing that."

An eyebrow raised, "Stop doing what?"

Laughing lightly, "You know what. You do it all the time when you want something." Chancing a glance up, and quickly looking away when her accusations were correct, "The pout thing, with the eyes and the lip biting thing." The lip biting thing was enough to make Callie want to give Arizona the car. Repeating firmly, "Stop doing that."

Smiling, taking Callie's hands and wrapping them around her neck, leaning in, "Please? I promise, I'll be super careful." Brown eyes flicked up to her own and she knew she had won, those eyes told her everything without Callie even needing to speak. "Yes! Thank you." Moving off the taller woman to let her sit up and change seats.

Grumbling, shifting into the opposite seat, bringing the seatbelt to wrap around her, "Keep it in fourth gear. There's no way you can handle it in fifth." Callie admitted with a laugh, cutting it short when Arizona snapped her head round.

"I can handle fifth gear," turning on the engine and adjusting the seat. "How long would it take you to get us home from here?" Arizona asked, slipping the car into gear and pulling out of the car park.

Pausing for a few seconds to think, "Uhm, like forty five minutes?"

Arizona smirked, slamming her foot down on the gas, "I'll have us home in less than forty. How does that sound?"

Scoffing, holding on to the seatbelt, glancing at the speedometer, "That sounds impossible. And can you slow down, I'd actually like to live past tomorrow." Arizona driving them home had turned out to be a good idea because Callie was struggling to erase the past half hour out of her head. The way the blonde tasted, the feel of those lips against her own, the site of those round breasts encased in that lace bra. There was no chance that she was going to be able to focus on anything else other than that amazing sight for the duration of the drive home.

* * *

_13th October 2012_

The players were laying on the grass of the training field, the sun beating down on them. Webber had to rush off to his office, to take a phone call and had left them specific instructions to, "Keep training." So, because it was a nice day, they had ignored everything he said and retorted to sunbathing on the grass.

A contented sigh left Addison's lips, "This is the life, huh?" A collection of groans was all she received in response. Sitting up on the grass, eyes locking on her room mate, "Callie, we've been out here for three hours and your skin has already went a shade darker. How is that even possible?" A pair of blue eyes that didn't belong to the Captain snapped round and landed on the Latina. The owner of those blue eyes started to lick their lips.

Shrugging, sitting down in between Lexie and Arizona, albeit closer to the blonde, "I'm naturally tanned. It's a gift." Callie admitted, making sure that she was looking at Arizona as she was speaking.

"I would kill for your tan," Lexie admitted, eyes trailing up and down Callie's legs. A light blush filling her cheeks when brown eyes clocked on to her own, "Sorry, you just have great legs."

"Oh, Arizona, I was at that Italian place with Derek last night and the waitress that always hits on you asked for your number," Meredith informed her team mate. "She's hot. You should totally go out with her."

"Uh, no. I'm good, thanks." Failing to notice Callie's eyes boring into her, "She's not really my type." A chorus of laughter erupted from everyone except Arizona and Callie. "What's funny."

Cristina shot the blonde a dumbfounded look, "She's exactly your type."

Lexie agreed, "Yeah, she is. She's hot and she's brunette." Shifting to face Arizona, "That's pretty much your exact type. Why don't you go out with her?"

Callie's hands had a vice grip on the bottle she was currently holding. She was terrified that Arizona was going to say yes. She had seen this waitress once and she was hot. Really hot. And Arizona was really hot. They could obviously be really hot together. Her jaw clenched tight as the rest of the team continued to berate Arizona into going out with the slutty waitress.

"Oh, and she's half Italian," came Meredith's reply, nudging her best friend when Cristina told her to, "Stop being a lesbian." "Remember when you said that your dream woman would speak another language." Dramatically clapping her hands, "She could be your dream woman."

Arizona rolled her eyes at the sheer irony of the situation. She already had a hotter than hot brunette that could speak another language, and she didn't want another one. Her perfect woman was sitting five inches away from her and the team didn't have a clue. "I'm not really interested in dating anyone, right now."

"Then just sleep with her like you used to do with all those other girls?" Cristina stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

All eyes turned towards Callie when she clenched the bottle tightly, completely crushing it inwards. Several eyebrows raised before they all went back to annoying Arizona.

"So, are you going to call her? Hot brunette." Lexie said in a sing song voice, a wide smile on her face.

Arizona lowered her head, stifling her laughter, "Uh, Lexie, you're a hot brunette. That doesn't mean I'm going to date you, does it?" Blue eyes landed on Callie and she immediately felt terrible. Thinking back to that day on the plane when the flight attendant was hitting on the Latina and how mad it made her. They weren't even dating then and it still bothered her, she couldn't imagine how angry she would be if someone tried to coax Callie into dating someone else whilst she had to sit and listen to it.

A flattered look appeared Lexie's face, "I- Wow. Would you date me?"

"LEXIE!" Meredith all but screamed, looking her sister up and down. "What, are you changing teams, now?"

Ignoring her sister, looking at Arizona, "Would you? Like if I was gay, would I be your type?"

"Yeah. You're pretty hot, I'd date you," Arizona admitted, placing a comforting hand over the tanned one that was laying next to her own. The soccer balls around them meaning no-one could see. Dropping her head into her knees when a series of questions were aimed at her in succession.

"Why don't you just go on one date?" "Give her a call and just see what happens?" "Why don't you want to date anyone?"

The last question caused Arizona to snap. "I'm already dating Callie!" A collective gasp came from everyone around her, ignoring it, she continued, "I'm dating Callie. So, I don't want to date anyone else. I don't even want to _think_ about dating anyone else. So, can you please not ask me to go on a date with another woman whilst my gir..." trailing off when she realized what she was about to say. Girlfriend. It was on the tip of her tongue, so close to being said. Quickly backtracking before anyone noticed, "My- My Callie is sitting right here." Judging by the tight lipped smile that was gracing _her_ Callie's features- the Latina had heard it.

"Well," Cristina began, "Congratulations to the two of you." Dragging her eyes between her two team mates, "The worst kept secret in the history of worst kept secrets has just been confirmed." Scrambling to her feet, "How about a nice slow clap for blondie and Torres?"

Callie and Arizona both grimaced when the rest of the team stood up and started clapping, before they all walked to the other side of the pitch, stating that the two of them should have, "Couple time."

Arizona fingers drummed along the grass, clucking her tongue back and forth, facing Callie, "I- We're still dating, right? I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to just blurt that out, but they just kept pushing and pushing, you know?"

Amused, biting back a laugh, "You really suck at keeping secrets. Do you know that?" A husky laugh escaped Callie's lips when she saw the pout on the blondes face, "You've really got an act for the whole 'speech' thing, Robbins." Turning the palm of her hand and intertwining their fingers. "If you didn't say it- I would have," bringing her face close to Arizona's ear. "I'm glad that you said it because now no-one is going to try and set you up with somebody else whilst I'm forced to listen to it."

"You're really not mad?" Arizona asked, smiling when she received a negative shake of the head in response. Looking around, satisfied that no-one was watching, turning her head and softly caressing Callie's lips with her own.

Pulling back, Callie laughed, "We're at training. Have some self control."

Shaking her head, leaning in again, voice quiet, "I have no self control when it comes to you." Lightly sucking on the Latina's bottom lip, "You should know that by now." Feeling a tongue trace along her bottom lip, Arizona opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. Dropping a hand on to Callie's bare thigh where the shorts had ridden up, groaning at the feeling of the warm sun kissed skin. Breaking the kiss, "Addison was right," a confused look was sent in her direction. "You look even more tanned than you normally do." Dragging her lips up Callie's jaw, whispering, "And it makes you look impossibly hotter than you normally do."

Shuddering, arching her back when those lips reached her neck, "Am I- Am I going to be seeing you, tonight?" Closing her eyes tightly as one of Arizona's hands ventured up the inside of her shorts, stopping inches away from where she desperately needed it to be. Anyone could be watching them. The press could be standing at the outside of the gates taking pictures of them for all she knew, but she didn't really care.

Smirking, trailing her tongue up from that perfectly tanned neck and back to those lips, pecking them gently, "You can see me whenever you want." Regretfully pulling away from Callie when she saw Webber charge through the gate.

"Torres! Robbins! On your feet," Webber chanted at his two players. "You're at training, not at the damned beach having a day out. Stand up."

Getting through the rest of this training session was going to be a mild struggle.

* * *

**Once again, thanks so much for all the reviews/follows and everything. They really mean the world and thank you to everyone who is reading this story. You are all amazing. This chapter didn't really do anything for me, it feels a little...blah. But, the next chapter will have some drama and someone that everyone hates will be making a return. I'm pretty sure you know who it is. Let me know what you think, guys.**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.

* * *

_18th October 2012_

The air was tense. Everyone could feel it. Even the referee had a nervous look on his face, as he stood at the front of the Colton tunnel, awaiting the remainder of the players to leave the changing rooms.

Once again, it was that time.

Seattle Coltons vs. Seattle City.

One of the most highly anticipated matches in women's soccer was taking place, today. The streets of Seattle were eerily quiet in the hours leading up to the match, most people were either at the ground, or preparing to watch the game; someway or another. It had been nearly ten months since the teams last met, that game being one of the most controversial matches in recent history.

The Coltons were seven points ahead of City, still undefeated since the start of the season. City had - in a way - went downhill since Callie left. The midfielder was undoubtedly their best player and they had failed to meet the standard that they once had when she played with them.

Taking a deep breath, Callie came up to stand behind Lexie in the tunnel. It was weird, she noted. Being in the tunnel with her old team mates standing completely adjacent to her. She didn't ever dread games, but for the past week, she had been dreading this one. The City fans were going to boo her, a lot. They thought she was a traitor and in a way- she was. The main reason she had been dreading this game was because of the voice that just came up to stand next to her.

"Wow, Cal. Red and black really suits you," Erica sneered, taking up the position next to her ex-girlfriend. Cold blue eyes dragging up and down the Latina's body, checking her out. A bitter laugh escaped her lips when she was blatantly ignored, "How's being a Colton player treating you, then?"

Continuing to stare forward, brown eyes boring into the back of Addison's head, a weak, "Fine," made it's way out of Callie's mouth. She had expressed her dread to Arizona about seeing Erica, knowing how much her ex managed to get inside her head. The City Captain had the ability to make anyone doubt themselves with all the comments and jabs that she made. So she was taking Arizona's advice and ignoring the blonde. Flinching at the next set of words that left Erica's mouth.

"How's things with Robbins? You two kissed and made up, yet?" Erica had heard the rumours about her ex and the Colton striker. She had seen the photos of the two of them leaving a nightclub holding hands and it pissed her off. "How's that ankle?" Smirking when Callie's fists clenched and her jaw set, "It would be a real shame if anything happened to her, after those four months out. Wouldn't it, Cal?"

If Erica talked about anything else, Callie could have ignored it. But, Erica was basically threatening Arizona and there was no way in hell that she would be able to ignore that. Voice stern, "Erica, if you touch her.."

"You'll what, Cal?" The city Captain quickly interjected, staring her ex up and down. "If I touch her, you'll what?" The only response was a hollow laugh from the brunette. That pissed Erica off even more, she wanted a reaction, so she went in for the kill. Lowering her voice, making sure no-one else could hear, "I'm going to snap her like a twig. She'll be lucky if she can even remember how to walk by the end of this game."

Shifting her body to face Erica, Callie's hands went straight for the blondes shirt, but she didn't get a chance to get a hold of it. Cerulean blue eyes - a shade lighter than the cold ones of her ex - were in front of her in an instant, pushing her back into the wall. Pale hands coming up to cup her cheeks, thumbs rubbing in soothing motions. She immediately felt herself relaxing at the touch. Arizona's touch always had that effect on her.

Arizona had watched the scene from outside the changing room, hanging back until she knew Callie would need her to step in. Eyes locked with angry brown ones, keeping her hands on her team mates cheeks, voice barely above a whisper, "Keep looking at me." Touching their foreheads together, "Ignore her and keep looking at me." She kept her eyes on Callie's until she saw the anger completely melt away. The press weren't allowed in the tunnel and she knew that the only people that could see them were the players from the teams and the refs. Even if there were cameras in the tunnel, she still would have did what she was about to do. Reaching up on her tiptoes and placing a chaste kiss on Callie's lips. "Ignore it, okay?"

Neither of them saw Erica's eyes flash with anger when she saw the kiss.

All the tension melted away from her body in an instant. Keeping her gaze trained on Arizona's, the look in those blue eyes was keeping her calm. Nodding, letting the blonde know that she was okay and re-taking her position behind Lexie. Callie kept her eyes facing forward even though she could feel Erica's eyes staring a hole through the side of her head.

No-one got a chance to say anything else because the referee quickly motioned both teams forward and led them both out on to the pitch. The atmosphere was electric- it could be felt all around the ground. All of the fans were on their feet, clapping and cheering for all the players. The away fans erupted into boos as Callie's name was read out. An even louder chorus of boos filled the air when Erica's name was announced. Anyone that wasn't a City fan; hated Erica Hahn.

The whistle rang out and the game began.

Callie was fuming. This was the angriest she had ever been. For twenty minutes, she had watched Erica roughly attack Arizona at every chance the away Captain got. The challenges were getting worse every time and she was terrified that something bad was going to happen. And that's why she had just roughly shoulder tackled Erica, sending the blonde flying to the ground, and receiving a yellow card in the process. It was her first card of the season, she wasn't a dirty player, but she was just so angry and couldn't stop herself.

The Coltons were winning 1-0, Arizona having scored in the first ten minutes. Meredith had the ball on the right wing, chipping it down the line to Arizona, who had the ball for less than five seconds before being charged to the ground by Erica. The whistle rang out, giving the Coltons a free kick. The referee took out a yellow card and booked the City Captain, much to the delight of the home fans.

Only ten minutes of the first half remained, Callie passed the ball up the pitch, hanging back to cover the defence and letting Lexie run up the field. Faintly hearing footsteps trailing towards her, grimacing when she heard the voice that she never wanted to hear.

"You're sleeping with Robbins? Erica asked in her usual cold tone, coming up to stand directly behind her ex. "When did that happen?" Callie was ignoring her and the anger was starting to increase. "You know she's playing you, right?" The shoulders in front of her slumped ever-so-slightly, but it was enough to show her than she had the Latina's attention. "You're just another notch on her bedpost, Cal. Why would someone like Robbins, go for someone like you?"

Clenching her eyes shut, tight. The words were causing Callie's heart to pound. She knew that she should walk away, but she was frozen to the spot. Erica's voice piercing her senses.

"Look at her, Cal," the away Captain said through light laughter. "She's the golden girl of sport. It's just one pretty face after another, with her. As if she'd ever take an interest in _you_ anyway." Scoffing, "You're not even out to your parents, that's how pathetic you are. You think a gold star like Robbins is going to go out with someone like you? Don't be stupid, Callie." Walking to stand in front of the brunette, smirking when she saw the broken look on her ex's face. "You're nothing. And someone like Arizona Robbins wouldn't waste their time with someone as pathetic as you. Take a look at yourself, Cal. You are nothing. A nobody. " Taking a second to stare Callie down, before jogging back to her own half.

Those words, cut through Callie like a knife. Nothing. She was nothing. A nobody. Erica was right. She wasn't even brave enough to come out to her parents, she was living a lie. A pathetic lie. Arizona was beyond perfect and she was a pathetic mess who was wasting her time. Silent tears started to stream down her face. How had she not realized this sooner? Realized that she was pursuing a woman who was too good for her. The half time whistle didn't even register in her ears. All she could feel was emptiness. Before she knew it, Arizona was dragging her into the medical room across from their changing room. She didn't even remember how they got to this position.

Concern was etched all over Arizona's face, "Callie, what's wrong? You stood in the same position for the last ten minutes of the game." Hands coming up to touch the stunning face in front of her, asking, "Are you injured? Did you hurt yourself?" Blue eyes narrowed when her hands were shoved away from the Latina's face.

Taking a step back, voice void of any emotion, "I uh- I think that you should ask Webber to take you off." Staring into the wall behind Arizona, "Erica- She," at the mention of the name, Callie screwed her eyes up, trying to block out the words that were echoing in her ears. "She keeps trying to take you out, so I think that you should ask Webber to take you off, before she hurts you." A pool of tears were flooding behind her eyes and she took a deep breath, trying to keep them at bay.

Confused, taking a step towards Callie, who instinctively took a step back. Seeing that, caused Arizona's heart to start beating out of her chest. And not in the good way- in the worst way possible. Something was wrong. Callie had that look on her face, that heartbroken look that she hated seeing. "Callie, I'm not asking Webber to take me off."

The words coming out of her mouth were foreign, Callie didn't remember telling herself to say them. "Can you just stop being so stubborn for one minute and do one thing for me, or is that too much hassle for you?" The hurt look on Arizona's face only made her feel more pathetic than she already did. Taking a step back, leaning her entire body weight on the door behind her. She needed to not be here. There was still the whole of the second half to play and she needed to be anywhere, except from here.

That stung. Arizona's jaw tightened and she took another step forward, "I know there's something bothering you and you're really starting to freak me out, so can you please tell me what's wrong?" The desperation in her voice was evident. Panic was flooding her senses, she had never seen Callie act like this before. A lump had formed in her throat when she thought of the possible outcomes of this conversation. Thinking back to the night in the kitchen, she considered ending it, then. And she knew that she would have if Callie didn't talk her down, but Callie wasn't listening to anything she was saying, right now. And that was terrifying her.

An empty laugh escaper her lips, "That's rich. Coming from you." The coldness in her voice surprised herself and it obviously surprised the blonde, who took a step back. The words were spilling out before she could stop them. "Coming from the person who refuses to talk to anyone, about anything," Callie spat harshly. Arizona quickly disappeared from her vision and she realized it was because of the tears that were pooling in her eyes. "Coming from the person that wouldn't even tell their best friend that we were dating. Don't tell me to talk to you, Arizona."

Feeling tears prick behind blue eyes, Arizona lips drew together, shaking her head, "Where is this coming from? You- You were fine in the tunnel and now you're acting like this." Shifting on her feet, voice small, "This isn't you."

"How would you know?" Callie asked quietly, leaning her head back against the door, completely missing the way Arizona flinched at the comment. The day of the next Seattle derby, she was staying in bed. Nothing good ever happened on these days.

"How would I know?" It was the only response she could seem to muster up. She was praying to whoever was listening, begging them not to let what she thought was about to happen- happen.

Drawing her teeth between her lips, ruefully shaking her head, Callie answered, "Forget it." Trembling hands came up to rest over her dark eyes, letting out a deep breath she didn't even know she was holding. Keeping her gaze trained to the floor because she knew if she looked into those blue eyes, she was going to break.

Laughing slightly, "What do you mean forget it? Arizona asked in confusion, hands playing with the bottom of her shirt. "What? You want to just forget about the game? Go back to my place and get some pizza? We can't forget about the game, Callie." Whoever she was praying to obviously wasn't listening because her worst fears were confirmed with the next comment.

"I wasn't talking about the game." Callie admitted, wiping away a tear with the back of her sleeve. _Pathetic. _"I was talking about us." _Someone like Arizona Robbins wouldn't waste their time with someone like you. _Voice breaking, "We should forget about us." Erica's words had broken her. They were so true. Someone as perfect as Arizona, shouldn't be messing around with someone as pathetic as her. Arizona deserved better. So much better. So she was ending it. And Arizona could have someone better. Someone who was worthy.

This is what she had been expecting when Callie stepped into the room. The tears were now freely flowing down Arizona's face, shaking her head vigorously, "No. We're not forgetting about us." It was the same feeling that occurred when Tim died. It wasn't sadness- It was devastation. She felt sick. Physically sick. "Why are you doing this?" It wasn't ending like this, she wasn't going to let it. She wanted Callie. No, she _needed_ Callie.

Avoiding eye contact, wrapping a hand around the door handle, "I'm giving you an out, Arizona; take it." And Callie left the room, ignoring the choked sob that left the blondes lips right before the door clicked shut. Rounding the corner, slipping into one of the bathrooms, locking the door, she sank to the ground and cried. Cried until no more tears were left. They were over.

Stumbling backwards, Arizona grabbed on to the medical bench for support. She couldn't see two steps in front of her, the tears had completely fogged up her vision. They were good. Better than good, they were perfect. Everything was going perfect between them. Wracking her brains, desperately trying to think of something she said or did. And it dawned on her. Erica. It had to have been Erica. Callie had been fine when she left her in the tunnel and the only person on the pitch that the Latina had a problem with- was Erica. They weren't ending because of Erica, Arizona wasn't having that. No fucking way was she having that.

Callie slipped into their changing room, mumbling a quick apology under her breath to an angry looking Webber. Feeling blue eyes follow her with every step she took to sit on the bench. She didn't even play on the same team as Erica and somehow her ex had still managed to ruin her. Ruined an amazing thing with the most perfect woman. They weren't even officially together and she was heartbroken. She had been with Arizona at least five days a week for the past four months and now they were done. She wasn't going to see the blonde outside of training anymore, wasn't going to be able to hug her, to kiss her, to stand in the kitchen whilst Arizona tried and failed to make them dinner. None of that was going to happen anymore because Erica had ruined them. Using the back of her sleeve to wipe away the stray tears that were slipping down her face.

"Torres, are you crying?" Webber asked in concern, looking at his midfielder. She had the same look on her face as the striker sitting four seats away from her.

Clearing her throat loudly, giving a stern look to everyone who was staring at her, "No, Sir. I'm fine. Allergies." It was a dreadful lie and everyone knew it, but she was grateful that they didn't push her. If anyone else even attempted to speak to her, the mountain of tears behind her eyes were going to flow. Webber was speaking, but she wasn't hearing the words. The only words Callie could hear were Erica's. The Chief headed for the door - apparently having finished speaking - and she quickly stood up, leaving the changing room before anyone could talk to her.

Arizona watched the flash of dark hair leave the room. Dark hair that she used to be able to run her hands through when they were kissing. Dark hair that she _would_ have her hands in again because they weren't done, she reminded herself. A voice coming from above her interrupted her thoughts.

"Arizona, what the hell is going on?" Addison asked, dropping down on her knees to look at her friend. "You both came in late. Callie sat crying for five minutes and you've got tear stains down your face. What's going on?"

Looking at her Captain, forcing the words out, "Uh- Erica," the anger cursed through her whole body at the mention of that name. "Erica- She said something to Callie and..." trailing off when she realized she didn't have a clue what to say. They weren't done and she wasn't going to say those words. But, she didn't have a clue what had been said to Callie. And she didn't know what to say.

"What did she say?" The striker wasn't looking at her. "Arizona," Addison snapped, trying to get the blondes attention, "What did Erica say? Why was Callie crying? Did you guys break up."

Break up. A hollow laugh escaped Arizona's lips at the words. They couldn't have broken up because they didn't even get the chance to become a proper couple. A tightening was occurring in her chest. "I- She ended it." Realization set in. What if this couldn't be fixed? What if they really were done? She couldn't deal with that. Callie had been her rock for the past few forward, lowering her elbows on to her knees, a choked sob made it's way out. "Do you- Do you think she meant it?"

Arizona was crying in front of people. And Arizona Robbins never cried in front of people. Addison knew - then - that this was serious. That the two of them weren't just messing around. That they were serious. "Arizona, no. Whatever Erica said has obviously freaked her out." Placing a comforting hand on the blondes shoulder, "Talk to her after the game. Both of you obviously need time to calm down, okay?"

Nodding, sitting up swiftly, wiping her eyes, "Yeah. Okay." Arizona was at the door before Addison even had a chance to say anything else, yanking it open and stalking down the tunnel. Blinking repeatedly, trying to re-adjust to the brightness of the flood lights. Looking around for Callie, the pain in her chest only got worse when she saw the look in those brown eyes. Starting to walk forward, pausing when Callie quickly averted her gaze. A heavy sigh left her lips, the Latina couldn't even look at her. And seeing that made her... relieved. It made her relieved because if Callie couldn't look her in the eye then she knew that Callie didn't mean anything that was said ten minutes ago. They weren't done.

Six players were sitting on yellow cards. And by the way all of them were playing- one of those was about to turn into a red. Shirts were being grabbed, players were being pushed off the ball every time they were in possession. It was carnage. And the fans were loving it.

Callie wasn't loving it, though. Standing back and watching Arizona being hacked wasn't something she ever wanted to see. And the fact that Erica was the culprit was only making her even angrier. Sprinting down the line when Arizona had the ball in the corner, cutting the run short when the City Captain forcefully slid in to back of the striker. Seventy five minutes. That's how long it took her to snap. Stalking forward, pushing her ex as hard as her arms would let her and sending the blonde backwards to land on the ground, hard. It was going to be a red card, she knew it, but she didn't care. Seeing Erica do that to Arizona pushed her over the edge, she only wished that she'd done it in the first half and that would have saved her from hearing anything her ex said. The referees waving hand caught her attention, walking over to where he was standing, simply asking, "Red?"

Nodding, looking at his watch, confirming, "Red card, Torres." Reaching into his pocket and withdrawing the card, raising it above the midfielder's head, "Off the field quietly, please." The smirk on Erica's face disappeared when he walked over to where the Captain was sitting on the grass and immediately red carded her as well, "Off the field, Hahn."

The boos from Callie being red carded quickly turned into cheers as Erica stalked off the pitch. Arizona sat on the grass, shock still, watching Callie walk off the field. For the first time in her life, she didn't care what the outcome of the game was. For the first time in her life, she had something to think about that was more important than soccer. And that something had just been sent off the pitch.

They weren't done.

* * *

Pushing the door open, sighing in worry at the sight of her friend lying on the bed, "I uh- I'm going out to dinner with the rest of the guys." Addison said, never venturing fully into the room. "You wanna come with?" Cursing herself as soon as she asked it. Callie had been in her room for the past four hours, of course she wasn't going to come with them.

Shaking her head, voice hoarse from the constant crying, "No, thanks." Registering a sigh coming from her friend, she kept her arms over her head, refusing to look up. She didn't even know what time it was, she had been in the same position since she got out the shower, going over everything that had happened in the afternoon. Going over everything that she had said to Arizona.

"Okay." Addison turned around to leave, pausing at the door, she turned back around. "I've know Arizona a long time, you know that." Carrying on when Callie hesitantly lowered her hands, "And I've never seen her cry, _ever. _Even when she found out Time died, she didn't cry. And today," inhaling a deep breath, "she sat in that changing room and she cried, Callie. You broke up with her, or ended it, or did whatever you did. And she cried." Leaning against the frame of the door, "I thought you were both just kinda messing around. I didn't realise it was this serious." Callie still hadn't said anything. "I- Do you love her? Because the way you're acting and the way she's acting- it seems like you love her."

Those words, were immediately blocked out. There was enough to think about and Callie didn't need to be thinking about that, right now. "You should probably go. You know how everyone gets if someone turns up late." Throwing in a forced smile for good measure. _Do you love her? You're nothing. It seems like you love her. Someone like Arizona Robbins wouldn't waste their time with someone like you. _There were so many thoughts through her head and her brain wouldn't shut off. And the one person she wanted to talk to, she had basically dumped in the middle of a medical room.

Stalking down the stairs, a wry smile on her face when she saw who was walking through the front door. "You took your time." The red head said, grabbing her coat and throwing it over her shoulders.

Arizona merely shrugged, "Apparently, once you stop crying; it's impossibly to stop." The game had ended 2-0 and she should have been celebrating, instead, she had been lying on the couch surrounded by tissues thinking about everything Callie had said to her. And then - after god knows how long - she sat up and snapped out of it. She dragged herself into the shower, put her clothes on, dried her hair and now she was here. Looking in the direction of the living room and not seeing what she was here to see, pointing to the stairs, "Upstairs?"

Nodding, walking past Arizona, Addison confirmed, "Up stairs. We're all going out for dinner and then we're going out, so you'll have the place to yourselves for the night." Giving the blonde a small smile when the smaller woman walked past her, "I- You're going to fix this, right?"

Stopping in the middle of the stairs, turning to face Addison, "Of course, I'm going to fix it." And she was. She wasn't leaving this house until everything was back to normal. Until they were back to what they were, this morning. Standing outside the familiar door, putting the object that was in her hands on the floor, she pushed the door open and stepped into the room.

Callie froze when she heard the footsteps. Knowing immediately who it was. Over the past few months, she had teased Arizona on countless occasions about how the blonde would always drag her feet when she was walking on carpet. And the footsteps came with that dragging sound, so she knew who was standing in her room, straight away.

"I- uh," Arizona began the start of what would most likely be a huge speech, "I've been sitting at home all night, thinking about what happened and I want to be mad at you for the things you said." Callie looked away from the ceiling and looked at her. "But, I realized that it was Friday night and we always hang out on Friday nights after games. And I was sitting there, on my couch, wanting to be mad at you, but I wasn't, because I missed you." Taking a few steps towards the bed, "I can't remember the last Friday night where we weren't together and I realized that I hate Friday nights, without you." If she didn't cry so much in the hours leading up to this moment then she was absolutely positive that tears would be streaming down her face, right now.

Callie kept quiet because she knew that Arizona wasn't finished and she was right because the blonde quickly started speaking. Hanging on every word, she sat up in the bed and looked at Arizona. If never failed to surprise her- how stunning Arizona really was.

"It's been established pretty clear in the past few months that you know me really well. Better than anyone, probably." Arizona admitted, a tight lipped smile on her face. "But, I know you, too, Callie. And I know that you didn't mean what you said earlier. And I know," pausing for a few seconds before continuing, "I know that Erica said something to you."

"How do you know that.."

"Because, I know you," Arizona quickly interjected. Braving the next move and sitting on the edge of the bed, "So I need you to tell me what she said, so that I can tell you- that it's not true. Whatever she said; isn't true." Brown eyes weren't meeting her own. Pleading almost desperately, "Callie, please look at me."

Remembering the things she said to the blonde earlier and being overwhelmed with guilt. Staring straight ahead, "I'm really sorry about the stuff I said to you earlier. The whole, 'you don't talk to anyone,' things that I said. I'm truly sorry," Arizona quickly cut her off again, pale hands covering her own

"I don't care about that." At the time, the words hurt, but Arizona knew that they weren't meant. The only words she cared about was the ones Erica had said to make Callie look so heartbroken. "Tell me what Erica said. I need you to tell me, Callie." The only response was a pool of tears forming in brown eyes . Arizona had never hated anyone before, but - in this moment - she hated Erica Hahn. Sighing gently, sitting up on the bed and climbing to sit on Callie's waist. Completely relieved when she wasn't flung off. Linking their fingers, voice stern, "Tell me what she said."

Looking into blue eyes for the first time, taking a deep breath, "She said that." The words wouldn't come out, because subconsciously she didn't want to ever hear those words being voiced, again. Soft lips were pressed to her own in the briefest of touches. The words tumbled out in a mad rush, "She said that someone like you wouldn't go for someone like me- that I was just another notch on your bedpost. And that I was pathetic because I wasn't even out to my parents. That I was stupid if I thought that you actually liked me. And she said that I was nothing. A nobody." A bitter laugh made it's way out, "And the worst part of is; it's true. I'm living a lie." Shaking her head, exhaling, "It is pathetic, you deserve better and that's why I said, what I said." By the end of it, several tears were running down Callie's face.

The fact that someone could say those words to another person - let alone to someone like Callie - shocked Arizona into silence. Callie's parents were her biggest insecurity and those words had obviously cut her deep. "Listen to me." Forcing the brunette to look at her, "Listen to what I'm saying. You told me on Tuesday night that Erica gets inside people's heads and you've let her. She knew exactly what she was doing when she said those things. She wanted you to break and she wanted you to end this." Wiping away the tears on caramel cheeks, "The things she said couldn't be more untrue, okay? I've told you before that coming out is huge and you do it when you're ready. And this crap about you not deserving me? That's lies. It's nothing, but lies." Leaning their foreheads together gently, "And you are not nothing. These past few months even before we were dating- you've been everything to me." Hands falling to rest around a tanned neck, "You are not nothing, Callie. And I do not want an out."

For hours, Erica's words had been ringing in Callie's ears and now...nothing. It was like coming up for light. All she could hear was everything Arizona was saying and she couldn't believe that she nearly let this woman go. Smiling, voice teasing, "Did you prepare that or did it just spill out?"

A wide grin took over Arizona's face and a huge breath was let out. Callie's smile had never looked better than it did in that moment. "Half of it was semi-prepared, but once I get going it can be really hard to stop. As you've probably noticed."

Laughing, hands resting atop the blondes thighs, "I'm sorry that I made you cry. I never want to be the one making you cry." Addison's words had really hit her hard and the fact that she was the one making Arizona cry; killed her. "And, I- I'm really sorry for everything I said and I completely understand if you want to end.." a finger against her lips halted the words.

"Nobody's ending anything," Arizona declared firmly. "You had a bad day and you said some stuff that you didn't mean. We all do it and we're forgetting about it. We're not forgetting about _us._" She couldn't forget about them, even if they did end. It was virtually impossible for her to think about anything other than Callie. "And you know how much I.. I care about you." She didn't know what was going to spill out before she said, '_I care about you,' _and she pushed those thoughts to the back of her head. "We're forgetting about today, okay?"

Pulling the hips on top of her in closer, hands wrapping around a slim waist, "Okay. Are we- Are we good?" The response was pink lips latching on to her own, so she took the answer as a yes. Deepening the kiss, slipping a tongue into the blondes mouth. After a few seconds, she pulled away, eyebrow raised, "Do I smell pizza?"

A light blush tinged Arizona's cheeks, laughing, "Uh yeah. I sorta bought us pizza and left it sitting outside." The amused look on Callie's face caused a roar of laughter to tear from her lips, "I was very confident in my abilities of getting us back to dating." A cocky smile playing on her face, "Have you had dinner?" A negative shake of the head was sent in her direction. Climbing off Callie, hopping down from the bed and walking to the door, before a hand quickly wrapped around her wrist, holding her in place.

Grabbing on to the blondes wrist, "No. Leave it." Standing up from the bed and stopping directly in front of Arizona, spinning her around by the waist. The look in those blue eyes told Callie, that Arizona knew what was going to happen. Dropping her hands to the bottom of the smaller woman's t-shirt and bringing it over her head. Pale hands were at her own t-shirt in an instant, tearing it off.

Their lips connected fiercely, Arizona's hands coming to the bottom of Callie's sweats, before roughly tugging them down, revealing arguably the best set of legs she had ever seen. Full lips attached on to her neck and she let out a small whimper. She had waited months for this and it was finally happening.

Tanned hands shakily unbuttoned the bottom of the blondes jeans, yanking them down the length of Arizona's legs. "Are we really..." lips quickly pressed against her own and pale hands were reaching around her back, undoing the clasp on her bra, causing it to fall to the ground. Hastily, her own hands came up and undid the black lace bra that was covering the smaller woman.

They were naked in front of each other, except for their underwear. Arizona's breathing was erratic, unable to take her eyes off Callie's chest. Stepping forward, pushing Callie on to the bed, quickly climbing on top of her. The both moaned at the feel of their breasts pressing together. Dragging her tongue down the Latina's neck, and wrapping it around a hardened nipple. Slipping a thigh in between Callie's legs, trying not to groan at the dampness she felt through the underwear.

She was so wet. It had taken less than a minute and Callie was already dripping. "Arizona, please," a strangled cry made it's way out as the blondes teeth scraped across her ribs. The sight of Arizona nestled between her legs was enough to send her over the edge. Arizona looked up, asking for permission. Nodding her head, "Yes."

Dragging the underwear down those toned thighs, her own arousal hit her in full force when she saw how wet Callie was. Kissing a trail down the caramel skin of those thighs, before finally, taking a long lick of Callie's slit, groaning when wetness collided with her tongue. Why the fuck had she waited so long to do this? The taste of this woman was incredible. Pressing the Latina's hips down on to the bed when they started bucking uncontrollably. She was never going to be able to get enough of this.

A series of moans were leaving her mouth in succession, reaching down, taking a fistful of blonde hair, almost bracing herself for what about to come. Pink lips wrapped around her clit and she let out a scream. It wasn't going to take long, she was so close. Panting out, "I need," Arizona obviously knew what she needed because two fingers slipped inside her core, filling her perfectly. "Fuck, Arizona, please." The heat was coiling low in her stomach, her right leg coming to sit on the blondes shoulder, effectively opening her legs wider. Her orgasm was building, Arizona curled her fingers, hitting the perfect spot deep inside her. Her walls were clenching and with a final swipe of that talented tongue, Callie was done for. A loud cry left her lips, as her orgasm hit her in full force, hips writhing under the pale hands that were holding them down. Aftershocks were rocking her body and Arizona wasn't letting up, pulling at blonde hair, pleading, "Stop. I cant- I cant," she couldn't speak apparently. Arizona had fucked the words right out of her.

Grinning, kissing her way up the length of Callie's body, stopping inches away from her lips. Nearly black eyes fluttered open, "Hi, there. Thought I'd lost you for a second."

Letting out a strangled laugh, bringing her lips up to meet the blondes, moaning at the taste herself on them. That itself, gave Callie a burst of energy, wrapping a right leg around Arizona's waist and gently flipping them over, lips latching on to Arizona's collarbone and trailing them down toward a pert nipple, swirling her tongue around the hardened bud. Dragging her hand down the toned the creamy stomach, pausing, before dipping in below the waistband of the black underwear. Shuddering at the feeling of Arizona's arousal coating her hand. "You're so wet."

A low hiss was all the response Arizona could manage. The feel of Callie's fingers so close to her centre, but not actually touching her was causing her breathing to come out in heavy bursts. "Callie, please. You're killing me." It sounded desperate and she didn't care. Not soon enough, a finger slipped inside and Callie's thumb started circling her clit. A cry of "Yes," tore from her lips, hips bucking wildly when another digit slipped into her centre.

Curling her fingers, stroking at the blondes walls. The sight of Arizona sprawled out underneath her, writhing uncontrollably was causing her own centre to begin to throb, again. Taking Arizona's bottom lip into her mouth, nibbling on it and soothing it with her tongue, she could still taste herself and that made her want to taste Arizona. Lowering herself to lie between the blondes legs, her left hand coming up to stop the trembling thighs from shaking.

Grunting when Callie removed the thumb from her clit, she was so close. Breathing heavily, "Why are you," her own scream cut her off when Callie's tongue starting sucking forcefully on her clit. Pale hands gripped the comforter, knuckles turning white, "Harder, please." A silent scream made it's way out when the brunette met her demands and sped up the pace. So fucking close. Her core was tightening, blue eyes clenched shut and Arizona came with a loud cry, hands gripping dark hair, tight, hips arching high off the bed. She didn't know how long she lay there in dead silence, finally finding a coherent sentence, "I- That was, yeah."

Removing her fingers from Arizona's centre, smirking when the woman under her let out a small whimper. Moving up the bed to lie next to the now silent woman, "You good?" A heavy sigh was let out of the blonde. Laughing, trailing a line of kisses up the creamy jaw, "I'll take that as a yes, then."

Slinging an arm across Callie's waist, nuzzling her face into the caramel skin of her neck, exhaling loudly, "We're never waiting ten months to have sex, ever again. I mean, seriously, what were we thinking?" She'd had good sex before, great sex even, but _that_...Arizona didn't even know what that was. That topped any sex she'd ever had.

Locking their ankles in place at the bottom of the bed, trailing a hand up and down Arizona's back, "We're never waiting more than ten hours to have sex again." It was hard to believe one of the worst days of her life had turned into _this. _Naked cuddling after hot, hot sex, with her even hotter blonde.

The huskiness of Callie's voice caused Arizona's to lean up on her elbow, looking down, a light smirk dancing on her lips, "Ten hours, huh? I like that." Leaning down, bringing their lips together, the taste of both of them etched on Callie's lips caused them both to moan. Breaking the kiss, unable to stop the smile from forming on her face, "I'm super glad we did this."

Brown eyes locked with blue and a mega watt grin spread over Callie's face. "Me too. And I'm sorry about everything that happened, today." Placing a finger over the blondes lips when she tried to interrupt, "Please, just let me say this. I was being stupid and I was upset. And I am so, so sorry that I made you cry. But I don't want to end this." Laughing lightly, "As you can probably tell by my reaction to the superb sex we just had." Arizona let out a giggle and her heart started beating faster in her chest. That sound was going to end her, one day, soon. "I just- Thank you for being so awesome."

Gently caressing full lips with her own. "Don't thank me. And from now on- we talk to each other if we're having a bad day, okay?" Lowering her head back into the crook of Callie's neck, "Can you go get the pizza?"

Sighing in content, "Yeah, just give me five minutes. I don't think my legs are functioning, right now," Callie admitted, closing her eyes, shifting her body further into the warm one wrapped around her.

It had started off as one of the worst days for both of them, but it quickly turned out to be one of the best.

* * *

**When I first started writing this story, I said that I absolutely wasn't going to write smut, but as it's progressed- I've changed my mind. I think it tells the whole story, so I included it. So, yeah, it looks like this story is getting bumped up to an M rating. I'm still getting used to writing and it's getting a little easier, the more I do it. And I'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope you're all enjoying it. It was only one day between this chapter and the last, but another update probably won't come until the weekend. Apologies to any Erica Hahn fans, but someone has to be the bad guy and it's unfortunately her. The reviews really make doing this worth while. It's amazing to read them. Thanks guys, so much.**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.

* * *

_19th October 2012_

A light tapping on the door awoke Callie from her slumber, choosing to ignore it - hoping whoever it was would eventually get bored and go away - and snuggling closer to the warm body wrapped around her. Groaning when the tapping wouldn't let up, carefully dislodging herself from Arizona, trying not to wake the blonde up. Taking a second to just look at the still sleeping woman, it was hard to get over how perfect she really was. The tapping was only getting louder. Slipping out of the bed quietly, throwing on her disregarded sweatpants that were lying on the floor, pulling them on, walking to the door and opening it gently.

Upon hearing the door open, Addison looked up from the floor, a lazy smile on her face, "Hey, Cal. That's me home, as you can probably see. You know, cause I'm standing here," the red head let out a huge laugh, obviously thinking whatever she said was hilarious. "I just wanted to make sure my favorite couple sorted everything out."

Callie rolled her eyes. She was in no mood to be fraternizing with a drunk Addison at this time in the morning, especially when there was a naked Arizona Robbins 10ft away. "We're fine, Addison. Just keep your voice down, Arizona's still sleeping."

A knowing grin worked it's way on to Addison's face. "You totally did it. How was it? On a scale of 1-10? Is she good? She seems like she's one of those lesbians who are really good."

Good was a nice word. But, good didn't describe Arizona Robbins. Callie couldn't find a word to describe how _good_ Arizona really was. And even if she could, she wasn't going to go spilling details about her sex life to her inebriated friend. "You're drunk. Got to bed." Go to bed, so she could go back to naked cuddling with the hot blonde still in her bed.

"Oh, come one, please tell me?" Addison pleaded, leaning against the wall for support. "I promise, I won't tell. How many times did you do it?"

A lot. They did it _a lot_. Apparently, pizza gave you the energy required to have countless rounds of dirty sex. Just thinking about Arizona writhing under her in pleasure was causing Callie's clit to start throbbing. Coughing lightly trying to ignore the sensation between her legs, "I'll tell you in the morning. How does that sound?" Addison was an idiot if she thought she was getting any details.

"That sounds great, Callie. Its just," Addison started, completely ignoring the heavy sigh coming from the pissed off woman in front of her, "I haven't had sex in like forever. And I'm happy that you're finally getting some." Pushing herself off the wall, "You're getting some with your hot blonde girlfriend and I'm not getting any. Why am I not getting any?" The red head whined, looking at Callie like she was a therapist.

She didn't even bother correcting the girlfriend word, she barely even noticed it. Subconsciously, she knew it was because she wanted them to be girlfriends. But, they hadn't talked about it. It would happen whenever it happened. "We can talk about this in the morning, okay?" Callie said, nodding her head. Watching Addison stalk towards her room. Shaking her head, slipping back into the room, quickly ridding herself of the clothes and climbing into the bed. Sighing gently at the feel of Arizona's naked skin pressed against her own.

Feeling the dip in the bed, blue eyes blinked open, confused for a second as to why she wasn't in her own bed and then remembering. Remembering the night she spent with the hot Latina who was currently staring at her. Voice hoarse with sleep, Arizona asked, "Where were you?" The only response was an arm coming around her waist and a tanned face burying into the crook of her neck. Cuddling had never really been her thing, she liked her own space, liked her own bed with just her in it. But, Callie was different, being with Callie was different and she found herself immediately snuggling into the body that she had become so familiar with last night.

Exhaling loudly as the scent of the blonde consumed her, "Addison. She was drunk and she wanted to see if we made up." Trailing a hand over the curve of Arizona's hip, tangling their legs together. If Callie died right now, she would die happy.

Giggling, placing a hand over Callie's that was resting on her stomach, "I think it's safe to say that we made up. What did you tell her?"

"Nothing. I didn't tell her anything." The skin on her arm from where Arizona's hand was running up and down was tingling. "Alone people don't like to here about the together people, Arizona. That's just like a rule of life."

_Together_. Callie just referred to them as being together. A fluttering was occurring in her chest, a wide smile on her face. "The- The together people?" Callie obviously hadn't realized what she said was a huge deal because she carried on talking like nothing had changed.

"Yeah, the together people." Shifting to lay on her side, facing Arizona. "When you're single, you know? And all people talk about is the person they're with. Does that not annoy you?"

Mirroring Callie's position on her side, bringing their breasts flush together, left arm going around a curved waist. "I've never really noticed it." And she hadn't. It sounded terrible, but she didn't really pay attention to any couples. "I suppose, Teddy talks about Henry quite a lot."

"Exactly!" Flinching at the loudness of her own voice. "So when you're single and Teddy talks about Henry, does that not bother you?" Callie asked, hands landing on the toned behind of the smaller woman. There was a great ass and then there was Arizona's ass.

It suddenly hit her. "I- I've not really been single the past few months." Laughing when Callie gave her a confused look, "I mean, the past few months, I've," pausing, thinking back to when they first started this _relationship_, "I've had you. I know we've not been dating that long, but I've liked you for months and we were always flirting and doing whatever the hell we were doing. So I think on some level, I've not really felt single, you know? Because I was always thinking about how much I liked you." The only response was dead silence, "I- Never mind. I sound crazy. That just made more sense in my head. Ignore it." Closing her eyes tightly and burying her head into the pillow. That was the worst thing that could have possibly came out her mouth.

Callie was positive that her heart was about to melt. Lowering Arizona's hands away from her eyes, forcing those baby blues to look at her, "No. That makes sense. It probably shouldn't make sense, but it does." Lightly touching their lips together before pulling back, a mega-watt grin on her face, "God, you are just so cute." Cute wasn't her thing. Callie didn't do cute. And then she met Arizona and suddenly cute became the most adorable thing in the world.

Shrugging, turning to face the other way, pulling Callie's arm around her waist, "It's a gift. What can I say?" Scooting further back into the Latina's front. It was terrifying for her to think about what would have happened if Callie _did_ end them last night. It was beyond pathetic. but she didn't think she'd be able to get out of bed for at least a week. She never wanted this to end. It was only the start of their relationship, but Arizona knew that they were both in this for the long haul. Callie had become the most important person in her life and she wanted it to stay that way. Blue eyes drifted shut when full lips pressed against the back of her neck and the arm on her waist tightened it's grip.

* * *

Grimacing at the sight of Addison running her head under the tap of the kitchen sink. "I don't know why you always drink so much when you clearly can't handle it the next day." Callie said, completely amused. Hangovers were funny when they weren't happening to you and when they were happening to the person that tried to get the details on your sex life, it was even funnier. Taking a long sip on the coffee she just poured, "This happens to you every time."

Addison dragged herself away from the sink, slumping into one of the kitchen stools, opposite an annoyed looking Cristina, "Just shut up. Your voice is cutting me in half." Closing her eyes, fingers rubbing on her temples, "Did you and Arizona sort everything out?"

Shooting the red head a disbelieving look, hopping on to the kitchen counter, "Are you kidding me?" Callie asked in complete bewilderment, the confused look on Addison's face obviously meaning that she wasn't kidding. Shaking her head, speaking through light laughter, "You knocked on my door at 4:30 this morning asking if we made up and I told you that we did."

Grumbling, closing her eyes tight, "I don't remember. But that's great you guys sorted it out. What time did she leave?"

Callie didn't get a chance to answer because Arizona quickly walked into the kitchen, clad only in Callie's t-shirt and her own underwear, completely failing to notice anyone apart from the person she spent the night with. "Callie, did nobody ever teach you that it's rude to leave a pretty girl in your bed after a night of extremely hot sex?" Pausing when she took in the sight of Cristina and Addison staring at her, open mouthed. Stopping short of the fridge, running a hand through messy blonde hair, "Oh, hey guys. How was your night?"

"Not as good as yours, apparently," Cristina mumbled, staring her team mate up and down. "Could you not even attempt to fix the sex hair? I mean, really?" Standing up from the stool, walking past the blonde, "God, I'm so glad I'm going apartment hunting."

Addison and Callie's eyes snapped up to look at each other, both wearing matching grins. The red head was the one to break the silence, "Did she say what I think she just said?"

Nodding, pouring another cup of coffee, "We're finally free. I've waited months for her to say that."

"You're never here, anyway," Addison said, dramatically rolling her eyes. "You spend more time over at your girlf..."

"Why don't you go back to bed?" Callie quickly interjected, not giving Addison the chance to say the dreaded _girlfriend_ word in front of Arizona. They just spent the night together and they didn't need to be dealing with the awkwardness of the _girlfriend_ conversation to follow. She wanted them to have a stress free day. A stress free day with lots of sex.

Forcing herself up from the seat, grabbing the cup of coffee from Callie's hands. "That's a great idea. Nobody bother me for the next seven hours," the red head said, stumbling out of the kitchen.

Keeping her gaze on Addison as she stalked out of the kitchen, before turning it to the blonde, "Coffee?" Licking her lips as those creamy legs walked towards her - the same legs that were wrapped around her last night - stopping directly in front of the counter where she was sat.

Ivory hands ran up the length of tanned thighs, covered only by a pair of skimpy boy shorts. Callie's legs just did something to her, she couldn't explain it. They were so tanned and so completely toned at the same time. Leaning in, stopping inches away from full red lips, "Morning."

Closing the distance between them, firmly pressing their lips together, hands wrapping around Arizona's neck. "Morning. I was gonna bring you coffee in bed, but then Addison clocked me and I couldn't escape," trailing a line of kisses up the blondes jaw.

Moaning gently, lips trailing over the Latina's, "I should actually get going." The thought of going home and packing was highly unappealing when she could be spending her day with Callie, preferably naked.

Callie couldn't hide her disappointment, sitting back on the counter, a forced smile on her face, "No, yeah. You've obviously got stuff to do. That's fine, yeah." She had hoped to spend the day with Arizona, after the day they had yesterday, she just wanted to be near her. She almost afraid to let the blonde out of her sight in case something similar to yesterday happened.

"I'm going home to pack my case because we're going to Miami on Monday and I can't pack tomorrow because we have training," Arizona exclaimed, failing to hold back a smirk at the pout on Callie's face. Lowering her head, sucking on the caramel skin of the taller woman's neck, "Teddy's actually out all day." The only response was hands threading through her hair, effectively pulling her closer, "I was kinda hoping that you'd help me." Trailing her owns hand up the inside of a bare thigh, "I could pack and you could," voice dropping to a whisper, "be naked whilst I packed. And then once I'm finished packing, we could be naked together." Changing positions to suck on Callie's earlobe, "How does that sound?"

That sounded like it had the potential to be the best day ever, Callie thought. Grinning, slipping off the counter to stand in front of the smaller woman, "That sounds okay. I think I could make do with that." The question she had wanted to ask all week was on the tip of her tongue, she just needed to say it and get it out the way. Rip off the band aid, quick and painless. "I was actually going to ask you, if you wanted to stay with me when we went to Miami? You know, I have an apartment and we're only there three nights anyway so...yeah." She had been planning to say it for a while, but she hadn't been planning to say it like that. She didn't even know what that was.

Linking her fingers together around Callie's waist, it was nearly impossible to keep the grin off her face. Shrugging, voice teasing, "I think I could make do with that." Willing herself to wipe the smile off her face, but it wasn't working. Three days of uninterrupted time with Callie was definitely something to smile about. Well, it was more like one day because of training and the game, but it was still something. "Is your apartment near Meredith's house?"

Shaking her head, leaning back on the counter, "No, not really. But, we can still hang out with them during the day, or whatever, if you want?" Callie promised, hoping that Arizona would say no and it could just be the two of them, alone.

A laugh left Arizona's lips. God, Callie was so cute _all_ the time; always making sure whatever they were doing was making her happy. "No, I'm good. I see them all the time." And she did. It was hard to go one day of the week without seeing at least one of them, she loved them all, but sometimes it got a bit much.

Raising an eyebrow, Callie questioned the previous statement, "You see me all the time?"

Because I'm absolutely enamoured with you, Arizona thought. For the month they had been dating, they had saw each other at least five days a week. They didn't feel like two people who had just started dating; they felt like a couple. Like they were officially together. But, that conversation had eluded them and she didn't want to be the one to force the subject. Smiling, "I like seeing you all the time."

Hearing those words felt amazing, she noted. But, there was something lingering as Arizona said them. It felt like potential. And Callie felt like she should just suck it up and put what they were both thinking out there. "I like seeing you all the time, too." The dimples that appeared on that perfect face caused the next words to fly out. "I- Are we together? You know, like a couple? Like a couple who are only dating each other and not dating anyone else, because that's what I want us to be." And she did, she wanted them to be together, so bad. Arizona was on her every thought and she was positive that this was going to last. It wasn't some casual fling. It was the real deal. "And if you're not ready then that's fine; I just don't like not knowing what we're doing."

Blue eyes widened and Arizona's mouth opened in shock. It started off as an innocent comment and now they were having this conversation in a kitchen, half naked, after having just spending the night together for the first time. It should have felt weird and unromantic, she thought, but it didn't. It felt like it was months overdue. Hands threading through dark hair, almost holding Callie in place, "I am ready and I want us to be together. If someone asks me, I want to be able to tell them that I'm with you and that I'm happy being with you."

Relief consumed her, Callie couldn't remember a time where she ever felt this happy. They'd get to the girlfriend topic at one point, but for now, this was the best thing that could possibly happen to them. Pulling Arizona in by _her_ t-shirt, caressing their lips together, sighing in content as the kiss was deepened, a warm tongue gliding with her own. Pulling apart when oxygen became apparent, leaning their foreheads together, still feeling the blondes breath tingling on her lips, "Good, good. That's good." It was better than good, but she could hardly think straight after that kiss. "So, when can we put this naked plan into motion?"

They were a couple.

* * *

_21st October 2012_

Of course. Callie's apartment was exactly as Arizona expected; dark and moderately frowny. The living room was open plan, a huge TV hanging on the wall, a black couch sitting in the middle, and that was pretty much it. There were no pictures on the walls, no nice potpourri bowls lying around, no personality. And it was dark grey. Her girlfriends apartment was dark grey. Grimacing when she thought of the word in her head, it had nearly slipped out so many times in the past two days, and she didn't know if it was allowed to slip out. Walking into the kitchen, sighing, dark red. A dark red kitchen. Callie's voice cut through her.

"Okay, just say it," Callie said, coming up to stand behind the obviously un-amused blonde. "You've got that look on your face." Interrupting Arizona before she got a chance to ask what look, "The look you get when you want to say something, but you don't want to offend me by saying that something. So say it." It would definitely be the colors, she knew that. Arizona hated dark colors and the apartment had a _few_ dark colors.

Turning around, facing Callie, who was standing with her arms crossed and an eyebrow perfectly raised. Sometimes, Arizona forgot how hot Callie really was - just for a split second - and then she remembered that she had somehow managed to score the hottest girl out there. Stunning didn't even come close to describing the woman standing in front of her. The waving of a tanned hand caught her attention, realizing she had been staring and quickly speaking, "It's dark grey, Callie. Your apartment is dark grey." Pointing to the walls, "It's Miami, it's meant to be fun and bright and sunny. And you've painted it dark grey." Opening the fridge door, quickly closing it when she saw nothing interesting, "I can't believe I'm with someone who painted a house dark grey."

A mirthless laugh escaped Callie's lips, "Well, I can't believe _I'm_ with someone who says the word super more than seven times a day. So, I think we're both losers in this situation, Arizona." Stepping forward, grabbing the blonde by the hand, dragging her out of the kitchen, "I'll give you a tour and you can complain about the rest of the place. How _super_ does that sound?"

Laughing, nudging Callie's shoulder, keeping her grip on the tanned hand encased in her own, "You can't pull it off as well as me." Eyes widening when Callie led them into a huge en-suite bathroom, "Wow. This is gorgeous. You're taste in painting clearly sucks, but it's actually a really great apartment."

Callie rolled her eyes and pulled Arizona out of the bathroom, opening the door to the guest bedroom. Pointing to the bed, voice teasing, "So, this is your room. This room is only a mild grey, so I think you should feel right at home here."

Laughing, walking behind Callie as she led them to the last room, "That's cute." Arms going around the taller woman's neck, pressing their lips together twice in succession, "Is this our room?" Our room. That sounded better than it should have. She really had to start saying things in her head, before saying them out loud, because now all she could think about was them both staying in this apartment for longer than three days and permanently residing in said room.

Hands falling to grab a toned ass, "Our room, huh?" Callie commented, liking the way it rolled off her tongue. Pushing Arizona back into the door, lips latching on to the blondes pulse point, fumbling with the door handle, finally opening the door and stumbling inside.

Forcefully slamming Callie back against the door, lips colliding fiercely, moaning at the feeling of a velvet smooth tongue sliding against her own. Feeling her shoulders being pushed towards the bed, Arizona protested, breathlessly, "No, I want you here." Hands falling to fumble with the button on dark jeans, eventually pulling them down those perfect legs, slipping her hand beneath the material of the black thong, groaning as the wetness she found inside coated her hand. Just feeling how wet Callie was, caused her own arousal to spike. Dragging a finger up the length of Callie's slit, smirking as the taller woman's hips bucked off the door, forcing those hips back down, crashing their lips together and plunging two fingers deep into wet heat. "God, Callie, you are so wet."

The only response that formed on Callie's lips was a scarcely quiet, "Yeah." She was trying her best to hold off, but Arizona was hitting that perfect spot with every outward thrust. Head falling back against the door, "More, please more." If she wasn't so close, she would have flinched at how desperate she sounded. A loud cry made it's way out as Arizona's thumb latched on to her clit, circling it repeatedly. "I'm- I'm so close." Brown eyes clenched shut, hands gripped on to the blondes forearms, gasping out, "Harder." Shuddering as the first waves of her orgasm hit, Arizona's lips were on hers in an instant, blocking out the screams that were threatening to spill out, teeth clenched around the blondes bottom lip as she came hard around Arizona's hand.

Teeth scraping across Callie's neck, slipping her hand out and bringing it to her lips, biting back a moan as the taste filled her senses. Brown eyes turned to black and Arizona thought she was going to pass out from the intensity of them. Lips hovering over Callie's, "You have no idea what you do to me."

Seeing Arizona bring the same hand that was just deep inside her and bring it to her own lips caused Callie to snap; it was potentially the hottest thing she had ever seen. Forcefully pushing the blonde backwards, basically throwing her on to the bed, bringing her own t-shirt over her head, before straddling Arizona on the bed. Lips going straight to that smooth neck, "I think you've got a rough idea about what I'm gonna do to you."

* * *

_22nd October_ 2012

It had dragged in. It was meant to be a short dinner with her parents and then she could leave. But, it wasn't a short dinner. Callie had been at her parents house since midday and it didn't look like she would be leaving anytime soon. Only seeing your parents every few months really sucked when it came to situations like this. Glancing at her watch, grimacing when it read 9:37pm. She was tired. Tired and bored. She loved her parents, but she wanted to go home. They had been up at 7:30 this morning for training, and the last time she saw Arizona was at 11:00. And she missed her. She never thought that she would be one of _those_ people. Those people who missed someone after not seeing that someone all day, and yet, here she was; sitting in her parents living room, not listening to a single word her mother was saying, and missing Arizona.

"Calliope, when do you leave on Wednesday?" Lucia asked her oldest daughter, taking a sip from her wine. "Will you have time to do lunch?"

Normally, when her parents called her by her full name, it didn't bother Callie. But, the last time she had heard her full name used, was last night when Arizona screamed it as she came against her tongue. So the full name thing definitely wasn't working for her, anymore. "My flights in the morning, so I won't make lunch, Mamá."

Lucia smiled sadly, "Have you seen what the press have been saying about you and that blonde team mate of yours?"

Keeping her eyes trained to the floor, trying her best not to give an obvious reaction. This was the question Callie had been dreading, she knew her Mother would have heard the rumours. Everyone had heard them. Laughing lightly, "Mamá, that's Arizona. She's," the best thing that's happened to me in a long time, "just a friend. You know how the press get." Giving her Mother a forced smile, almost pleading her to believe what she was saying. _Just a friend;_ saying those words killed her.

Relieved, Lucia let out a heavy sigh, "Oh, thank goodness. For a moment, I actually thought that you might be," a disgusted look crept on to her face, "with her. How can people write those hideous things about you?"

If she ever thought there was a chance of her Mother accepting who she was; it had just been destroyed with a simple sentence. Shrugging, willing the tears not to flow, voice quiet, "People make up lies. Just ignore it."

Completely grateful that had been clarified, Lucia stood up, a bright smile on her face, speaking to Callie and Carlos, "Excuse me dears, I'm just going to use the bathroom."

Feeling completely dejected, Callie shook her head. Her life was going to continue being a lie until she could suck it up and just tell her parents. They were never going to accept that she was gay, and that devastated her. Feeling the phone in her pocket vibrate, taking it out, smiling when she saw who had texted her. The only person that could actually manage to make her smile when she was feeling this awful; Arizona. _I just wanted to let you know that I'm in bed...naked, waiting for you. But, no pressure- Take as long as you need. Also, I can't wait to see you. I super missed you, today. I used the word super because I know how much you love it. _She was doomed. A text like that and she felt like her heart was going to stop beating. Yep, she was officially one of _those_ people.

Noticing the smile on his daughters face, Carlos spoke up, "Is that a friend?"

Looking up from her phone, a light blush tinging her cheeks, Callie answered, "Uh- Yeah, a friend." Deciding not to elaborate, hoping that her father would just drop the subject. He wasn't as pushy as her Mother, and she was ever thankful for that.

Sighing, Carlos was sick of this. The look on his daughters face devastated him. He knew that is was time. This had been going on long enough and he was tired of it, "How long have you and Arizona been dating?"

Brown eyes snapped up to look at her father, her heart rate had tripled in the space of three seconds. If he didn't have such a serious look on his face, Callie would have thought he was joking. She didn't know what to say. Was she meant to deny it? Admit it? Laugh it off? Speechless- She was speechless. The shakiness of her voice betrayed her anyway, "I- What? No, we're not dating! We're friends." Hands were shaking and her breath was coming out in short bursts. One question and her life was ruined. A million things were running through her mind. Erica's words were ringing in her mind and she decided to just say it. She couldn't live a lie anymore. "A month. We've been together a month." About a minute past and her father still hadn't said anything, tears were pooling behind her eyes. "Please, say something."

Carlos stood up, walking over to sit on the couch next to his daughter, "People can't help who they fall in love with, Calliope."

That wasn't right. She must have heard him wrong because there was no way that her Father just said _that. _"What?" No other words were forming, she couldn't think. It was a miracle that she was still breathing.

"I've known," Carlos admitted, withdrawing a handkerchief and giving it to Callie. "I've known for a while, that you liked women. And I don't care." A choked sob was let out of his trembling daughter. Placing a hand on her arm, "The only thing I care about is that you didn't tell me. You're my daughter and I'm not going to lose you just because you want to be in a relationship with a woman, rather than a man."

Sobs were racking Callie's whole body, heavy tears running down her face. Those words, had been imagined so many times over the past few years and now she was finally hearing them. Exhaling, wiping the tears from her eyes, "How- How did you know?"

A small smile on his face, "You're my daughter, I'm supposed to know these things." Looking around, making sure his wife wasn't returning, "And tonight, you seem happy. Happier than I've probably ever seen you. Is she the reason? This Arizona girl, does she make you happy?"

Again, _happy _didn't come close to describing the way she felt when she was with Arizona. Nodding, confirming what he asked, "She makes me very happy." After years of constantly worrying about it; her Father had accepted that she was gay. Callie couldn't believe it. In a way, she actually felt worse, because she couldn't help but wish that her Mother could accept it as well.

"I can accept that," Carlos admitted, lowering his voice. "But your Mother," pausing to look around, before continuing, "she won't be able to accept this. So I'm asking you not to tell her."

Callie knew it was coming, she had prepared for it, but hearing the words still devastated her. "I'm not going to hide Arizona forever." The part that hurt the most, was the fact that her Mother would love Arizona if they were just friends. Anyone would love Arizona if they spent time with her, but they weren't just friends. And there was no way in hell that her Mother would accept a gay daughter and her gay daughters girlfriend. No way.

"I'm not asking you to hide Arizona forever. I'm asking you to hide her until you know that this is serious." The laugh that came out of his daughter let him know that this was already serious, "Just for now, Calliope. Can you keep it a secret, for now?" Smiling as his eldest daughter nodded sadly, "I'm in Seattle next month on business, we should have dinner?"

An eyebrow arched, Callie asked in confusion, "We always have dinner when you're in Seattle."

Laughing, shaking his head, "No. I meant the three of us. You, me, and Arizona. Would that be okay?"

Okay. Her catholic Father was asking if it was okay to have dinner with her and the woman she was dating. It was more than okay. Callie smiled widely, almost sounding desperate, "Yes, Dad. More than okay! You really want to meet her?"

"Of course, I want to meet her," Carlos said, a disbelieving look on his face. "You've barely stop smiling all night and if Arizona is the reason for that then I absolutely want to meet her."

A fresh batch of tears spilled out from behind brown eyes. "I- Thank you, Dad." Immediately being pulled into a fierce hug, Callie held on to her Dad tightly. It was supposed to be a nice catch up with her family, and instead, she had come out to one of her parents. Well, he sort of _brought_ her out, but it still counted. Another hour passed by, and before she knew it, she was standing at the bottom of her bed, watching Arizona sleeping. A small smile crept on to her face when she noticed that Arizona had left her pajamas folded neatly at the bottom of the bed. God, this woman was perfect. Quickly stripping her clothes off, throwing the boy shorts and tank top on, climbing in to the bed, gently moving into the middle and draping an arm over the blondes waist, pulling her close.

Stirring when she felt an arm go around her waist, Arizona leaned back into the embrace, "How was dinner?"

Dropping a light kiss to Arizona's shoulder, "It was fine. I thought you were sleeping." It was hard to get over how perfect this felt; being in bed cuddling together. Running her hand along the smooth skin under Arizona's t-shirt, a t-shirt that was actually her own, voice turning teasing, "You told me that you were naked. And wearing my t-shirt doesn't constitute as being naked."

Laughing, hand going over Callie's, "I was naked. And then I got cold, so I put this on because I was cold." She had planned to be naked and ready for Callie when she came back, and now, she was so tired and could hardly lift her head off the pillow. "Is it sad that I really missed you, today?" They had saw each other for two hours at training and then Callie had to rush off to be with her parents. And tomorrow, they had training and then the game at night. So much for _alone_ time together.

Thank god. Callie thought she was the only one that missed her. "Probably, but I missed you, too. So we can be sad, together." The stress of the situation with her Mother had quickly evaporated. "My Dad knows about us."

Freezing, turning around to face Callie, propping up on her elbow, "You told him? What did he say? Are you okay?"

The last question just about broke her. Smiling, "He said that he didn't care. Can you believe that? Years of being terrified of telling him and he just says that he doesn't care." Arizona's right hand came up and started lightly rubbing the side of her cheek, leaning into the touch, "Why can't my Mom accept it?" Closing her eyes tightly, she had said when she left her parents house that she was going to stop thinking about it, but that was proving easier said than done. Voice almost hysterical, "I mean, it's 2012. Everybody's gay, what does it matter?"

Right leg resting in the middle of Callie's, "You really think there's no way of her accepting it?" It was hard for Arizona to believe that some parents couldn't accept their kids sexuality. Her parents didn't care and Tim didn't care. She was brought up to believe that, 'Love was Love, and sexuality didn't matter.' The thing that surprised her most, was that Callie looked more angry than upset.

A hollow laugh broke from her lips, "Uh, no, Arizona. I don't think there's any chance of her _ever_ accepting it. And, I'm done worrying about it, because the look on her face when she was talking about you tonight; it made me sick." It was a look of pure disgust, and even thinking about it made Callie so angry. "What kind of person can't accept their own child? It's insane. And my dad? He said that he knew I liked women and that he's known for a while. That just proves that he knows me." Pausing to take a breath, "And she obviously doesn't know me, or she does and she's just so far in denial that she can't admit it. My sister doesn't care, either, she spent half the night asking if you were as hot in person because you always look so hot in every picture she sees you in. The only person that cares is my Mom, I just don't see why she can't accept it." Finally noticing the shocked look on Arizona's face, "That was a lot, huh?"

Mouth slightly agape, "I'm guessing you've been holding that in for a while?" Arizona asked, half amused/half concerned. Lying back down on the bed, opening her arms, "Come here." Chin resting on Callie's head as the Latina snuggled into her chest, lightly scratching dark hair, "If you wanna tell her, then you tell her. And if you don't, then don't. I'm not going to force you to do anything. Whatever decision you make; I'll support you."

Sighing into the crook of the blondes neck, "Okay. I'm giving it four months and then I'm telling her." That was long enough, Callie noted. In four months, they would be coming up for six months together and she wasn't going to hide their relationship past that point. It wasn't a case of _if_ they were still together, it was the case of _when_ they were still together. In four months - when the team travelled back to Miami - Callie was telling her Mom that she was gay and in a relationship with a woman.

"Four months." Arizona wasn't asking for confirmation, she was simply saying the statement out loud, almost preparing herself for the outcome. They didn't need to think about it now, they still had four months before anything happened. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her head, she wasn't going to think about that, right now. Lifting up the back of Callie's t-shirt, groaning at the sight of sun-kissed skin, "We've been here two days and you've gone four shades darker. Are you trying to kill me?" Before Callie, she didn't see the fuss about tanned girls, but now that she was with Callie; _that_ tan would most likely be the death of her. She could barely keep her hands off her Latina.

Laughing into Arizona's neck, "Jeez, calm down. It's just a tan." Lowering her voice, so that it was barely audible, "Speaking of dinner with my Dad: We have to go to dinner with my Dad next month." Clenching her eyes shut, preparing to be turned down. Brown eyes snapped open when they heard Arizona's response.

"That's fine. Everybody loves me." Shrugging nonchalantly, "I have a gift with people." The only response was a gentle laugh from Callie. Turning on her side, so that she was looking deep into the brown eyes that she had fell in love with, they looked sad and that made Arizona sad, "Stop worrying about this thing with your Mom. She's not going to disown you, or anything. Have you met you?" Reaching down, lightly caressing Callie's lips with her own, "Nobody in their right mind would ever give someone like you up." Taking a second to think about how amazing this woman actually was, "And I'm certainly not going to. So in four months, we can deal with this together, because I'm not going to let you deal with this on your own, okay? I promise you that."

Promise. Arizona had promised that they would still be together in four months. Hearing that, caused a mega-watt smile to appear on Callie's face. Resuming her position in the crook of the blondes neck, tangling their legs, arm going over a slim waist, "Okay."

Neither of them knew it, but in four months, Callie would have to make a decision that would change her life. _Forever_.

* * *

**I am so sorry about the length between updates guys. I know I said the weekend, but life gets in the way sometimes. So yeah, apologies to everyone who reads this story and was expecting an update. I remember reading a review where someone asked if this story could go in a different direction with the 'Callie's parents storyline' and when I first thought of this story, I was going to go in the 'Carlos doesn't accept Callie route,' but as you can probably see; when the conflict does come, it won't be coming from Carlos. Thanks for all the lovely reviews/follows etc. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And of course- Feedback is always welcome.**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.

* * *

_25th October 2012_

Teddy looked between Arizona and Callie, a mild scowl on her face. These two were sickening, she thought. They were in the middle of a training session and they still couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Made worse by the fact that they were completely unaware that everyone could see them looking at each other. Turning to Arizona who was standing next to her, "Do you even realize how lucky you are?"

Blue eyes zeroed away from Callie, focusing on Teddy, tearing the huge smile off her face, "Of course I realize how lucky I am." Arizona admitted, noting what a stupid question that was. "Look at her, Teddy." Slightly nodding her head in Callie's direction, trying to remain discreet. "Look at those legs," biting her lip at the thought of those legs wrapped around her waist. She had a problem and she knew it; the problem was being absolutely obsessed with Callie's legs. She couldn't help it; they were just so perfect. "One look at her and I realize how lucky I am."

Shooting Arizona a disbelieving look, "That's not what I mean. For the love of god- I meant because you can see each other whenever you want." Shaking her head at the answer she just received, "I just- I only ever see Henry twice a week and then there's you two and your stupid sickening looks that you always give each other. You can see her as much as you want and you should know how lucky you really are."

Laughing, brushing the blonde hair away from her face, "Oh, sorry. You should probably have started with that." Moving on to the initial subject, "But, yeah, I know what you mean." She didn't have a clue how she would cope if her and Callie were in the same position as Teddy and Henry. Only seeing Callie twice a week; there was no way in hell she would be able to deal with that.

Agreeing, Teddy answered, "You're with each other a lot these days." It was rare for her to go into her house and not see Callie. The two of them were inseparable. "Do you not get sick of seeing each other so much? At training, at home, at games; that's a lot."

Pausing to think, Arizona remembered when she was with Joanne, and how it would drive her crazy if she saw her ex more than twice a week. Her relationship with Callie was the total opposite, she went crazy if she didn't see Callie for more than two days. "No, I never get sick of seeing her. I think if I was with anybody else then I would, but with her it's just...different." Rolling her at eyes at the look Teddy was currently giving her, "Last night she came over for a half hour and then she had to leave, and when she left, I really missed her." Catching Callie's eye, giving her a tight lipped smile. "It's never been like that for me before. I've never felt like this about anyone." Slightly shaking her head, a small laugh leaving her lips, "She's ruined me, Teddy. She's all I think about _all_ the time. She's just," a dreamy sigh made it's way out, "She's amazing."

Looking her best friend up and down, Teddy did not expect to hear that- Arizona never spoke about feelings and emotions. Placing an arm on the blondes shoulder, shifting them away from prying ears, "You know, there's a word for what you just described, right?" Chuckling when the only response was a confused look. "It's called love, Arizona."

Glancing in Callie's direction, sighing heavily, "Yeah." There was nothing else she could say. There was nothing else she wanted to say. It was far too soon to be throwing _that_ word around. And talking about it would only cause a million questions to run through her mind. She knew that they would say it at one point, but she also knew that it wouldn't be happening in the near future. Smirking when she heard Teddy's next question.

"How's the sex?" Teddy inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"It's unbelievable," Arizona admitted, pulling Teddy to the side. Dropping her voice to a whisper, "Have you ever been with someone who is really hot, but they suck in bed?" Continuing when she received a nod of confirmation, "Well, she's the opposite. She's ridiculously hot and she's amazing in bed." Amazing was an understatement, she should have used the words, 'earth shatteringly mind-blowing.' "Every day, I wake up and I feel like I went for a ten mile jog the day before." It was strange to think it, but since she'd started having regular sex, she felt like this was the best she had ever played. "This is the fittest I've ever felt. I think it's because I'm training so much and I'm getting regular work-outs at home."

Teddy laughed, chancing a look at Callie, "I'm straighter than a pole, but she really does look like she gives a good work-out."

Scoffing. _Good. _That didn't cut it. "Trust me, she gives an extremely _good_ work-out." She had sex this morning, and she was already thinking about having sex when she got home. Arizona was silently thanking whoever came up with the, 'Honeymoon stage of the relationship.' God, she loved the honeymoon stage. And being in that stage with Callie was arguably the best thing ever.

"Are you guys official?"

Snapping out of picturing Callie naked, Arizona cleared her throat, "Uh, we've not spoke about it. We're not dating anyone else, but we've not had the girlfriend talk." A light blush covered pink cheeks, "I actually call her my girlfriend- I just don't call her it to her face. Is that sad?" Saying that out loud- sounded sad, she noted.

"Yes."

Nudging Teddy's shoulder, dimples threatening to pop out of her face, "We can't all be like Ten Date Teddy, huh?" Failing to control the laughter spilling from her lips. "Me and my girlfriend made that nickname up. It's funny, right?" Cutting the laughter short when a murderous look was sent in her direction. Shrugging, "We say it because you become official after ten dates, it's..."

"I know why you say it," Teddy quickly interrupted, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "She's good for you," sincerity lacing her voice. Seeing the blonde give her a questioning look, she pushed on, "You're different when you're with her; good different. I think we can all say that you weren't the most pleasant person to be around at the start of the year." A guilty look appeared on Arizona's face. "But, the past few months, you've been happy." Emphasizing the point, "Really happy."

It was true. Arizona was happy; happier than she had ever been. And she knew that the brown eyes that were currently focused on her were the reason why. Agreeing with Teddy's statement, "Yeah, she is good for me."

* * *

_28th October 2012_

Lining the color chart up against the wall, taking a step back, attempting to see it from a different angle, "What about this one?" Callie asked, turning to face Arizona. "It's called, 'Slated Charcoal'. Do you like it?" There was no point in even asking the blonde if she liked it- they had been trying to pick a color for her room for the past hour and Arizona had said no to every single one she showed her.

Screwing her eyes up, taking a step forward, pausing for a second before answering bluntly, "No." A burst of laughter escaped her lips when Callie's hands covered her eyes and the Latina leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry, I just hate grey. What's your fascination with grey?" Arizona didn't do grey, ever.

Sighing, walking over to the bed, picking up a different color chart, "I don't have a fascination with grey, I just think it's a neutral color." It was a weird situation; the two of them standing in a bedroom deciding what color to paint the walls. "I feel like we're moving in together." It slipped out, and as soon as Callie said it- she regretted it. What a stupid thing to say, now Arizona was going to think she was some creeper who wanted to U-Haul after barely two months of dating.

Scoffing, snatching the color chart out of tanned hands, "Trust me, Callie, if we ever move in together; you are not decorating," completely missing the way brown eyes shot up in disbelief. Scanning the chart, pointing to the middle of the paper, "What about this one?"

"Teal?" Callie questioned, laughing. "You want me to paint my room teal?" The laughter only increased as Arizona nodded her head, resulting in the shaking of her own. Teal. She was dating a person who liked the color teal. Teasingly nudging the blondes shoulder, "No offense, but your entire house looks like it's been painted by seven year olds, so your opinion isn't doing much for me."

Lifting an eyebrow, a look of mock offence etched on to her face, "Seven year olds?" Struggling to keep the smile off her face as Callie grinned wildly, "You know, if you weren't dating me- I'd be convinced that you have virtually no taste." Arizona quickly backtracked when she thought of her favorite possession that belonged to the Latina, "Except for that leather jacket." God, she loved that leather jacket. Often, she found herself wishing she could just lock the two of them in this room with Callie only wearing that leather jacket. Quickly deciding that scenario would be happening at one point; preferably in the near future.

Callie rolled her eyes. Although, she secretly loved that Arizona had a thing for that jacket. Standing directly in front of the blonde, looking straight into blue eyes, "Red?"

Red wasn't happening, she noted. "No, there's only one shade of red, and that's blood red," Arizona commented, toying with the waistband of Callie's boy-shorts. Swinging the tassels around her hands, "Mint green?"

Hell no. Being a relationship with someone that even liked the color mint green was hard enough, so there was no way in hell she was living in a mint green room. "Nope," trying to control her breathing as Arizona's hands ventured inside her shorts. Callie wasn't backing down- she was winning this, whether Arizona liked it or not, "Purple?"

Pausing to think, a smile covering her face, purple didn't sound so bad, Arizona thought, looking around the room. "That could work." Blue eyes scanned down the chart, "I saw a nice lilac on this."

Snatching the piece of paper of out Arizona's hands, biting back a laugh at the pout that appeared on the smaller woman's face, "I said purple, not _lilac._" Even the mere thought of that color was annoying. "Are you forgetting that this is my room?" Taking a step forward, bringing them within inches of each other, keeping her face deadly straight.

Tilting her head, wiping the small smile off her face, mirroring the serious look on Callie's face, "If you paint this room grey or red, then I'm not sleeping in it." That was a lie and they both knew it, Arizona just wanted to see how far she could push Callie. It could be painted black and she'd still sleep in this room.

They both held eye contact, staring each other down, willing the other to break. After about a minute of intense staring, they both broke and started laughing. Arizona was the first to speak, arms going around Callie's neck, "It has to be inviting, it's a bedroom."

"Inviting? The only person I'm going to be inviting in here is you," came Callie's amused reply. Stopping one of Arizona's hands before it could dip inside her underwear. They were doing this her way for once. Stating firmly, "This is my room." Gently pushing the blonde backwards so that her knees were touching the edge of the bed, "We do things my way, in _my_ room."

Arizona visibly shivered at the comment, voice several tones lower than it's normal pitch, "Can you show me how to do it your way?" The only response was Callie pushing her on to the bed and quickly straddling her waist, full lips pressed deliciously against her own. Swallowing Callie's moan as the kiss was deepened, tongues gliding together. She was positive that she was already soaked, and Callie's knee brushing against her clit wasn't helping matters. Feeling Callie lean back, quickly sitting up and letting the Latina strip her tank top off, before being forcefully pushed back down, lips latching on to her neck.

Making fast work of the blondes shorts, tearing them down those creamy legs, settling in-between them, placing open-mouthed kisses along a toned stomach. Arizona's hands gripping her hair made Callie sit up, "Turn around."

In her aroused state, Arizona wasn't sure that she heard right. Panting out, "You want me to turn around?" A nod of approval caused her clit to start throbbing, it was almost painful how much she needed Callie to touch her. And the thought of being taken like_ that, _she couldn't even begin to think about the thought of Callie taking her from behind. She was already trembling with anticipation.

Smirking, leaning down, taking a fleshy ear lobe into her mouth, sucking on it hard, before whispering, "I'm showing you _my_ way." Groaning as Arizona turned around and that perfect ass came into view. Knees going to either side of the smaller woman's hips, unhooking the clip of the black bra, nails scraping down the length of the blondes back. A persons back wasn't meant to be sexy, but somehow, Arizona's was.

Arizona's eyes were closed tight, knuckles were turning white as ivory hands clenched the comforter in a death grip. Lips pressed against the back of her shoulder blades, she was almost afraid to let out a moan. Once she started- it would be hard to stop. "Please, Callie."

That's what Callie was waiting for, she wanted Arizona to beg. Dragging down the black thong, making sure to scrape her hands across that ass, "Please what?" Gently kneading the muscle's that ran under the skin of those firm shoulders. She was sure that Arizona would be able to feel the heat radiating from through her own shorts.

Trying her best to lift her head up, however she was unsuccessful as Callie's thumbs started digging into the bottom of her back causing her head to fall forward on to the bed. Whining loudly, surprised at the huskiness present in her voice, "Callie, I don't need a massage." She needed Callie to fuck her, right now. Whimpering slightly as those perfect curves pressed fully into her back and lips covered her neck.

Whispering, as close as possible to Arizona's ear, "I know what you need." She knew what Arizona needed, she could see the arousal covering the blondes entrance. "Just relax and I'll give you _exactly_ what you need." Nudging toned legs further apart, settling one of her own legs in between them, half lying on the bed/half lying on the quivering body under her. Propping up on her elbow, dropping a hand to run up the inside of Arizona's thigh, dragging a finger - painfully slowly - over a hardened clit.

Arizona couldn't control the noises that were leaving her mouth, she could feel the wetness dripping down her thighs, and judging by the husky laugh that just left the Latina's lips- so could she. A strangled cry of, "Calliope," left her lips as two fingers thrust inside. Her centre was already clenching, and those fingers weren't moving. Spotting Callie's hand - the one that wasn't buried deep inside her - shakily lifting her own, and gripping the tanned one tight. Pleading desperately, "Please let me come. I need- I.." swallowing her own words as those stilled fingers began to pump in and out of her. Already painfully close to jumping off the cliff, "Yesss, Callie."

She didn't peg Arizona Robbins to be loud in the bedroom, but it was quickly becoming apparent that the blonde _was_. That was a bit hypocritical, Callie thought. Normally, it was her that was screaming as Arizona did whatever the hell she wanted with her. Slowing the rhythm of her fingers, moving them deathly slowly, making sure to hit that spot inside the blonde that always made her cry out, biting back a groan as it happened right on cue. The physical connection of Arizona holding her hand was the only thing stopping her from reaching down and rubbing her own clit. Shifting her left leg, bringing it under Arizona's, moaning loudly at the friction that was created on her clit from being pressed against a naked thigh. She could come like this and she _would_ come like this. Seeing and feeling Arizona come undone under her was doing unbelievable things to Callie's body.

It was too much; Callie thrusting into her, feeling Callie thrust against her. Arizona was so far gone, she couldn't bring herself to reach her hand down and touch the Latina. Pleasure was building deep inside her, she could feel it stirring. Pressing her forehead further into the mattress, willing herself not to scream, panting out repeatedly, "Don't stop. Do not stop." Feeling Callie's head press into her shoulder, taking her spare hand, forcefully gripping silky dark hair, "More. Fuck, Callie, I-" the words wouldn't come out. It hit her like a bullet- ripping through her entire body. Ankles clenched together, the grip on Callie's hair tightened, and she came with a loud scream, thighs shaking uncontrollably, teeth digging into her own lips.

The body beneath her stilled, but Callie was still so close, she was seconds away from coming. Quickly pulling Arizona's hand down past the barrier of her underwear, spreading her legs, hips arching off the bed as the blonde finally got the hint and started lightly stroking her clit. Hissing, gripping a naked thigh, "I'm so close." Hearing Arizona come so loudly whilst pulling her hair had pushed Callie too far. Those slim fingers didn't need to go inside, a few more thrusts and she was done for, grunting loudly as her orgasm washed over her. Sighing loudly in satisfaction, "I don't..." she didn't even know what that was. Only Arizona could manage to make her come after hardly even touching her.

Somehow finding the energy, Arizona rolled on to her side, burying her head into the crook of Callie's neck, exhaling loudly, "You've killed me." She had never come so hard in her life; there was no way she'd be able to walk straight tomorrow. "I have to sleep here tonight because I can't move."

There was nothing better than hearing Arizona's, '_I just came voice.' _That had quickly become Callie's favorite thing to hear. Already feeling her eyes drifting shut, forcing herself upwards, grabbing the blanket from the bottom of the bed, throwing it over the both of them, before settling back down next to Arizona. Remembering what the blonde just said, questioning, "You never sleep here?" She was starting to think that Arizona was one of those people who refused to sleep in other peoples beds. Other than the first night they spent together; Arizona had never stayed over.

"It's because, I don't like waking up with half the team staring at me, knowing that we had sex the night before." Arizona hated those looks, especially when it was Cristina doing it. "And I like it when we sleep in my bed. I like having you to myself, with no prying eyes. Is that weird?"

A warm feeling washed over her. Arizona really had a way with words, even when she wasn't meaning it. Laughing, Callie agreed, "Yes, you're definitely a weirdo. But, you're my weirdo, so I'm not complaining." Closing her eyes, revelling in the feeling of Arizona wrapped around her. It amazed her, how well their bodies fit together. She would happily fall asleep like this every night if she could.

* * *

_2nd November 2012_

It was time like this that Callie regretted ever giving up her apartment. _This_ being Cristina asking her to cook dinner for her boyfriends birthday because she couldn't be bothered to even attempt it. Cutting her team mate off before she could go any further, "Cristina, I'm not cooking your boyfriend dinner and letting you take the credit for it. So shut up and stop asking me." A half hour. She had been sitting in the kitchen listening to _this_ for a half hour. "When are you moving out?" Soon, please say soon, Callie begged.

Cristina ignored the second question, sounding as bored as ever, "But, I told Owen I'd make him dinner." Confused, looking at Callie, "How is he meant to get dinner if you don't cook for him?"

Sighing thankfully when Arizona walked into the kitchen, a bright smile etched on to her perfect face. Gently touching their lips together as the blonde stopped in front of her, "Hey." That was a new thing; kissing when they saw each other. It made them feel like a real couple and she loved it. Loved being open about their relationship.

"Hey," Arizona replied, taking Callie's coffee out of her hands, sipping it, slipping into the stool opposite the Latina. Looking between her two team mates, "Why aren't either of you ready? We're supposed to leave in twenty minutes."

Once again, Cristina avoided the question. Focusing on Callie, "Come on, Torres, you make blondie dinner all the time. Why can't you do it for me? I'm your roommate."

Scoffing at the comment, "_Blondie_ is my girlfriend. And you are not." Something Callie was infinitely grateful for. "Maybe you could pretend to actually care and attempt to make him dinner?" Shaking her head in disbelief as Cristina shot her a filthy look and stalked out of the kitchen. Lowering her head on to the table, speaking into her hands, the words coming out slightly muffled, "I should have kept my apartment. She needs to move out because I can't deal with her anymore." Looking up at a stunned looking Arizona, pointing to the door where Cristina just left, "Do you see what I have to deal with? Asking me to make dinner for her boyfriend, what the hell is that?"

Girlfriend. Arizona couldn't focus on anything else, except Callie saying that word. She had wanted to hear that for months and it had finally been said. After constantly holding it in, Callie had gone and blurted it out. And her _girlfriend_ obviously hadn't even noticed that she said it, because the Latina was currently looking at her with a questioning look, eyebrow perfectly raised. Snapping out of it, taking a sip of the coffee, "Calliope, I've played on the same team with that woman for years. You don't need to tell me what she's like. Trust me, I know exactly what she's like." This was perfect, she thought, glancing at her watch, the fact that Callie had said it so naturally. That they just sort of fell into this without having to have that awkward conversation.

Screwing her eyes up, looking Arizona up and down, "Why are you smiling?" Leaning over the table, hands wrapping around soft pales one briefly, before snatching her coffee back. The grin on the blondes face only got bigger and she started laughing, "Seriously, what's wrong with you?" It was the dimples. They got her every single time. A smile covered her own face, looking Arizona up and down.

Shaking her head, standing up, grabbing a tanned hand, "Nothing." Although, the smile on her face completely betrayed the comment. "You have to get ready. We have to leave, soon." Playfully slapping her girlfriends ass as she walked by her, "Game face on, Torres. Let's go."

* * *

It was brutal. If you asked any Colton player at this particular moment- every single one of them would tell you that this was the hardest game of the season. It was the first leg of their Champions Cup game against Rio De Janeiro. The first half had gone smoothly up until the 40 minute mark when April Kepner mistakenly slipped the ball into her own net; resulting in an own goal and the Rio team taking the lead. The second half was a moderate improvement- Arizona having scored an equalizer shortly after the re-start. The Rio team had surprised everyone. Most of the bookies had completely written them off; offering high odds on the away team causing an upset.

With ten minutes of the game remaining, it was looking possible.

The game needed a change, Webber knew that. He just didn't know who to take off. They were all playing well, but something wasn't quite clicking. Shifting his gaze, eyeing up the players that were on the bench, unsatisfied with what he was seeing and turning back around. No-one on the bench was going to have a major influence on this game. There was only ten minutes left and every single sub was far too inexperienced to deal with the pressure of a Cup game. A look of disappointment masked his features as April Kepner - once again - gave the ball away. He needed to have a talk with that girl, she was so up-tight all the time. Putting it in the back of his mind to make sure he booked her in for a massage at some point, this week.

Callie was sprinting for the ball, a look of pure determination on her face, completely failing to notice the Rio number five that was also making a beeline for it. She either got there a second too late, or a second too fast because the away player cleared the ball as hard as she could; resulting in the ball connecting fully with the left side of the Latina's face. The crowd stood up as soon as the ball made contact, gasps and groans falling from everyone's lips. The loudest one being from the blonde striker who was currently running toward the fallen player.

Wincing, both hands covering the side of her face that felt like it was on fire. How the fuck had she not managed to notice another player running 5ft away from her? Callie was willing herself not to cry. This game was being broadcast in front of millions, not including the fans that were actually present in the ground. Attempting to open her left eye, letting out a sharp yell when a jolt of pain cursed through her whole head. That ball, could not just be a ball, she thought, trying her best to get up off the grass. It felt like a baseball bat was just slung over her head. She couldn't think straight, it was hard to focus on anything, other than the pain in her head.

Kneeling down beside the midfielder, touching a hand to her shoulder, Arizona's voice was frantic, obviously worried, "Callie, hey! Are you okay?" The only response was a low grunt. Gently stroking the back of dark hair, "Callie, let me see your face. Turn around." Turn around. The last time she'd heard those words was when Callie was fucking her from behind. What a drastic contrast in situations. Trying to coax the other woman into turning around, failing and looking up, meeting Webber's eye, signalling for him to take the midfielder off. Leaning down, saying, "Callie," over and over again, every time louder than the last. Voice low in the Latina's ear, "Callie? Honey, are you okay? Calliope!"

It was the _honey_ that caught Callie's attention. A lazy smile appeared on her face, although it quickly faded when it only caused the pain to increase more. Slowly turning around, lying on her back, hands still over her face, "I'm fine. Just give me a minute and I'll get up." She had been hit with the ball before, but not like this. The force and speed of it was terrifying. She was not marking that player in the next leg, that was not happening. Registering Arizona's hand rubbing the back of her neck, finding the energy to sit up on the grass. Brown eyes clenched shut tightly, and a weak, "Ouch," was let out.

The game was a distant memory. Shifting to sit next to Callie, Arizona's hand going over the tanned one that was covering the Latina's face, voice sympathetic, "Let me see."

Shaking her head, lightly pushing Arizona's hands away, "No, I'm ok." She was not okay, she just didn't want to seem like a helpless loser in front of her hot girlfriend.

The referee interrupted before Arizona could say anything else, "Number 9, you're being substituted. Do you need medical assistance?"

"No," Callie replied, grasping the blondes hand as she pulled her up. Doubling over immediately, sighing loudly at the unbelievable pain. How could a fucking ball going off your face hurt this much? Feeling Arizona crouch down next to her, standing up straight, smiling, although it looked more like a grimace, "I'm fine, really. Don't worry about it." Stalking past the referee and trudging towards the side-line, waving Webber off before he even had the chance to say anything. She needed a hot bath, preferably with her even hotter girlfriend.

Because she wasn't fine, she was in fucking agony.

* * *

Sighing, walking through the threshold of the house opposite her own. Normally, the constant questions would have annoyed Callie, but when it was Arizona doing it; she found it completely heart-warming. Answering the same question, for what seemed like the tenth time in the past half hour, "Arizona, really, I'm fine! The medic checked me over and said everything was okay." Firmly keeping her left hand on her cheek, the pain was only at an eight when her hand was on her face, "It's not that bad. I can go home, really." She didn't want to go home. Well, she did. But, only because she was in so much pain and she didn't want Arizona to have to listen to her moaning all night long.

Arizona didn't believe a word of it. Raising an eyebrow, "You're fine?" Shaking her head as the Latina gave a pathetic nod, "Callie, your hand hasn't left your face since we left the stadium. You're obviously not fine. Let me see."

"No!" Giving Arizona an apologetic look when it came out a lot harsher than she intended. She didn't want the blonde to see, because she knew how bad it looked. A dark bruise had already formed on her cheek. And somehow - Callie had no idea how/why it did - a small cut was present directly in the middle of said bruise. It was a mess and the medic said that it would only get worse. "I'm totally fine, seriously. The pain isn't even that bad."

"Go lay on the couch and I'll get you an icepack," Arizona said, dragging the taller woman into the living room. She knew that people said she was stubborn, but right now- Callie was taking stubborn to a whole new level.

Laughing as much as she could without it hurting, so it was basically a grunt that made it's way out, Callie replied, "I don't need an icepack." She needed to sleep and wake up tomorrow, when her head didn't feel like it was going to fall off.

This was ridiculous. Snapping her head up, voice firm, "Calliope, this morning, when we were in the kitchen; you called me your girlfriend. You told Cristina that I was your girlfriend. So just answer me one question. Am I your girlfriend?"

This time, a real laugh did escape Callie's lips. Acting like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Yeah." She had thought that part was pretty obvious. Of course they hadn't verbally discussed it, but she had gathered from the way their relationship had progressed- that they were absolutely girlfriends.

Completely unprepared for the butterflies that suddenly appeared in her chest, Arizona grinned wildly, "Okay, yeah. That's super." Gently pulling Callie's t-shirt as she attempted to walk to the kitchen, "Hey, no! Do as your girlfriend says and lie on the damn couch. I'm getting you an icepack." Giving the injured woman a stern look, pointing to the couch, instructing, "Lie down!" Quickly walking into the kitchen, opening the freezer, retrieving an icepack an closing the door. Pausing for a second to let Callie's words fully sink in. Calliope Torres was her girlfriend. She realized that she must have looked like a complete idiot; standing in her kitchen, a huge smile on her face. Returning to the living room, her heart did a somersault as she took in the sight of Callie lying straight out on the couch. Touching the Latina's forehead, gently saying, "Okay, head up." Shifting to sit under Callie, bringing a pillow to sit her lap, easing her girlfriends head back down to rest on it. "Okay, let me see."

Giving up, Callie dropped her left hand and brought it to rest on her stomach. "Is it bad?"

Tentatively, Arizona ran her knuckles over the swollen skin, "No, it's not bad." Voice teasing, "For the first time in your life, you can feel what it's like to not be a ten. You can be a 9.5 for one day." Bringing the freezing object to rest against the bruised cheek, "How's the pain?"

Answering almost immediately, "Awful. I feel like my heads going to explode." The comment earning a laugh from Arizona. Attempting to lighten the mood, "You don't have to sit with me, Arizona. I can go home and cry myself to sleep, it's not a big deal."

A full laugh made it's way out. Arizona shook her head, giggling, "But, you're my girlfriend. This is my job; to take care of you. So just shut up and let me do it." Hand going over a tanned one that was resting on a toned stomach, interlacing their fingers, "Do you want me to get you some painkillers?"

"No, I'm okay," came Callie's honest reply. Sighing in content as Arizona's spare hand started stroking her hair, pleading quietly, "Just keep doing that and I'll be fine." Remembering the detail from the pitch, a small smile on her face, "You called me honey."

Stuck. Unsure of what say, a blush working it's way on to Arizona's cheeks. "Yeah, so? I'll probably call you it again, soon. So try and adapt to it, _honey_." Smirking a little as her girlfriend started laughing. Resting her head on the arm of the couch, "Are you sure you're okay?" She knew she was a worrier. Her mother had teased her about it on countless occasions. She was a wreck, especially when it came to Callie. The only other person she had ever cared this much about- was Tim. She knew that was why she worried so much, because of what happened to him and the fact that she didn't get to have a proper goodbye. Obviously, Callie wasn't dying, but she still couldn't help the worrying.

It was weird, Callie thought, brushing her thumbs over the back of Arizona's hand that was encased in her own. People thought Arizona was a hard-ass with no feelings, she immediately felt bad for the people who didn't get to experience this side of the blonde behind closed doors. Every day, Callie didn't think it was possible to fall for this woman anymore than she already had. And then Arizona went into her caring and concerned mode. And Callie felt like her heard could stop at any minute. "I promise, I'm fine."

A few minutes past, both content just sitting with each other. Arizona opened her eyes to find intense chocolate brown ones staring back at her, "What?" Wrinkling her brow in confusion as Callie just shook her head and mumbled something unintelligible under her breath, "Why are you looking at me like that?" It was a look that she had never seen before and for a second she thought that Callie was going to say a certain three words.

Looking deep into blue eyes, dislodging her hand from Arizona's, bringing it to gently touch the blondes cheek, "Sometimes, I just- I can't stop looking at you." Callie was moderately surprised when Arizona didn't blush, a sincere smile covering her features, instead, "You're just- You're stunning. And I'm so lucky that I have you." She thought about that a lot; how having Arizona in her life made her feel. She was so unbelievably happy with her life, right now.

Smiling, Arizona brought her head down, dropping a light kiss to her girlfriends forehead, keeping her own resting against the tanned one, "The feeling is definitely mutual." A thought cursed through her head, a thought that she was grateful never happened, "Could you imagine what would have happened if you never transferred? I can't even imagine my life without you."

No, she couldn't imagine it. And Callie didn't want to. "I'd still be miserable, playing for City."

"You wouldn't have been there for me when Tim died and I'd be depressed," speaking into Callie's forehead. Arizona's hands snaking under the Latina's t-shirt, drawing a soothing pattern over her stomach, "Do you think you would have gotten back with Erica if you still played for City?"

The vulnerability in the blondes voice caused Callie's eyes to widen, "What? No, never! Especially after we met in the nightclub, that night." Continuing when Arizona shot her a questioning look, "You really erased the thought of her from my head and I've kinda been screwed ever since." Arizona had permanently erased the thought of _anyone_ from her head.

Laughing, thinking back to that night and the conversation she had with her brother. "Did I ever tell you that I called Tim that night and told him that I met Callie Torres in the queue for drinks." A husky laugh escaped Callie's lips and Arizona shook her head at the mere ridiculous of the situation; nearly a year later and the same woman was now her girlfriend.

Curious, she couldn't help but want to know more about that conversation, "What did you tell him?"

Blushing, "Uh- I told him that you were the hottest girl I'd ever seen and that the next time I saw you- I was going to ask you out." Looking away from Callie's intense stare, "But, you beat me to it. And now, here we are." It could probably rival the weirdest set of circumstances ever, Arizona thought, picturing several scenarios about how different their relationship could have been. Really different, because they probably wouldn't even be in one. Shifting her head, lips hovering over Callie's as she spoke, "I don't want to think about my life without you."

Lightly caressing the blondes neck with her hand, lifting her head, touching their lips together a few times in succession, never deepening the kiss. "I don't want to, either." Hopefully she never had to experience that. Callie knew what she was feeling, she had been feeling it for a while, and she wanted to say it. Feeling the words on the tip of her tongue, "I- I love your eyes." That wasn't what she wanted to say. What she wanted to say was stuck in her throat. "Have I ever told you that?" Coward.

Giggling, Arizona pressed her lips against her girlfriends, before answering, "I'm pretty sure you've told me that before." She had told her it before. A lot - and Arizona loved it. Taking Callie's bottom lip between her teeth, soothing it with her tongue, "Have I ever told you that I love your lips? I mean, I _really_ love them." The warmth in those chocolate brown eyes caused her to release a deep breath. Thinking back to her conversation with Teddy a few days ago, the statement she made couldn't be more true; Callie had absolutely ruined her. In the best way possible, of course. Nails scratching over _her_ spot on her girlfriends ribs, lips touching a tanned neck, before resting her head back on the side of the couch, "You should get some sleep, _honey_."

Biting her lip, attempting not to laugh, "Okay, sugar." Failing and immediately laughing out loud, shaking her head as Arizona's laughter filled her ears, "Sugar doesn't work, does it?"

Trying her best to ignore the hammering in her chest, Arizona replied, "Sugar definitely doesn't work."

Ruined.

* * *

**Work sucks and updates are taking longer than usual. I suck and I'm extremely sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.

* * *

_10th November 2012_

"Eight, definitely an eight," Callie mumbled into her girlfriends neck from where she was perfectly pressed against her as they lay on the couch watching some form of baking show.

Arizona shook her head, "It's a seven," she shot back.

Callie pulled the warm body in closer and tangled their legs together. "It's an eight; look at the way he's done the frosting. It can't be a seven."

"Calliope, it's a seven-"

"And it's an eight out of ten for Steve," the voice from the TV announced, causing Callie to laugh huskily into the blondes ear.

Arizona rolled her eyes, fighting to keep her face straight. "Shut up."

"You really suck at this," Callie said playfully, peppering the back of a creamy neck with soft kisses. "I win again, what's my prize? I'll take anything you have to offer as long as you're naked."

"You can have me naked all night, whilst I do extremely dirty things to you." Arizona chuckled as her girlfriends breath audibly hitched. "How does that sound?" she asked innocently.

Shifting their positions, and bringing Arizona to lie directly underneath her, pressing their bodies together closely. "I'd like to claim my prize right now," Callie replied, leaning down and lightly touching their lips together.

Ivory hands wound their way under the back of Callie's t-shirt, nails scratching at the tanned skin that lay underneath. "Teddy said we can't have sex on the couch," Arizona whispered, her tongue darting out to suck on her girlfriends earlobe, knowing exactly what effect it had on Callie. "You up for breaking the rules, Torres?"

Callie shivered as that glorious tongue worked its way down her neck. "Rules are meant to be broken," she stated, dragging her right hand up Arizona's naked thigh, loving the way the skin felt under her fingertips. "You're a control freak; there's no way you can break the rules."

"I'm not a control freak," Arizona answered almost immediately. A pout appearing on her face as Callie dropped her head into her neck and started laughing. "I'm not, Callie. I just like things done a certain way - some people call it being organized."

"Well, I'm not one of those people," Callie husked out. Smirking when an idea came into her head, and she quickly pinned Arizona's hands above her head. "See, a control freak would hate this position, but you're not a control freak, so I say that we keep it like this."

Arizona groaned. She tried to pry her hands loose, but Callie's lips were fully assaulting her neck, and all the fight seemed to leave her body. "God, you have the best lips," she moaned out, tilting her head to give her girlfriend better access. "More."

Callie smirked. There was nothing sexier than her girlfriend begging her, and Arizona's sex voice was enough to make her come on the spot.

The front door bust open and Addison's voice filled the air. "Are you guys home?"

"Don't say anything, and hopefully she'll just leave," Arizona said a lot louder than what she intended to.

"I can hear you speaking," the red head shrieked in offence, slowly making her way over to the couch. "Are you naked?" she asked tentatively.

Releasing Arizona's hands, Callie replied, "If we say yes, will you leave?"

Addison rolled her eyes, entering the living room and stopping inches away from her team mates who were both flush red with severely bruised lips. "You have beds, here's an idea - why don't you consider using them?" she suggested sarcastically, before shoving the couple's feet out the way and sitting on the opposite end of the couch. "I have a problem."

"So do I," Callie began, sitting up to look at her roommate, "and it's currently sitting on the other end of this couch."

Arizona cut in before Addison could reply. "What's the problem?" she asked cheerily, giving Callie's leg a reassuring squeeze.

The red head let out a heavy sigh. "This guy asked me out," she said with a groan.

"Hey, that's great," came the blondes overzealous reply.

"No, it's not," Addison snapped, causing her team mates to flinch awkwardly. "It's been so long since I've been on a first date, I forget what I'm supposed to do," she whined. "Was your first date awkward?"

They both looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Arizona was the first to speak. "Uhm, no, Addison. Our first date was definitely not awkward," the blonde smirked. Instantly feeling bad when a look of panic flashed across Addison's face, "But we liked each other for months, you know? We hung out basically every day before our first date, so that's why it wasn't awkward."

"I suppose," Addison mumbled half heartedly.

"Where did you meet him?" Callie asked curiously.

"A coffee shop; today after the game," the red head replied.

The blonde turned to face her girlfriend. "Coffee shop?"

Callie shrugged, looking disinterested. "It's not the best, but it's not the worst either."

Arizona nodded in agreement. "It's acceptable."

"It depends on the location, though," Callie added in.

"If it's downtown then it's totally fine," Arizona said.

"What the hell are you doing?" Addison asked, looking extremely confused.

Arizona scoffed, bringing her legs up to cross them. "We're working out if it's okay for you to go out with this guy," the blonde replied as if it was totally obvious. "What's his name?"

"Rich," the red head answered hopefully. Sighing when a look of uneasiness appeared on the couples faces, "What's wrong with Rich?"

"It's one syllable," Callie answered in a low voice, immediately looking at her girlfriend for support when Addison shot her a disbelieving look.

"I read in a magazine once that you should try and date people whose names match your own," Arizona agreed, nodding her head. "Your names three syllables, so you could date a Jonathan."

"Or a," Callie started, trying to think, "Christopher. Three syllable names are tough; stick with Rich."

Arizona laughed, thinking of the next name. "Or a Cristina," she suggested, throwing a sultry wink in for good measure.

"It's not funny." The red head glared at them both before drawing her eyes off them. "Your names don't match and you two seem to be having an alright relationship."

The blonde looked up, eyebrows raised. "Uhm, our names do match," Arizona stated firmly, almost sounding defensive. "Our first and second names match, cause we're just that good." Smirking as her girlfriend raised her hand for a high five, which she gladly gave her, fully intending on pissing her Captain off.

Addison rolled her eyes. "You two have became _that_ couple, do you know that?" All she received in response was a look of confusion as the two looked at each other, and she continued. "The couple who sit in on Friday nights to cuddle whilst watching some lame ass cooking show - that's what you've become. And I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm actually jealous of the two of you."

"You were mocking us two days ago and know you're basically saying that you want to be in our relationship; make up your mind, Red," Callie joked. She knew what she and Arizona had was special, and Addison saying things like that was nice - nice because 90% of the time, they were both being ridiculed for failing to stop looking at/touching/kissing each other. It was rare for one of their team mates to actually compliment them.

"I'll take a relationship that's a level below yours," Addison said with a scoff. "You two are just too much to handle, sometimes."

"How are we too much to handle?" Arizona asked, biting her lip in contemplation.

Addison rolled her eyes and stood up, stopping short of the coffee table and the two phones that were sitting next to each other, she picked them both up - before Callie or Arizona could protest - and laughed. "Well, look at that - Callie's background is a picture of the two of you at the Eiffel Tower," she shook her head in amusement. "And Arizona's background is a picture - of what appears to be - the two of you lying on the grass on the training field and smiling like lovesick teenagers." She dropped both phones in annoyance and sat back down. "It's too much!"

Brown eyes rolled to the back of the Latina's head. "Don't complain to us when you're single for the rest of your life," she mumbled under her breath. "What are you doing about Rick?"

"Rich," Arizona quickly corrected.

A light blush worked its way onto the red head cheeks as she spoke, "Here's the thing, I was thinking that the two of you could come with me?"

Arizona let out a shaky breath, attempting to hold in her laughter. "I'm sorry, you want us to chaperone your first date with this guy?" The response was a hopeful nod from Addison, and she turned to her girlfriend. "Calliope, what's your opinion on us chaperoning a date for Addison? Is that something you'd be interested in?"

A light laugh escaped Callie's lips as she shook her head in disbelief. "Addison, I'm speaking for the both of us when I say this...No!"

"What? Why?" Addison whined, the reaction rivalling that of a four year old having a tantrum. "I'm not asking you to come with me! I'm asking you to sit at the table next to us, so you can give me pointers on how its going."

"Give you pointers?" Arizona repeated in mild shock. "So if the conversation comes to a lull, you want us to interrupt you both and give you a subject to talk about. Are you crazy? How is that even going to work, Addison?"

Callie threw her head back, unable to stop the laughter spilling from her lips.

"No, don't be crazy," Addison brushed off the blondes comment. "Here's an idea: I'll keep my phone in my pocket and I'll call you guys, that way you''ll be able to hear everything that's going on. How much fun will that be, huh?"

"Not very," the Latina answered, sounding unconvinced. "What are we supposed to do if the date sucks? 'Oh, excuse me, Rick, our friend is having a terrible time, so we're here to bail her out. Have a great night, dude.' And we have better things to do with our time; we're a hot new couple with tons of things that we could be doing," Callie added, her tone almost suggestive.

"Oh please," the red head scoffed. "You're sitting in watching some cooking show, and then you're going to have sex all night." Smirking in satisfaction when they both blushed and looked away. "You're convincing no-one! So can you help a gal out or not?"

Arizona groaned and lay back down on the couch. "Fine, whatever, but you're paying for our dinner, and I'm ordering as much wine as I want."

"Super," Addison said with a clap of the hands before standing up. "I'll let you losers know all the deets."

Callie lay down beside her girlfriend when she heard the door close, a grin tugging at the corners of her lips. "Did she just say deets?"

The blonde shook her head in laughter. "Don't repeat that word in this house." She shifted her position to lie on her side, facing Callie, tracing a thumb over her girlfriends face. "I'm so glad that I'm done with all that crap," she admitted with a sigh.

Callie lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "What crap?"

"First dates," Arizona sighed heavily. "I'm glad that I never have to stress out over a first date again." She didn't realize how serious a comment like that was until Callie's face was covered in a look of shock. "I'm sorry, that's-I don't," she trailed off, the thudding in her chest making it impossible to think of a coherent sentence. And the stare from her girlfriend wasn't making it easier. "Just forget I even said anything," she tried to brush it off with a laugh, attempting to turn around and face the TV.

Holding Arizona firmly in place, Callie found herself staring intently into those baby blues; they were so stunning. She was positive that if someone was to walk past her girlfriend, those eyes would be enough to stop a person in their tracks. She was so in love with those eyes, and everything else about Arizona for that matter

After a tense silence, Callie finally spoke up. "I could never go on a first date again, especially after _our_ first date." She saw the tension melt away from Arizona's face and her favorite pair of dimples appeared, causing her heart to feel just a little bit heavy in her chest. "And especially after I've dated you," she added in a whisper.

Arizona took a deep breath as nonchalantly as she could without Callie noticing - the fact that their faces were only inches apart probably made it very noticeable. She opened her mouth to say what was on her mind and the words died on her tongue. They had been playing on her mind since the first time Callie called referred to her as her girlfriend, and she wanted so desperately to say them, but every time she opened her mouth, the words wouldn't come out.

"I-I lo-I," Callie's lips on her own cut the pathetic stuttering off.

She kissed her, because she didn't want the first time they said those words to sound hesitant, and Arizona sounded hesitant. Callie pulled back, dropping her lips to Arizona's cheek. "It's okay," she whispered gently.

"I want to," Arizona admitted, not bothering to elaborate because Callie clearly knew what the problem was; she always did. "I'm scared."

"I know." Callie nodded, burying her head into the crook of Arizona's neck. "Say it when you're ready, I'm not forcing you," she murmured quietly. She was so hopeful of Arizona saying it; there had been so many moments in the past week where she sensed that the words were going to tumble out, but they never did. She extracted herself from her girlfriend and stood up. "I'm gonna grab a water, you want anything?"

"No," Arizona replied hoarsely.

Bringing the pillow over her head when Callie left the room, and exhaling loudly into it. She had never said it before, to someone who wasn't her family, and it was scary. The thought of being in love was scary, because that's what it was...love. She was so in love with her girlfriend and she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud, because she was so scared. It wasn't the fear of being rejected, it was the fear of just being in love. The fear of being so completely enamoured with another person, so much that you can't get them out of your thoughts.

Arizona gripped the pillow tight, shaking her head in utter frustration at herself. And before she knew it, the words were being said as deathly quiet as possible into the pillow, so quiet that she almost didn't hear herself saying them. "I love you."

* * *

_15th November__ 2012_

"Callie," Arizona yelled, checking her watch and groaning loudly. She trudged up the stairs and entered the bedroom. "Callie, we have to leave," she trailed off when she took in the sight of her girlfriend, her mouth watering at the sight in front of her.

Callie was clad in a deep red dress that stopped just above her knees, meaning her legs were fully on show. And god, did Arizona love those legs, her girlfriend had the best legs. And the black high heels that she was wearing made them look impossibly better. Blue eyes forced themselves away from those tanned pins, landing on Callie's cleavage; the cut of the dress making it nearly impossible not to stare at her chest - it was basically just being begged to look at, not that Arizona was complaining.

"You okay, Robbins?" Callie teased, closing the distance between them. She touched a hand to Arizona's forehead, making sure to push her cleavage directly into her girlfriends chest. "You look a little flushed."

Arizona swallowed heavily. "Why have I not seen this dress before?"

A surge of arousal cursed through Callie; that was Arizona's sex voice - the voice that she only ever had before or after they had sex. They were meant to be having a serious dinner with her Dad in forty-five minutes and now all she wanted to do was stay in and completely ravish her girlfriend.

"I was saving it for a special occasion," Callie said with a shrug. Looking Arizona up and down; skinny jeans. Extremely tight skinny jeans to be precise, which meant... She placed her hands on Arizona's hips and turned her around, a mega-watt grin on her face when _that_ ass came into view. "You look amazing, and that ass speaks for itself," she groaned.

The blonde giggled and turned back around. "Have you looked in a mirror," she joked, pulling Callie in for a quick kiss. "Seriously though, you look gorgeous. So gorgeous that I think you should change because there's no way I'm going to be able to hold a conversation with your Dad, whilst you're looking like this."

That tingling in her chest was erupting in full force at Arizona's words. "I'm sure you'll manage," Callie said with a laugh. Entwining their hands and leading them out of the room. "You ready?"

Was she ready to meet her girlfriends extremely Catholic Father whilst she openly ogled his daughter right in front of him? Arizona didn't really think she was ready, but she knew how nervous Callie was about this, so she lied.

"Yep, I'm ready," she replied, throwing in a perfect smile to wash away any of Callie's doubts.

The drive to the restaurant was tense, few words were spoken, and Callie had the steering wheel locked in a death grip since they left the house. Arizona's knees had been bouncing up and down repeatedly, her bottom lip drawn between her teeth, as she thought of every single scenario that could go wrong at this dinner. One of them was going to break, and by the way Callie just pulled into an empty car park and turned the engine off, it was looking likely that it was going to be her.

"I can't do this," Callie admitted, rolling down her window, almost desperate for air. "Why did you agree to this? You could have said no, and we could be at home doing something that isn't _this_!" Her voice was almost hysterical, brown eyes were pleading with Arizona to do...something.

"You said you were fine!" Arizona shot back, her tone more shocked than angry. "I thought you wanted us to go to dinner, I thought that you wanted me to meet him."

Callie sighed heavily. "I did-I do," she quickly corrected. She had been convincing herself for the past week that she was fine, but apparently she wasn't. "What if he changes his mind? What if he decided that he's not okay with it; me being gay. What do I do then?"

Blue eyes widened as Callie stared, obviously expecting an answer. Arizona's mouth was agape, no words leaving it, which just fuelled her girlfriends doubts even more.

"Oh god," Callie whined. "You think it's gonna be a disaster. Lets go home; we'll say you're sick," she said, nodding her head, almost begging Arizona to agree. "Should we say you're sick, or I'm sick? He'll probably worry if we say me, so we should-"

"Calliope," Arizona cut in, taking firm hold of her girlfriends hands. "We're not going home! We're going to dinner, and your Dad is going to be fine. He's either going to like me, or he's going to hate me, okay? He's not going to change his mind about accepting you. He's had a month to change his mind, and he hasn't! So stop worrying, because when you freak out - I freak out. And that's the last thing we need, so just take a minute, and calm down."

After a few minutes, Callie's breathing finally returned to normal, and she eventually found her voice. "How do you do that?"

Arizona shook her head, surprised at herself. "Trust me, it gets harder every time." She smirked and turned to face Callie. "You're a mess," she teased lightly, enjoying the groan that left her girlfriends lips. "But you're a very hot mess, and you're my hot mess, so turn on the engine and lets do this." She brought her lips to a tanned hand, placing a gentle kiss on the soft skin, before settling it back into Callie's lap.

Callie nodded, the warm feeling in her chest almost impossible to ignore. "Thanks, Arizona," she murmured quietly, turning the engine on.

"Thank me later," Arizona replied, her tone a level above suggestive.

* * *

Callie let out a shaky breath when she spotted her Father sitting at an empty table across the room. This was really it, she thought, taking a step back and letting Arizona deal with the waiter. After years of dreading her Dad that she was gay, he finally knew, and he was about to meet her girlfriend for the first time ever. It was impossible not to like Arizona, her girlfriend was a dream, and Arizona could have any person wrapped around her finger at the first meeting - Callie would know because it happened to her first hand. But this was different, this was her extremely Catholic Father meeting his daughters girlfriend after barely finding out that said daughter was gay. Callie would consider it a miracle if this dinner didn't end in disaster.

"Do you seem him?" Arizona asked, looking around the restaurant. She was met with silence and nudged Callie's shoulder, trying to get her attention. "Callie, are you listening?"

She shook her head, focusing back on Arizona. "Sorry, yeah. He's over there," she pointed to the opposite side of the restaurant. Callie's heart was hammering in her chest, and she wanted nothing more than to take her girlfriends hand into her own; desperately needing some form of physical contact from Arizona. But she knew that she couldn't, because they were in public and she didn't want to basically throw her relationship into her Dad's face.

Arizona could sense her girlfriends nerves, and gave a reassuring squeeze to her hand before reluctantly letting go. Her breath was coming out in short bursts as Callie led them to the table. Mr Torres was not at all what she expected; he looked normal, nice even. She had expected him to resemble her own Father, not in the looks terms, but in the terrifying authority figure terms. And he didn't. That settled some of her nerves: _some._

_"_Mija," Carlos greeted his daughter, standing up. "How are you, my dear?" he asked, pulling Callie into a firm hug, his eyes yet to full upon the awkward looking blonde hovering behind her girlfriend.

Callie pulled out of the hug, a genuine smile on her face. "I'm fine, Daddy." Brown eyes followed her Father's gaze as it landed on her girlfriend; almost staring Arizona down. "Uhm, Daddy, this is Arizona Robbins," she basically had to pull him to stand next to her. "My girlfriend," she finished quietly.

The blonde raised her hand, silently pleading with it to stop shaking. "It's nice to meet you, sir," she offered him her hand, a flash of disappointment cursing through her when he didn't take it, instead deciding to pull out just _one_ of the chairs. This was going to be a long night, Arizona thought to herself, pulling out the chair next to Callie and sitting down.

It was a handshake. Just a handshake and he couldn't even manage that. Callie quickly decided that she didn't want to be here, she didn't want to do this. He had promised her during every phone call over the past month that he was going to try. And he couldn't even shake her girlfriends hand. A soft hand was slipped into her own before she could even register what was happening, her own hand being brought to sit in Arizona's lap and their fingers entwined.

"Wine, Calliope?" Carlos suggested, flipping through the drinks menu. "How about a nice red for the table?"

Callie clenched her eyes shut for a second before opening them again. "Arizona likes white," she stated firmly, giving her Father a heavy stare that was almost challenging.

"Reds fine, hon-Callie," Arizona said, hoping Carlos didn't notice the almost slip-up. Turns out he did, because he was currently giving her a look that would potentially terrify her own Father. She averted her gaze, finding the fish tank in the corner a lot more interesting than her girlfriends Dad's death stare.

The waiter took their orders, completely oblivious to the obvious tension that was lingering in the air. The next hour proved to be the most awkward hour of their lives; Carlos only choosing to speak to Callie, and ultimately ignoring Arizona in the process.

"So when are you next back in Miami?" Carlos asked, refilling his daughters glass, not bothering to top up the blondes.

"A few months," Callie answered bluntly, her eyes burning into her Dad's deep brown ones.

He cleared his throat. "So Ms Robbins," he addressed the blonde for the first time. "You're predicted to win the golden boot for this season and you're not even half way through, that's...interesting."

"Uhm, yeah-no," she stammered out awkwardly, tightening the grip on Callie's hand. "No, I mean it's not even the winter break yet, so it's a little early to be thinking about stuff like that." Arizona swallowed heavily, shifting uncomfortably in her chair. "You can call me Arizona, sir," she added sheepishly.

"I'm curious to how the two of you even started dating," Carlos said, ignoring Arizona's last comment. "Because I re-call a few months ago - when Calliope first transferred - she called me up in tears because you kicked her out of your house. How do you explain that one?"

Arizona froze, blue eyes blinking repeatedly in a state of panic.

Callie broke through the awkwardness. "Daddy, I nearly broke her ankle," she laughed, trying to diffuse the tension. "I think she had a right to be a little mad at me - it's not a big deal. We've spoke about it and we're over it."

Carlos just glared. "Well Calliope, I'm just a little worried that you're going to call me up in tears again because of something _she_ did," his tone was full on accusing as he stared a hole through the blondes head. "Accidents happen, Mija. Maybe Ms Robbins just isn't a very forgiving person."

Arizona laughed out loud. "With all do respect, _Mr Torres_, your daughters my girlfriend and I've been dating Calliope for several months, so I think it's pretty obvious that I've forgiven her," her voice was full of confidence and she had no idea where it came from. "That was a misunderstanding and we've both talked about it, and we're both over it. I'm sorry I upset Callie, because that's the last thing that I ever want to do."

He said back in his chair, a few seconds passed before he spoke. "Okay then, Ariz-"

"Arizona," a new voice spoke from behind the blonde. "I thought it was you."

Oh dear god. If someone gave Arizona an option of the worst three scenarios that could go wrong tonight, running into her ex Joanne would definitely have been in those scenarios. And now it wasn't a scenario; it was actually happening. Her ex-girlfriend was standing at the table where she was trying so desperately hard to get her new girlfriends Dad to not hate her. Disaster indeed.

"Hi-Hey, Joanne," the blonde spoke after a few seconds of awkward silence, giving her ex a nervous smile.

Callie was speechless, her hand had loosened it's grip on Arizona's under the table, brown eyes were wide in shock; Joanne was gorgeous. She had wavy brown hair that cascaded down her back, she was possibly the same height as Callie, her green eyes were sparkling as she eyed _her_ girlfriend up and down, the short black dress she had on highlighted her tanned legs perfectly, her stupid skinny tanned legs. It became clear to Callie straight away that Arizona had a type; tanned brunettes. She could admit that there was a mild resemblance in looks between herself and this woman, except for the fact that Joanne was stick thin and looked like she just stepped off a catwalk. She shouldn't have been surprised at how hot Joanne was, because her girlfriend was stunning, so unbelievably beautiful, and could clearly have any woman she wanted. Callie just wished that she could have picked a woman that wasn't as hot as Joanne.

"You're looking great, babe," Joanne shot her ex a flirty smile. "How've you been?"

Another pause passed before Arizona was able to muster up a response. "Yeah, good, you?" she replied politely. She could feel Callie and Carlos staring at her, and she couldn't look at Joanne because she knew that her ex was basically undressing her on the spot. "Right now isn't actually the best time, Joanne."

Callie was seething, the feeling of jealousy was ripping through her. This woman cheated on Arizona and now she was outright hitting _her_ girlfriend, and calling_ her_ girlfriend 'babe'. Nobody gets to call _her_ girlfriend that, apart from her.

Joanne smiled a sickly sweet smile. "We should catch up soon," she touched a hand to the blondes shoulder. "I miss you. Do you wanna get a drink later when you're finished with this crap?"

"Okay," Arizona stood up before Callie had a chance to kill Joanne. She turned back to face the table, wincing when both of the occupants were looking extremely pissed off. "Excuse me, just for a minute," she said quickly and dragged her ex clear of the table, bringing them into the hall. "What the hell are you doing, Joanne?"

Joanne frowned mildly. "I just wanted to talk to you, why are you mad?"

Arizona let out a frustrated sigh. "Joanne, I'm at dinner with my girlfriend and her Dad. And he already hates me, and now you've turned up and he's obviously going to hate me even more," she whined, an angry edge to her voice.

"Callie Torres is your girlfriend?" Joanne asked in shock, a hint of insecurity appearing on her face. "I thought that it was just rumors, I can't believe you're actually dating her. You don't do relationships, what's the catch?"

The blonde flinched and leaned against the wall. "I did a relationship with you until you cheated on me," she snapped harshly. "Can you please just go, I really can't deal with this right now."

The tall brunette flashed a cheeky smile before taking a step forward. "That was a mistake; I shouldn't have cheated on you," she admitted sadly. "Especially when you're looking as hot as you do right now." Joanne let her gaze trail up and down her ex's body, finally landing on blue eyes. "Why don't you forget about Torres, and come back to my place?"

Arizona shook her head vigorously. "No!" she stated firmly, her voice unwavering. "You need to leave, and I need to go back to the table. My _girlfriends_ waiting on me."

Joanne chuckled, clearly not listening to anything the blonde way saying. "Are you playing hard to get?" she asked, taking her bottom teeth between her lips.

Arizona paused, stuck to the spot as a pair of tanned hands - the wrong pair of tanned hands - wove their way into the loopholes of her jeans, and pulled her forward. A pair of lips were headed straight for her own, and she moved away, "No! Don't!"

"Why?" Joanne pushed refusing to let go, even as a pair of hands tried to push her away. "I want you," she husked, going in for another kiss.

"NO!" Arizona snapped, forcefully pushing Joanne away. "I love her - I love Callie!" It was the first time she said the words to someone that wasn't herself and she felt like a dead-weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "I love her, and I would never cheat on her; I'd never do anything to hurt her. So you need to leave me alone!"

Joanne looked like she had been slapped. "You love her?" she repeated, shaking her head. "How long have you been dating her? I met you six months ago and you were still single. I dated you for nearly a year and the best I got was 'I like you'", she scoffed in disgust. "You've been dating her for a few months and you're already saying you love her?"

Arizona shrugged. "She's it for me, and you weren't," she leaned off the way and brushed down her jeans. "I'm not going to apologize to you for falling in love with my girlfriend."

"You-You sleep with everybody," Joanne stammered out.

"I've got a past," Arizona laughed. "I'm not proud of it, but I'm done with that and I'm done with other girls; Callie.. She-she's the one for me," she admitted, surprised by the lack of fear that came with saying the statement. "You should go, Joanne." She leaned back against the wall as her ex stormed off in a blind rage. Finally, she took a step forward and froze when she saw who standing in front of her. "Sir, I'm sorry about that. She wouldn't leave and I-"

"You love my daughter," he said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest.

It wasn't a question, Arizona knew that. It was almost like he was _telling_ her, and she nodded. "I do, sir," she confirmed, a small grin tugging at the corners of her lips.

"She loves you, too," Carlos replied almost immediately.

"How do you-"

"The way she looks at you," he cut the question off before she had a chance to finish. "The way you look at her," Carlos added, finding himself smiling as the blonde blushed. "The way the two of you hold hands under the table when you think nobody can see you."

Arizona ran a hand through her hair awkwardly. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"I haven't treated you well tonight," Carlos admitted, a pained look on his face. "And it's not because you're a woman, well at the start.. that was why. But, I can see that you love her, and she's my little girl; I'm supposed to protect her. She's never been in love before, and I don't want you to hurt her."

"Sir, I-I've never been in love before, either," Arizona mirrored the statement. "Callie's the first person that I've ever loved, and I know it's still pretty early, but I want her to be the last person that I ever love." Her heart felt like it was about to break every single one of her ribs inside her chest. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I will _never_ voluntarily hurt her," she promised.

Carlos looked hesitant for a second. "You're a landslide above any guy I've ever met. And I think that you're perfect for her. And I'm very sorry for the way that I've treated you this evening," he apologized honestly.

Arizona let out a sigh of relief and grinned. "Thank you, sir."

"Call me Carlos," he quickly corrected her, and extended his hand.

The blonde bit her lip, trying to stop the huge grin from spreading over her face. "Carlos," she said, shaking his hand.

Arizona frowned when she took in the sight of her girlfriend sitting alone at the table, Callie had her pissed off face on. She had managed to somehow - she had no idea how - win over her girlfriends Dad, but she had pissed her girlfriend off in the process.

"I'm really sorry about her," Arizona said in a panic, shuffling into her seat. "I told her to leave, I swear. I didn't go after her for any other reason."

Carlos approached the table, sensing an awkward atmosphere, he didn't sit down. "Ladies, I'm going to use the bathroom," he announced, completely unsurprised when neither of them even glanced at him. "Arizona, why don't you order a bottle of white wine for the table?" he suggested before stalking off.

Callie looked at her girlfriend, mouth agape. "He called you Arizona," she stated dumbly. "How did you-He hated you not five minutes ago and now he's actually talking to you like you're an actual human being. What did you do?"

Arizona shrugged nonchalantly. "I have a gift, Calliope. I've told you that before." She sighed as Callie's expression changed from amused to... disappointed. "Joanne tried to kiss me. I swear, I pushed her away. I didn't kiss her, please believe me. I would never-"

"Arizona, I believe you," Callie cut the rambling off. "It's just, she hot, like really hot," she sighed. "And I'm not insecure or anything but that girl is taking the word hot to a new level."

She wasn't insecure by any means, Arizona made her feel desired - like she was beautiful. And then Joanne sauntered in, attempting to pry away her girlfriend, and Callie felt like her ego had taken a severe beating. And finding out that Joanne just tried to kiss _her_ girlfriend made Callie want to put her fist through a wall.

"She's not that hot, Callie," Arizona laughed.

Callie, however, did not laugh. "Oh please," she scoffed, "She looks like she's just stepped out a catalogue."

Arizona looked around; no-one was looking at them, and there was no press allowed in the restaurant. Satisfied, she slid her chair over, her hands falling around Callie's neck. "You are the most stunning woman I have ever seen," she whispered. "You're beautiful, gorgeous, and nobody even comes close to you, in my opinion."

"I hate it when you do that," Callie smirked, nuzzling her face into the side of her girlfriends neck.

"You love it when I do that," Arizona teased, unable to resist the urge and sucking on a fleshy earlobe. "You do things to me that I can't even explain," she husked out, dragging her lips down the side of that gorgeous face. "And you in that dress...wow! I mean seriously, you should come with a warning label."

Callie rolled her eyes, struggling to keep the grin off her face. "How did I end up with such a moron?" she said playfully, her breath hitching as Arizona's lips grazed over that spot on her throat.

"I have no idea," the blonde mused, kissing each corner of her girlfriends lips. "How did I end up with a girlfriend that looks like you?" She didn't give Callie a chance to respond before claiming those red lips in a sensual kiss; a kiss that definitely wasn't restaurant appropriate.

Callie pulled back, her breath coming out in short bursts. "Can we leave?"

"What? No!" Arizona exclaimed with a laugh. "Your Dad is finally talking to me like I'm your girlfriend, so there's no way in hell that we're leaving. We can continue _this_ when we get home."

Callie tilted her head, a flirty look playing on her features. "I can't last until we get home," she admitted, dragging her hand up Arizona's thigh. "The car."

Arizona's eyes shot up. "Really?" she asked, her voice dripping with lust.

"Really," Callie confirmed.

The rest of the dinner flew by, the second half a lot smoother than the first. It went from being unbearably awkward to moderately enjoyable; Carlos deciding to actually start speaking to Arizona for the remainder of the evening - both of them taken by surprise that they actually got on well with each other. Undoubtedly the biggest shock came at the end of the evening, when Carlos pulled his daughter in for a hug, only to then give Arizona a short hug straight after. It was an extremely brief hug, but it was a hug nonetheless. A hug that caused both women to feel overjoyed, and the overjoyed feeling led them to where they were right now.

Attempting to have sex in the front seat of Callie's car.

"I can't get these jeans off," Callie growled, her hands furiously pulling at the skin-tight denim attached to her girlfriend. "Why are they so tight?"

Arizona chuckled, her lips pressing sloppy kisses to Callie's clavicle, eliciting a low hiss from the woman underneath her. "You said that you liked them."

Callie nodded, sucking on Arizona's bottom lip with her teeth. "I do like them, I really like them. I just like your legs a lot better," she joked, quickly ridding herself of her heels. "We can wait until we get home, I really need to touch you, and these jeans are making it impossible."

Arizona shook her head forcefully. "I cant wait; I've had to look at you in that dress for four hours without being able to touch you!" Her hands slipped inside the material of said dress, and brought the skimpy, barely there underwear down those toned legs. "I need you now."

Brown eyes clenched shut as those slim fingers toyed with her opening, a small moan making it's way out as they slid into wet heat. "God, Arizona," Callie moaned, her hands weaving into wavy blonde locks in a tight grip. It was almost embarrassing how quickly her girlfriend could unravel her, a few nice compliments and she was putty in Arizona's hands.

Arizona straddled Callie's right leg with her own, finding that the position created a delicious friction against her clit. She rocked her lips forward, a husky "fuck" leaving her lips when she realized that she could - and most likely would - come like this.

A shiver cursed through Callie's entire being, her hands grabbing at Arizona's ass, her right knee meeting every one of the blondes thrusts in perfect timing causing her girlfriend to moan out every single time. "Can you-Are you gonna...come like this?" her voice was thick with arousal.

Arizona whimpered, scissoring her fingers, making sure to hit that perfect spot that drove Callie wild. "Ye-Yeah, keep doing that," she instructed, continuing to rock herself against Callie's naked thigh.

Her girlfriend was going to come, on top of her, and she hadn't even touched her - that was enough to make Callie feel like she was going to spontaneously combust. "Fuck, you have no idea how hot that is," she panted out, the beginnings of her climax stirring low in her stomach.

A husky moan left the blondes lips as Callie's knee started fully rock against her clit, Arizona dropped forward, bracing herself on her left elbow, her head falling into the crook of a tanned neck. Her thumb found it's way to her girlfriends bundle of nerves, and she started circling it in time with her own thrusts.

"I want to come with you," Arizona moaned loudly, gently easing a third finger into Callie's centre. "Are you- God, Calliope, Are you close?"

The only response Callie could manage was a drawn out groan and a furious nod of the head. She could feel every single movement of Arizona's fingers so deep inside her, and it was driving her crazy. She was trying to hold out as long as possible, her girlfriend, however, was making it impossible.

"Oh god, Callie." She could feel Callie clenching around her fingers, a pair of perfect white teeth bit into the side of her neck, sucking furiously at the skin. Every single nerve in her body was on fire. "I'm gonna-"

"Me too," Callie whispered hoarsely before slipping a tongue into her girlfriends awaiting mouth. "God, Arizo-Arizona!" Her legs tightened around the slim waist above her as her orgasm lashed through her, a series of curses and moans leaving her lips in succession.

Arizona sank into the warm body below her as she came with a low grunt, her breathing coming out in short bursts, both legs wrapping firmly around Callie's knee, bringing it directly against her clit, milking every last bit of her orgasm until it became too much and she had to dislodge herself.

Callie sighed in satisfaction, inhaling a deep breath as Arizona gently removed her fingers. "I didn't even touch you," she said, almost sounding proud.

The blonde laughed loudly. "Trust me, you didn't have to," Arizona admitted, her voice reaching it's elusive after-climax husky level. "Sometimes, I think I could just look at you and that would be enough to push me over the edge."

Brown eyes fluttered close, an eruption of butterflies occurring all over Callie's body as she was met with her girlfriends sex voice. "Would it be bad if we slept here, I don't think I'm in a stable condition to drive," she mumbled, her lips lightly trailing over Arizona's jaw.

"I'll drive us," Arizona said with a moan, slinging an arm across Callie's waist. "Give me an hour; I'll be fit to drive, then." The body under her shook with laughter and she found herself grinning. God, she was so unbelievably in love with this woman.

* * *

_18th November 2012_

Teddy stood at the side of her best friends bed, a look of pain etched onto her face, she couldn't do this. She couldn't be the one to show them both _this_, but she had to. She clutched the item tight in her right hand, and gently shook the blondes shoulder. The response was a small whimper which caused Callie to snuggle in even closer, the Latina's arm tightening on her girlfriends waist.

"Arizona," Teddy hissed, patting her shoulder. "Arizona, wake up! I have to show you something."

"M'hmm, Callie," the blonde sighed heavily. "Don't get up, yet."

"It's not Callie," the taller blonde announced loudly. "Please wake up, it's serious, Arizona."

Blue eyes forced themselves open, Arizona was confused for a second; she could feel Callie spooning her from behind, but the voice was coming from in front of her. She lowered the comforter, surprised when she saw who was hovering awkwardly at the side of her bed.

"Teddy?" Arizona questioned, her voice thick with sleep. "Why are you in my room?"

Instead of answering, Teddy placed the magazine in her friends hands, opening it at the second page. She didn't have to say anything, the look on the blondes face matched her own when she first saw it.

"Oh my god," Arizona whispered. A rush of panic flooding her senses, she couldn't think, she couldn't hear Teddy speaking. This couldn't be happening, she couldn't be reading the words that she was currently reading. This was a disaster, and it was all her fault. She should have kept her fucking mouth shut, and now her girlfriend had to suffer the consequences, because she had been so fucking stupid.

What had she done?

"Babe," a sleepy Callie spoke from her position behind the blonde, trying to pull Arizona back down. "Why are you up?"

Tears were pooling in her blue eyes. "I-I'm so sorry," Arizona choked out, facing away from her girlfriend, the feeling of guilt making it impossible for Arizona to look at Callie.

Callie sat up immediately - mildly confused for a second why Teddy was in the room - wrapping her arms around Arizona's shoulders. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" her voice was full of panic. She knew if her girlfriend was crying then there was something seriously wrong; Arizona never cried.

"I-I," she stuttered, unable to get the words out. Arizona took a deep breath and placed the magazine in Callie's hands, a fresh wave of tears making their way down her cheeks as her girlfriends face paled dramatically in a split second.

Callie had to do a double take, the words spread over the pages failing to sink in when she read them the first time. It was going to be mission impossible if they wanted to get out of this mess.

_Arizona Robbins' ex-girlfriend, Joanne, speaks out: "Arizona told me that she's dating Callie Torres; they've been together for months, and they're hopelessly in love!"_

* * *

**I'm back and I'm so unbelievably sorry that it took me so long to update this story. I've had no motivation recently and I'm not going to bore you with my boring life story. I just want to let you know that I will not abandon this story, it will 100% be finished, no matter how long that takes. I hope you enjoy it, hopefully more updates will follow soon. I've had their "I love you's" planned from the very start and I know exactly when/how it happens. Thanks so much to everyone who has read this story. Let me know what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yes, you are seeing correctly; I have in fact updated! To those of you who do not read CRE, I'll brief you on my sad sob story.**

**Moved house, my laptop was broken, work is crazy. Blah, blah, blah. I don't need to bore you. I originally planned for this chapter to be around 6,000 words but as you can see...that didn't really happen. I'm hoping the length of it will make up for the lengthy delay. To all of you who are still with me — You're awesome and I'm sorry I took so long.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or these characters y'all.**

* * *

_18th November 2012_

Callie sat on her girlfriend's bed, unmoving and completely frozen to the spot she had been sat in for the past fifteen minutes. Her eyes scanned back and forth, watching as Arizona paced around the room frantically — Arizona who was clearly in a state of panic. The story was bad, Callie knew that, but surprisingly, she was not panicking. Over the years, since Callie had been in the public eye, there had been several stories about her love life, and said stories never blossomed into anything serious. She did have a sneaky feeling that this story would be bigger, though; two high profile athletes having a secret lesbian romance was quite a story.

Butt how much of a credible source was one of Arizona's ex's, one of Arizona's extremely bitter ex's? The answer was — not very! And that fact, was keeping Callie under control. Deep down, Callie knew that this was only the beginning, that press would most likely now be all over her and Arizona. So it wasn't the story that was really bothering her — it was what the story would then cause. Callie was praying that the press would just brush this story off and deem her girlfriend's ex as a 'fame hungry wannabee.'

"Arizona," Callie breathed out, to then only receive more ranting in response. She had lost count of the amount of time she had heard the word "fucking" in the last ten minutes. "Arizona," she said louder. Sighing heavily, Callie threw the comforter off her and shimmied down the bed to where Arizona was standing. Grasping the tops of her girlfriend's shoulders, she halted Arizona's movements. "Hey!"

Arizona bit her lip and faced Callie, looking at her girlfriend's big brown eyes only caused more tears to fall. "I'm so sorry." Shakily, she brought her hand up to her face and wiped the onslaught of tears away. She had just outed her girlfriend to the whole fucking world and she felt terrible. "Joanne, sh-she was in my face and I didn't know what to do."

"Hey, it's okay," Callie tried to reassure the inconsolable blonde.

Tried and failed.

"It's not okay!" Arizona yelled, making Callie flinch at the tone of her voice. "It's not okay," she repeated, albeit gentler this time. "Your mom's going to see this and she's going to know that you're gay. How is what I've done okay, Callie?" Her girlfriend's extremely catholic mother was going to be waking up to find out that her daughter was in a lesbian relationship. Arizona didn't know why Callie was acting so calm about all of this — but she was ever so grateful that she was.

Carefully, Callie brought her hands up and brushed the tears away from Arizona's face. She took it as a good sign that Arizona closed her eyes and took a tiny step towards her; that was a start. "People make up stories like this all the time for money. No-one will believe her."

Arizona didn't believe a word of what Callie was saying. There were rumors about them already. This story was only going to add fuel to the already burning fire. "People already think we're together, and now they've got..._her_ saying these things." She couldn't even say Joanne's name — she was disgusted at her ex. "Call your mom and tell her it's a lie."

A sigh was let out of Callie as she sat down at the bottom of the bed. "I'll call her later."

"Call her now!" Arizona demanded, refusing to back down.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, a small smirk tugged at the corners of Callie's lips. It was so incredibly wrong to find Arizona so hot whilst being all demanding, whilst in a situation like this, but she couldn't help it. "Look," she began, taking pale hands into her own. "Joanne is a nobody, okay?" She grimaced slightly when Arizona only ducked her head sadly. This wasn't going so great. "Last week, I read some story that said you were dating some Russian gymnast," she laughed, trying her best to lighten up the situation.

"Last week I read some story that said I was dating you!" Arizona argued back. She tried to pull her hands out of her girlfriend's grasp, but Callie held on tight. "Why are you not mad at me?" She was appalled at herself and Callie didn't seem to give a shit that she had basically just been outed. "It's my fault this happened."

"It's not your fault," Callie said sternly. "You told me Joanne hit on you." Arizona looked confused as to why that was being brought up. "She hit on you, Arizona! I would have been mad at you, if you _didn't_ tell her we were together." Finally, the cold features on her girlfriend's face began to soften. "How would you feel if some girl hit on me and I didn't tell her I was with you?"

"I'd kill you!" Arizona answered immediately, feeling a curse of jealousy swarm her entire body. She remembered the time on the plane when the slutty, slutty Air Hostess hit on her girlfriend and how angry that made her feel.

Callie waved her hands about in an obvious motion. "Exactly!" In a lighting movement, Callie sat up on her heels and kneeled on the bed, quickly encircling her hands around Arizona's waist and pulling her flush against her own body. "I'd kill you, too," she smiled sweetly. "She was hitting on you and you did what anybody else would do; you told her that you had an extremely hot girlfriend and you walked away."

Arizona giggled hoarsely, making Callie smile even wider. "Why did I even date her," she whined in annoyance.

"Because she looks like a model," Callie finished, gritting her teeth.

"She's got nothing on my Callie," Arizona insisted, showing off her perfect dimples, making her girlfriend grin in the process. "What are you going to do?"

Callie glanced towards her phone and sighed. She knew that she had people to call, and doing it sooner rather than later would clearly be the best option. "I'm gonna get dressed and go see my agent. I'll just meet you at training in the afternoon," she said, taking a step back out of the blonde's embrace.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Arizona asked. She already knew what the answer would be, but she figured that it couldn't hurt to offer.

"No, it's okay." Callie stripped her pajamas off, completely missing the way her girlfriend's eyes rolled at the answer. "Just go back to sleep and I'll see you later," she smiled reassuringly, pecking Arizona's lips in a kiss goodbye before heading for the door. "I'll call you."

Arizona sat down on the bed with a sigh, her hands landing heavily in her lap. "Okay. I'll just sit here and do nothing while you deal with all the problems that I've caused," she mumbled into thin air.

God, Arizona was pissed at herself. She couldn't believe she had done this. She knew how sensitive Callie was about her mother finding out that she was gay, and now Callie's _girlfriend_ had just gone and confirmed it. Yeah, it definitely wasn't the smartest thing Arizona had ever done. Callie's words had been reassuring, though. Random people made up stories about celebrities on a day-to-day basis. And surely the magazine's would dive into Joanne's history to see if what she was saying was reliable. And when they did research Joanne, they would, in fact, see that she had and average paying job and was probably desperate for some money. So, Arizona was quite happy about that fact.

Downstairs, Callie was filling up a travel mug with coffee when she noticed the right light on the phone beeping; apparently there was an unread voicemail. Previously, Arizona told her to answer the phone whenever she wanted. And Callie did. They didn't have any secrets and didn't see it as a big deal. With zombie-like movements, Callie strutted into the living room and pressed the 'voicemail' button. The voice from the machine told her that it was from yesterday evening, and her first thought was that it was Webber calling to rearrange training for today. She couldn't have been more far off, because Arizona's mom's voice filled the air.

_"Hi honey, it's mom,"_ Barbara announced. Callie grinned; Arizona's mom's voice was so adorable. _"I'm just calling to see how you're doing. Arizona,"_ the elder lady sighed. _"I know that Friday will be tough for you."_ Callie's eyebrows drew together in confusion. What was happening on Friday? _"It wo-would have...been Tim's birth-birthday,"_ her voice broke a little. And so did Callie's heart. Arizona hadn't mentioned anything about it being her brother's birthday. In a way, Callie wasn't surprised, she knew that Arizona like to deal with things on her own. _"Just don't shut us all out, okay. Please, honey,"_ Barbara begged. Callie thought that she sounded close to tears again. _"You don't have to talk to me. Just...talk to Callie. If she's anything like you describe her then I'm sure that she'll be there for you no matter what."_ Callie smiled at the thought of her girlfriend talking about her to her mom. _"Call me. I love you, Arizona."_

Callie sighed sadly, perching herself on the edge of the couch. This disaster couldn't have came at a worse point, Callie thought. She knew she was in for a rough week. But her girlfriend was in for an even rougher one. Sometimes, Callie thought that Arizona hadn't really dealt with her brother's death. Of course, Arizona had her moments of grief, but Callie just felt like Arizona was holding back, like she was scared to admit what she was feeling. And that was kind of devastating because Callie really felt that she had broken down Arizona's walls. But there was just one part of Arizona — one teeny, tiny part — that Callie felt her girlfriend was holding back. And Callie quickly realized that it was the Timothy part of her.

Carefully as to not delete the message, Callie altered the machine so the message was shown as 'unread'. She didn't want Arizona to know that she knew. If Arizona didn't want to tell her, then she wouldn't tell her. And if she did...Callie just figured she'd cross that bridge if she came to it. But she wasn't holding her breath.

* * *

"Wait," Callie held a hand up, interrupting her agent, Mark. "You don't think I should _ever_ admit to being in a relationship with Arizona." It was nearing 10am, and Callie had been having a heated discussion with her agent for over a half hour.

Mark was a smartly dressed — and extremely handsome — man in his mid thirties. He had been Callie's agent for over five years and it had slowly turned into a friendship. "I'm not saying never," Mark sighed in frustration.

"Then, what are you saying?" Callie inquired, perching her elbows on each side of the chair she was sat in and leaning forward. "Why don't we just admit it, and save ourselves the bother?"

"Save yourself the bother?" Mark repeated in shock, his mouth falling open. "Do you know what two of the world's most famous sports stars admitting that they're in an openly lesbian relationship will do to the world?"

Callie sat back in her chair, feeling rather offended. "What difference does it make if its two lesbian sport stars, rather than two straight sports stars?" She didn't quite know what to think of this chat.

"Look," Mark breathed out. "You and Arizona have a _huge_ fan base, Cal." Callie nodded, silently agreeing with him. "Obviously, a few people will get all pissy cause the two of you are screwing." He shot her an apologetic look when she rolled his eyes. Mark liked to just...get to the point. "But _if_ you two admit that you're a couple — do you have any idea what that will do to your relationship?"

Callie's eyebrows rose involuntarily. "What do you mean?"

"The press will eat the two of you alive." Mark had saw it before; two high profile stars in a relationship that was ultimately destroyed by the pressure of being watched all the time. "You wont be left alone. Your life will be like a fishbowl; people watching you all the time. And I know that you'll disagree with me, but these kind of things _do_ affect your relationship." Mark had first hand knowledge — he had recently been out on several dates with Callie's team mate, Lexie Grey, and the paparazzi were following them the entire time. "So I'm not saying_ never_ admit that you're together. All I'm saying is that you should wait a little while until you definitely know that its going to last.

Callie just glared, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. She already knew that her relationship with Arizona was going to last. But she totally understood where Mark was coming from. "So, what do I do?"

"Deny that you're in a relationship with Robbins," Mark answered immediately.

"That's a bit harsh," Callie shot back. "I'm sure there's a nicer way to go about it."

Mark sighed. "Can you just trust me, Cal? I know what I'm doing."

Callie sat back in her chair, feeling defeated. "Should I do it in the post-match interview on Friday; they're bound to ask me about this." She had lost count of how many interviews she had been in, where the subject moved onto someone's personal life. "I could _lightly_ brush it off, then."

Mark nodded, finally glad that she was beginning to understand. "What was Robbins doing telling her ex about the two of you, anyway?"

A scowl appeared on Callie's face. "She hit on Arizona, so she told her that she was in a relationship with me."

"Blondie seems feisty. I like that." Mark grinned suggestively.

"You've met her before," Callie pointed out.

"Yes," Mark agreed with a nod. "I've met her as Arizona Robbins, but I haven't met her as your girlfriend."

Callie smiled — the look resembling that of a love sick puppy. "She's great, Mark. Like really, really fricken' great," Callie gushed, the smile still perfectly intact. She either didn't notice Mark giving her a questioning look or she just decided not to care. "It feels great with her, y'know. I can't believe it took us so long to get to this stage," she laughed. "But it's going great. I've been so close to telling her that I love her, lately." And she had been _so_ close to telling Arizona. But with all the drama that had suddenly occurred, Callie felt like it just wasn't the right time to say those tree magical words.

His eyes widened a little. "Wow." Mark braced himself on his desk and studied his friends features closely; it was definitely the happiest he had ever seen Callie in the time he had known her. "Why haven't you told her?"

Callie sighed sadly. "Sh-she's just dealing with some stuff right now and it's complicated."

Sensing that talking about Arizona and whatever issues she was dealing with was a touchy topic, Mark changed the subject. "So, has Lexie said anything about me?"

"Awww, look at you," Callie grinned widely. "Is Mark Sloan considering settling down? Can I video this conversation as proof?"

"She's nice," Mark shrugged nonchalantly. Judging by the raised eyebrow from Callie, she wasn't buying it. "Okay, fine, she's great. I like her," he conceded, holding his hands up. "Now, has she said anything?"

Callie thought back to when she and Arizona first started their _thing_ with each other all those months ago. She really wished that someone would have gave the two of them a push to save them wasting time. "She likes you, Mark. Don't mess her around, I'm serious. She's not one of these girls for you to sleep with and never call again."

"I'm not going to mess her around." Mark look offended. "I like her. She's different from the girls that I normally go for."

"How many dates have you been on, anyway?" Callie had vaguely heard Lexie talking about Mark a few nights ago at one of their team dinners. Playing footsie with Arizona under the table made if severely difficult to fully concentrate on the conversations happening around you, though.

A small grin tugged at the corners of his lips. "Tomorrow will be our fifth." Mark frowned slightly when the only response he received was a small smile. "Aren't you going to ask me if we've did it? That's the first question that people ask."

Callie just rolled her eyes, completely unsurprised by Mark's reaction. "I don't care if you've done it or not; it's not my business." She had her own — extremely fulfilling — sex life. Why would Callie care about someone else's?

"You're totally getting sex all the time," Mark said matter-of-factly. "People that aren't getting laid always ask if _other_ people are getting laid, because if fills some empty void that they're not getting." Callie glared, not sure what the hell he was talking about. "You, however, don't care if I'm getting laid, which means that _you_ are totally getting laid."

For the life of her, Callie didn't know how Mark even came up with that scenario. "What, so you're a psychologist now?"

"I'm just really good at reading people." The shit-eating grin was still present on his face, making Callie scowl. "And also — your t-shirts kinda low cut and its doing nothing to cover up that hickey on the bottom of your neck."

A furious blush adorned Callie's face as she desperately tried to see if there was, in fact, a hickey. And because she had the worst fucking luck in the whole world — of course there was a hickey. She made a mental note to pull Arizona up about it later. And by 'pull Arizona up,' Callie clearly meant: pin Arizona to the door and give her one back. She liked there relationship to be even, after all. "Just," Callie sighed. "Shut up," she finished when he started laughing heartily. "I'm serious, shut up!"

Mark tried valiantly to get his laughter under control. "Robbins looks all sweet and innocent; I didn't think she had in it her."

Callie often had the same thought. Arizona Robbins _did_ look sweet and innocent. Especially with her sparkling blue eyes, her adorable dimples, and her more than charming personality. But Callie had first hand knowledge that her girlfriend _definitely_ had it in her. Arizona was game for anything sexually, and so was Callie. And things tended to sometimes, get a little...wild. Arizona had a thing about having sex in the most random of places — like out the backyard, on the decking, at 1am. And Callie had a somewhat compulsive obsession with taking Arizona from behind; her girlfriend had the best ass and Callie found it difficult to keep her hands off it.

"Please change the subject," Callie pleaded. She wasn't talking about her sex life with Mark Sloan. "Should I put out a press release about this whole thing?"

Mark was back in professional mode in an instant. "No," he shook his head, dismissing the idea. "You want to just pretend that these rumors are absolutely crazy. Don't even acknowledge it with a press release. Try not to be seen holding her hand, or kissing her in public — if that happens, then you're screwed."

Callie licked her lips and nodded. "Noted." That part kind of sucked. Callie wanted nothing more than to show of Arizona to the world, but right now just wasn't the time for it. There was already enough professional stress on the both of them, and they didn't need personal stress to fall on top of that. "I-I'm uh...gonna tell my Mom about Arizona soon," Callie admitted, sounding more than a little scared.

Mark gave her a supportive smile. "How do you think she'll take it?" He knew how much Callie hated that her mother was so homophobic. "Does Robbins not care that you still haven't told her?"

It was the word 'still' that really caught Callie's attention; it only made her realize how long she had been keeping this awful secret. And she hated it. "She won't take it well," Callie answered with a vigorous shake of the head. "And Arizona says that I should tell her whenever I'm ready. She's not pressuring it."

"Seems like you've found yourself quite a gal there, Cal." Mark raised his eyebrows cheekily.

"You have no idea," Callie sighed dreamily.

* * *

"Robbins," Webber called out to his blonde striker as he saw her strutting by his office. "Come in," he beckoned her into the office when she hovered awkwardly at the door. "Have a seat."

Arizona hesitantly sat down, her eyes darting round the room. "Everything okay, Chief?" She had no idea why she was even here. The Chief hadn't asked her to come to his office, he had simply yelled at her when she was walking by. It was strange, to say the least.

"I've had some phone calls this morning." He braced himself on his elbows, looking at his striker. "About you and Torres," he added awkwardly.

A heavy sigh left Arizona's lips before she could stop it — not that she would have stopped it, however. "Chief, I," she started, but was immediately cut off.

"I've dealt with it, Robbins, don't worry." He smiled reassuringly, not wanting his striker to have to deal with any unwanted rumors. "I understand that people make up lies for publicity and money, sometimes."

"Well that's the thing, Chief." Arizona looked away awkwardly, suddenly resenting Callie because she wasn't here for moral support. "It's...Well — I mean, technically...It's not exactly rumors, per say," she stuttered out.

Webber paused for a few seconds, taking in the information that two of his top players were in a relationship. "To be honest, Robbins, I thought that the two of you either hated each other, or you were having a secret relationship, so I'm quite glad it's the latter."

_That_ response was definitely not what Arizona was expecting Webber to say. She had so many questions, but she was in a state of shock from his words and could hardly get the words out. Finally, after stuttering for what felt like seven hours, Arizona managed a coherent sentence. "Ho-how did you know, and why did you think we hated each other?" She was probably more shocked about the hating part, than the relationship part.

"Well, the two of you always look at each other really intensely and it's been going on for a while." Webber looked smug, like he had just solved the biggest puzzle imaginable. "And obviously you two had your differences when Torres first joined, so naturally, I thought you hated each other. But then as time went on, the looks were still there. And well...it doesn't really take a genius to work out what was going on."

Arizona swallowed uncomfortably and stared out onto the pitch that was visible from Webber's huge window in his office. If the Chief knew, then who else knew? That was all Arizona could think about. "Yeah, it uh — it's the latter. We definitely don't hate each other, Chief," Arizona chuckled, feeling some tension melt away. The Chief didn't really seem to care that they were dating, and there certainly weren't any rules that said that they _couldn't_ date.

"Clearly," he laughed heartily, clearly finding himself hilarious. Arizona just stared, unsure of what was funny. "Anyway." He stopped chuckling and regained his usual serious composure. "I'm assuming that you're both wanting to keep this private?"

"Yes," Arizona answered straight away. She didn't want to divulge any of Callie's private life with her parents, but at the same time she wanted Webber to know that this absolutely could _not_ get out. It put Arizona in a slightly awkward situation. "Callie's mom is — It's really important that no-one knows about this, Chief. Please."

"Say no more, Robbins." Webber held up a hand, silently telling his striker that he didn't need an explanation. "You can go. I'll see you on the field in fifteen minutes. And don't worry about anyone finding out; I'll handle it," he shot her a reassuring smile as she made her way words the door.

Arizona returned the gesture. "Thanks, Chief." Webber didn't get nearly enough credit as he deserved, Arizona thought, making her way down the stairs towards the changing room. The man just found out that two of the biggest sports stars in the world were in a secret lesbian relationship and he didn't even bat an eyelid. Arizona had so much respect for Richard Webber — she couldn't ever have asked for a better coach. All-in-all, despite the fact that Arizona was absolutely dreading Friday with her entire being, she was feeling quite good about things. She had a quick look on some of the internet blogs before leaving the house and most of them were saying that Joanne was a fame hungry attention seeker.

So things were going great...except for Friday. Arizona had been dreading this day for weeks; Friday was Tim's birthday. And Arizona could feel her mood starting to drop as the day approached. Ever since Tim had died, Arizona felt as though she had dealt with the situation as best she could. Of course, if Callie wasn't around...Arizona had no idea how she would have coped. Callie was her rock, and Arizona was so thankful for her girlfriend every single day. But Friday was just...something else. Arizona didn't know how she was going to deal with it, especially because she knew her mom was going to get upset, which would make her upset — it was just too much. She didn't want Callie to have to deal with that. She didn't want Callie to spend her Friday night cuddling her in bed because she couldn't stop crying. And Arizona knew that would be the case; she felt tears spring to her eyes when she even _thought_ about Friday.

Arizona's heart seemed to do a little somersault in her chest when she spotted Callie round the corner and begin to walk in her direction. "Torres," Arizona nodded professionally, fighting back a smirk.

"Robbins," Callie greeted back. She chanced a glance around, and when she was satisfied that there was no-one around, she entered into one of the physiotherapy suites and held the door open for her girlfriend to follow her. Arizona entered through the door, but was roughly pushed against it before she could have a second thought. "Hi," Callie said huskily, roughly claiming soft pink lips with her own in a bruising kiss.

Arizona moaned into the kiss, thrusting her tongue into her girlfriend's warm mouth. She could feel the goosebumps erupt all over — something she had only ever experienced with Callie. "What happened with Mark?" Arizona asked breathlessly. She forced herself away from the door and away from Callie, knowing fair well that they wouldn't never be able to hold a conversation with one of them pinned against a door.

Callie leaned back against the door, watching as the blonde walked the short distance and straddled a swivel chair. "He said that it's not too serious, but he thinks that we should definitely wait a while before we tell people that we're together."

"So, he doesn't think that anyone will believe Joanne?" Arizona inquired. She could tell by the look on Callie's face that she wasn't worrying about it, and that made Arizona feel a little better. Although, there was a hint of guilt still residing within her.

"Would you believe her?" Callie laughed, her perfect white teeth fully on show. "Nobody's going to believe her, Arizona. We just have to be more careful when we're out together. Having sex in a public car park is probably a no-go from now on, though, sweetie."

A fake pout appeared on Arizona's face, making Callie smile. "We'll stick to the backyard. I know how much you loved that," she grinned smugly. Callie had reservations about their backyard reservations, but it had only taken Arizona less than two minutes to change her girlfriend's mind. She was extremely proud of herself that night. "Webber sorta, maybe knows about us, too."

"How the hell does Webber know?" Callie looked severely confused. "Did he tell you that he knew?"

"He called me into his office earlier when I was walking by." Arizona figured the confused look that was on Callie's face right now, probably mirrored the look that was on her face around ten minutes ago. "He told me that he got a few calls from the press about us, but he figured that it was just rumors. And I didn't see the point in lying, so I just told him," she admitted shyly. She really hoped Callie wouldn't be mad — it was only Webber, after all. "And then he said that he kinda knew, and he thought we either hated each other, or we were in a secret relationship."

Callie's eyes widened briefly. She was kind of shocked as to how Webber even managed to figure that out. Callie always thought Webber never paid any attention to what was going on in his players personal lives. "I suppose it's not really that hard to figure out," Callie sighed. It had been pointed out by several players on many occasions, that she and Arizona were _that_ couple; the sickeningly in love couple that were constantly staring at each other when the other wasn't looking. "How you feeling?"

Arizona's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Uh, I'm fine." She didn't really know why Callie was asking her this — she was fine? "How are you?"

Typical Arizona, Callie thought, shaking her head a little. Having a breakdown and the refusing to talk about it was something that happened with Arizona, a lot. Callie understood that her girlfriend didn't like to show weakness, but she just wished that Arizona could, for once, just admit that she was upset and talk about it. "You kinda freaked out this morning," Callie pointed out, completely unsurprised when Arizona brushed it off with a small laugh. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Arizona looked away from Callie's intense brown eyes, knowing well enough that one look into them and she would be done for. "I'm just really mad at myself for saying all that crap to Joanne. I'm sorry that I've put—"

"Don't!" Callie said gently, crossing the short distance to hover over where her girlfriend was sat in the chair. "It's not your fault, and it's not a big deal, okay?"

"Okay," Arizona nodded, the smallest of smiles on her face. "We need a vacation, like really need a vacation. This place is driving me crazy."

Callie was somewhat surprised by the words, but she found herself grinning anyway. "We're going to Rio in a week — that's almost like a vacation." She lowered herself onto the chair where Arizona was sitting, straddling her girlfriend's waist. "And the house we're staying in, is a beach house," she said suggestively, kneading the tops of Arizona's thighs, eliciting a small gasp from the blonde. "That means I can do filthy, filthy things to you on the beach at night, when no-ones around."

Arizona visibly shuddered at the words, her girlfriend's husky voice was only adding to how turned on she was already feeling. "That sounds like the vacation of dreams," Arizona giggled, pulling Callie's face down towards her own. "I've always wanted to go skinny-dipping." She tugged roughly on Callie's earlobe with her teeth, knowing exactly the kind of effect it always had on the Latina.

Finding it hard to control her breathing, Callie whimpered slightly. "I've always wanted to have my way with you on a beach, so I guess this trip is benefiting us both."

"Why are you wearing a polo-neck under your t-shirt?" Arizona changed the subject, surprised that she was only just noticing the change of attire on her girlfriend. She knew Callie was from Miami, and naturally felt the cold more than everybody else — but it wasn't _that_ cold outside. "Is my honey feeling the cold?" Arizona teased, trying her best to ruffle Callie's feathers.

Callie laughed huskily, shaking her head. "Your honey has a massive hickie on her neck, that had to be pointed out by Mark Sloan," she whispered into Arizona's ear.

"You do?" Arizona looked mighty proud of herself — she was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I'm oddly not sorry," she smiled crookedly.

Instead of answering, Callie ducked her head to her girlfriend's neck and started sucking on the exposed skin. She knew Arizona well enough by now, to know that the blonde would have no willpower to tell her to stop. And she was right. Soon enough, Arizona's head was thrown back, her hands threading though Callie's dark hair as a string of moans left her mouth. Callie bit down hard on the soft skin before quickly soothing it with her tongue. Arizona was putty in her hands — Callie had her girlfriend right where she wanted her. She dug her teeth into the side of the blonde's creamy neck, careful as to not break the skin. Arizona moaned loudly, and attempted to pull Callie in closer, but before she could get her hands to start working, her girlfriend was up and out of her lap in a shot.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Arizona asked, her eyes now looking several shades darker in her aroused state. "Why did you stop?"

Callie fought back a grin when she saw that Arizona's neck had quickly turned a deep shade of purple almost immediately. "Training starts in four minutes, Robbins, lets go!" She clapped her hands enthusiastically, encouraging Arizona to stand up and get moving.

Arizona just glared and eventually stood up. She completely froze when she saw her reflection in the mirror that was hanging on the wall. "Callie, my neck," she scolded, her fingertips examining the now bruised skin. "I don't have a scarf. What do you expect me to do with _this_?"

"That's your problem," Callie scoffed. She playfully smacked Arizona's ass as the blonde walked past her to get to the door. "You can punish me tonight," she whispered in her girlfriend's ear before dragging them both out of the door.

Payback was definitely a bitch.

* * *

_22nd November 2012_

Callie bounced up and down on her tiptoes inside the changing room. She was feeling good — the Coltons had just successfully beaten the LA Tigers 3-1, and she was waiting nervously to do the post-match interview. It was a solid performance from the team. Arizona had scored two of the goals and was on fire the whole game, but Callie could sense that her girlfriend was far from happy. She hadn't seen so much of a smile from Arizona since Thursday morning; the blonde just wasn't herself. Arizona was distant, quiet, she wasn't smiling, her eyes were lacking their usual sparkle. And Callie knew exactly why Arizona was feeling like this. She didn't know if it was selfish that she desperately wanted Arizona to talk to her. She wanted to be there for her girlfriend, but Arizona was having none of it.

And Callie knew that she couldn't push Arizona, she couldn't make Arizona talk to her. And when Arizona had scored her second goal this afternoon, Callie could have sworn that she saw several tears pooling behind her girlfriend's gorgeous blue eyes. But Callie figured that she would never know — because she couldn't bring it up to Arizona. Callie had quickly learned that Arizona was like a little bird; she was easily spooked. So Callie took a backseat and didn't bother Arizona. It pained her to do that, but if Arizona wanted space, then Callie knew that she would have to give her space. She was just so worried. Arizona had barely spoke one word to her — or anyone else, for that matter — all morning. It was unsettling.

Callie opened her mouth to speak to the deathly quiet blonde, but was quickly interrupted by Addison, telling her that the interviewer was ready for her. With a sigh, Callie slowly walked towards the door. She was half expecting Arizona to wish her good luck, or something, but...nothing. Not even a glance in her direction. Despite the fact that she had already met the interview, Kenny, several times — he introduced himself, anyway. Callie shook his hand, giving him a polite smile. Kenny nodded, signaling that they were now live on air, and the interview began.

"Callie, that was a great game today," Kenny smiled. "How do you think you guys played?"

That was why Callie liked the post-match interviews so much; short questions and short answers. These interviews were nothing like press conferences. "I think it was a pretty solid performance all-round." Out of the corner of her eye, Callie spied Webber standing behind the camera guy, watching over the interview with a stern look on his face. Callie had to fight back a smirk. "I think the conditions definitely favored us, y'know. They're obviously used to playing in the heat and I think we coped with the weather pretty well." The weather had been awful all day. Torrential rain awful.

"The Christmas break isn't that far off, and you have yet to lose a game. That's got to give you guys a real confidence boost?" Kenny inquired.

"Of course, yeah," Callie agreed. "We're playing really great, but it's still early and we're trying not to get too far ahead of ourselves. There's still a lot of the season left."

Kenny glanced at his watch quickly. "You're travelling down to Rio next week for the Champions Cup. Is the team feeling confident?"

"Like I said, we're feeling pretty good," Callie repeated, smiling. "I think it's important to take it one game at a time and not jump the gun."

"City are thirteen points behind you guys — that's quite a gap. Do you think they have a chance to catch you?" Kenny put the mic in closer, eager for an answer.

Callie scowled a little. She knew she had to be very careful with the wording of this answer. Riling up the City fans was the last thing she wanted to do. "They're a great team, I played with them for a long time and I know exactly what they're capable of doing. The season's definitely not over, yet."

"There's been a little talk about your personal life this week," Kenny began. Callie felt her heart race begin to increase, but she tried to stay calm on the outside. "Clearly, it's not affected your game one bit, though. What do you have to say about the story that's circulating, about you and Arizona Robbins?"

Callie chuckled — something Mark had instructed her to do when she was asked this question — and shook her head. "It's rumors, there's nothing you can do about it. It is what it is," she brushed it off with a shrug. She hoped that she looked calm, because she certainly didn't feel calm. "People make a big deal when we're not talking, and then we start talking — everybody thinks we're dating. It's a lose, lose situation."

Kenny nodded, happy with the answer. "You guys have great chemistry on the field, though," he pointed out. "Do you think that contributes to these rumors?"

"Probably, yeah," Callie answered bluntly. "But we're pretty good friends, so it doesn't phase us too much." She felt awful lying. It actually hurt Callie to say that Arizona was her friend, and not her girlfriend. This situation was just one big mess.

"So, you and Arizona Robbins are_ not_ dating?" Kenny asked.

_We're dating and I'm madly in love with her. _"No, we're not dating," Callie replied with a fake smile. She needed a hug badly, from her _non-girlfriend._

"Will you let her know that I'm single, then?" Kenny joked, laughing.

Despite the fact that Callie knew that he was joking, she couldn't help the overwhelming surge of jealousy that cursed through her veins. "I'll see what I can do," she replied, forcing out a fake laugh.

There was a few more questions and before Callie knew it, she was back in the changing room. Only a few of the players remained. And Callie was happy that Arizona was one of the few. "Hey," she said tentatively, stepping up behind the blonde.

"Hey." Arizona tried her best to give Callie a real smile. "You did really good. I saw it on the TV." Arizona felt so on edge — like she was going to potentially burst into tears at any given minute.

Callie smiled a little. "It wasn't so bad." She knew that the interviewer wouldn't go into direct detail with the questions. Webber had a right to step in at any second and stop the interview, if he felt that his player was under pressure. "Are you still coming over tonight?" Callie asked hopefully, praying that Arizona would just let her in. "I got that chicken thing you like. I figured we could just chill out and watch a movie?"

Arizona looked away awkwardly. All she wanted to do was curl up on the couch and snuggle with her girlfriend. But she just couldn't; she was feeling far too emotional. "I uh," she stammered out. "I figured I'd just hang out at my place tonight."

"I don't mind cooking at your place—"

"Hang out by myself," Arizona interrupted, knowing that Callie didn't get the meaning.

Callie's stomach felt like it hit the floor. "Oh, okay," she nodded, plastering on a fake reassuring smile. Although, she didn't know why she even bothered — Arizona could see right through it.

Turning Callie down, made Arizona feel even sadder than she thought it would. Her girlfriend's big, brown eyes were pleading with her. "I just figured we could use a night to ourselves." Arizona hated nights to herself — she wanted to spend every waking second with Callie. And she felt like a downright bitch for lying to her girlfriend's face, but she didn't know if she could talk to Callie without crying like a baby. "You'll actually get a nights sleep where I'm not cuddling you to death," she joked, laughing mirthlessly.

Callie merely nodded. "Yeah, no — it's fine," she conceded, knowing that Arizona was far more stubborn and would not back down. When Callie had heard the voicemail from Arizona's mom, she had expected this to happen. But a tiny part of her hoped and prayed that Arizona would realize that Callie was there for her, no matter what. "I'll see you tomorrow...or something?"

"I'll call you," Arizona promised. She gathered up her stuff and pecked Callie on the cheek before hastily making her way out of the changing room. It took everything in Arizona's power to not collapse into her girlfriend's warm embrace and bury her head into her favorite spot on Callie's neck. She just needed for it to just be tomorrow already.

Arizona was having a really, really bad day.

* * *

Since returning home, Arizona had showered, had dinner, had a lengthy phone conversation with her mom, had a not so lengthy conversation with Teddy before she left for her date. And for the past two hours, she had lay on the couch — wearing one of Callie's Coltons jumpers that had the name "Torres" sprawled over the back — channel surfing. There was a lot going through the blonde's head. Her earlier conversation with her mom, had really struck a chord. When her mom had started crying, as predicted — Arizona had also started crying.

And so here she sat, wearing her girlfriend's jumper and watching some lame ass show about bugs whilst simultaneously crying whenever she felt like it. Arizona had definitely had better Friday nights. Her mom had told her that the first birthday without someone was always the hardest. And Arizona had to agree. She just felt...heartbroken, devastated. She missed her brother so, so much.

Arizona picked up her phone, her finger hovering over Callie's name. After a few seconds, she sighed and dropped her phone back onto the couch. Why would Callie want to sit in with her when she was such a mess? And Arizona was a mess. A crying, emotional mess.

Callie stood outside her girlfriend's front door, debating whether or not she was going in. Callie was in two minds. She desperately wanted to comfort Arizona, but then again, she didn't want to make Arizona feel uncomfortable. Her phone bleeped, announcing that she had a text message. Callie felt her heart rate speed up when she saw that it was from Arizona. She half expected it to read: _"Get the fuck away from my front door and leave me alone."_ But it did not sat that. It didn't say that at all. What it said, made Callie's face light up like there was no tomorrow.

_"If you're not doing anything, can you please come over? I miss you and I really want to see you. I hate my Friday nights without you."_

Callie was through the front door in an instant, thoroughly not caring if she came across as desperate. The sight of Arizona curled up on the couch, wearing _her_ jumper, made Callie's heart swell. "I've been looking for that jumper for, like a week."

For the first time in two days, a genuine smile lit up Arizona's face. "I take your stuff when you're not looking." It wasn't a lie. She had several of Callie's jumpers thrown around the house. "You got here quick," she smiled, beckoning her girlfriend over to sit on the couch.

Gingerly, Callie sat down on the edge of the couch. "I may or may not have been standing outside the door," she shrugged mockingly, placing a hand on her girlfriend's belly. Arizona giggled — the sound was like music to Callie's ear. She carefully brushed some of the stray blonde hair away from Arizona's face. "What do you want me to do?"

Arizona opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. A lump, the size of Europe, had quickly formed in her throat. She closed her eyes tightly and scooted to the back of the couch, patting the now empty space and silently asking Callie to act as her pillow. "Ple-please," she stammered out, feeling incredibly vulnerable.

Callie swallowed heavily and slid into the open space next to her girlfriend. Arizona immediately flung her arm over Callie's waist and buried her head into the crook of a tanned neck. A contended sigh left the blonde's lips, causing an array of goosebumps to from all over Callie's body. They were both silent for a few minutes, before Arizona's voice broke it.

"Please don't leave," Arizona pleaded, her voice sounding dangerously close to breaking. "Stay. Please." Internally, Arizona wondered why the hell it had taken her so long to ask Callie to come over. Callie was the only person that could make her feel better — even when she wasn't saying anything.

Brown eyes clenched shut tight. Callie _hated_ seeing Arizona like this. "I'm not leaving." She tightened her grip on the blonde's body, pulling them even closer together. "I'm never leaving you," she whispered gently.

Arizona nodded. She brought her hand up and tentatively placed it over Callie's heart, finding that the steady beat of it seemed to keep her own breathing relatively calm. "Tim's birthday."

Callie had to take a few seconds to see if she had imagined Arizona saying that. She did _not_ expect Arizona to open up about her brother. "I know." She felt Arizona's hand halt its movement on her chest. She had really fucking screwed this up; Arizona was going to be fuming. "I uh, I heard your mom's voicemail, but I promise you, I wasn't snooping through your stuff or anything. I only played it in case it was Webber and he was calling about training," the words tumbled out in a mad rush.

"It's okay." Arizona nuzzled further into Callie's neck, breathing in her girlfriend's freshly showered smell. "I'm not mad. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to feel like you _had_ to tell me," Callie sighed, stroking the soft blonde hair beneath her face. "I didn't think you would tell me."

Arizona inhaled a shaky breath. "I wasn't going to," she admitted shyly.

"Why?" Callie readjusted their positions and slid down the couch, bringing them both to lie on their sides; face to face. "You can tell me anything. I've told you that before," she reminded gently.

"I didn't want to burden you with my crap," Arizona shrugged. She hooked her right leg over Callie's waist and snuggled in even closer. "You have your own stuff to deal with," she pointed out. "You shouldn't have to deal with my crap. Especially when my crap makes me an upset, crying mess."

"Arizona," Callie sighed. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this." She leaned in and touched their foreheads together. "I _want_ to be there for you, no matter what you're going through. I'm your girlfriend — it's my job to be there for you." Sometimes Callie felt like getting those words tattooed across her forehead, so that Arizona would actually understand. "It's okay to cry. I'm not judging you or thinking that you're less of a person for crying. You lost your brother an-and sometimes, I feel like," she trailed off, unsure if it was okay to say it. Arizona's deep blue eyes were looking into her own, pleading for her to continue. And she did. "Sometimes, I feel like you haven't properly dealt with it. You are allowed to have days where all you want to do is lay in bed and cry; that's okay. You lost your best friend, Arizona, you're allowed to have bad days. You don't have to be strong _all_ the time."

Arizona licked her lips, feeling the tears now freely running down her face. She made no move to wipe them away. "Sometimes, I don't feel like I've accepted it y'know. I have days where I just refuse to believe that he's gone," Arizona said hoarsely, allowing Callie to brush the tears away from her face. "Is that bad?"

"No." Callie was struggling to hold back her own tears. "It's not bad, honey," she assured, reaching down into the space between them and intertwining their fingers. "You didn't get a chance to say goodbye. You didn't get any real closure. I think — I think that's why you feel like this."

"I hate feeling like this," Arizona admitted, her voice breaking completely.

Callie leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to the blonde's forehead. "You can cry. I promise, I'm not going to think any less of you."

A harsh sob wracked Arizona's entire frame as she leaned further into Callie's embrace. "My dad — he's a marine, and you teach yourself from a young age to just suck it up and deal with things."

"Sweetie." Callie brushed her thumb across her girlfriend's cheek. "You suck it up and deal with it when you fall and scrape your knee." In emotional terms, Callie didn't think the two of them could be any more different. "This is a little different. You don't have to just _suck it up and deal with it._"

Arizona released a shaky breath and nodded. "I just — I don't know how I'd deal with this if I didn't have you." It worried Arizona to even think about what she would be doing on this day without Callie. "You-you're my everything," she added in a whisper.

It was possible that Callie's heart was about to beat out of her chest. "You don't ever have to worry about me not being here, okay?" She gave the blonde's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I will _always_ be here for you," she promised, her voice filled with honesty. "Do you feel like this, a lot?"

"Sometimes," Arizona replied quietly. "If I talk to my mom and she's upset, then I get upset." She found it quite surprising that getting it off her chest actually made her feel...better. "It's worse when I'm not with you," she admitted, blushing slightly despite the tears/

Callie found the pink tinge on Arizona's cheeks adorable. "Do you feel a little better, after talking about it?"

"Yeah," Arizona answered with a nod. "You always make me feel better." She was in one of those moods now, where she was in absolute awe of everything that Callie said or did.

"I'm glad you asked me to come over," Callie smiled. Blue eyes collided with her own — the intensity behind the stare was almost frightening.

Arizona leaned forward, gently kissing Callie on those perfect red lips. "I'm glad you came over."

Callie reluctantly sat up, making Arizona frown. "Come on." She extended a hand and helped her girlfriend sit up. "We're gonna watch a movie in bed and I'm going to cuddle you until your heart's content. Don't ever say I'm not good to you."

A real, hearty laugh escaped Arizona's lips and she shook her head. Nothing sounded better than cuddling with Callie, than being with Callie. Arizona paused in front of the couch and stared deep into her girlfriend's perfect brown eyes. The same thought as earlier cursed through her mind; Arizona really didn't know what she would do without this woman. She stared down at their still entwined hands, and smiled — the way their hands fit perfectly never ceased to amaze Arizona. How perfect Callie was, never ceased to amaze Arizona. Arizona didn't know what she would do without Callie. _Ever_.

Arizona wanted forever with Callie Torres.

"What?" Callie laughed, searching blue eyes for an answer. "Why are you staring?"

Arizona smiled and took a step forward, bringing their bodies inches apart. "I love you," she said simply.

If Callie's heart felt like it was going to stop earlier, then Callie had absolutely no idea what it was doing right now. She had heard people saying that someone saying those three magical words to you, was the best feeling in the world. But _this_...Arizona Robbins — a person she was in love with more than anything in the world — saying that she loved _her_. It was too much.

Callie mirrored her girlfriend's movement and took a step forward, entwining both of their hands fully. "I love you, too," she replied in a whisper.

"Yeah?" Arizona was finding it difficult to ignore the thudding in her chest. Callie loved her back; this god awful day actually seemed to have a happy point to it, now.

Callie grinned. "Yeah." She took a step forward and weaved her hands around her girlfriend's waist, firmly connecting their lips together. The kiss felt different — like this was the start of something.

Arizona swiped her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth, nibbling gently at Callie's bottom lip. Callie sighed into the kiss, pulling Arizona flush against her. They pulled apart at the same time, the same grin of both of their faces. Arizona placed another soft kiss on Callie's lips before falling completely into her girlfriend's warm embrace, hugging her like she never wanted to let her go.

"I love you so much." Arizona kissed the crook of Callie's neck. She was feeling emotional all over again, but for an entirely different reason.

"Me too," Callie agreed, tightly holding onto the blonde's waist. "I've wanted to say that for a long time."

"You have no idea," Arizona laughed, reluctantly pulling back. "Bed?"

Callie nodded, leading them both to the stairs, making sure to never let Arizona's hand go. "Bed."

* * *

**I've had their "I love you" planned from the very start. I tried to keep it similar to the show and have Arizona upset. Anyway, thank you so much for being patient with me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I figured you all could use some fluff towards the end.**

**To anyone who is concerned: If there ever is a lengthy gap between updates, please do not worry. I promise that this story will be finished.**


End file.
